My Neko 2: The White Shadow
by The unwritten promise
Summary: The sequel to My Neko. Roxas and Axel are adjusting to their new life together whilst fighting the politics that aim to separate them. With a lethal ghost making a reappearance and dangerous enemies resurfacing things can only get worse before they get better, and it's a long way to rock-bottom. Warning: Mpreg within! All flames will be ignored!
1. The Beginning of Fall

My Neko 2: The White Shadow

Autumn was heavy in the air. Around the world the shaded colours of warm brown, sweet honey, glossy chestnut, and rustic red invaded, dappling their touch alongside the brimming branches of trees. Forests flushed and changed their paint, streams gathered the last scoops of silver fish, guiding them down river, and the harvests were ready for collecting.

On the delicate breeze rode the scented taste of plump fruits, sweeping the mind from its harsh concrete cage and taking it to a haven of mouth-watering delight. By the sun's last glaze of light the fireflies yawned and awoke, beating their slender wings, and the silent rush of the still waterfall cascaded down with foam pulping upwards. Fixed picket fences lined neatly trimmed fields, a cliff stood bold and rigid by the pool's surface, and in the secluded isolation an aged lark called out in desperation for the moon.

Rolling in the centre field with folded wings was a huge scarlet wyvern of incredible strength. It snapped its jaws together lazily, rolling onto its back and thudding its tail down across the land. The reverberations startled a nearby rabbit from the brush, and it scampered away unnoticed. Leaning against his wyvern, his arms folded as he basked in the last of the day's warmth and light, Axel peeked a lazy eye open and flicked his striped Tora ears.

The jade stare caught the haze of the landscape, and he stretched his arms outwards with a groan. His clothes were of breathable brown cotton, made light and airy for the unbearable stuffy heat of the weather; although autumn was fast in spreading its bronzing fingers, summer still cradled the temperature to a snug level.

Pulling a knee up to his chest, he fluttered his ears when a fly tried to land against the rough fur, smacking it away. The battering of hooves tearing up the ground pulsed over the ground, and through the treeline Axel saw the beast emerge.

Jumping a log and racing out over the brush, Roric was a breathless demon of eager charge. The black body shone as if it were the burnt coals being licked at by the last light of the sun's fire, the gleaming red eyes were focused solely on the guidance it was granted, and the translucent wings were shot backwards in an arrow-projection for increased velocity.

Sitting atop Roric, Roxas pressed his face to the beast's neck, peering over its head with his face flushed and his hair ruffled back. There was no saddle or reigns to cling to, only the beast's thick mane, which Roxas's fingers were curled tightly into.

Axel heaved himself up with a small twitch of a smile, wandering towards them sluggishly. He waited patiently by the wooden cottage in the centre of the fields, resting against it with the wind tugging on his shirt.

Roxas slowed Roric smoothly, bringing him from a gallop to a canter, then down to a trot, before finally the beast sagged its head at walking pace, wheezing desperately for air with spit lining its jaw. The blonde patted Roric's side, his white Neko ears folded back in exhaustion as he gasped and spluttered for air, occasionally coughing through the sharp breaths. His shoulders trembled with the effort, and in connection Roric's forefronts shook and shivered, threatening to crumble.

Axel's smile fell away and he kicked off the wall.

"I really wish you wouldn't push yourself like this."

Roxas climbed down, giving Roric one last pat before he gave him his freedom to go wade through the basin of cool, clear water collecting beneath the waterfall. Darkness crept over the shaded line of the trees, and Roxas fell back into Axel's chest, holding the strong arms around his stomach.

"I… I got to," he heaved. "I wanna be… be normal. C'mon."

He went to tug Axel along and into the house, but the Tora refused to shift. With a sigh Axel held him tighter, lifting his hand from Roxas's stomach and pushing down on the throbbing chest. He found the struggling half-heart's beat, and he rubbed over it tenderly.

"Kitten, stop. Catch your breath first."

"But, I-"

"Just catch your breath. There's no rush."

He kissed the side of Roxas's cheek and held him strongly, unable to see the rolling eyes he was given. Gradually the racing gasps steadied into even breaths, and finally they faded into silent inhalations with soft coughs in between. The chest slowed its pace, becoming one of normal rhythm with an irregular beat, and the pulse threaded through the bloodstream with disguised grace and extra care.

"There," Axel nuzzled his nose by Roxas's neck. "Wasn't so hard, was it?"

"I guess. Getting dark though."

"You were late out. I was going to give you another hour before I went looking."

Roxas laughed, still leaning into Axel's chest. "You worry too much."

"You make me worry. You know you have to be careful, Kitten-"

"I am being careful. I run the same track every day, so I know what I'm doing. And besides, I'm with Roric. If anything did go wrong I'd just pull him up into the sky."

Axel wrinkled his nose, and beneath his eyes the Tora birthmarks scrunched up. "Roxas, you know you can't do that anymore. Your heart-"

"Is getting better," Roxas finished. He turned in Axel's arms, bringing his arms around the Tora's neck. He felt the hands hold tight to his waist and smiled. "I'm getting better, Axel."

"I'm not saying you're not, but it's been eight months, Roxas. It's not much of an improvement for eight months' worth of work."

"It's still an improvement though, and that's something, right? I can ride with Roric longer now, and I can stay airborne with him for almost an hour before we have to rest. And when I was home the other day I could run over the roofs of the whole south before I had to stop."

Axel tensed, and the light of the dimming sun brought fire to his eyes. "You were free-running?"

"Oh…erm…no?"

"Roxas, you promised you wouldn't!"

Roxas pulled away with a groan, but Axel refused to let go. "I just wanted to see if I could-"

"And what if something would have happened, huh? Do Cloud and Zack know you were out jumping rooftops?"

Roxas twitched his ears, keeping his eyes locked on Axel's chest in an anxious attempt not to have his heart leap at the sight of jade eyes.

"They don't know, do they?"

"Well, maybe not exactly. I did tell 'em I was going out though-"

"Roxas-"

"I'm not fragile, Axel!" He insisted, playing with the buttons on the front of Axel's shirt. "Nothing's gonna happen to me."

"I'm not saying it will, but you scare the living daylight out of me," Axel mumbled. "Please, Roxas, please slow down. For me."

"Oh, c'mon-"

"For me, Roxas. You can't keep pushing yourself like this. Just for a little bit, alright? Just for a week or so. Then you can start training again."

With a deep sigh Roxas nodded. "Alright. I'll slow down for a little bit."

"Thank you-"

"But can I start next week? It's Hayner's stag night tomorrow, and we're supposed to be going out."

"Going out? Going out where," Axel asked, leaning in to nibble down Roxas's jaw and steal sweet bites from his skin. With a moan Roxas wrapped his fingers in the red hair, burying his blush by the side of Axel's neck.

"Just out."

"Yeah, but out where?" Axel asked again, kissing down his neck with rough lips.

"Just o-out, Axel. Yanno, a-around town, and-_Ngh-ah!_ A-Axel, no fair. I'm sensitive."

With a rugged laugh Axel kissed the simple spot again before preying on Roxas's lips. Devouring the cries that were just for him, he slipped a hand around the Neko's belt, tugging it sharply and biting on Roxas's bottom lip. When the gasp was given he stole a deeper kiss with haste and pleasurable intent, delving in the taste and playing with Roxas teasingly.

When Roxas leaned in for more he neglected him, finishing the kiss and denying him his want. Roxas's shoulders slumped forwards with disappointment and he flicked his tail testily.

"Damn player."

"Heh, you sound cranky, Kitten. Maybe you should try getting some sleep in my bed."

"In your bed?" Roxas snorted. "There'd hardly be any sleeping going on, would there?"

"You know me so well," Axel husked, snatching another kiss and grinning. "So, this night out, where are you going?"

"Nu-uh. I'm not telling you."

"Why not?"

"Because if I do you'll probably turn up."

"So?"

"So it's Hayner's night, not yours. You and him… well, you don't exactly get along, do you?"

Axel scoffed, and behind them he could hear his Wyvern thunder past on its way to its bed. "Just because your damn Tour-guide doesn't-"

"Ya see, that's what I'm talking about. You can't call him that anymore, Axel."

"What? Tour-guide? Is that it?"

"No, that's not it. In case you've forgotten you gave him twenty lashes when you were General, remember?"

"I gave you twenty lashes, too. You've moved past it."

"That's different. I fell in love with you."

Axel smiled fondly, stroking a thumb over Roxas's cheek. "Yeah?"

"Yeah…"

"So, what you're saying is, I have to get Hayner to fall in love with-_ouch!" _Axel rubbed at his arm where Roxas had punched him lightly. "What? It was your idea!"

"It was not! We already have to put up with one of your damn stalkers, I don't want another one to compete with."

"Kitten, when it comes to you there's no competition. You win hands down every time. You always will."

"Aw, sappy."

"I'm serious," Axel said. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

Above them the dark sky began to throw stars along its body, but they only flickered for a moment before they were devoured by the rumbling roar of the ghostly clouds stalking them. Thin patters slipped out of the heavens and landed over them, and within moments it increased into a storm of warm rain falling so fast they could hardly see.

"Great!" Axel grumbled, shaking his arms uselessly. "Just great."

"You were overdue a bath," Roxas laughed, ducking away from Axel's playful swipe. "You go on in. I have to get Roric into the stable."

"Kitten-"

"I'll be right in, I promise," Roxas yelled.

Without waiting for Axel's response he sprinted off in search of his beast. Soaked from head to toe, Axel didn't need to be told twice. He pushed open the cottage door, stepping inside with a disgusted groan for the puddles dripping about his feet. His boots sloshed and squeaked when he moved, and he felt slimy in the wet clothes.

Inside was toasty and warm. The room itself was large, decorated plainly with only the necessities (due to Roxas's demand). Sinking onto the patched cream sofa, Axel yanked off his boots and peeled away his wet socks. Opposite him the hearth glowed and crackled with spitting flames, feasting on the logs with a hungry mouth and speaking to him in a foreign tongue. On his far left beside the window was a pine table, and on his other side was a door that led to the kitchen. Upstairs the small landing separated and was split by three doors; one to his room, one to Roxas's (although it was hardly used these days), and one to the bathroom.

With a grunt Axel pulled his shirt over his head, leaving it to fall with a splatter on the wood flooring. His hair was damp and began to frizz, so he pushed it back from his face and combed his fingers through it, slumping forwards.

The door opened and the whipping wind of the night taunted its way inside before the wood was slammed shut on its face. Axel looked up just as Roxas began to shake the water from himself, yelping loudly when the droplets caught his clammy frame and thoroughly soaked him.

"Ew, Roxas! What the hell?!"

"Sorry," Roxas laughed, ruffling his hands through his hair. "I'm drenched."

When Roxas lifted his shirt away the smooth skin underneath was revealed. Like a child stood outside a candy store, Axel couldn't tear his eyes away. The dapples of soft dewdrops trickled down to the blonde's belt, climbing over the strap and absorbing themselves in the trousers. Roxas shivered and threw his shirt over to Axel's, creating a less than modest pile.

The Neko amulet segment glowed deeply about his throat, and along his wrist the mark of the spy itched with a burning sensation at the aggravating rain. He scratched it absentmindedly, walking across the room and through to the kitchen.

"We got any dry towels?"

Axel closed his gaping mouth, shaking his head and stuttering. "Erm… I, er, I'm not sure."

"'S okay, I found one!" Roxas shouted through the walls.

He came back through with a white towel over his shoulders and a blue one in his hand. He threw the spare towel to Axel and leaned against the post, tugging his boots away and throwing them in a heap. Axel took the towel with a lump in his throat, rubbing himself dry.

"You shouldn't have sat down," Roxas mumbled, drying his hair. "That seat'll be wet now."

"Kitten, I-"

"Hopefully the fields won't flood. If they do the grass'll be no good and the animals will drown. If that happens Roric'll have to go elsewhere to hunt."

"Kitten-"

"And if the rain doesn't let up then Goddess knows what we'll do tomorrow. It's a long way for you to fly in the rain, right? Hopefully your dad or Xain will meet you, or-"

"Kitten!"

Roxas pulled the towel from his head, raising an eyebrow expectantly. "What?"

Axel gulped, threw the towel away, and patted his knee. "Come here."

With suspicion in his eyes, Roxas walked over. Standing before Axel, he felt the warmth of the fire on his back and shivered pleasantly. "Yeah?"

Axel tugged him down, sitting him comfortably on his lap. "Damn-it, Kitten, you know what you do to me."

"Do to you?" Roxas glanced down at Axel's tight trousers and blushed. "O-oh."

The cold fingers skimmed up his front, and Roxas's ears fell back with enjoyment. Finding the Neko amulet, Axel unhooked it and placed it on the cushion beside him carefully.

"Huh? Axel, wha-_mmf!"_

The kiss smothered him, drowning out his question and buffeting him under pleasure. Axel stood with Roxas's legs wrapped around his hips and his arms about his neck, holding onto him tightly. When the kiss broke Roxas heard the creaking of the steps, and he looked down with his ears half-raised.

"Hey, Axel? Where are we going?"

"My room."

"Do I get a say in this?"

"Do you want a say?" Axel smirked, diving down to Roxas's neck and sucking deeply on the sensual spot.

Buckling under the throbbing tingles, Roxas shook his head. "N-no."

"Good," Axel purred, booting his door open and resting Roxas on his bed. Taking a brutal kiss, he lowered himself over the blonde, pinning him down with their heavy breaths filling the air whilst the smashing of the rain on the window panes held them in their world. "I love you, Roxas."

"I love you too," Roxas whispered, reaching down for Axel's belt with a cheeky smile and a small wink. "How about we have some fun first?"

"Fun?"

"Mmm. I think I could teach you a few things."

"I doubt that, Kitten."

"You care to place a wager on that?"

"You think you could beat me?"

Roxas's eyes sparkled. "I don't lose."

"You lost to me," Axel rumbled, pushing against the younger male and landing harsh kisses down his chest.

Roxas bucked upwards, his fingers lost in Axel's hair. "Th-that's different. I wanted to lose."

"Nobody wants to lose, Kitten," Axel muttered, sucking deep on the pale flesh.

"I did."

Axel came back up to claim his lips, holding Roxas down. The smile on the blonde's face was quirky, but utterly perfect, and Axel fell further into the prison of love Roxas had captured him in. Their noses touched lightly and he swept his hands up the blonde's cold sides.

"Goddess, I love you, Roxas."

"I love you too, Axel."

"How much?"

Roxas laughed, pulling the belt free and reaching for the trouser button instead. "Roll over and I'll show you."

* * *

Axel woke dazedly, scrunching up his nose to hold back the sneeze. The blonde hair in front of him tickled his face, and he rubbed at his eyes with a fierce yawn on his lips. Returning his arm back down to Roxas's side, he pulled up the fallen covers and tugged them over their shoulders.

Roxas's deep breaths landed hotly on Axel's chest, and he cuddled him closer, shutting his eyes at the growing light through the window. The rain had stopped at three AM, and now the dew drops lay sadly on the window, eager to get in and away from the light.

Across the skyline a bird called again, singing a sweet masterpiece for free, and in his contentment Axel swept his hand down Roxas's warm skin, feeling the dip at the waist and flowing over the curves. A light groan was his response, and Roxas shuddered, scooting further into him and hugging his midriff loosely.

Sweeping a kiss over the top of Roxas's head, Axel shuffled, sitting up and leaning back on his elbows. The quilt fell down his chest in waves, and Roxas peeked his eyes open before snapping them shut. With a weary murmur he pulled the covers over his head, turning away from Axel and curling in on himself.

"Roxas, you have to get up."

"Ngh."

"Roxas," Axel snaked a hand around Roxas's belly, pulling him back to him. "C'mon, gerrup."

"Bugger off, Axel," Roxas moaned, pushing back on the redhead's chest and trying to wiggle free. "'M still tired."

Axel laughed, tugging Roxas back to him with a grin. "Oh? Whose fault's that?"

"Yours! You had me up all night."

"You said you was up for it," Axel shrugged, kissing Roxas's shoulder and placing a hand over his heart. "Besides, it's exercise. Isn't that what you wanted? To get better?"

"Don't make out like you was doing me a favour, Axel. It's not attractive first thing in a morning."

"Sorry," Axel said, giving apologetic kisses to Roxas's neck. "How about we just stay like this for a while?"

"Like this?" Roxas turned over to face him, wincing at the movement and tensing. With a heavy breath he relaxed, pulling the warm covers back up to his shoulders. "You wouldn't mind?"

"No, I don't mind. Hayner won't be here for a while, right? We'll get up in an hour or so and start getting ready then." He pushed Roxas's fringe out of his eyes. "Deal?"

"Deal," Roxas smiled, laying his head back against the pillow. On the single bed he had to scoot close to Axel, not that either of them complained, but it made for a sore night's sleep when one of them was restless.

"You sure you won't tell me where you're going tonight?" Axel asked, hugging Roxas to him and gently rubbing his hand up his back.

"I'll be fine, Axel. If you're worried then why don't you go back to your kingdom, meet up with your family, and come back for a few minutes. Hayner can reassure you that we're gonna be fine, and then you can go on to the Kuma Kingdom. Sound fair?"

"I guess so," Axel whispered, but his slipping smile betrayed him. "You won't do anything stupid, will you?"

"Like what?"

"Like get drunk and end up in a ditch somewhere."

"Axel, nothing like that's gonna happen. Hell, Xion'd have my head if we didn't turn up to the wedding on time."

"I wouldn't let her," Axel said, holding his fingers over Roxas's wrist and feeling the beat. "You're mine. Nobody's allowed to hurt you."

"'cept you."

Axel's ears flew back as if wounded. "What do you mean?"

"Well, you're a Tora. You aren't exactly the calmest companion in the bedroom."

"Oh! I thought…" Axel chuckled, shaking his head. "I asked if you wanted to go slower. It was you who-"

_BANG! BANG! BANG!_

"Roxas? Roxas, you in there?!"

"Sounds like Hayner's early," Roxas whined. He sat up, shivering at the cold air that affronted his chest before Axel pulled him down.

"I'll go, Kitten."

"Huh? But I-"

"You look like you could use another hour's sleep. Don't worry, I'll play nice." Slipping from the bed, Axel pulled on a fresh set of clothes from his wardrobe. Buttoning up the front of his shirt, he turned to Roxas with a wink. "Besides, I think I owe you breakfast in bed after last night."

"Breakfast with you would be better."

"Aw, my poor little Kitten." He laughed and ducked away from the pillow thrown at his head. It hit the wall behind him and exploded in a plume of white feathers, showering pieces of ducks over the back half of the room and missing Axel completely. "So, what do you want?"

"A better boyfriend," Roxas muttered darkly, poking his tongue out in Axel's direction.

"You don't mean that, Kitten. I know when you're bluffing."

"Oh yeah? How?"

Axel strode across the room, lifting Roxas's chin and smothering a kiss over him. Roxas melted into it, raising himself up onto his knees and wrapping his arms around Axel's neck, drawing him down and pushing back eagerly. When the kiss ended Axel swept a finger over Roxas's lips, smirking wickedly.

"That's how. So, breakfast. What do you want?"

"It's okay, I'm getting up," Roxas said, wrapping the covers about his waist and flinching at the cold floorboards on his feet.

"Don't you wanna sleep in?"

"Not with Hayner downstairs. Knowing my luck he'd probably come up." He rubbed his hands back through his hair, tugging a few of the knots loose. "Just let him in and I'll be down in a minute."

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, Kitten. See you downstairs."

He closed his bedroom door to give Roxas some privacy, jumping down the steps and opening the door. Hayner stood outside, his mouth open in a wide yawn as he stretched his arms up over his head.

"'Bout damn time, Rox-oh… Axel, what-"

"Hey, Tour-guide." He stepped away from the door. "You comin' in?"

Hayner scowled at the nickname, following Axel inside and closing the door. Pushing his hands down into his pockets, he sank down onto the couch with a glare.

"Don't call me that."

"Lighten up," Axel muttered. Picking up the wet clothes from the other night, he proceeded into the kitchen and set to work on breakfast.

Left alone in the living room, Hayner twiddled his thumbs uncomfortably, glancing about uncertainly before he lifted his voice and coughed. "S-so, where's Roxas?"

"Getting changed," Axel yelled back. There came the sound of clanking and banging, followed by a fierce "Damn-it!"

"You okay?" Hayner asked, going to rise before he thought better of it.

"He's fine."

Hayner turned to the doorway, flashing his canines in a huge grin to see Roxas rubbing his eyes. Standing up to meet him, Hayner wrapped him in a tight hug, feeling the returning embrace.

"Goddess, I thought you'd left me with the damn Tora then."

Roxas laughed and sat down beside him on the couch. "So, no cold feet?"

"Not yet," Hayner said. "I can't wait, Rox! To finally have her as mine…" He held himself snuggly, emphasising his point. "Goddess, it's like a dream come true."

"And the baby?"

"Doing well. You know, you don't come down to visit often enough. It seems like forever since I've last seen you."

"That's what happens when you live on opposite sides of the world. I'll try to make more of an effort, but between my brothers and Axel it's hard. Not to mention every other damn kingdom keeps sending me invites to join them." He sighed, rubbing his forehead. "But hey, this is a start, right? I promise to visit more after the wedding."

"Actually, Roxas, there's something I wanted to ask you, and I hope it's okay. You have every right to say no. You don't have to say yes."

Roxas leaned back against the cushions. "I'm sure if I can help you I will, Hayner. What's up?"

"Well," Hayner rubbed the back of his neck, staring over at the pieces of coal the fire had chewed up in the hearth. "Ya see, Xion's nearly nine months now, and… well, the castle's going nuts. I can't get a word in edge ways, and it's my bloody kid, yanno? Seems like there's always maids and priests pushing and shoving at me until I'm forced to leave. It's really upsetting Xion, and what with her hormones all over the place she's crying half the time. They keep telling us that stress isn't good for the baby, but they're the ones stressing us out. I-I guess, what I was wondering was… well, you've got this place. I know you and Axel only spend two weeks a month here, but I was hoping you wouldn't mind if…"

"If what?"

"If me and Xion stayed. Just until the baby's born, I swear! After that we'll be out of your hair and back down in the Kuma Kingdom. Please, Rox. I don't have anyone else to turn to about this, and we're both so unhappy."

Roxas looked about the house Pete had given him, flicking his ears left and right. "Why don't you ask Lexaeus if he'll give you somewhere to go?"

"I have, dude. He bit my damn head off. He said that I wasn't taking his pregnant sister out of his castle, and definitely not out of the Kuma Kingdom, but after the wedding Xion'll be seen as mine in the eyes of the law. I was hoping I could bring her back here."

"Wow, sounds like you're in a crap situation."

"You have every right to say no, Rox. I completely understand. I just… Goddess above, Rox, I'm miserable. Having her in the same castle as me and not being able to see her for days on end is killing me. I don't have any friends up there, and nobody'll talk to me."

"Not even Xaldin?"

"Muscles comes to see me sometimes, but he can't ever stay long. Yanno, because he's Xion's protector and all that. I'm just so unhappy."

Hayner hid his face in his hands, sweeping his hair back with a thick frown. Beside him, Roxas picked up the Neko amulet from the couch, tying it about his throat.

"Hayner-"

"I completely get it, dude. You and Axel are just sortin' yourselves out, and you wanna have that time alone, and-"

"Hayner," Roxas laughed, placing a hand on his friend's shoulder. "I'm not gonna turn you and Xion away."

"You're not?" Hayner blinked twice, stuttering nonsense over his tongue. "B-but I thought… y-you and Axel, I mean-"

"You and Xion are my friends. If you're both unhappy then of course I'm gonna help. This house has two rooms, I don't see why we can't share."

"Really?"

"Really. You and Xion are welcome here anytime you like."

"B-but… but what about Axel?"

Roxas glanced nervously at the doorway, wondering the exact same question. "I'll deal with Axel, don't worry."

"Aw, Rox, I love you dude!" Hayner swamped him in a hug, his eyes washed in tears as he squeezed the life from him.

Constricted around his chest, Roxas bit his tongue, folding his ears back with a weak smile on his lips. The breaths tightened in his throat, and he struggled for air, panting and heaving when Hayner released him. But Hayner was too full of happiness to notice.

"Dude, tonight we're gonna get wrecked. I know this great little pub. The barmaid's friendly, if you know what I mean, so we'll get most of our beer free. Axel isn't er… he isn't-"

"He's not coming, Hayner. He's dropping by later, but he isn't staying. So, this little pub…" Roxas lowered his voice to a whisper. "Where exactly is it?"

* * *

Xion was beside herself with worry, fear, and anger – mostly the latter. She sat in her dressing room, beautifully made up for the first time in her life. Gone were the training clothes and the battle gear; the harsh weapons and the steel belts had been replaced, and now she stood perfectly in her wedding clothes.

Her dress was ivory silk that tightened around her full breasts and floated out over her large stomach. In her pregnancy she was eight months gone, and she could feel her baby kicking lightly. Resting her hand upon her belly, she looked at herself in the mirror. The dress reached her ankles and trailed backwards for five feet; mother-of-pearl, moonstones, and rose quartz lined the her breasts and a thick diamond choker was tied tight to her throat, glistening perfectly. Golden thread swirled up her sides like flowing water, and over her head was a delicate tiara of gold, emerald, sapphires and amethysts wrought into the shape of flowers.

Her black hair had grown since the battle with Serunday Vey, and now it brushed her shoulders. She pulled her swept back fringe free from the tiara's touch, sniffling with tears locked in her blue eyes. She clutched her bouquet of white lilies and soft red roses to her breasts, smelling the sweet scent and feeling cold.

A knock sounded at her door and she turned, wiping at her eyes hopefully.

"Hayner?"

"Not quite," Axel said, pushing the door open.

Xion's eyes darkened at the sight of him, and she scowled. "What do you want?"

Axel growled, but didn't push the subject. His trousers were black and they came to rest over his thick leather boots. Tucked into his belt was a shirt of amber silk with black slashes cast across it, seeming to show rips beneath and revealing nothing. He had no jacket, having already thrown it over his seat, and he had no jewels or objects of shiny or valuable interest, though Xion was sure his father would have insisted upon it.

"I'm looking for Roxas. You seen him?"

"Roxas? Roxas?!" She bristled, tears stinging her eyes. "I haven't seen him or Hayner and I'm supposed to get married in…" She looked up to the clock on her wall, and her heart broke. "Ten minutes."

"He really isn't here?"

"What do you think?"

"Alright. Jeeze, no need to take it out on me-"

"Out, Axel!"

"Okay, okay. Look, Sora and Riku arrived half an hour ago. I'm sure they won't be far behind."

"Please, Axel…" Her anger ebbed away and her voice broke. "Please go away."

"Xion-"

"Little Princess!" Xaldin charged past Axel, knocking the Tora into the wall. His grin was spread from ear to ear, his armour was of the finest polished ebony (made for decoration, not war), and his sword rested heavy on his hip. "Little Princess, Loudmouth Inu and Little Prince at gate! They come!"

"They're here?" Xion brightened, laughing lightly. "Where? Take me to them!"

She rushed from the room with Xaldin, leaving Axel spluttering and stammering by the wall. He chased after them, wincing at the way Xion knocked maids and servants aside in her excitement. She threw apologies back over her shoulder, picking up her dress and kicking off her heels to sprint down the corridor with Xaldin.

By the Grand Reception of the Kuma Palace she stood, clutching the railings and looking over the balcony. The chandelier glowed magnificently with the light of a thousand candles, banishing the growing dusk outside and inviting in the stars. The hall was of marble tile and white pillars, so smooth they felt more like milk than stone. The double staircase twisted against itself to the bottom with a red carpet rolled beneath, and the ceiling was a painted masterpiece of the beginning of the world, dipping into the beauty of colours.

Down by the centre of the hall Hayner had a grey silk blindfold tightened about his eyes. He stood in gorgeous white satin with a rose tucked into his top pocket. His hair was a mess, and a black bruise had fallen upon the left side of his cheek, but other than that he was unscathed.

By his side Roxas struggled to pull on his boot, cursing heavily with his ears thrown back whilst Hayner turned blindly around the room. Unlike the others Roxas wore simple black trousers tucked into his regular boots, his shirt was of black wool and over his shoulders his cloak hung loosely. Sweeping back his fringe, Roxas leaned on Hayner, tugging his boot on and stomping down hard to secure it.

"Damn thing-"

"You're here!" Xion laughed. She clasped her hands to her mouth, following Xaldin down the steps and rushing to meet them.

Roxas winced, rubbing his forehead tenderly. "Please, Xion, I have the worst headache ever."

"Snap," Hayner slurred.

"I didn't think you were gonna show. I was so worried that you-"

"Xion," Hayner reached out blindly for her hands. When he met something soft he clutched it tight. "I love you. Of course I was gonna show."

"I no Little Princess," Xaldin grumbled, batting Hayner away.

"Ah! M-Muscles?"

"I'm over here, Hayner," Xion giggled, taking his hands from Xaldin and holding them tight.

"O-oh. Sorry, I can't exactly see."

"Why are you blindfolded anyway?"

"It's bad luck to see the bride," Roxas muttered, fastening his cloak tighter about his throat. "Do I really have to wear this?"

"Roxas, whose wedding is this?" Xion asked. She frowned at him, unimpressed by his tardy behaviour and lack of enthusiasm.

"Well, yours technically, but I swore-"

"Then if you want to live you'll close your mouth and do as I say. When we met you you were Night Crawler and Roxas. It's only right that both of them be here now for our wedding."

"That makes no sense," Roxas grumbled. "You know I was Night Crawler. Why do you have to show it off?"

"I'm not showing it off, Roxas. Look, I'll argue with you later, right now I have a wedding that's due to start. Xaldin, will you help Hayner into the hall?"

"Be honour, Little Princess. Come, Loudmouth Inu!"

With an arm around Hayner's shoulder, Xaldin led him away and through the double doors on their right. When they closed Xion physically relaxed, taking a deep breath before she held up her bouquet and whacked it down over Roxas's head.

"Youch! What the hell was that for?!" Roxas whined, rubbing at his sore skull as petals rained down on him.

Xion huffed with her hands on her hips, glaring at him dangerously. "For a best man you were cutting it damn fine, Roxas! If there is one thing you do not do it's piss off a heavily pregnant Kuma princess on her wedding day! And look at the state of him! How did he get that bruise?"

Roxas rolled his eyes. "It was an accident. We went out and there was some trouble-"

"Trouble?"

"Nothing happened. Things got heated, Hayner got in a fight, I sorted it out and brought him home."

Xion's rage dissolved and her eyes lit up with worry. "You're both alright, aren't you? I mean, there's nothing broken or damaged or-"

"Xion, we're both fine. A few bruises and a couple of scratches, that's all, I swear. Now please, please, stop shouting. I can hardly think."

"Did he…" She blushed, fiddling with the arrangement of her flowers. "Did he meet any girls?"

Roxas raised an eyebrow, reaching out and taking hold of her hand. "Xion, do you honestly think Hayner has eyes for any other woman than you? He's head over heels for you."

"So, no brothel women then, or-"

"Tch. You really think I'd go in one of them? Gee, Xion, way to lower my standards."

"I didn't mean it like that," she mumbled. "But you hear stories, don't you?"

"If he went anywhere near one of them I'd personally castrate him," a thick voice laughed.

Both Xion and Roxas looked over to where Axel was walking down the steps with Xion' shoes in hand. Roxas grinned, placing his hands on his hips beneath his cloak.

"Oh? You think you could?"

Axel's smirk was devious as he stepped towards them. "I know I could, Kitten. How many times do I have to tell you? You're mine. I don't like sharing."

"Should I give you two a moment?" Xion teased, taking back the shoes Axel offered her.

"Why are you dressed like that?" Axel asked, stopping in front of Roxas and tugging on the cloak lightly. He brushed down Roxas' front, caught the way the gut lurched inwards, and he tilted his head to the side. Making a mental note to discuss it later, Axel held onto his waist instead. "I thought you was done with Night Crawler?"

"I am, but Xion and Hayner want me dressed like this for their wedding."

"Why?"

"Because that's how we first met him. It might not mean a lot to either of you, and I know you want to put your past behind you, Roxas, but it means a lot to me and Hayner that we go into this marriage honestly. We want you there as you was and are."

"That still makes no sense to me," Roxas said. "But it's your wedding, I guess. Speaking of which, shouldn't we be going in?"

"I'll slip in first. Dad'll kill me if you go down the aisle and I'm not in my seat."

Xion turned her eyes away when Axel stole Roxas' lips. Roxas brought his hands up to grasp lightly at the Tora's shirt, holding him for a moment as the rough lips found his own soft ones before Axel pulled away. He nibbled on Roxas's bottom lip for half a heartbeat, leaving him wanting.

"See you after the ceremony, Kitten."

"Y-yeah," Roxas stuttered, still lost in the moment.

"Oh, and congrats Xion!" Axel yelled over his shoulder, slipping back into the hall.

Xion looked at Roxas, waiting with a smile on her face before she snapped her fingers in front of his eyes. He jumped, blinking rapidly.

"Wha'?"

"He's gone, Roxas. You can stop drooling."

Roxas smirked, shaking his head in the empty reception. "I can't help it, Xion. Did you see how good he looked?"

"Was we looking at the same person?"

"Aw, don't be like that."

"I'm not being like anything, Roxas. I'm thankful to you from the bottom of my heart for bringing Hayner back to me and saving my unborn little one, which is why I'm worried for you. You're in over your head with Axel, trust me."

"Whaddya mean?"

"I mean he's a Tora, not a Neko. He sees this relationship differently to you, Roxas. I don't think he was joking about castration."

"It doesn't matter if he was or wasn't. I'd never cheat."

"That's not my point. Tora's are extremely protective over what they see as theirs. They're worse than the Ookami for it. Please, Roxas, if you're serious with Axel, at least tell me that you know what you're getting into?"

"So he's a little overprotective. Heck, I've lived my whole life wrapped up in the bubble Cloud and Zack made for me. Compared to them Axel's damn liberal. And maybe…"

"Maybe what?"

"Maybe I like the intimacy," Roxas admitted. "It's nice, yanno? I really like it, and I think I'm seriously falling in love with him."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I mean, it's been what? Over a year for definite-"

"So if he was to get down on one knee now, what would you say? I know he asked you before, and I know you said no because of everything that was happening, so…"

"If he asked me now?" He scratched the underside of his jaw, searching hard in his severed heart. "I think that now I've gotten to know him properly, and we've spent the time together away from the kingdoms and their spotlights-"

"Roxas, it's a simple yes or no answer."

Roxas mushed up his face, thinking for a minute before he nodded. "Yes."

"Really?"

"Yeah. If he asked me now, I'd do it. I'd marry him."

Xion's eyes lit up and she threw herself at him, hugging him tight with tears running down her face. "I'm so happy for you, Roxas!"

Roxas stiffened at the awkward hug, patting her on the back and prying her from him. "Xion, calm down, he hasn't even propo-"

"I know, I know." She hiccupped lightly. "I'm just so happy for you, and what with these damn hormones raging-"

"Have you picked a name for the baby yet?"

"A name? No, not yet. We're gonna wait until the baby's here and then decide. And stop changing the subject, anyway! We were talking about you, not me. So, if you love him, and you know what you're getting into, why don't you propose to him?"

"W-what? Oh, er… well, I guess… um…"

She snorted, rubbing the moisture from her cheeks. "Do you think of yourself as the woman, Rox?"

"What?! No! I just… I never thought about me having to do it, yanno? He was always so eager."

"Maybe he's waiting for you to give him a sign."

"A sign?"

"Yeah. You know, to let him know you're ready. Speaking of which, I'm ready to be taken in now. I think we've kept them all waiting long enough, eh, Night Crawler?"

"I hate that name," Roxas grimaced. He tugged his hood up over his face, hiding himself from view. Dressed from head to foot in black, he felt out of place in the glistening room. "Isn't it bad luck to wear black to a wedding?"

"That's white, Roxas. Stop trynna wriggle out of it and give me your arm."

He held his arm out and she took it delicately, offering him a soft smile. He squeezed her hand before the doors were opened by a pair of white robed maids.

Xion's heart fluttered and they entered the palace room. When all of the Royal Houses and the Lesser Lords stood for her Xion blushed crimson, shining prettily under the glimmer of the candlelight. The room was decorated with rivers of golden cloth looped and enrolled from the overlooking second floor, pillars of roses stood at every turn and petals lay scattered on the red carpet before them.

Roxas was grateful for the hood when the eyes turned on them. A harp played softly in the corner, and at some point violins chimed in when he guided her down the aisle. Avoiding the eyes that followed them, they reached the front.

Lexaeus greeted them, bowing to Roxas and taking both their hands. Dressed in gilded golden armour with the Kuma amulet heavy about his throat, the crown on his head glittered gold and he smiled upon his sister fondly.

"Night Crawler, do you hold this woman for Hayner?"

"I do," Roxas said.

"And you have safeguarded her in her innocence so that her sanctity may belong to that of your brother?"

"Er…" Roxas looked down at Xion's pregnant stomach. "Sure. I tried my best."

Xion blushed and covered her face, shaking her head as Hayner coughed and spluttered into the back of his hand, no longer blindfolded. Lexaeus smiled and released Roxas's hands, allowing him to stand over to the side as he turned to Xaldin beside Hayner.

Again he took both their hands, holding them tight. "Xaldin, my dear brother, do you hold this man for Xion?"

"I do."

"And you have ensured his conduct is proper and his dignity intact?"

"Loudmouth Inu have dignity? Is news."

"Xaldin!" Xion hissed, glaring at him softly.

"Okay, okay. Loudmouth Inu have good honour. Is good match. I give to Little Princess."

Lexaeus released Xaldin's hands, and he stepped away to stand beside Roxas. When Lexaeus took up both Hayner and Xion's hands the vows were exchanged, and beneath his hood Roxas stifled a yawn, glancing over the royal audience.

He searched for his brothers first. Cloud was in the middle of the fourth row, dressed in deep blue satin with black swirls and onyx gems sewn to the fabric; his collar was up and stiff, his blonde hair unruly. No Neko Amulet glowed about his throat. Instead it had been left at home, like the other fourteen pieces of Serunday Vey's amulet, so that they could not come together and be reunited.

Beside Cloud sat Zack, dressed with simple black trousers and a forest green shirt. On Cloud's other side was Sora, and beside him Riku, both of which were looking worse than healthy with bags under their eyes. Sora dozed lightly on Riku's shoulder, and behind them Kairi poked him awake with a small smile; she was dressed in a beautiful pink frock that was tight about the bodice with opal gems, but flowed out at her waist with ribbons of lace.

Aqua yanked her back, folding her arms and shaking her head. Beside her the Kitsune King huffed, looking less than thrilled at having to attend. The Tori Royal Family sat behind them, clothed in silks and jewels with their feathers gleaming brightly. On the opposite side was Demyx and his father, accompanied by King Goofy, the Inu Princess, and the ever smirking Cid.

Axel was leaning back on a chair, whispering with Demyx before Titan whacked him upside the head and pointed to the front. Roxas restrained a laugh, but before he could think of searching the other faces Lexaeus's loud voice overcame the soft music.

"The exchange of the rings has passed! I now announce this pair as man and wife beneath the Goddess's eyes!"

Applause battered the room, drowned out under yells of approval as Hayner swept Xion in for a kiss. The maids threw innocent lily petals over them, Roxas placed his fingers in his mouth and whistled, and Xaldin smashed his hands together so loudly Roxas feared he would become deaf.

Taking Xion's hand, Hayner bowed low to the crowd and Xion nodded her head, unable to curtsey past her large stomach. With a kiss to her cheek Hayner led her down the aisle, grinning from ear to ear as she laughed breathlessly beside him. Behind them Lexaeus raised his arms high.

"Let us celebrate! You are all welcome to the Great Hall for the feast!"

Roxas stayed at the head of the room, still hidden under the cloak as the lords and members of the Royal Families began to leave for the Great Hall. Sighing heavily, he let his shoulders sag inwards, grateful for the emptying space.

"Night Crawler, thank you for this," Lexaeus said. He stood before Roxas rigidly, his smirk chiselled upon his jaw. "I know it must upset you to have to return to this form, even just for one night, but I also know it means a lot to my little sister, and therefore to me."

"Yeah, well," Roxas rubbed the back of his head, looking down to where the seats were all practically deserted. "I guess I sort of owed them it, to be honest."

"You owe nobody nothing. It is a shame you do not know this by now."

"I-"

"Neko!" Pete yelled. He plodded over to them with his arms wide. The pink silk of his shirt was less than masculine in colour, yet Pete managed to carry it off with flare and style, and he embraced Roxas in a solid hug.

Roxas laughed into the perfumed scent. Pete pulled him back, clapping him on the arm and looking him up and down analytically.

"What's this? Night Crawler's back, is he?"

"Only for the night. It's sort of Hayner and Xion's wedding gift from me."

"Last minute shopping, eh?" Pete chuckled, shaking his head.

"It's what they asked for," Roxas shrugged.

Lexaeus left them to go see his wife and his seven month old little boy, and Xaldin followed him. Pete watched them leave with his Buta ears twitching, and then his eyes caught the final stray left in the room. With a smirk he winked at Roxas, catching the raised eyebrow and nodding in the last figure's direction.

"It seems to me that you have a visitor waiting to speak with you."

"Huh?"

Looking over the empty chairs, Roxas's ears flicked forward to see Axel still sat in his seat. The Tora prince had his arms behind his head, a lazy smile was blatant upon his face, and he had his legs up on the chair in front of him.

"I think you should go see him. Titan told me he was up all night worrying over you."

"Worrying? Why-"

"You weren't never the one for a quiet night in, Neko. Mix that with how cute you get when you've had a few beers and that's enough cause to give any man worry."

"Cute?"

"I mean that completely in a platonic way, Night Crawler. Don't go lettin' it get ta your head."

"I know, I know. Thanks, Pete. I'd best go see what's up."

Roxas left the Buta King and made his way down the steps, lowering his hood down from his ears. With his interest peeked, Axel sat up, watching Roxas approach with a glimmer in his eyes. Roxas stopped at the end of the row of chairs, drumming his fingers against the back of the wood.

"Hey, Axel, you want me?"

Axel scooted along the seats, sitting on the end one and pulling Roxas down onto his lap. He swept Roxas's blonde fringe from his eyes, pushing his hand against his gut lightly and frowning to hear Roxas wince.

"You're hurt."

"No I'm not…"

As the room emptied to leave only them in the open hall, Axel swept his hands lightly under Roxas's woollen shirt. Roxas grabbed his wrist, stopping him from lifting the fabric.

"Axel-"

"You're a bad liar, Kitten. Please, what is it you're hiding from me?"

"I'm not hiding anything from you," Roxas sighed, shuffling in Axel's lap and folding his ears back. "Hayner got into a bit of a mess at some pub. I helped him out, and…well…"

With a glance about the room, double-checking they were alone, Roxas lifted his shirt. Axel's fingers gently moved around the black bruise, and he snarled. His body tensed, and he tugged Roxas' shirt back down, holding him steady.

"What happened?"

"I told you. Things just got out of hand-"

"Who did it?"

"I dunno. Some big guy. It doesn't matter-"

"Of course it matters, Kitten." He brought his hand up to rest over Roxas's heart, rubbing his thumb over the material as if it could magically make it better. "With your heart you have to be-"

"Careful." Roxas pushed his ears back. "So you keep saying."

Axel wrapped his arms around the small of Roxas's back, holding him tight. "I don't wanna lose you, Kitten."

"You won't, Axel. Please, nothing's gonna happen to me. Stop worrying."

"Kitten, I-_mmf!"_

Roxas silenced him with a kiss, wrapping his arms around Axel's neck and running his fingers back through his hair. The red strands were soft to his fingertips, and Axel opened his mouth hungrily, drawing Roxas closer to him until their chests pressed against each other. The heat flushed over Roxas's cheeks when Axel's tongue trailed along his bottom lip and his teeth nipped lightly in desperation for entrance.

With a gasp his mouth opened and Axel took full advantage, deepening the kiss and holding Roxas into it, taking control from him and growling low with a purr rumbling through his chest. His hand swept up Roxas's shirt, drawing a shiver from him when his hands explored the bare skin beneath.

"Hey! What was our deal?!"

Roxas groaned, breaking the kiss. He looked over Axel's shoulder to where Cloud and Zack stood in the doorway – Cloud with fury imbedded on his face and Zack with a disapproving frown.

"I can't leave you alone for five bleeding seconds," Cloud snarled, striding into the room with Zack close behind.

"You said I was okay to do what I wanted after six months," Roxas complained, hugging tight to Axel's neck as the Tora's hands slipped from his shirt. "It's been eight, Cloud. When are you gonna release me from that damn crown? You promised!"

"Watch your mouth," Zack muttered, more out of habit than actual scolding.

"I know what I promised, Roxas, but there have been some complications. The Neko Kingdom has specific laws about who it considers an approved partner for the Royal Family. I can't go against that. Trust me, I'm bloody trying."

Axel turned to look at them from over his shoulder, straining his neck to see them. "You can't be trying that hard."

"What the hell's that supposed to mean, Tora?!"

"It means that if you really did have problems with the law you wouldn't be banging Tifa, would you?"

"Wha'? I… How did you…? Roxas, you told him?!"

Roxas smiled against Axel's cheek. "I didn't tell."

"Then how?" Cloud spluttered, his face a bright, blooming red.

"I came to pick Roxas up on my birthday, remember? We did yell of you. Then again, you might not have heard. Tifa was moaning pretty loudly."

Zack snorted, but when Cloud shot him a glare he quieted with a shrug. "What? They've got you there, Cloud."

"It's not the same," Cloud muttered, still blushing furiously. "The Royal Court recognises Tifa as a good match. I've tried bringing up the situation of you two as well as Riku and Sora, and they won't have it."

"Why not?" Axel asked. "Dad and the Tora Royal Council has nothing against it."

"The Neko Kingdom is protective of its royalty since the upheaval of the Neko King," Zack answered. "The control of the rules has become ridiculous. The way they see it if anything happens to Cloud, Roxas is next in line for the throne. Now, if you two are together, where does that leave the Neko Kingdom in relation to an heir?"

"Oh, here we go," Roxas growled. "I am not having this conversation again!"

"Again? Hang on, you mean you've had it before?" Axel asked. "Without me? Why wasn't I present?"

"It was a meeting with the council. They'll agree to us," Roxas moved a hand between himself and Axel. "But in exchange I'd still have to have an heir. And they don't know about the effects of the Neko amulet."

"So what you're saying is that they want you to cheat on me," Axel snarled. "Fuck that. No. I swear to the Goddess, I'll-"

"I already told them there's no chance of that ever happening," Cloud said. "But that doesn't mean they'll listen."

"You're the damn king! Put them in line!"

"Neko Law is different to Tora Law," Zack said. "Cloud's judgement can be overthrown if the council has a majority of over fifty percent agreeing to a particular side of the vote. His hands are tied."

"I'm sorry, Roxas. I really have tried," Cloud said. "The Goddess said that all people of royal importance and all those that knew you as Night Crawler will remember. That stupid false Neko King showed you off to the Neko Capital before he shipped you off as a spy, remember? The council knows you were Night Crawler, and they're eager for you to have an heir. It's frightening."

"Frightening?" Roxas frowned, shuffling uncomfortably on Axel's lap. "Why?"

"Because if you ever do have a kid it'll be the descendant of Night Crawler," Zack muttered. "That's a very powerful weapon the Neko Council can boast about. Imagine it, both Night Crawler and his descendant within the Neko Capital… There's not a doubt in our minds that they'd stick you on that throne."

"They can't!" Roxas growled, clenching his fists tightly. "I don't wanna go anywhere near that damn thing. And besides, Cloud's king-"

"Exactly. You think they won't knock me off, Roxas? As far as they're concerned I'm just some idiot who's climbed the ladder too fast. What they want is someone with status on their throne. Someone who can frighten the other nations into doing what they say."

"Didn't my sacrifice mean anything to them? I did what I did for peace, not so the Royal Council could bully everyone else!"

Cloud shook his head sadly and Zack pulled Roxas from Axel's lap. Axel didn't hold on; he let Roxas go, his mind swimming with a mix of dangerous emotions.

"So, what you're saying is we can't get married, and we can't have kids, because if we did they'd kill you and stick Roxas on that damn throne?"

"I'm sorry, Tora."

"You can go fuck your apology, Cloud." Axel stood, barging past Cloud and stomping away from them.

Roxas went to go after him, calling his name, but Zack held him firm. He looked up to his adopted brother, his eyes begging to be freed, but Zack could only fold his ears back and close his eyes, shaking his head dismally.

Snarling, Roxas shoved hard on Zack's chest. The older Neko staggered backwards, his grip loosened, and Roxas bolted from them, fleeing from the silent room in the opposite direction to Axel. Cloud winced to hear the door slam, and he sank into a chair with tears hard in his eyes.

"Cloud," Zack rubbed at his chest, looking down on the blonde. "It's not your fault-"

"Yeah it is, Zack. Now both Roxas and Sora hate me. I don't…" He shook his head, and when he blinked the tears slid over his cheeks and landed on his lap. "Am I a bad big brother?"

"What? No! No, of course not. They'll come around, Cloud. They just need time."

Cloud rubbed his hands on his knees before he wiped his eyes, looking at where Axel had left. "No. No, this needs sorting tonight."

Zack tilted his head. "What are you gonna do?"

"What I should have done months ago. This has gotten out of hand – well out of hand. I'll put an end to it tonight."

"Cloud-"

"Keep Roxas busy," Cloud whispered. "I don't want him there."

He went to leave before Zack grabbed his arm. The grip was desperate, and Cloud spared him a glance over his shoulder. Zack looked afraid, something Cloud had never seen before.

"Cloud, please… Don't do anything stupid."

Cloud tugged his arm free, saying nothing. Grabbing the hilt of his sword, he left Zack alone in the empty hall with one thing and one thing only on his mind.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Welcome to My Neko 2! I hope you enjoy the first chapter, and I'm thoroughly sorry if there are any mistakes (my beta reader is hung-over and I daren't wake him). I'm really nervous about putting this up guys, so please, be nice on my first chapter!

- So, no mucking about, I've dived right into the deep end. This is set eight months after My Neko (as it explains), and there's quite a bit of friction. A new character presents himself in the next chapter, and there's a little bit of a surprise for Roxas, though I don't know if it's good or bad. I haven't shown all of the characters in this chapter, but in the next chapter they all make a bit of an entrance!

- I was thinking of adding three things to My Neko Collectables: Axel's 21st birthday, Hayner's stag night with Roxas, and Cloud's blooming relationship with Tifa. Would you want to read them?

**mitzi-hindle - Haha, a few months wait isn't necessary. I wanted to get this up as soon as possible before I forgot. You are very welcome! I really enjoyed writing My Neko, and I know I'll enjoy writing this, too! But I agree, there is a lot of smut for smut's sake on this site, and it can be a little aggravating at times when you're looking for plot. Thank you so much! I'm so glad My Neko could make you smile! I'm so happy my story could help you progress with your own, too! That's always a good thing! :) Thank you so much, and I hope you enjoy My Neko 2!**

**akuroku lover - Aw, please don't cry! The sequel is up! And although there's drama and friction, at least there's no bloodshed and pain. Just a few bumps and bruises :) **

**AmyHeartXVIII - I agree. There are some very talented writers in the akuroku fandom. Aw, thank you so much! I agree that My Neko is incredibly long :) perhaps too long? Oh well. I hope you like My Neko 2!**

**Raviner12 - I'd like to think I'd be a goddess :) I have the wrong parts for a God haha, but thank you so much XD I'm so glad you liked the plot twists! They even had my own brain tugging and twisting itself in an effort to get around them haha. I bow back to you, my incredible reviewer!**

**Stalker - Thank you so much! Your review had me jumping for joy when I read it! I was so proud of myself! I'm so glad you enjoyed My Neko. It was a long story, most definitely a battle, but I fought it, and by completing it I like to think I won. I think everyone's a little worn out after My Neko, but I knew if I waited any longer to get the sequel up I would most probably forget, so I got it up early for everyone :) I cannot wait to hear from you again! **


	2. Hidden Blessings

Outside the sun was close to setting across the back of the Kuma castle. The water glistened with a pink twinkle, licking the sand with a thousand tiny tongues and a foam-driven laugh. Small grains of sun-soaked sand lifted high and swirled in the breeze, dancing for a time, lost in a rhythm without melody before they sank and swerved over the beach.

Axel couldn't care less for the beauty. Stomping harsh footprints against the ground he kicked at the silt and snarled, folding his ears back with his fists clamped tight and his jaw clenched. Alone in his solitude he hated the cheers the wind carried over to him, setting his eyes on the far side of the beach where his wyvern was basking with its brothers.

"So that's it?" A thick voice growled. "You're just gonna walk out?"

Axel stilled. He lifted his head to glare over his shoulder at Cloud, his eyes venomous. "Fuck you, Cloud."

Cloud laughed mockingly, pointing at him accusingly. "You're pathetic!"

The Tora ears twitched and Axel turned, every muscle stiff and shaking with anxious anticipation. "Don't test me, Cloud. I won't be insulted."

Cloud scoffed and rolled his eyes. The breeze picked up his fringe and blew it back, racing against him and driving the frothing sea up against the brittle rocks. Foam splashed over them, drenching them in a false rain, and over the cry of the gulls above them Cloud bellowed, his eyes hard and unafraid.

"I'll do whatever I want, Tora! You want him, and this is how you show it? It's no wonder I won't give him to you; you're useless. He can do a thousand times better than your sorry hide could ever give him!"

Again Axel's ears twitched and he reached his hands behind his back to where his chakrams rested. Catching himself, he flexed his fingers and pulled his hands away.

Cloud caught the action and smirked, feigning a laugh. "Oh, I see. It's like that, is it?"

"What do you want from me, Neko?"

Cloud drew his sword in one smooth, sleek movement. The metal gleamed against the dying sun, and over the horizon the red rays dipped over the waking sea, granting the blade a ruby hue of dangerous shade and tempting colours.

"Prove you want him. Show me why I should give him to you."

Staring at the blade, Axel shook his head. "I won't fight you."

"Coward!"

He said nothing, listening to Cloud's insult. Enraged at the lack of emotion Cloud twirled his blade in his hand, holding it tight.

"So you don't want him? I knew-"

"I want Roxas more than anything else in this world! Do you know how it feels to want someone so badly and not have them, Cloud? It hurts! To be promised something so important to you, and to have it delayed, and delayed, and delayed, until finally you feel like you're gonna snap with insanity because you're so fucking close but you can't have 'em! I want him so badly-"

"Then prove it!"

"What good is fighting you gonna do?" Axel snapped. "You're his brother, and as much as I hate you I'd never hurt someone so important to him. Not ever. So either put your damn blade away or run me through! I won't fight!"

"You won't fight for him?"

"I won't fight you. There's a difference."

"There's no difference. You're a Goddess-born coward! Maybe I should listen to the Neko Council. Maybe I should give him to some lord that can promise me gold and loyalty in return-"

"You'd fucking sell him?" Axel growled, and this time he snatched the chakrams up. He held them tight and swirled them, knowing the steel. "I won't let you d-"

"You want him?"

"You know I do! And he wants me! But between you and this idiotic council there's never gonna be a chance of that happening, is there?! You say I'm a coward? No! It's you, Cloud! You're a damn coward. You need to sort your fucking kingdom out and stop crying like a stupid little kitten."

Cloud smirked and lifted his chin. "How far would you go for him?"

"To the ends of the damn earth. And if he asked it of me I'd keep on going. I'd walk the world for him!"

"Then fight me!"

"No… He wouldn't want that." Axel stopped, relaxed from tensing, and turned away. He shook his head, still holding his chakrams tight. His eyes slipped closed and he held his breath, listening intently.

Sure enough there came the sound of feet kicking up golden sand, Cloud's snarl ripped through the air, and with a deep growl Axel span, lifting his chakram to counter the steel aimed for his throat and battering it back. He opened his eyes as Cloud dived for him, ducking away and kicking the Neko from him hard. Cloud staggered and rolled, jumping back up to his feet and raising his blade against the chakrams aimed at his head.

The steel caught and chimed, he smashed into Axel, throwing his sword away when the chakram flew free. Rolling in the sand he pinned the Tora down by his shoulders, growling over him.

"That the best you got, Tora?!"

"I grew up with two older brothers," Axel snapped, booting Cloud's lower back.

The Neko yelped and Axel smashed his fist across Cloud's face, throwing the Neko back and going to stand before Cloud yanked his feet out from under him. Grabbing Axel's collar he held him tight, his fingers closing hard about his throat, choking him, suffocating him, locking the air out as Axel struggled for leverage from him.

"C'mon, Tora! That it?"

With a grimace Axel grabbed a fistful of sand, throwing it in Cloud's eyes and gasping for air when the Neko tumbled from him. Jumping up, he booted Cloud's stomach, his bottom lip bleeding, going to kick him again before Cloud grabbed his foot and twisted it, dragging him back down and rolling them into the surf.

Drenched from head to toe, Axel coughed, clearing the water from his lungs before Cloud dunked him back under. He kicked up, the water fell over them, he turned under the waves and Cloud sank beside him, dipped under the water himself and spluttering beneath it, losing air bubbles fast.

They clawed and kicked, scratched and punched, booted and bit, nutted and ripped, desperate to score a point over the other until finally Cloud managed to scramble breathlessly from the surf after winding Axel painfully. He grabbed his sword, the handle slipped in his palm, and as Axel crawled onto the beach on all fours he stilled.

The steel rested bittersweet against his throat and he gasped against it. His nose was bleeding, his ears were drenched and deaf from the roaring sea, his shoulder was aflame and he was covered in bruises along his chest. Cloud looked no better; with a heaving chest he held his gut, the left side of his face fresh with blood as his right leg quivered under him.

"I win, Tora."

"You're gonna kill me?" Axel asked. He spat red blood out into the sea, rolling his shoulder with a grimace. "Fine. Get it over with."

Cloud's hard stare lightened, and he laughed. The honest sound had confusion flowing over Axel's face, and when the steel was pulled away and the sword was thrown into the sea he flicked his ears, staring after it.

"Wha'…? I don't-"

"Give me your hand," Cloud said, yanking Axel up with a grin.

Axel stumbled up from the cold water with his hands on his knees whilst night sank heavy around them. Shivering from the cold, Axel shook the water from his face, wiping his bloody nose and glowering.

"I fucking hate Nekos."

Cloud chuckled, leaning against Axel with his own breath following in chunky pants. "Yeah? That's no good, 'specially since you're gonna marry one."

"What?" Axel's eyes shot to him, his eyebrows high on his forehead and his smile tired. "Yeah?"

"Yeah. Sorry about er…" He motioned up and down Axel's body. "I had ta make sure you was good enough."

"Good enough? You mean following him all over a war-beaten world and fighting a demon god for him wasn't enough?"

"That was different. Times of peace and times of war bring different challenges. I just happen to be the peace challenge, and you passed. Maybe not with flying colours, but still…"

"Fuck me," Axel laughed, falling back breathlessly and sitting on the sand. "You were testing me?"

"I had to make sure you'd fight for him-"

"I did f-"

"I mean fight anybody, Tora," Cloud said, his eyes twinkling. "This Neko Council is a bitch and a half to deal with, but don't tell anybody I said that," he winked. "I'm not supposed to swear, remember?"

"So… I can have your blessing?"

Cloud clapped him on the shoulder. "I think so. You've definitely earned it, and as much as I hate to say it, Roxas likes you."

"Yeah?"

"Of course. He's obsessed with you. Did you know he counts down the days until you meet?"

Axel leaned back, staring up at the stars. "No, he never told me."

"Well don't say I said anything, alright? He's mad at me as it is."

"What about the Neko Council?" Axel asked. Worry crossed his face and he stood, going to retrieve his chakram. "Won't they…? Yanno." He slid his finger over his neck and Cloud's smile fell.

"I'll deal with the Neko Council."

"You sure?"

"Definitely. I want my brothers to be happy. If that means I have to put up with you until I die then fine, I'll take that price."

"Wow, sounds like you're excited to have me as an in-law."

"My joy is beyond words," Cloud grumbled. "Come on, it's time we went back in. Out of curiosity, when are you going to propose to Roxas? I can tell you now he won't be the one to get down on one knee. It's not his style."

"Heh, tell me about it. Well, seeing as this is my third proposal, I was going to do it properly. Someplace quiet with just me and him. I have a ring-"

"You do? Since when?"

"Since about a month ago. I've just been waiting for you to step aside so I can do it right," he muttered, following Cloud along the sand. "Demyx fashioned it up for me. The Ookami have some of the purest gems, so I pulled in a favour and he set to work on it."

"Yeah? Sounds like Roxas is gonna get spoilt."

"Don't you think he deserves it? Hell, he has everything basic back at our place. Seriously, nothing but the essentials."

Cloud shrugged, placing his hands down in his pockets. "That's what happens when you have nothing. You learn to take the little things as they come and you roll with the punches."

"Yeah, you were pretty good at that," Axel said, rubbing his jaw where an unhealthy green bruise began to sprout. "Hey, Cloud?"

"Mm?"

"If Demyx has the ring on him… would you mind if I did it tonight?"

"Tora you have my blessing, that's all you need from me. When I get home I'll find a way to set Roxas free from this crown."

"You're really struggling with that, huh?"

"It's harder than you might think. I think it's best we get cleaned up before we crash the party. You gonna be alright?"

"Yeah. It's only a few scratches and bruises. You weren't really hitting to wound, were you?"

Cloud smirked, shrugging his shoulders and striding away.

"Cloud? C-Cloud! Hey! Fine, walk away! Damn Neko."

* * *

Zack was anxious. Inside the Grand Hall was magnificent. Colours sparkled and shone in the palest and boldest of colours, scents of vivid and surpassing strength taunted his pallet, forcing his mouth to water, and his ears were sang to sleep with the gentlest of music. People danced, and laughed, and giggled, and kissed, and celebrated without control, exchanging words with whispered amusements in the over-crowded room.

Stood by the entrance, Zack checked the time again. It had gotten dark, and his stomach was beginning to churn. He wanted to slip out, to go and locate Cloud and make sure he hadn't been foolish, but he still had the twins to watch out for, and they were being less than easy to handle.

Over on the far side of the room Sora was practically sat on Riku's lap, talking animatedly with Kairi whilst Riku guzzled down rum and strong ale. From time to time Sora would glance over to him, the smile would slip to a small turn of the mouth and he would look down, not wanting to catch his brother's gaze, but feeling inclined to let him know that he knew he was being watched.

And then there was Roxas, the Neko Zack kept losing track of. When he had found him he'd been in a horrible mood, and it had taken Zack a bottle of wine, two goblets of rum and some heavy champagne to get Roxas to lighten up enough for him to bring him back down. Unfortunately as they entered the room toasts and celebrations had been passed around for the bride, the groom, and the two men to give them to each other. Needless to say, Roxas was now thoroughly and pleasantly drunk, so much so that Xion had dragged him up onto the dance floor for his fifth dance. When he complained she pushed a glass to his hand, and with a shrug Roxas took the bribe and let himself be led away, promising Hayner with slurred speech that he'd bring her back.

Zack wasn't sure if filling Roxas with alcohol had been the best idea, but it had taken his mind off Axel at least, and that was what Cloud had asked him to do.

"Zack?"

"Huh?"

He turned with an eyebrow raised, still leaning by the back wall. Aerith approached him, looking stunning and awe-inspiring. Her hair had been swept back into a bun of opal gems covered by a silver net; a loose brown curl had slipped free, and her green eyes glistened hypnotically. Her cheeks were perky and red, her lips full and dabbed with the lightest of gloss, and her Nezumi ears were fluffed up. Her dress was tight to her frame, exaggerating her curves and nipping her into emerald satin with golden glints and lace ruffles. She closed the gap between them and rested a finger under his jaw, closing his mouth.

"You look handsome," she whispered.

Kicking off the wall, he held her hand to his chin, kissing her palm softly. "Thank you, but I'm afraid I could never look near so good as you. You're beautiful."

She blushed harder, smiling sweetly. Taking his hand she tugged on the cuff, turning it about nervously and brushing imaginary dust from his front, using it as an excuse to touch him. "You should dress this smart more often. One would mistake you for a prince."

"O-oh, no, I don't think that would be, er… well, I mean, I'm just, yanno…" He coughed into his palm, blushing scarlet. "Coming from the streets, I-"

"Zack," she pushed a finger to his lips. "You talk too much."

"Huh? I-"

She kissed him. Her soft lips pressed lightly upon his rough ones, and she had to tiptoe up to reach, but it was worth it. Relaxing into it, Zack brought his arms around Aerith's lower back, holding her steady and sighing contentedly.

"Typical. I leave you with the twins and you're out scoring."

Zack was loathe to break the kiss. He skimmed a thumb up Aerith's cheek, turning with a smile to Cloud before it fell at the sight of the blonde. The blood had been washed away, but it still stained his clothes; the cuts and abrasions on his face were prominent, and his smirk was half-hearted.

"Goddess, Cloud… What the hell happened?" Forgetting the moment, Zack turned with Aerith on his arm. "You look like hell."

"Yeah, well, what you gonna do, really? So, the twins, do you know where they are?"

"Cloud, what did you do?" Aerith asked, her eyebrows furrowed prettily.

"Nothing," Cloud answered, looking over the crowd. "I just-"

"There he is! My little shit!" A voice boomed.

"Huh-_ah!"_ Cloud yelped at the arms swung heavily over his shoulder.

Cid leaned over him, stinking of alcohol and not caring as he spilled his rum up Cloud's side. With his eyes hazed, he stamped his feet to a beat that wasn't there.

"Where ya been? You's look like shit, did ya know that?" Cid slurred.

"Goddess above, why are _you_ here? I thought this was an invitation only party?"

"Yeah," Cid laughed, upending his cup for the last few drops. "I gorran invite. I'ma knight, yanno."

Cloud detached Cid's arm from around his neck. "Go away, Inu."

"Why?"

"Cuz I don't like you."

"Aw! Aw!" Cid pounded his heart, snorting deeply. "I'm wounded! Wounded! Call the nurse! A hot one, though. You'd do, princess," he said, wiggling his eyebrows at Aerith.

With a subtle growl Zack pulled her to him, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"Ohhh," Cid whispered. "I's like tha', is it? Well, I need ta get laid, so, if there's nout goin' for me here," he pointed out to the crowd of dancers, yelled "AWAY!", and sauntered off.

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Cloud shook his head. "Bloody Inu."

"Cloud, you said you were looking for Sora and Night Crawler, I believe?"

"Yeah. Sorry, got off track a bit. Have you seen 'em?"

Aerith pointed tentatively over to the dancers, and Cloud paled. Roxas was being grasped by a high lord with a warbled voice, a thick goatee, and small black eyes. The thin man was ignoring his attempts to escape and instead had escorted him over to where his daughter stood prettily and innocently, not taking no for an answer.

Cloud tensed and Zack pulled his arm back, both preparing to intervene before someone beat them to it.

Roxas pushed on the man's arm, trying to undue the tight fingers whilst politely rejecting the dance with his daughter. Again the man refused, pulling and tugging, yanking him forwards until he stumbled before Seifer strode up. Sweeping an arm over Roxas's shoulder, he heaved him against him, freeing him from the man and grinning. Words were exchanged, Seifer winked, and the Hitsuji took the dance instead, much to the man's dismay.

Roxas laughed again, feeling the world blur around him and hiccupping. No sooner was he free than someone else stole his arm, and he looked over at Namine. Dressed in a light pink gown with a red ribbon tied just beneath the bodice, she smiled at him, her eyes bright and alive.

"Night Crawler," she said, utterly breathless. "I haven't had chance to grab you all night!"

"I've been busy."

"Xion tells me it's your last night as Night Crawler, correct?"

"Yeah. She's been tellin' everybody," he laughed, rubbing his hand back through his hair and grinning infectiously.

"Well, seeing as I many never get a chance to meet with the saviour of the world again, will you grant this princess a dance?"

"Anything for a princess."

"Oh," she flushed. "I forgot Night Crawler could have a silver tongue."

"It's uncommon in rogues," Roxas winked. Taking her waist gently, he lifted her arms to his neck, holding her softly and guiding her through the flirtatious dancers. "So, Ventus," he asked, his breath hot on her ears as she cuddled by his neck peacefully. "He around? I don't think I've seen him."

"He's at our table. I just couldn't pass up the opportunity to dance with Night Crawler one last time."

"Oh?"

"Mmm…" She closed her eyes, listening to his heartbeat and frowning. "Are you alright? Your heart seems awful fast."

"Jus' drunk," he whispered. "I'll be fine."

"Night Crawler-"

"Dear sister, may I have this dance?" A cold voice asked.

Namine lifted her head, stopping her movements and looking to Larxene. Her hair was down and curled, her bodice of golden hue littered with gems of all varieties before the bottom puffed out and fell to the floor. Her eyes sparkled, and her mouth twisted to a sneer.

"O-oh, Larxene, I dunno-"

"It's alright," Roxas said with a shrug. "I don't mind."

"But Night Crawler-"

"Tell ya what, if you still wanna full dance tomorrow, I'll stick my cloak on just for you. We can dance at breakfast. Sound fair?"

She smiled, holding her hand to his chest. "You are drunk, Night Crawler, but I'll hold you to that. I want a whole dance," she teased, poking her tongue out before anxiously slipping away.

Larxene was taller than Roxas – not by much, but it was enough. She clamped her hands around his neck, digging her nails in painfully as he reluctantly grabbed her waist. In the open room beset with dancers she daren't hurt him, but that didn't mean she wasn't going to upset him.

"So," she rested her forehead against his, drawing a wince when she clawed just below his hairline. "Where's my husband, Night Crawler?"

"In my bed," he laughed.

She bristled, growling low in her throat. "Don't fucking test me, Neko!"

"Princesses shouldn't swear," Roxas mused, frowning thoughtfully. "It doesn't sound right, yanno? Sounds bad."

"What are you babbling about?"

Blinking innocently, Roxas pulled his forehead from hers. "Swearin'. You shouldn't do it."

"You'd dare to tell me what I should and shouldn't do, street rat?!"

"That's enough Larxene," Ansem growled. Looming over the pair, he dragged his daughter from Roxas, bowing low as Roxas half-bowed half-stumbled in return. "I am sorry for her tongue, Night Crawler."

"'S okay. How've you been, anyway? I don't think I've seen you since…" He stopped, folding his ears over and thinking hard. "Spring? Definitely spring…"

"I am well, Night Crawler. You should visit the Raion Kingdom some time. We do not see near enough of the saviour of our world."

"I'll add it to my list," Roxas muttered, giving him a sloppy thumbs up before a hand was clamped down over his mouth.

He looked down at it before following it upwards, smiling beneath it to see Xion clicking her tongue at him. She placed a finger to her mouth, emphasizing her point.

"Sorry, King Ansem, I think he's drank too much. People have been toasting with him all night."

"It is no problem, Princess Xion. Congratulations on your marriage."

"Thank you."

"How is the baby?"

"Well. Really well, actually. Thank you for asking."

"I am glad for you. I wish you all the best of luck."

With a low bow to the both of them, dragging Larxene down to a courtesy, Ansem left. Xion waited patiently for three seconds before she turned her glare on Roxas.

"If you don't stop licking my hand I'm gonna tear your nuts off." When he raised an eyebrow in her direction she scowled. "Try me, Roxas. I dare you."

She pulled her wet hand from his mouth with a groan, wiping it on her dress in an undignified manner. "You're gross."

Smiling goofily, Roxas opened his mouth to speak before he was tackled from behind. His legs were taken out from under him and he yelped, landing hard on his gut. Behind him Hayner snorted, completely lost under the alcohol's influence. He drummed his fingers on Roxas's back, pretending he was a drum and ignoring the light pushes Roxas gave him to get off.

"Dude! You've been busy all night. I haven't been able to grab you at a-_ah!"_

"Loudmouth Inu no jump Little Prince," Xaldin said, lifting Hayner high and keeping him airborne by his collar. "Loudmouth Inu too fat. Squash Little Prince flat."

"Hey, I'm not fat, Muscles! I'm slender." Hayner ran a hand down his waist pleasingly, proving his point.

"Is too. Look at podgy belly. Too many pies."

"Are you alright, Roxas?" Xion asked, helping him up and groaning at the pull on her back.

"Yeah, 'm fine."

"I am not fat!" Hayner whined, swinging around in the air when he tried to whack Xaldin. In his drunken mind he didn't think the action through, and as he swivelled and swirled he became dizzy. The sickness in his stomach lurched upwards, and Xaldin raised an eyebrow at him.

"Loudmouth Inu okay?"

Hayner grabbed his stomach, still twirling before he gagged, turned into Xaldin's chest, and barfed down his front. The sticky slime dripped from the shiny black armour, and as he held his stomach, still rotating, Hayner groaned painfully.

"Too much beer…"

Xaldin raised an eyebrow down at the slime, a tight frown on his face. "Loudmouth Inu lucky is wedding."

"Roxas, stop laughing," Xion giggled, smacking him lightly on the arm as he tried to restrain bubbles of laughter. "Hayner, are you alright?"

"Feel sick…" Hayner mumbled.

Immediately Xaldin turned him outwards and away from him, wrinkling his nose. "Is time Loudmouth Inu and Little Princess went bed. Uma, Ushi, and Inu royalty already left. Kitsune leave soon."

"Yeah, I guess it'd be pointless waiting up. Especially with Hayner not feeling well."

"Ngh," Hayner agreed.

"I go to. Go clean up," Xaldin muttered, still holding tight to Hayner's collar.

"What about you, Roxas? You gonna bed, too?"

"Nah, I'ma stay up a lil longer. Gonna fin' Axel, an'-"

"Roxas, you're drunk," Xion scolded. "Axel's probably already in his bed."

"I should…should…"

He fumbled over his words, and Xion leaned in. "Should…?"

"Go look," Roxas laughed, stumbling forwards and catching her shoulder. "Good idea, Xion!"

"Huh? No, Roxas, it wasn't my-"

"Ima go find him. Congrats, again! I'm so, so happy for you. Like, seriously." He smiled at the trio, fumbling with his hood and pulling it up over his face. "I'll see ya tomorrow, 'kay?"

"Are you sure you're going to be alright?"

"I'll be fine, Xion. G'night!"

With a small wave he slipped through the crowd, ducking out of the way of the hands that snatched for him, shaking his head politely to any and all who asked for a dance and tugging on his cloak when people snagged it. Stumbling for the door, he stopped when a hand reached out and cut across his path, blinking at it before his groggy mind decided to follow the arm up.

Tifa was not dressed like the other princesses. She stood in trousers of thick, coarse material, her belts were crossed diagonally over her waist, and her top was low-cut, revealing her naval and barely covering her breasts bar the two straps around her neck. Her wings were of oiled beauty, and Roxas couldn't help but smile.

"You wear that for Cloud?"

Her eyebrow shot up, and her mouth twisted into a smirk. "At least someone noticed it. People have been avoiding my cleavage all night. Am I flat chested or something?"

Flushed, Roxas looked down to her chest, shaking his head with a gulp. "Nu-uh. Definitely not."

"Aw, you're sweet. Makes me think I'm dating the wrong brother."

"Huh?"

"Cloud won't look twice at me, but we're supposed to be dating. Is it just me, or…?"

"Cloud's funny," he reassured her. "He'll be lookin', but only when you're not. Likes ta think he's peepin'."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, it's weird. He got caught lookin' on some girls when he was…twelve? I think twelve. They chewed him out. Now he don't look." He shrugged, fighting back a yawn. "You seen Axel? Can't find him."

"Axel? I think you should be finding your bed, not that bloody Tora."

"Probably hidin' in my bed," Roxas mused.

"So you and Axel have…?" She wriggled her eyebrows, and Roxas coughed into his hands.

"N-no! No, I wouldn't do that. Cloud told me not to. Where's your lot, anyway? I ain't seen Leon, or-"

"They've retired for the night. It is early morning now, Neko, and we've got a long flight back in the morning."

"Why you up then?"

"I told you," she winked and heaved her breasts up. "I'm waiting to be noticed."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah…" She sounded downhearted, looking over to where Cloud was peeking over people's heads to try and spot Sora. He was still stood by the ever faithful Zack, who was now conversing with Aerith's father and Xigbar.

"You're not gonna get his attention like that," Roxas said. "What happened to him, anyway? Looks like he got in a fight…"

"He won't say. Trust me, I've been trying to get that out of him all night."

"Ah." Roxas tapped his chin, his face covered beneath his hood. "You say you want Cloud ta notice you?"

"It would be nice to be recognised by my boyfriend, yes."

"Want my help?"

"Help?" She stared down on him, confused. "How can you help me?"

Smirking, Roxas grabbed some champagne flutes and her hand, walking over to a corner of the room. She followed him uncertainly, her wings folded neatly by her back. Holding her to the corner, hidden behind the wave of moving dancers, Roxas set to work.

"You trust me, right?"

"Night Crawler, that is a stupid question."

He shrugged. Unpinning her hair he let the strands fly free over her shoulders, taking a few between his fingers and curling them, pinning the others back up. The loose waves framed her face and he pulled a clip from behind his ear, tucking a piece back by the side of her head before he turned to her bodice.

"Erm… I'm not gonna… gonna…"

His voice cracked and became squeaky. Unable to finish he reached out to the fabric, catching the middle between her breasts and ripping lightly, pulling the corners back to give the slightest opening whilst revealing nothing. Slipping a knife free from his boot he pulled tight on her trousers, making sure he didn't nip the flesh as he slipped the blade in and dragged downwards. The effect was immediate, and he mirrored the rip on the other side, taking away the frayed edges so it looked like a design. Last to come away was his cloak. He tied it about her throat, tilting it to hang off her left side and raising the hood up half way over her head.

Stepping back, he nodded to himself. "Okay, that looks a little better. Showin' too much in one place is bad, but if you even it out it's okay. See? But there's one thing left to do…"

"What?" she asked, inspecting her new outfit with fascinated eyes.

"Erm…" Picking up the champagne flutes, he grinned sheepishly before he threw one over her. It splashed against her front and she squeaked, patting down her breasts uselessly.

"Night Crawler! I'm soaked!"

"Gotta go," Roxas mumbled, still holding the flutes as he half-sprinted half-fell through the crowd back towards his brothers.

Tifa chased him, yelling after him, and as Roxas reached his brothers he grinned and dashed behind Cloud, using him as a shield. Holding tight to the back of his brother's shirt he laughed and hid.

"Save me!"

"What have you done this time?" Cloud grumbled, lifting his arm to try and see him before Tifa stopped breathlessly before him, dripping wet with champagne and pieces of her skin on show, tempting him. Her hair was tussled perfectly, her chest panting upwards and outwards as she scowled half-heartedly.

"T-Tifa?" Cloud asked, his voice unusually high. His eyes were wide as he stared at her, his mouth dry and his throat tight with a heavy lump. "W-wow, er-"

"For Goddess's sake, Cloud," Roxas teased, shoving his brother hard and laughing when he yelped.

Cloud landed against Tifa's wet front, his hands slipping over her skin and drawing tingles from her. She caught him, almost falling back before he steadied her, standing tall with his cheeks a deep red.

Tifa lit up to see his eyes adoring her, wrapping her arms around his neck as he took her waist. "Hey, Cloud. Want to dance?"

"D-dance?"

"Yeah, you know, one-two-three, one-two-three," she laughed.

"O-oh, sure," he squeaked.

He took her hand and led her away, leaving Roxas by the back wall. With a quick glance over her shoulder Tifa blew him a kiss, offering him a wink. Capturing it, Roxas tried to leave before someone grabbed his collar.

"Not so fast, Squirt."

"Aw, c'mon, Zack-"

"I saw what you did. Real sneaky, Roxas."

"She wants ta get laid," Roxas said loudly, lifting his arms to try and undue Zack's fierce grip. "You of all people should know how frustratin' it is. You moan loud enough about Aerith-"

"R-Roxas!" Zack snapped, covering the blonde's mouth and offering hurried apologies to King Mickey and Xigbar, too ashamed to look at Aerith as his body swelled with heat. Excusing himself, he dragged Roxas outside and closed the doors behind them.

Roxas shivered in the cold frost of the room, fluffing himself up when Zack released him. "Can I go now?" he asked. "I gotta find Axel-"

"The only place you're going is bed, Roxas," Zack said. He placed his hands on his hips, scowling down on his little brother as Roxas rolled his eyes. "How much have you had to drink?"

"Why?"

"How much, Roxas?"

"I dunno," he mumbled, letting his ears flop and trying to count on his hands. "Don't think I've got enough fingers…"

"Heaven help me," Zack whispered, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Alright, come on. I'll take you to bed-"

"Wha'? No, I gotta find Axel-"

"Should my ears be burning?"

Both Nekos turned towards the stairs, Zack with disbelief and Roxas with a grin. Axel walked towards them, no longer bleeding from the fight but his shirt was still stained down the front. Stopping near them, he took one look over the situation and frowned.

"What's happened?"

"Nothin'," Roxas protested. "Zack's jus' bein' shy-"

"Close your mouth, Roxas," Zack defended. "And you… You're still alive?"

Axel scoffed, walking behind Roxas and threading his arms around him. "You sound disappointed."

"Try surprised."

"What happened?" Roxas asked, looking up to Axel curiously. "That blood?"

"No, it's ketchup," Axel laughed, running his fingers back through Roxas's hair with a grin.

"Looks like blood…"

"Roxas was just going to bed," Zack said. "He's had enough for tonight, haven't you?"

"Aw, but Zack-"

"Actually Cloud said I could steal him for a few minutes. There's something we need to talk about."

"There is?" Roxas asked. "What is it?"

"It's a surprise. Where's your cloak, anyway?"

"Gave it to Tifa," he shrugged absentmindedly. "She wanted ta get laid."

"Will you stop saying that?!" Zack barked, rubbing his forehead tiredly. "You're sure Cloud said you could take him?"

"I wouldn't dare say otherwise. Why'd you think I look like this?"

"Fair point. Alright, but make sure he's in bed soon, Tora. And no 'funny business'. Straight to sleep. And in your own beds too!" Zack growled, yelling after them as Axel took Roxas's hands and led him away.

Roxas's feet dragged behind him, scuffing his shoes, but he didn't care. Focusing his attention on not falling face-first on the floor, he pushed down the nerves in his stomach and squeezed Axel's hand. His answer was a stronger grasp and a toothy smile before Axel pushed open the doors to the inner garden, leading him outside.

The cold air caught Roxas's chest and cheeks, blowing his fringe back with nibbling fingers and leaving him breathless. A fountain of ornate marble spilled water outwards in a lapping pool, creating a centre piece that the darkened shrubs and drifting trees could lean and cuddle into. Axel led him around it, and Roxas trailed his fingers in the cool water, laughing when a small golden fish nipped at him before it shied away.

Jogging up by Axel's side with the stars bearing down over them, he cuddled Axel's arm, following him into the maze with the large hedges. His drunken mind couldn't comprehend where he was going, but with faith in his heart he didn't question it until finally they walked into the centre of the maze.

A wooden gazebo stood surrounded by tender flowers; vines crawled and itched upwards, standing for the moon, and in the silence they could still hear the rush of the fountain with the nosy fish. The smell of lilies rode the wind downhill, promising a night to remember, and in the hedges small birds and tiny mammals squeaked and peeked their small beaks and noses out.

The steps creaked as they walked up them. Axel picked Roxas up, sitting him on the railing and holding him steady. Latching his hands around the bottom of his back, Axel kissed him under the moon and stars, feeling Roxas's hands skim up his shirt to touch his warm skin with cool fingers.

"Roxas, I love you."

"I love you too," he whispered. The small hands pulled out from under the shirt to run back through red hair, feeling Axel's hands lifting his shirt so they could draw circles into the small of his back.

"How drunk are you?"

"Does it matter?"

"Not really," Axel husked, trailing kisses by Roxas's jaw and stealing bites along his throat. Above him the moans were loud and unclear, the fingers in his hair pushed him closer, and the body fidgeted, eager for more, but still Axel held him still. "I need to ask you something."

"Y-yeah?"

"Yeah." He pulled Roxas from the ledge, leaning him back against it.

Roxas frowned, his ears flopped as he held the wood for balance. The cold air kept him awake, slapping his cheek from time to time to ensure him he wasn't dreaming, and the he waited patiently.

"I need you to be honest, alright, Kitten? It won't work otherwise."

"Axel, you're scarin' me…"

With a small smile Axel kissed him, taking longer in an attempt to still his furiously beating heart. When it leapt into his mouth and Roxas trembled beneath him he knew he couldn't wait. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out a small velvet box, dropping down to one knee and opening it up.

Inside the ring gleamed. Two bands of yellow gold wrapped around a simple sliver of rose, keeping it safe; a flawless diamond took centre stage, chiselled into the magnificent shape of a blooming blossom, and circled around it were two dragons of platinum grace – one with sparkling sapphire eyes, the other born with emeralds. They stayed forever still with small diamonds flickering down their backs and tails, their wings cracked ebony opened up to safeguard the gleaming gem, appearing ready to take flight.

Axel sucked in a breath, closing his eyes tight. He could hear his heart, feel his pulse, his mouth was dry and he couldn't think. The world stopped for them, and in that moment Axel was so nervous he was ready to throw up.

"Roxas, I love you with all my heart. Cloud gave me his blessing at last and I… I can't picture even thinking about my life without you. I want what we have to last forever, and even longer than that. I'm not the best at speeches, but what I have is honest…I've never loved anyone as strongly as I love you. Will you marry me?"

Roxas stayed silent. Peeking an eye open, Axel dared to glance up, seeing the Neko's open mouth and shocked eyes with a fallen heart.

"It's okay if you don't want to," he mumbled. He rubbed the back of his head, going to stand before Roxas bowled into him.

Knocked from his feet he landed hard on his back, hitting his hurt shoulder and staggering for breath as Roxas kissed and kissed and kissed him, muttering hundreds of innocent yesses between them. Axel kissed him back, the terror washed away with deeply set relief. Holding the back of Roxas's neck he pulled him close, kissing him deep with tears set on his cheeks, feeling soft hands grasp his shirt and holding him snuggly. When he sat up Roxas fell in his lap, slipping down his chest with a small giggle.

"That a yes?"

"Yes!" Roxas said breathlessly, taking another kiss and nuzzling Axel's nose. "Yes, I want to marry you."

Axel took the ring from the box, holding Roxas's hand and slipping it on his finger. The fit was perfect and Roxas inspected the ring, twisting and turning his hand, running his finger over the smooth dragons and grinning.

"It's beautiful."

"So are you," Axel said, kissing Roxas's neck.

"Question though. Does this make me a woman?"

"Oh, Kitten, you can't be that drunk."

"No! I mean of our relationship…" Roxas whispered. "Xion said-"

"I think we're equal, Kitten."

"Then why do I always bottom?"

"Are you really complaining about my sex?"

"No, just wonderin' is all." He wrapped his arms around Axel's neck, smirking deviously. "Can I top tonight?"

"I don't bottom, Kitten."

"Aw, why not? I promise I'll be gentle-"

"Don't you enjoy being bottom?"

"Well, yeah-"

"Then what's the problem?"

"I don't wanna be a girl," Roxas sulked.

Axel chuckled, reaching his hands down to the front of Roxas's trousers. Slipping his palm inside, he grasped the soft length, tugging sensitively with Roxas mewling. The Neko's warm breaths panted by his ears as he moaned and thrusted lightly, cuddling into the crook of Axel's neck.

"I don't think there's any chances of you being female, Kitten."

"That's not what I m-me-_ah! A-Axel…ngh…"_

Axel teased him, rubbing gently before he pulled away. With a whine of protest Roxas stayed hugged against him, his trousers tight and unbearably hot.

"How about we go to my room," Axel asked, trailing wet kisses over Roxas's shoulder. "Finish this properly."

"Y-yeah?"

"Yeah."

Axel stood, taking Roxas's hand and helping him up. When his feet fumbled Roxas fell into him, laughing drunkenly by his chest with the ring glittering upon his finger. Axel wrapped his arms around him protectively, lifting him up and carrying him out of the gazebo and through the thick maze, knowing where he was going in the dark nest of thorns and vines.

"I can walk, Axel. Don't need a lift."

"You're drunk."

"You're covered in blood," Roxas muttered, rubbing his fingers over the crusted crimson.

"It's ketchup," Axel said, walking around the fountain.

The fish captured Roxas's attention again, drawing him off into his own world as he lifted himself up, peering around Axel's shoulder to spy the golden hue. Axel released him when they came to the doors, straightening his collar and ignoring the way Roxas rolled his eyes. The fingers tried to bat his hands away, but it was a futile attempt that became bothersome.

Taking Roxas's hand, Axel led the way inside. The hall was far from quiet, but there was no sign of anyone other than maids and servants. He marched to the steps, thanking a higher force that they wouldn't be seen and pulling Roxas along with him, jogging up the stairway with Roxas bumbling along behind him. On the second floor Roxas grew tired, his feet began to ache from moving all night and he could feel his severed heart banging ferociously in his chest. He rubbed at his eyes, still holding tight to Axel's hand as they ascended the final staircase.

On the third floor Axel led him down a corridor, stopping twelve doors down and turning the handle. They slipped inside and Axel locked the door behind them.

* * *

**WARNING! SEXUAL SCENES BEGINNING! **

* * *

Torches sparked and spat in their holders, casting dim shadows over the room and playing with them. The room was extravagantly made up with beautiful inscriptions along the furniture, painted images and tapestries hung from the wall with golden frames and thread, and over by the hearth was a mantelpiece of rich mahogany. A fire blazed just beyond the fireguard, sharing its warmth, and by its side was a door leading to a private bathroom.

With a sigh Roxas fell back onto the double bed, leaning back by the fluffy pillows and closing his eyes. He played with his hair absentmindedly, feeling the dip in the covers before a hand rubbed up his inner thigh. He reached down, grasping the rough palm and guiding it up to his crotch, leaving it there to tend to him whilst he arched his back and moaned. The warm glow cast its way over them and the bed dipped further.

The hand abandoned him and Roxas cried, reaching out for it before his palm was pushed up and restrained over his head. Held down to the sheets, he opened his eyes to see Axel hovering over him, pinning him down with a leg on either side of him, his jade eyes hungrier than the fire and desperately wanting. With one hand holding the blonde Neko's hands down, Axel slipped his other up his shirt, loving the trembles he drew forth and forcing hard kisses down on soft lips.

When he bit at the bottom lip Roxas opened for him gladly, anxious to meet the sweet taste of the other and drown out the sour alcohol stinging his tongue. He fought for freedom of his hands, wanting to explore, but with a pure growl Axel refused him, taking control from him and insisting he submit. Fighting was useless, and Roxas gave up, moving only to part his legs so Axel could slip a knee between them and rub his crotch teasingly.

He moaned, the sound swallowed in Axel's mouth, and the Tora retracted his hand in favour of undoing his belt. With a harsh tug he yanked it free, throwing it across the room and pulling his trousers down. He pried Roxas's legs further apart, positioning himself between them whilst Roxas bucked and moaned and writhed beneath him, desperate to be able to touch and kiss and think and feel. Instead Axel turned to his throat, finding the sensitive spot and kissing it smoothly, feeling Roxas turn his head to give him better access, taking the chance and biting down hard, drawing a bruise with Roxas's cry and pleading words, sucking deep.

Roxas wriggled harder, feeling his pants being pulled down over his knees and not caring. He gasped, unable to breathe as his skin quivered and shook beneath powerful hands, tingling wherever a touch met him and drawing from him soft whimpers. Again Axel bit hard by his neck and Roxas arched up into him, knocking their members together and moaning pleasurably at the deep rumble Axel gave him before he was forced back into the sheets.

"A-Axel?"

"Yeah, Kitten?"

He panted hard, opening his mouth to swallow back air before Axel kissed him, drowning him under pleasurable sieges. Slipping a hand free at last, Roxas threw it behind Axel's neck, drawing him in closer, deeper, wanting more. His fingers trailed up into red hair and he grasped it. Axel winced by his lips, and for moment Roxas was afraid before deep scratches caught his thigh and trailed upwards, scorching him tenderly with a dark bite on his lip that had him weeping blood into both their mouths.

Breaking the kiss, Axel couldn't control himself. He bit and sucked and licked and lapped and nipped the skin, leaving nothing untouched, nothing undamaged, nothing unclaimed. He took it all, leaving Roxas mumbling incoherent words in a euphoric meltdown. At last he couldn't keep his painful cock from throbbing, and he slid his underwear down, taking Roxas's with him and leaving them both half-naked on the bed.

"You ready, Kitten?"

"Yeah. Fuck, Axel, stop teasin'."

Axel lifted him up, sitting down comfortably and resting Roxas over his hardened length. The moonlight caught the flush along Roxas's face, and he held Axel's shoulders, gulping. Axel nuzzled their noses together before leaning down to capture his lips, pulling his cheeks apart and stroking him gently with the drenched tip.

"You alright?" Axel asked, holding Roxas's waist with one hand and bringing the other up to his pounding heart. "I don't wanna hurt-"

"You have to stop worrying," Roxas whispered, snatching Axel's lips in a rugged kiss before he grabbed his hand, closed his eyes tight, and took the hard six inches in one thrust.

The kiss broke almost immediately and Roxas winced, his forehead dropping to Axel's stained shirt where he grabbed fistfuls and gasped raggedly. Axel's arms swept around him and the governing purr rustled through his chest with thrumming vibrations. Buried six inches inside, feeling the heat swell and buckle and burst around him, he couldn't wait. With swift kisses and bites to Roxas's neck he pulled out, promising things would get easier and pushing back in, creating a smooth and steady rhythm, lifting Roxas up and pushing him down, hearing the haggard moans by his chest and insisting on more until finally the friction eased and Roxas hummed pleasurably.

Steadying himself by Axel's chest, he fucked himself hard on four inches, gradually taking five before he stretched himself to the near impossible on six, his heart overflowing to have Axel beg him to go faster, helped along by those rough hands and swept away by the ecstasy brimming on the edge of his mind. The fogged haze of his drunken state caused him to slip, but Axel caught him, holding him and licking the sweet spot along his neck.

"_Ngh…Ah! A-A-Axel…"_

"Y-yeah?"

Roxas buried the cock inside of him, refusing to lift when Axel wanted and drawing a delicious cry from him. He held himself there, smothering Axel with heat and tightness until finally the Tora turned almost weeping eyes upon him.

"Kitten, please... Don't stop."

The kiss on his lips was needy, as if Roxas was withholding an addictive drug from him. Battling back, Roxas shimmied up a little, hearing the joyous moan turn growl and stopping again, teasing him with a wink and gasps for his own desire.

"_A-Axel…_I want… I want…"

"Name it, Kitten."

Roxas blushed harder, his cheeks scarlet in colour. "I want you to f-fuck me-"

"Gladly." He went to take Roxas's hips before he was stopped by soft hands.

"N-no, I mean… I mean properly."

"Properly?"

"Like… like you want to. Don't go gently just for me. I won't break."

"What are you asking for, Kitten?"

"You're a Tora," Roxas moaned, feeling the cock twitch inside him and trembling. "P-prove it."

Axel raised an eyebrow, his hands tightening on the blonde's waist. "You wouldn't like it."

"Try me."

"It's rough, Roxas. I don't think-"

"I want it, Axel. Going this slow is killing me."

"Don't joke about that," Axel growled. He stopped, folding his ears back and thinking for a moment. "You're really sure? You could get hurt."

"I'm sure-_ah!"_

He yelped when Axel dragged him off of his cock and threw him back against the pillows. Without time to breathe he was smothered by kisses, the chest hard upon his own and crushing him down. The tongue attacked his lips and his mouth was forced open, leaving him stammering for some grip on reality as his legs were pulled apart and lifted up. He was left without warning before Axel plunged into him, biting at him when he tried to buck upwards and roaring against him.

No sooner were six inches inside of him than Axel was pulling away and ramming back in, punishing him with dangerous determination. Roxas staggered to feel hands scratching down his side, neglecting him completely as Axel located the sweet bundle of nerves within him and pounded it, striking it with sublime accuracy and reinforced skill until the thrusts increased to an incredible pace Roxas couldn't keep time with. No sooner had he gasped than a full-bodied thrust left him broken and trembling, misplaced in the agonising pleasure affronting him, but frantically wanting.

He wrapped his arms around Axel's neck, holding him close as the Tora neglected his mouth to tear at his throat, leaving deep bite-marks and bruises on pale flesh with eager delight. His moans were ragged in the air and Axel bucked his hips into him, seizing his waist and dragging him down until Roxas couldn't take any more. His mind raced, his body quivered, he could feel his heart threatening to explode and his nerves tingled with overriding volts of untapped ecstasy.

" _A-Axel! Axel, I'm gonna c-mmf!"_

The kiss was brutal and the thrusts refused to relent. Instead they dug harder, burying deeper, hitting him so fast and hard Roxas was sure he'd be sore before the euphoria swallowed him up. He gasped into Axel's mouth, clenching hard and coming against the building friction of Axel's chest. The Tora swallowed the cry, giving Roxas two ripping thrusts before he came with a deep growl and a lethal bite to Roxas's lip.

Roxas winced, his ears thrown back as he enjoyed the final thrusts he was given. The tempo decreased until he was left wheezing for air, his breaths fitting and his pulse scurrying up and down his veins in a scrambled mess. He closed his eyes with blood on his lips, tensing as Axel pulled out before a hard kiss was placed to his bust lip. He shivered and took it, confused when Axel pulled back and turned him over.

Lifting him up onto all fours, Axel scratched up his thighs again, drawing identic lines and pausing only as Roxas looked back to him, muddled clarity clear in his eyes.

"A-Axel-"

"You said you wanted to do it properly."

"Well, yeah, bu-_Ah! F-fuck! Ngh…"_

Axel purred to have six inches back inside, hanging over Roxas and nipping him with his canines. He ran his hands along the other's belly, rubbing beneath the shirt and positioning himself perfectly.

"Axel…fuck, t-twice? A-again?"

"Heh, it's gonna be a lot more than twice, Kitten."

"Huh?"

"You wanted me to treat you like a Tora. You don't know what the fuck you've got yourself in for."

He pulled out, thrusting in so hard Roxas's arms buckled beneath him. Axel groaned, setting up another rapid rhythm, delving in deep, egged on by Roxas's begs and moans and pulling him back.

Roxas grabbed the sheets, the thrusts so hard the bed hammered against the wall it was two inches away from. He rocked back and forth, locked in the pleasurable turmoil he had asked for and loving the rush he was given. When Axel reached around his front to grasp his cock and pull he began to push back, eager to have the heat and willing to yield, wanting to be dominated by the one he'd give everything for as Axel's heavy pants and pleasing grunts were layered under his own vivid cries for more, for him to go faster, harder, to take him deeply and not stop.

His chest pounded, and he put it down to his beating heart…

Neither saw the glowing blue gem beneath.

* * *

**Author's Notes**:

I know I promised a new character, but this was over ten thousand words. I promise, the new character is in the next chapter, though, and they have something to say about this engagement! I know there are still a few characters missing as well, but don't worry, they'll make an appearance soon!

Anyway, let me know what you think! I'm sorry about the smut guys, but hey, they just got engaged. And I wanted to stress the difference between Neko and Tora (even if it was sexual), and by the sounds of it Roxas is in for a rough night. Oh well, he asked for it.

**Miitu - Haha, glad you're excited! I hope you're okay.**

**Stalker - Thank you! I'm glad it could make you smile, and I like to think the unique take on the characters is one of the mains strengths of My neko; that and the twisting plot line, anyway. I'm glad you're excited! Sorry you'll have to wait till the next chapter for the new character, but hopefully it's worth the wait! **

**Deuuis2lzy2login - Haha, I agree. I thin the Royal Committee needs putting back in line, but poor Cloud's hands are tied unfortunately. At least he's going to try and fight them though! That's always a good start! Lol, if something happens to Cloud and Roxas refuses the throne it passes to Sora... Would Roxas leave Sora to rule? I dunno... let's hope it doesn't come to that. **

**mitzi-hindle - Glad you were happy to see it so soon! And I'm very glad you liked it! I didn't want to break anybody's brain by having too many details right off the bat lol. Aha, drama is my thing with this story. There's always some twist or hook laying in the water, I just have to set it right. I hope you like this chapter too! **


	3. Secret Endeavours

Axel stroked his hand up Roxas's arm, turning him into his chest and feeling the small pants of breath against his skin and shirt. It was morning, so light the torches were still lit, and beneath the curtains the sun tried to sneak in, but it was still much too early.

"He looks awful, Axel," Xain whispered. Axel had let him in at the crack of dawn, and as he sat on a chair by his brother's side he frowned, his legs crossed and his chin bowed. "You shouldn't have done it."

"He asked me for it," Axel whispered, tugging the covers up higher over Roxas's shoulder and tucking them about his back. "Said he didn't want to be treated differently."

"And he managed to keep up with you?"

"All the way," Axel boasted, propped up on the bed's pillows with Roxas's head on his chest.

"A Neko that can keep up with a Tora… That is rare."

Axel smiled, sweeping a piece of blonde hair from the soft skin with adoration. "Sure is. You know what the best part is? He's all mine. I don't have to share him with anybody."

Xain raised an eyebrow, leaning back in his chair. "You finally asked him then?"

"Last night in the garden."

"And he said yes?"

Axel grinned, flicking his ears lazily. "What do you think?"

Xain chuckled, closing his eyes and clicking his neck testily. "Alright. Point proven. Still, I feel sorry for the kid."

"You do?"

"Mm. Look at him, Axel. The Night Crawler I've heard about wouldn't be sleeping with people here unless he was exhausted. And these," he leaned forward, passing Axel and touching a rough bite on Roxas's neck. In his sleep he winced, holding tighter to Axel. In reaction the Tora growled and smacked Xain's hand away.

"Don't."

"I wasn't doing anything, Axel. The boy's just hurting. And by the state of those bruises I'm not surprised."

"He asked-"

"You should have said no," Xain whispered, scooting closer to the bed. "Are there any other wounds?"

"There not 'wounds'," Axel defended.

"They're hardly loving kisses, are they? I'm not blaming you, Axel. What you and Night Crawler do is your own business, but it would be useful to know so he can be treated as soon as he wakes up. You know as well as I do that knowing what's hurting can help stop him from being in pain a lot faster. Night Crawler's stubborn; he'll likely insist that he's fine and sit crying inside at the bloody breakfast table."

Axel glanced down to Roxas worriedly, hearing the shallow gasps with a guilty conscience. "He's got a few scratches, a bust lip, and a bruise on his stomach… I think that's it."

"You think? You're not sure?"

Axel didn't answer. He looked over the end of the bed, fighting himself for a moment as his brother waited patiently. With his nerves chewed and twisted, gnawed by his own mind, he turned to his brother.

"Xain, can I let you in on a secret?"

"A secret?" He caught Axel's nervous eyes quizzically. "What kind of a secret?"

"A special one. You can't tell anybody."

"Not even dad?"

"Especially not dad. Nobody can know Xain. It's not even my secret to tell."

"It's not?" Xain itched the underside of his jaw, scratching the stubble. "Alright. I promise not to tell."

Sucking in a deep breath, Axel held Roxas closer. His hand rubbed down the Neko's back, catching on the black wool as Roxas shuffled to him, groaning in a delirious dream and hiding his face by Axel's shirt.

"You know Roxas gave his soul over to Serunday Vey, right?"

"Of course."

"There was more…"

"What more can be given after a soul?"

"A heart," Axel whispered. "Not a whole heart, but half."

"Half a heart? Axel, what are you saying?"

With a tired breath, Axel reached out and took Xain's hand. Gently, so as not to disturb him, he lifted Roxas's wrist, pressing his brother's fingers to the warm skin. Asking him to listen, Axel waited patiently, watching his brother's face scrunch up in concentration before the tight lines slipped away. Xain pulled his fingers back, checking his own pulse before he retuned to Roxas's. Unsatisfied, he reached further, pressing against the black wool on the Neko's chest and feeling the slow, sluggish beat.

Withholding a snarl to have someone else's hands upon his lover, Axel chewed on his tongue, clenching his fist and still rubbing smooth circles against Roxas's back. Finally Xain pulled away, his mouth open and dry.

"Axel… That's not right."

"He only has half a heart. That's why I'm so… so…"

"Protective?"

"In a way, I guess. I know people think I'm just being a stupid young Tora, but I'm seriously scared, Xain. Before, even though we were at war, I knew Roxas could take care of himself. I knew he could do it. But now he's only got half a heart he can't do it anymore, Xain. He physically can't. I know he wants to, and I want him to be able to, but he just doesn't have the same limitations anymore. I hate being away from him because I know he pushes himself. I'm just terrified he pushes himself too far."

"It's a frightening concept. Who else knows about this?"

"Nobody. Roxas wants to keep it a secret; he doesn't want to be treated differently because of it."

"So not even his brothers know?"

"None of them know. He won't tell them."

"I have to say, it helps fit the pieces of the puzzle together. I was wondering why Night Crawler had neglected visiting the other kingdoms. I suppose, having only half a heart, he wants to make sure he can handle the worst before he dares to venture far from safety. So, last night… You think it was a mistake?"

"I know it was, Xain," Axel whispered, his voice filled with remorse. "I just got so caught up in the moment, and I wanted it so badly. Goddess, I gave in. I shouldn't have, but I did. When I was finished he could hardly breathe. It was terrifying. I was ready to call someone."

"I'm sure Night Crawler was glad you didn't."

Axel glanced down to Roxas again, running his thumb over the pale cheek. "He hasn't stirred since, and his breaths are still weak-"

"More like wheezes than breaths, if you ask me," Xain muttered. "But I'm sure it's nothing. He just looks tired to me."

"But what if it's not?"

"Then wake him up and let's find out."

"You think I should?"

"Axel, it's clearly worrying you. Besides, we're leaving in a few hours. I'm sure he'd be glad to see you before we go."

"Oh," Axel murmured, downhearted. Sweeping a hand through Roxas's hair, he placed a kiss to his forehead, stroking the white ears with light fingertips. "Roxas? Roxas…" He nudged him tenderly, and Roxas mewled in protest, hiding further against his side. This time Axel shook him, desperate for something more. "Roxas, please wake up."

Roxas's ears twitched and the white fur fluffed up. Wrinkling his nose, he hissed inwards through his teeth when he turned his neck, catching the bruises and flinching. The aches and pains magnified in his lower half, leaving him crying and trembling by Axel's side, unable to move as he grasped the Tora's shirt and ground his teeth down hard over his tongue.

"Kitten, you alright?"

"A-Axel?" he rasped, groaning at how dry and rough his throat felt. He could taste the coppery flavour of remnant blood tingling his tongue and he shivered, grimacing when his lip cracked.

Axel physically flopped with relief, hugging him tight and feeling the gesture returned feebly. Leaving loving kisses dotted on Roxas's cheeks, he beamed from ear to ear, lifting the Neko's chin and taking an ever so carefully placed kiss along his lips, ensuring he didn't touch the broken skin. Staggered under the lack of sleep and sweetness assaulting him, Roxas tried to laugh, but the sound came out more as a throaty hum than anything remotely recognisable.

"You scare the crap out of me," Axel said, brushing the blonde hair back.

Roxas opened his eyes, rubbing at them with prickly fingers to clear his vision. Blinking twice, squinting in the growing daylight, he slumped back down against Axel's chest, hearing the healthy heartbeat against his ears and smiling shyly.

"Hey, Xain."

"Hello, Roxas," Xain said, his voice still light with a low tone, almost as if he was mindful of the time sleeping around them. "I'm sorry to intrude on your morning."

"'S okay," he yawned, closing his eyes tiredly. "I've woke up with worse."

"Oh?" Axel asked, rolling his hurt shoulder back. The cuts on his face were still present, but they were smaller, cleaner, and much neater. "Should I be jealous?"

"No," Roxas said, not daring to move in fear he might aggravate his throbbing lower half. He raised his hand from the covers, playing with a button on the front of Axel's shirt with feigned interest. The ring glistened and demanded attention, wanting to be noticed, and Roxas smirked.

Axel placed his hand over Roxas's, intertwining their fingers and holding them over his heart. "How are you feeling?"

"Gotta headache," Roxas admitted. "Lip hurts, too."

"I'm sorry, Kitten."

"Don't be," Roxas smiled wearily. "I'm jus' sleepy."

"Is that all, Roxas?" Xain asked. "Just a headache and a sore lip?"

"W-well, no… maybe not exactly," he stuttered with red cheeks.

"What else hurts, Kitten?"

"W-why?"

"So we can help, Roxas. If we understand where the wounds are we can treat them. Nekos were never meant to engage in Tora activities," Xain scolded.

"I'm fine," Roxas insisted.

"Kitten-"

"Axel, don't-"

"Maybe I should leave you two to it," Xain said, pushing his chair back and standing. "There are some things that should stay private within the bedroom. I'd be a fool if I didn't think this were one of those times."

"Thanks, Xain."

"No problem, Axel. Remember, we're leaving in two hours. If I have to I'll come drag your sorry arse home."

"Tch. Like you could."

Xain raised his eyebrow and Axel grinned sheepishly. With a shake of his head the older Tora walked to the door, resting his palm on the handle with a quick glance over his shoulder.

"I hope you feel well soon, Night Crawler. It'd be good to see you at breakfast."

The door closed behind him and Roxas sighed, nuzzling Axel's side. "Why do people still call me that?"

"What?"

"Night Crawler. I don't get it."

"Because that's how people remember you, Kitten," Axel said, stroking the ring lining his lover's finger. Suddenly his mouth became a tight frown and he stopped, looking to Roxas instead. "So, how are you feeling? The truth."

"The truth?"

"Please."

Roxas cuddled further into him, hiding beneath the covers. "Hurts."

"I tried to tell you-"

"But I liked it, Axel," he said, his throat chaffing horribly and his muscles stiff and sore. "I did."

"Yeah?" he asked, planting sweeter kisses by Roxas's temple. "You fell asleep so fast I couldn't tell."

"Sorry."

"Don't apologise, Kitten. Hell, you did well keeping up."

"You sound surprised," Roxas laughed, poking him in the chest and giggling when Axel captured his finger.

"Pleasantly," he purred, sneaking a hand under the blankets and running it down Roxas's naked thigh. He skimmed the scratches with nimble fingers, placing a kiss by Roxas's blushing cheek and tilting his chin upwards. "Where does it hurt? And be honest, Kitten. I can't help otherwise."

Roxas rolled his eyes, sinking against Axel's chest and enjoying the flowing warmth. The Tora's hand reached around his back, lifting his shirt to draw invisible snakes up his spine, and a tingling shiver travelled through his body.

"My head really hurts."

"That's cuz you drank enough to water ten stallions," Axel laughed. "Okay, so a headache and a bust lip. Anything else?"

"Neck hurts."

Axel traced a finger lightly over the flesh, internally hating himself for the deep purple and blue coloured bites, but feeling slightly proud that he had marked him, claiming him. "Sorry. I got carried away."

Roxas held the hand to his neck, ignoring the pain. "I don't mind."

"But I hurt you-"

"It's not the same, Axel. I like this kind of hurt."

"What? That makes no sense."

"It's like…" He paused, looking down at his ring and thinking hard, injuring his groggy brain in the process. "I liked it at the time, and I'd want it again, but I'm not enjoying this part so much. That make sense?"

"I think…Yeah, a little. So, your head, your neck, and your lip. Anything else?"

"Thighs hurt."

"That cuz of the scratches?"

"Yeah," Roxas whispered. "And it hurts… there."

"There?"

"Yeah," he blushed again, this time furiously. "Yanno – _there._"

"O-oh. Sorry, Kitten."

"I'm sticky too," Roxas pondered, going to lift his leg before a throbbing split had him flinching by Axel's chest with a high pitched cry. He grabbed a fistful of Axel's shirt, taking deep breaths unevenly and shutting his eyes.

"Kitten? You okay-"

"N-no, I…_ow! _It h-hurts…"

Axel waited patiently for him to calm down, stroking a hand over his heart and feeling the scratch of the fabric. He folded his ears back to hear the painful sobs, hating himself completely. When Roxas finally relaxed tears glistened in sapphire eyes and he trembled, shaking his head by Axel's side.

"Fuck that h-hurt. How am I gonna get home if I can't-"

"It'll be alright, Kitten, I swear. You just need to relax, alright?"

"Axel, that was agony," he moaned, laying still and not daring to move. "I have to ride all the way back to the Neko Kingdom-"

"It'll be okay. Look, how about I run you a bath and we go from there?"

"A bath? What-"

"You said yourself that you're sticky, so you have to get one anyway, and I think it'll help you unwind a little."

When Roxas gave him a tentative nod Axel kissed his bust lip gently and slipped from the covers. He had pulled on his underwear when answering the door to Xain, and as he searched the floor for his trousers he heard Roxas yelp as he slipped into his warm spot. Sinking deep into the mattress, not brave enough to roll over, Roxas clung to the sheets and dozed. Somewhere by the end of the bed the tinkling of Axel's belt could be heard before the bathroom door opened and the sound of running water invaded his ears.

Napping in the blissful heat, cuddled between two layers of softness, Roxas was loathe to leave the comfy confinements when Axel returned for him. The water was still running, but it was less frothy sounding and more of a trickle. Axel went to slip the covers back before Roxas stopped him, rolling over and holding his hand.

"It's okay, I can do it."

"Kitten-"

"I'll be fine, honest. Why don't you go down and get some breakfast?"

"Roxas," Axel smiled, dropping to his knees by the side of the bed. "I'm not leaving you for food."

"Well you're not getting in the bath with me, if that's what you're thinking," Roxas laughed, closing his eyes and enjoying the thumb stroking his cheek. "I'll be okay, Axel."

"You're hurt, Roxas. I'm not leaving you like this."

"You could grab me some breakfast," Roxas said. His stomach grumbled in compliment for his mind's genius idea and he scooted to the end of the bed with a heavy-set flinch. "I'm hungry."

"You won't come down?"

"Are you kidding? You owe me breakfast in bed this time, Axel," he said, taking the kiss he was offered.

"Alright, Kitten, what do you want?"

"Anything. 'S long as it's cold."

"Cold?"

"Mmm. I don't want nout hot."

"Okay, I'll be back soon alright?"

When Roxas mumbled his response under his breath Axel swept a kiss over his head, scratching the back of his ears for a moment before he picked himself up, glanced warily over his shoulder, and made himself leave. Dipping back into the covers, Roxas groaned with relief, able to let the tears wash gently down his cheek as he sat up.

Gasping openly, his raw throat ached and he coughed, steadying himself with his arms and yelping when he stood. His body buckled and he grabbed the bed post, holding himself up with his teeth gnashed together and his ears thrown back. The water in the bath rushed and hushed and beckoned him forward, urging him on.

Limping across the room, he grabbed the wall for leverage, keeping himself upright with sheer will alone and walking into the bathroom. He closed the door behind him and locked it, not wanting any unwelcome visitors.

The room was fairly large, made up of egg-white marble on the floor and walls and the basic essentials. The bath was a basin so large three could dunk comfortably in it, and the steam rising from it had Roxas rolling his eyes. Grabbing the taps, he turned the hot off and ran the cold at a quicker pace, smiling at the gentle gesture but not wanting to leave the bath looking like a sun-burned lobster.

Whilst the tub continued to fill Roxas glanced down at his body. His lower half was bare, sore, and gooey with fluids. With a sigh he ruffled his hands back through his hair, tugging on the knots to free them. He walked to the mirror on the far right wall, frowning at how large it was and examining the bruises. Hissing at the deep black colouring, he gulped, unsure of how he'd explain them to his brothers, but at least he could cover the light scratches that ran up and down his thighs like striped ribbons.

He lifted his stinging arms up with a shiver, dragging his top upwards and groaning as it fell to the floor beside him. Rubbing his eyes tiredly, he went to stretch before he froze in shock.

The blue gem sparkled prettily on his chest, mocking him, and he couldn't help the trembles that gushed through him. With a sour gulp he brought his fingers to it, tugging on the strong chain in disbelief, shaking his head and falling back to sit on the side of the bath. With numb fingers he reached over and turned the water off, staring at the gem in the ear-splitting silence with his heart overwhelming its own beat and tripping up his pulse.

He stared at the mirror, then down to his chest, and back to the mirror, hoping he was being duped, that it was a scam, that soon someone somewhere would yell that it was all a joke and he was the idiot they'd tricked. Instead the silence wrapped around him, dropping the heavy reality over his head and smashing into him. He grabbed the underside of the bath, digging his nails in so hard his knuckles turned white and he couldn't breathe. The ring on his finger tapped the basin irritably when he quivered, and he left the gem to rest a hand over his bruised belly with ingrained terror.

But he felt the same…

He didn't feel any different. His stomach still growled hungrily, his body ached with groans for the previous night, and his mind was still groggy in its stupefied state. Biting on his tongue he wondered if he could rip the chain free, pretend nothing had happened, and go about life normally.

But would that work? Could he do it?

"I'm overreacting…" he sniffled, needing to hear it, to have something solid and certain comforting his senses. "It'd take more than once. It should…no… no, it won't be." He glanced back up to the mirror, daring to smile faintly. "Just overreacting."

He almost convinced himself, but when he reached around to unhook the chain, he stopped. The effects were only valuable whilst the amulet was on his person… and there was still the 'what if?' questions raging in his head. Pushing it to the back of his mind, promising to deal with it later and telling himself that the chances were beyond minimal, he let it rest.

Dipping himself into the tub, he tensed at the warm water, lowering himself down with his ears folded back and his heart slowing its panicked beat. He calmed his heavy breaths, sinking until only his nose was left out of the water and closing his eyes with his ears sopping wet from the steam in the room.

The gem floated up, twinkling and swerving on the water's surface with teasing ripples. With a snarl Roxas pushed it back down, clamping it hard in his fist and ignoring it. Trying to relax again, he rested his head back, near to drifting to sleep before there came harsh knocking upon the door.

_Knock! Knock! Knock! _

With a groan Roxas soaked his hair, running his hands through it. He stayed under for a time, holding his breath and testing himself before he was forced upwards by his shredded lungs. With only time for one sharp gasp the knocking came back, louder this time, more insistent.

_Knock! Knock! Knock!_

"I'll be out in a minute, Axel!"

Again the amulet caught his eyes, and he glared at it.

'_Should I tell him? I could end up worrying him for nothing… and what would that do? He'd be excited for sure. When nothing comes of this he'll be devastated…' _

With his mind made up he spent the last ten minutes scrubbing himself and washing his hair. Smelling fresh and feeling clean, he left the water, pulling the plug and listening to the thirsty sucking noise as he dried himself on the overly-flamboyant towels. Wrapping one around his waist, he tucked it in placed, knotting it by his side and limping to the door, still drying his hair roughly without care.

Closing the door behind him, he dried the inside of his ears, sneezing from the cool kisses on his skin and frowning. The entrance to the room was locked – a pin jammed it in a familiar fashion and the windows were all barred.

Axel wasn't in the room.

Instead a figure snorted by the end of the bed, pulling books with scarlet binders from the bookshelf, opening them momentarily before scoffing and throwing them aside. A white cloak of frayed cloth fell from the man's shoulders, revealing a thick frame and straight posture, but the hood hid the face.

Roxas flicked his ears, growling at the man that had his back to him. Opening the bathroom door again, he slammed it so hard the wall shook and shivered, the very plaster trembling around them. The man turned slightly, his ears twitched beneath the hood and he grinned, his white canines gleaming. Tossing another book away, he turned to face Roxas completely.

The rough hands slid upon the curved hips and the smirk was rugged, lined with the thinnest wisps of growing brown stubble. Forest green eyes gleamed. Two scars in the shape of scratches were burned upon the cheeks, the fringe was brunette in colour and rudely spiked as the rustic laugh protruded with a heavy breath and a thick grudge.

"Aw, my poor little Roxy. All grown up and looking pretty."

"K-Kahn?!" Roxas gasped, his eyes wide and his body breathless. He opened his mouth, stuttering words, but his tongue was unable to string one syllable to its brother, and the end result was useless. He fell back against the wall, his confidence all but gone as he ran a hand back through his hair, completely forgetting the Neko amulet and his aching body. "N-no… No, they told me you were-"

"Dead?" Kahn laughed, pulling his hood down to reveal brown Neko ears with dipped ebony tips. "Funny story, actually. I'm not."

Kahn threw another book down on the bed, rolling his shoulders back and leaning against the post. Folding his arms, he looked Roxas up and down hungrily, his eyes alight and powerful. Suddenly self-conscious, Roxas blushed, dropping his gaze.

"I didn't think-"

"You never think, Roxy. That's why you always needed me," he said, his eyes skimming up the smaller frame with a dangerous glimmer. Shaking his head, he closed his eyes and held out his arms. "Come here."

Brightening, Roxas let Kahn embrace him, hugging him back and taking deep breaths of the heavy musk he had missed. Catching hold of the fabric, he felt the rough hands slip up and down his back, the nails pinching slightly, and against his ears Kahn chuckled, drawing him in tight and refusing to let go.

"You've grown."

"Sure you haven't shrunk?" Roxas asked, laughing to feel Kahn's arms constricting his movements in warning.

"Aw, don't be like that, Roxy. I know you've missed me."

"I can't believe you're back. What the hell happened? I mean, the floods-"

"I was carried out to sea," he shrugged, stopping his hand at Roxas's lower back with an unseen smirk. "Floated about in the ocean for a few days before I ended up on some other continent. It was bizarre. I had to make a living out of nothing."

"Why didn't you come back?"

The white ears folded , and something akin to gloating self-importance at the knowledge that he was wanted egged Kahn's ego into soaring spirits. The hurt voice, the dip of the tail, and the way the shoulders sagged in deep depression enforced his arrogant stature, taking his confidence to a whole new playing field. Oh yes, he had been missed, and he loved it.

"I tried, Roxy," he said with a sweet tone. "But it was hard. Ships were expensive and I couldn't get passage. I was so far away from you, all alone, and all I could think of was getting back to you, but I still had to eat. Every day I thought of you, of our home, of getting back so we could help people, but it just wasn't that easy. I finally managed to save enough coin for passage and I docked in the Uma Kingdom a few weeks ago."

"You did?"

"Yes. I tried to get back to the Neko Kingdom, and I told people I was looking to speak with a friend of mine. When they found out it was you they told me you were a prince. Said you were going to the Inu wedding in the Kuma Kingdom. I came as soon as I could." He held Roxas from him, still grasping his lower back and holding the bare shoulder strongly. "I have so many questions for you."

"I know the feeling," Roxas laughed. "But I need to get dressed before-"

"It can wait," Kahn snapped. "I've travelled the world for you."

"Yeah, but Ax-"

"Roxas, I haven't seen you for almost seven years. Stop being nasty."

"I'm not being nasty, I just-"

"Then it's settled. I'll go first."

Roxas glanced over to the locked door anxiously, wondering when Axel would be back before he slowly nodded his head. "Alright. But make it fast, okay?"

"You have my word," Kahn grinned. "Alright, first question. You're a prince... What. The. Fuck. Since when?"

It was Roxas's turn to shrug. "Since always, apparently. Only now I have the official title."

"So Cloud's king?"

"Yep."

"Of the whole Neko Kingdom?"

"Well, yeah. He split it up into four districts though, and I rule the south so I can be closer to-"

"And what's Zack doing these days?"

The question was delicately put, but Roxas didn't care. He tried to tug Kahn's hand from his lower back, but it wouldn't budge. Sighing, he gave up and flicked his ears, looking up at his old friend.

"Zack got the east."

"But he's not royalty."

"No, but he's still our brother so Cloud gave him it. Technically his title is Lord Zack, but he doesn't like it, so just Zack is what everyone calls him."

"Mmm…" Kahn hummed. "Okay, second question. What's all this shit I heard about people praising 'Night Crawler', but when I asked about you all they could do was shrug. I know it's you, so what's going on?"

"Oh, that," Roxas rubbed the back of his head. "It's a long story. Too long to tell now, but I can fill you in later if that's alright?"

"Later? Sounds promising," Kahn purred, slipping closer before frowning at the hand Roxas brought between them. When Roxas pushed him back with a shake of his head and a grimace Kahn tensed, snatching up the smooth palm with ungraceful diligence. The ring gleamed brightly and Kahn frowned, tugging on it testily and folding his ears back. "You care to explain, Roxas?"

The cold voice and the rough yanks had Roxas gritting his teeth, his body swaying in agony when he was pulled. Taking his time to gather breath, he let Kahn wrestle with the band on his finger, knowing it wouldn't come off. An honest smile slipped upon his lips, and his pounding headache lessened some at the remembrance of Axel and the proposal.

"I'm engaged."

"You're promised?" Kahn growled, leaving the ring to stare into cool blue eyes. "Since when? To who?!"

"Since last night," Roxas grinned.

"You said you'd be mine," Kahn muttered, letting the hand drop as if it disgusted him.

Roxas rolled his eyes, folding his arms over his naked chest defensively. "Kahn, I was eleven. We were just kids, we weren't ever really going to-"

"So it didn't mean anything to you? What we had was nothing because we were just 'kids'?"

Roxas tried to make sense of the confusing situation. "Kahn, I thought you was dead for the best part of seven years. I didn't know-"

"You know now. It's not too late."

"Actually, it is," Roxas whispered, his mouth dry. "I love this guy, Kahn, and I'm happy. Cloud and Zack have given us their blessing and stepped aside, so-"

"So you're just going to forget about me? For seven years I broke my back trying to get back to you, and you moved on? Just like that? Goddess, didn't I mean anything to you?!"

"It isn't like that, Kahn. Please listen," Roxas begged, holding his friend's arm. "I never went with anyone after you, not until I met Axel when I was sixteen, and-"

"Axel?" Kahn glowered, holding Roxas's hand to him. "Why does that name sound familiar."

"He's-"

_CRASH!_

The door was booted off its hinges, smashing against the ground with a clattering noise. Both Nekos turned to the doorway, but there was little time for either to think before Kahn was shoved back and held up in the air by his throat. Struggling, kicking his feet desperately against the air, lifted from the ground, Kahn grasped at the hand by his neck. The hold wasn't tight, but it was restrictive.

"Axel, let him go!" Roxas yelled, clenching his fists hard.

Axel's eyes were ablaze. He tightened his grip, a snarl ripping itself from him. "No fucking way, Roxas!"

"Axel-"

"Didn't I tell you I could hear voices?" Reno said, stepping over the door and leaning by the back wall. He itched the underside of his jaw, his red hair tied back in its usual fashion. "Wasn't expecting this though," he muttered, looking over to where Roxas was covered in bites and still standing with only a towel over his waist.

Blushing, Roxas dropped his glare. "Nothing was happening, I just-"

"It doesn't look like the best of situations, does it?" Reno said.

"Stop stirring, Reno! We wasn't doing anything-"

"Could have fooled me."

"Close your mouth, Reno," a regal voice commanded.

Reno did as he was bid immediately, stepping aside so his father could enter. Titan stepped over the broken door, clicking his tongue at the cracked frame.

"I suppose that's another bill the Tora Kingdom owes. I cannot take you boys anywhere. Now," his blue eyes took one solid sweep around the room, caught the way Axel turned to look back at him before he focused his attention upon his victim, saw the way Roxas blushed furiously and pinched the bridge of his nose, and he sighed. "Dare I ask?"

"Can I get dressed before anyone else walks in?" Roxas sulked.

"I think that's a good idea," Axel growled. "Shame you didn't think of that sooner, Strife."

"Bite me, Axel," Roxas glowered. "Don't hurt him. I'll be a minute."

Yanking some clothes from Axel's wardrobe he re-entered the bathroom, knowing both Titan and Reno had seen him limping, but not caring in his furious mind. Yanking the top over his head, he paused for a moment, hating himself when he tugged the red collar up to smell Axel on it, gently wrapping himself in the scent. It was too big for him, fitting more as a dress than a shirt, and the trousers were ridiculously large until he took a knife to the bottom of the legs and hacked it to his length.

He entered the bedroom barefoot, leaning by the doorframe. Kahn was no longer in Axel's grasp; instead he stood terrified in the centre of the room, encircled on all sides by Tora Royalty, but he gave no inkling of fear away. He stood tall and strong, glancing between Reno hovering smugly by the wall, Titan over at the windows, and Axel guarding the bathroom, his hands on his belt and near the small blades.

"So," Axel turned on Kahn, capturing his attention. "Care to explain why you were handling my naked fiancé?"

"Oh geeze," Roxas turned scarlet again. "It wasn't like that, Axel."

"Sure as hell looked like it."

"So you're Axel," Kahn said with a sneer. "Roxas was just telling me all about you. Congratulations on your engagement."

Axel scowled, completely confused and vicious. "Excuse me?"

"Your engagement. Congratulations. I gotta tell you, you've got yourself one hell of a catch."

"You'll keep your pleasantries behind your tongue and answer his questions if you want to live," Reno said, drawing their focus to him.

"That is enough," Titan growled. His voice was small but by no means frail, and at the deep sound all tongues stilled and all eyes fell to the floor. "Roxas, I feel I too must insist my congratulations upon you. I look forward to welcoming you into our family."

"Thank you," Roxas smiled, the action small and nervous.

"Now if you would care to explain this situation to us I'm sure there is a perfectly honest reason behind this mess."

"There is. Axel…"

The Tora ears twitched his way, but still Axel wouldn't look at him. Roxas reached out for his hand, interlinking their fingers and feeling guilty at the hard squeeze he was given.

"Axel, remember what I told you about my friend Kahn? Turns out he didn't die in the floods."

Axel glared at Kahn, letting go of Roxas's hand only so he could wrap an arm around his shoulder instead. Pulling him in close, he held him protectively, not caring that Reno rolled his eyes or his dad looked away.

"Axel, this is Kahn. Kahn, this is Axel, his brother Prince Reno," he nodded to the redhead that was itching to reach for his blade, "and his father, King Titan of the Tora Kingdom."

"Nice to meet you all," Kahn grinned, no longer nervous of the influence around him. "Got to say, this explains an awful lot."

"Like what?" Roxas asked, his ears softly drooped to feel Axel's hands stroking over his chest.

"Like why you're covered in bruises and scratches," Kahn laughed "I should have known a Tora wouldn't care about boundaries."

"Say what?!"

"Axel, calm down-"

"Like fuck, Roxas. You got something to say, Neko?!" Axel spat, held back only because Roxas refused to let him go.

On the other side Reno bristled, rumbling low in his throat. Titan stepped forward, his ears folded back and his eyes narrowed. Stopping by Kahn, he stood on a height with him, his arms neatly folded. In the sheer presence of the old Tora Kahn seemed to shrink, no longer confident.

"Let me explain something to you, Kahn, and you had best listen because I am not a patient man. The Tora you have insulted is my youngest child. Do you understand that?"

"I… I guess so-"

"Then you understand that you have slighted him in my presence. You are Night Crawler's friend. Know now that that alone has saved you from the wrath of the reputation we uphold. Take council on my words, find strangers in the street that have dared to offend my kin, and you will see the honest echo of my warning. This once you have been saved, but it will not dare to happen again; accident or not. Am I clear in my meaning?"

"I didn't-"

"Am I clear?" Titan snarled.

Kahn nodded, slinking down onto the bed under the harsh growl. With a thick rumble Titan nodded, striding past Kahn's slumped frame to Axel and Roxas. He turned first to his son.

"I must speak with you tonight, Axel. Congratulations to you both once more." His eyes twinkled to see the glowing blue amulet about Roxas's throat, and he smiled knowingly. "I hope to see you soon, Roxas. Axel, do not forget we are departing upon the hour. I would suggest you use your time wisely."

Passing by them, he grabbed Reno's collar and dragged him from the room, ignoring his son's yelps of wanting to stay. Left in the awkward silence surrounding them, Roxas sighed.

"Well, that was eventful. I don't suppose you got my breakfast, huh?"

"Sorry, Kitten. I bumped into Cloud and my dad," he turned Roxas into him, cuddling him close and glaring at Kahn from over Roxas's shoulder. "They wanted to sort things out."

"What things?"

"Nothing important," he assured him. "How're you feeling, anyway?"

"Better. Still hurts, though."

"'M sorry, Kitten-"

"Why do you call him that? It's an insult."

Jade eyes met forest green. Kissing Roxas's cheek, seeing the way Kahn tensed and clutched the sheets of the bed, Axel frowned, running a hand up the blonde's back. "You wouldn't understand."

"Try me."

"It's sentimental," Roxas admitted, looking over to Kahn. "It's not the same coming from him."

"How? It's still the same six letters. Still the same sound. Still the same meaning."

"It's not though," Roxas insisted, shaking his head. "It means more."

"Like a pet-name?"

Neither answered. Instead Axel swept his hand from Roxas's back to his front, rubbing the bruise on his stomach gently and feeling Roxas shiver. Mistaking the meaning he removed his hand, unable to bear seeing Roxas's ears drooped and his smile gone.

"Axel, I think I need to talk to you."

"About what?"

"It's… well, I guess-"

"When are you two getting married?"

Roxas's courage fled at the interruption. He shivered, reaching his hand up to the blue Neko amulet and tugging lightly on the chain. When he felt Axel shrug defensively he lowered his eyes down to the redhead's chest and sighed.

"Kitten," Axel lifted Roxas's chin. "What's up?"

"It's just…" Roxas bit his busted lip, shaking his head with a smile. "I said Xion and Hayner could use our place until they have the baby. They should be there about a month-"

"A whole month?!"

"So how about I come to the Tora Kingdom for two weeks instead?"

"Really?" Axel brightened, his smile infectious and his canines flashing. "You'd really come down?"

"Sure. I think Xion and Hayner'd be glad of the space, and it's about time I visited. I've promised to go see some of the other kingdoms, too."

"Sounds like you're gonna be busy. Remember what you promised me though."

"Promised? I don't-"

"You have to take it easy for a week. You promised after the stag night."

"Okay." He wrapped his arms around Axel's neck. "Just a week though-"

"Should I give you two a damn minute?"

"O-oh," Roxas pulled his arms back shyly, turning to his friend with a quirky smile. "Sorry, Kahn."

"'S alright. It's not the first time you've forgotten about me, is it?"

Roxas flinched. Axel's keen eyes picked up on the action and he span Roxas back around, catching him by surprise as he pushed a kiss upon him, deepening it with a low moan and holding the back of his neck, keeping him locked in the moment. Submitting willingly, Roxas gave in, letting himself be held.

Kahn bristled, twitching with restraint when Axel peeked an eye open. The Tora gave Roxas a final kiss with a smirk and a wink, happy to see the smile back on his face. Flushed, Kahn stood from the bed, heading for the door.

"You're busy. I'll see you some other time, Roxas."

"Huh? No, Kahn, wait-"

"I don't think that's a good idea," Kahn growled. "I'll see you around. Maybe you'll remember me next time."

"Kahn-"

"Let him go, Roxas."

"Yeah, Roxas. Listen to your Master," Kahn mocked.

He walked through the doorway, lifting his white hood up to cover his ears and face. Roxas stared after him, his heart thrumming with a dimmed beat until he felt Axel's hands reach around him, tugging him back.

"Kitten-"

"He's my friend, Axel."

"He didn't seem friendly."

"Please, Axel. He looked after me when I was little."

"He did?"

"Yeah. Who do you think taught me to be Night Crawler? Pushing yourself to those kind of limits takes time and commitment. Kahn was the one who helped me with that."

"You mean Kahn was the one to set you up as Night Crawler? To make you a thief and a wanted man? To-"

"Give me a way to help people," Roxas finished, pulling out of Axel's grip and shaking his head. "We were a good team."

"Then if he didn't pass on why the hell did it take so long for him to come back to you, Kitten?"

"He said he got swept out to another continent. It took him a while to get passage on a ship."

"What, a whole seven years?" Axel scoffed, his hands on his hips. "I don't think so, Kitten. I'm not buying it. Something about that guy just doesn't sit right with me."

"Nothing about any of the people I care about seems to sit right with you," Roxas barked. "You have a problem with Hayner, a problem with Cloud, a problem with Zack and Sora, a problem with-"

"Alright, I get it!" Axel said loudly. "It's not as if you like everyone important to me, either!"

"The only person in your entire family circle that I don't like is Reno. And can you blame me, Axel? He tried to kill me twice and then he used me as bait for a demon god! Why the hell would I like him?"

"Don't raise your voice at me, Roxas."

"Then stop being a jerk-"

"Me being a jerk? What about him?!" He laughed sarcastically, running his hand back through his hair. "I can't believe you're defending him!"

"I'm not defending him, I just-"

"You're taking his side over mine, what the hell would you call it?"

"I haven't seen him in seven years-"

"I'm the one you're supposed to care about, Roxas. I'm the one you're supposed to stick by no matter what-"

"I have stuck by you, Axel. Through everything. You know I have. Ever since I met you I've done nothing but try to please you and-"

"Try to please me?" Axel frowned, taking a step back. "Why should you have to try? You mean you don't-"

"I didn't mean it like that. You know I didn't!"

"You're pretty good at guessing what I know, Strife," Axel grumbled. "Shame you keep getting it wrong." He glanced over to the window, catching the way the sun brightened and slipped through the bottom of the curtains. "I have to go."

"Axel-"

"See you soon."

He kissed Roxas's lips so quickly and fleetingly it was hardly a kiss at all. Roxas reached out for him, but Axel pretended not to notice and walked by him, leaving the room and Roxas behind.

Feeling cheap and hurt, Roxas sank down onto the bed, his head in his hands. His left hand slipped, and as he hiccupped and brushed away the hot tears he felt the cold Neko amulet cradled by his numb fingers. Enraged, he tugged on the chain, trying to snap it and feeling the links pull.

He was so close, he could feel the chain threatening to break when-

"Rox? Dude, what are you doing?"

Glancing up, Roxas let the chain drop with a thick sob, brushing the back of his hands over his eyes. Hayner stood in the doorway, kicking the broken door lightly before he ventured in and took a seat beside his friend.

"You okay?"

"Hayner…" He stopped, fighting with himself and clinging tight to the gem. "I think I might be in trouble."

"Trouble? What kind of trouble? Someone starting a fight with you again? Was it Reno?"

"No, it's not that kind of trouble," Roxas moaned, hiding his eyes behind his hands.

"Then what is it? Dude… Dude are you crying?"

"I'm so fucking stupid."

"What? No you're not! You're one of the wittiest guy's I know-"

"Wit isn't the same as smart, Hayner."

"Okay, now you're scaring me. Roxas, what's wrong?"

"Did Xion tell you about the amulets?"

"Yeah. Fifteen of 'em. They all got different effects too or something. I'm not sure. I wasn't exactly listening."

He laughed, but as Roxas's cheeks paled he stopped. Holding tight to his friend's shoulder, Hayner offered him a soft nudge.

"C'mon. Rox. It can't be that bad."

"I think it is, Hayner. I'm not sure, and it could be nothing, but I think it's something."

"Dude, you know I have the brain capacity of a squid. If you're gonna keep talking in riddles I won't be able to help."

"'_To change your shape and change your form he demands a toll of blood',_ Hayner. That's the Neko amulet's effect. I have a small piece of it." He opened his palm to show the light blue rock, heaving a deep breath.

"So?"

"So I was wearing it last night," Roxas cried, folding his ears back.

"Roxas, you're gonna have ta spell it out, Dude. I wasn't kidding about the squid-thing."

"I got engaged last night," Roxas murmured.

"Really?!" When Roxas showed him the ring Hayner clapped him on the back, shaking him roughly. "Congrats, Roxas! Hell, I didn't think it'd be happening so soon."

"Hayner, I was wearing this chain last night, and I was drunk, and I guess I forgot because I woke up with it on and…and…"

"And?"

"And me and Axel… yanno." He looked away, rubbing the back of his neck.

"You what?"

"Aw, c'mon, Hayner!" Roxas pleaded, shaking uncontrollably with his leg jumping up and down. "You gotta know what I mean."

"D'you mean you two…?" He pushed the tips of two of his fingers together, raising an eyebrow.

With a furious blush and a hard stare, Roxas's mouth fell open in disbelief. Unable to believe he was having to explain his situation in detail, he closed and covered his eyes. "We had sex, Hayner."

"Oh…" Hayner looked ahead of them, blinking blankly at the wall. "I guess, well…oh," he repeated. "So, is that what's bothering you? Was it your first?"

"No!" Roxas squeaked, almost outraged at the question.

"Okay, dude, chill. I was only asking. I'm trynna help," he said, holding his hands up defensively. "So what's up then? Tell me straight."

Roxas turned to him with tears in his eyes, fiddling with the Neko amulet nervously. "I have the shape-shifting amulet, Hayner. Titan warned me when he first saw it that it… it…"

"It what?"

Roxas sucked in a breath, scrunching up his face as if he was expecting a solid, breath-taking punch. "I can get… well, I-I mean, it can…"

"Roxas, take a deep breath and spit it out. I promise, it'll be alright."

Following his advice, Roxas tried to calm his rapid heartbeat. "If I'm wearing it," he stopped, pausing and biting his tongue, unable to believe what he was going to say. "I can get… pregnant."

Roxas tensed, expecting Hayner to jump from the bed in disgust and turn from him. Instead his friend leaned into him, resting his arm on Roxas's shoulder and frowning, trying to wrap his head around the situation.

"So… you think you might be?"

"Y-you're not freaking out? Hayner I'm a guy that might be pre-"

"I know, but you're also my friend, and you're upset. Freaking out won't do anyone any good. And besides, what are the odds you actually are?"

"I dunno. It's never been wrong before though. Whenever I think about something it just happens, yanno? Like with the wings and stuff. I'm not sure how it would work with the whole womb crap."

"'Womb crap'?" Hayner chortled. "Real poetic, Rox."

"Hayner!"

"Okay, okay. Well, I think I'm the wrong person to be talking to. Where's Axel?"

When he tried to stand Roxas grabbed his arm, dragging him back down roughly. Looking to his friend's grip, Hayner raised an eyebrow to see the panic clear on Roxas's face. Gulping, the blonde Neko shook his head fiercely, fear in his eyes.

"You can't tell him!"

"Why not?"

"Hayner, it's been less than twenty four hours. There's every chance I could just be overreacting, right?"

"Well, yeah, I guess. But you said yourself this thing always works-"

"You're fucking pregnant?!"

Roxas looked up to the doorway in terror. Kahn was back, his whole body tense and his jaw clenched hard. He yanked the hood down from his face, stomping into the room with a menacing stance and glowering, his eyes alight with furious energy. Hayner stood up, stepping between them with his hands up.

"Woah, dude, look I don't know who you are but this is private-"

"Don't patronise me, puppy! I'm his best friend."

"Actually, I think you'll find that'd be me," Hayner snarled until Roxas pulled him back down to the bed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Hayner, it's okay, this is Kahn. Kahn, this is my best friend Hayner."

"Oh, so not only did you forget about me, you're engaged, you're pregnant, and you've damn replaced me?!"

"Please, Kahn, keep it down-"

"Why were you earwigging anyway?" Hayner asked, twitching his ears irritably.

"Hardly earwigging when there's no door. So what's all this crap about you being up the duff?"

"Don't say it like that," Roxas moaned. "And I'm not. I just think there could be a small, tiny, hardly-there chance that-"

"You need to go find Axel," Hayner reinforced, but Kahn had a different idea.

"You said something about it all revolving around that blue gem. Why not just take it off. If you don't have it on then it can't work."

Roxas fiddled with the gem, fighting himself unsurely. "But what if-"

"Here, I'll do it."

Kahn reached forward to take the amulet, but Hayner stopped him, shoving him back violently. Kahn snarled, pulling his fist back before Roxas stood between them, defending Hayner from the attack.

"Move, Roxas!"

"No, Kahn. Just stop! I need to think."

"What's there to think about? Just take that chain off-"

"No, Roxas! Seriously, you'll regret it."

"He'll regret it more if-"

"Will you both just stop it?! Goddess, I wish I'd never opened my damn mouth!"

"Roxas, listen to me," Hayner span him around, holding him by his shoulders. "Dude, I went to war with you, I died _for_ you, please trust me on this. I know you're doubtful and it could all be nothing, but don't do anything without talking to Axel first. Please don't. You'll only regret it if you do this now and he finds out later."

"But-"

"Even if you don't tell him now, just wait two weeks. If nothing happens: no sickness, no tiredness, no mood swings or anything like that, I swear I'll take that chain from you myself and we can forget the whole thing. But please, even if you won't talk to Axel, just wait. You're scared right now, but trust me, you'll regret it if you don't."

Roxas swallowed hard, letting the gem fall from his fingers and nodding. "Alright. In two weeks' time I'm supposed to go see Axel anyway. If nothing comes of it we'll just forget everything, and if it does…"

"You'll discuss your options with Axel," Hayner finished for him. "If Xion would have made a decision without consulting me I'd have been beyond pissed, Rox. Don't put a bloodthirsty Tora in that position."

"You don't have to do this, Roxy."

"No, but I think I should, Kahn." Roxas held his stomach carefully, his heart fluttering. "You both promise not to say anything."

"Of course," Hayner chirped, letting his friend's shoulders go.

"Kahn? You won't tell… will you?"

"No," Kahn reached his hand out, stroking Roxas's cheek. "I won't tell, Roxy."

"Thank y-"

"There you are!"

Roxas turned to the doorway again. Cloud looked down to the floor, wrinkling his nose at the damaged door before he turned to Roxas. But instead of looking at his brother his eyes turned to Kahn, and he growled lowly.

"Kahn? I thought you passed on," he growled with deliberate slowness.

Chuckling, Kahn leaned against Roxas, brushing his cloak behind him. "Yeah, turns out I managed to make it to another continent. And now here I am."

"Roxas, Hayner, I want you both to go downstairs. Xion's waiting with Zack, Xaldin, and Sora."

"But-"

"Go now, Roxas, and I won't ask why you're in Axel's room, covered in bruises and limping."

Roxas grabbed his boots, sidling past Cloud with Hayner and glancing back nervously, leaving his brother and Kahn alone. As soon as Cloud was sure they were out of earshot he stepped forwards, catching Kahn's smirk with a devilish growl and charging, grabbing him by the throat and choking him, shoving him against the wall. Kahn grunted, suffocated for the second time that night, but this time he knew why.

"I told you to stay away," Cloud whispered, every word threatening. "I fucking warned you-"

"Yeah? I don't think I heard you ri-_ah!"_

He yelped when Cloud smashed his head back against the wall. The grasp on his throat tightened until Kahn could hardly breathe, and he felt sick when the blade pushed against his stomach.

"Don't play games with me. Fifty thousand gold pieces, that was your price."

"My pockets began feeling empty," Kahn said. "I thought I'd come back and say hello. Yanno, see if Roxas missed me. Turns out he did quite a-"

"You stay the fuck away from him or I swear I'll gut you like a damn fish! You hear me?"

"You never was one for manners."

"How much do you think you'll bleed, Kahn? If I cut you down right here, you think anyone would care?"

"I know one person that would," he grinned. "You think it was an accident that I saw Roxas first? Heh, still stupid and naïve, eh Cloud?"

Cloud paled. "How much?"

"How much what?"

"How much for you to go away again? For good this time. No more coming back."

"Ten million gold pieces."

"What?! You can't be fucking serious?"

"You're king now, Cloud. How much is your brother really worth to you?"

"I can't just give away ten million, you little rat! It'd bankrupt the whole kingdom!"

"Looks like I'm staying then."

"Like fuck-"

"I wonder if Roxas would find it interesting that you paid the only person he cared about to leave him. And then you lied to him. Tut tut tut. I don't think he'll appreciate that at all, Cloud."

"You think he'll believe you over me and Zack? Fat fucking chance."

Kahn laughed in his face. "I'm alive, Cloud. What more proof does he need?"

Hating himself, Cloud uncurled his fingers and threw Kahn down to the floor, leaving him in a crumpled heap. "Stay away from him, Kahn. I won't hesitate in killing you."

"You're full of shit, Cloud."

"Don't test me!"

"I just did. You failed. Just like usual." He picked himself up, walking around Cloud and standing by the door, unafraid of the fierce glare he was given. "I'm coming back to the Neko Kingdom, Cloud, and I wanna feel welcome. Otherwise… well, I seem to be developing a loose tongue. It'd be a shame if Roxas was around to hear our little secret."

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

So there you have it, guys! Axel seems pissed off, Cloud is being blackmailed, and Goddess knows what would have happened if Hayner wasn't around to stop Roxas ripping the Neko amulet away. It seems like there are wheels within wheels, and they're all spinning. I hope you all enjoyed!

**Dragonish Guest - Haha, I can't tell you how happy I was that people were saying kittens and not babies! It just made it so much cuter, I think, and so much more in context with this story! I'm happ you're enjoying this story, and I hope you like this chapter! **

**Stalker - Thank you. I'm trying to get some solid plot hints down straight away to ease my readers into the story as gently as possible, seeing as there are quite a few confrontations left to come. Every detail counts now! I'm so happy it keeps you smiling :) that's what my work aims to do! And aw, I'm happy for the soft spot! I adore all of my reviews and reviewers so much! I'm glad you liked Cloud's test and drunk Roxas :) And I hope you enjoyed this chapter, too!**


	4. Two Weeks Later

Two Weeks Later

The gentle hum of rain washed down from the sky under thick plumes of smoky clouds. A grumble of thunder patrolled beyond, dropping lightening occasionally and signing the ground before it snapped the electricity back. The Tora streets, with the paved roads cracked and the majority of buildings in deep need of repairing, was flooded with mud and thick puddles. For four days the rain had persisted, and for four days the mood inside the Tora castle had gradually worsened until it had finally become unbearable.

Upon his throne, Titan had dismissed the last of his people wishing to speak to him, and now he stood alone, fenced in on all sides by his council men and his three sons. The table was large, sitting thirty to each side, but no feast or celebration lay upon the richly decorated mahogany. Instead glum, twisted faces of grimy discontent lurked upon the hollowed out cheekbones of the wise old Toras; sunken eyes flicked left and right, hands were wrung in eager anticipation, and the faded grey ears were thick with white wisps of rough fur.

On Titan's right sat Xain, his firstborn, dressed in golden thread and jet satin. On the king's left was Reno, his second son, fitted with highly spun crimson silk and silver thread, and finally, beside his immediate brother, was Axel, adorned in casual amber-bronze silk with copper tints embedded by the light. Gems of onyx, ruby, sapphire, rose gold, emerald, opal, and moon stone glistened, each looking for attention and fighting for the sparkle of the torches, all receiving none.

Leaning back in his chair, Titan rubbed at his eyes tiredly, closing them with want for his bed and feeling his age. His sons fidgeted anxiously, wanting to be freed from the burden of boredom, but not daring to move before their father's command.

"We have been at this council for the majority of the last three hours," Titan grumbled, clenching hard to the marble of his throne. "Tell me, are we soon to have our last agenda? I fear my years are wasted at this damn table."

"Soon, My King," a frail man with whiskered stubble said, sitting erect at his seat three places from Xain. "There is but one more matter your Grace should tend to before the night begins to ripen."

"More fancy talk," Titan muttered. "Alright, spit out what it is you want, Zeth! Let us be done with this."

Zeth nodded, ruffling a pile of parchment in front of him. His sour eyes glistened, and he pulled free a particular envelope, feeling the weight and running his wrinkled thumb along the inked address.

"There came a letter the other day, My King. It is addressed to the young Prince Axel."

Axel's ears pricked up. Suddenly attentive, he leaned forward in his seat, raising up so he could see the note better before Reno yanked him down. Shoving his brother's hand away, he caught Reno's scowl and ignored him.

"I see," Titan hummed. "Then why is it that you have this letter, and not my son? Their privacy is their own. I'll have no members of this court daring to take judgement on any of those accounts!"

Zeth nodded humbly, flipping the letter over. "Of course, My King. We wished to hand it over to the young prince as soon as he was made available. However, he almost always seemed much too busy to be bothered with such a trivial matter."

"And since when is it down to this council to decide what is trivial and what is not?!" Titan growled. "I am growing impatient of these interruptions into my family's privacy, Zeth. You are all drawing upon thin threads."

Gulping, Zeth tried to smile, but it became a quirky grimace. "M-my King, this letter has the blue wax seal. It is from the Neko Kingdom-"

"From Roxas?" Axel asked. He held his hand out across the table. "Give it here."

"But, my Prince-"

"It's my letter. Give it here!"

"You really think it's from Night Crawler, Axel?" Titan asked, his brow furrowed curiously. "That would not make sense. Night Crawler cannot read, nor can he write, or so you have told me. And even if by some miracle he had learned within two weeks of our last meeting, why would he write when he was to be visiting this very night? No, there are no soft words in this letter, Axel. Use your head, and you will know that this letter has darkness held within."

Axel retracted his hand slowly, suddenly cautious, but still undeniably curious. His emerald eyes dimmed some, and he turned to his dad with one ear perched up and the other cast sideways, his hand still open upon the table.

"You think something bad's happened?"

"I am saying nothing of the sort, Axel. I am merely trying to understand the need for this letter."

"Just open it," Reno scoffed, folding his arms in a huff and sagging in his seat. "My butt's numb."

"Regardless of the current napping situation of your posterior, Reno, I feel it would be wise to be careful. Many things can be said and given in a letter, and many things can be broken or taken away," Titan scolded. "But, in this case, I believe you may be right. The only way to unravel this mystery is to break the seal itself." He leaned forward, almost mimicking Axel in his eagerness, his chin rested in his hands as the Tora amulet glowed wildly around his throat. "I suggest you should give that mail to its desired addresser, Zeth. And let me insist upon you all that if any council member dares to withhold such information from me again, regardless of its nature or the rest of your decision, I will be hanging your heads upon my castle wall. Am I clear?"

They each nodded nervously, dropping their eyes in mortified embarrassment. With reluctant fingers Zeth released the letter, slipping it across the table with wondering eyes. Axel snatched it up, flipping it over in his hands twice and reading the smooth looped handwriting along the front. It was definitely addressed to him, but why it had been kept away, what it held, and why it had been sent were still delusions hanging on the edge of his sanity.

"Will you just open the fucking thing, Axel?! I've been sat here for hours!"

"Close your mouth, Reno," Titan warned. "Come, Axel. No more waiting. Let us see what news comes from the Neko Kingdom, and why."

Axel looked to his dad for a moment, his heart in his mouth. He nodded slowly, taking a deep breath and shoving Reno away when his brother rested on his shoulder. Shredding the wax, he let the flakes fall and pulled out the letter within, smoothing it out with his palm and reading the writing.

_To Prince Axel of the Tora Kingdom,_

_We, The Neko Council, regret to inform you that, although we have been notified by Prince Roxas of the Neko Kingdom on your agreements to meet, there have been a series of events to which the prior has become impossible. We, The Neko Council, are indeed concerned over the health and wellbeing of Prince Roxas, and therefore, against the judgement of King Cloud and Prince Roxas himself, we, The Neko Council, have decided it would be thusly within the prince's best interests that he should remain safely within the Neko Capital until such a date as to be decided upon when he has regained his health. _

_The common timeframe for the prince's sickness, and also the details, are not to be disclosed unto yourself or any other person outside of the private intimacy of King Cloud's, Prince Roxas's, or Prince Sora's familiar circle, and therefore we hope you understand that it would be unjust if we, The Neko Council, were to give to you any specifics regarding the prince's situation. We, The Neko Council, are pleased to inform you that Prince Roxas is not, however, in any serious or immediate danger whereupon his person, sanity, or otherwise, is in threat of severe harm. _

_Due to Prince Roxas's sudden sickness, we, The Neko Council, feel it would be in the interest of the prince that any and all communication link leading into the Neko Castle should be distorted for this period of time. However, we are pleased to alert you on the continuing growth of the Neko Kingdom as a whole, and therefore the Neko Kingdom (not to be confused with the Neko Castle) shall remain open to any and all public trade and peace relations until such time as we, The Neko Council, find it fitting that visitors should be reintroduced to the castle's interior. _

_If, for whatever reason, there is concern on your part for this matter, we, The Neko Council, urge you to write a well worded response. If and when such a letter from your person should arrive within the Neko Kingdom it will be brought to the attention of The Neko Council, whereupon any and all issues displeasing you will be settled within a Court of Divine Law. _

_Hoping you are well, _

_The Neko Council._

Titan waited patiently at the head of the table, watching his son's face grow darker and harder until finally Axel scrunched the edges of the paper tightly and snarled. Slamming it down upon the table he turned to his dad, his eyes ablaze and his fists clenched.

"They can't fucking do this!"

"Do what, Axel?"

"This!"

He slid the letter his father's way, his chest heaving as rage pulsed through his veins and set his nerves aflame. He waited irritably, drumming his fingers upon the table with his ears folded back. Both Reno and Xain leaned in, glancing over their father's shoulder as Titan's face dipped and dimmed like his son's.

"What's it mean, dad?"

"Many things, Xain. But, most importantly, it means the Neko Kingdom is in a worse state than Cloud first disclosed to me. This letter boldly states that it has been sent against King Cloud's wishes, that they are closing off all means of communication into the Neko Castle, and that they would willingly take the Tora Kingdom to a Divine Court over this matter, should we attempt an intrusion upon their self-declared privacy."

"Take us to court? For what?!" Reno growled.

"Undoubtedly they found out about the engagement, and they are clearly unhappy. Whether Night Crawler is indeed sick or if it is a fashioned lie, I am unsure. What I know for certain is that the Neko Kingdom is in trouble, and seems to run deep with underlying corruption."

"I don't give two fucks what they say! They can't stop me from seeing Roxas-"

"Um, excuse me, Prince Axel," Zeth whispered, pulling a small parchment free and delicately passing it over, his fingers curled inwards. "There was an additional letter."

"Additional? What more could be said from The Neko Council?" Titan pondered.

"Let's find out," Axel muttered. Snatching up the second letter, his mind foul and his mood dark, he yanked the paper free and read it, leaning back in his chair with his legs crossed. Again, the letter opened the same, but the writing was sloppier, messier, and rushed in a scratchy scrawl.

_To Prince Axel of the Tora Kingdom, _

_No doubt you've already had the other letter the bloody Neko Council sent out, and I can guess what kind of a mood you're in. Hopefully this will clear things up for you. _

_Things are… let's say difficult. The Neko Council has Cloud's hands tied, which is why I'm writing this letter, not him. First thing's first, go find a seat, sit in, stop ranting for a whole five minutes, and then continue reading. _

_Roxas is sick. No, not life threatening sick, I mean he's got a stupid bug. A bit of sickness, a slight temperature, a turn from his food and tiredness; nothing dangerous like these bozos make out. Anyway, my point is he can't make it down to the Tora Kingdom. Sorry, Tora, but he physically can't do it. Trust me, he tried. Cloud's grounded him to bed rest, and I second that motion completely. _

_You might be wondering why The Neko Council is being pissy. Well, they threw a fit to find Roxas engaged, but where delighted to know that we had The White Shadow (that's this little rat called Kahn, by the way – just in case you didn't know) and Night Crawler back in the same kingdom, and unfortunately the same castle. Goddess he gets on my nerves! _

_Sorry, getting off topic. _

_Look, they're not happy with you, Tora, and they're beyond upset with Roxas. But who cares about what they think, right? You have mine and Cloud's invite to come down to the Neko Kingdom whenever you want. Roxas is asking over you, and maybe you could cheer him up a bit (he's been so bleeding miserable – understandably, though. He's unwell). I know The Neko Council threatened to take you to a Divine Court, but don't sweat it. They need Cloud's agreement to pass a motion like that, and he actually wants you here. _

_So, I think that's it. If you can't make it down it's no problem, just send a letter back (direct it to me, not Cloud; they're reading all his mail), and I'll let Roxas know (when he's awake for once). _

_Actually hoping to see you for a change, _

_Zack. _

Silence stretched for a time, lengthening until it became an unbearable motion for all occupants within the room. In the process of reading Axel's scowl had lifted to concern, but it had edged off with a rounded smile to see the invitation. His eyes glanced back up to the first few paragraphs, to (what he believed was) the important bit; to Roxas being sick, and his frown returned with deep set worry lines.

"Well?" Xain asked from across the table. "What's it say?"

"Roxas is sick," Axel mumbled, still re-reading the sloppy writing. "The Neko Council weren't lying, but this letter's from Zack. He said it's just a 'bug'."

"It might not be as sinister as you're all making out," Reno said, taking the time to straighten his back, stretch, and give them his self-declared valuable input. "Maybe they're just worried about him. Yanno, seeing as they only have three heirs and one of them is sick."

"You think I would shut down my entire castle if one of you boys was ill with small sickness or a bout of cold, Reno?" Titan asked. "No. There is something else that both letters refuse to divulge. What more is said, Axel?"

"He said Cloud's in a bit of a position. Said they're reading his mail, too, which sounds damn familiar," he snapped, glaring at The Tora Council with burning eyes. "He said that Kahn's in the castle too…" Pausing, he rubbed the back of his neck, unsure for a moment. "Zack seems unhappy by it, and I gotta say, even though I know Roxas likes him, something about the guy just seems… off. I can't say what it is or quite place it, but there's something not right."

"Did Zack perhaps give a reason for Kahn's stay in the castle? It seems unclear as to why they would keep us out, and yet let such a stranger in."

"Said something about him being called a White Shadow-"

"_The _White Shadow?" Reno scoffed behind his hand. "I hardly think so. Did you see the state of the guy? No way."

"Hush, Reno!"

"But-"

"You know about him?" Axel asked, rounding on his family. "You never said-"

"It was never necessary information to you, Axel. You were so young, you perhaps do not remember."

"Remember what?" he asked, narrowing his eyes suspiciously and folding his ears back. "Dad-"

"You were only fourteen, and it was such a small matter in your mind that you no doubt dismissed it. I had business within the Neko Kingdom; sour business, I must admit, but business nonetheless. With your mother gone I had to take you with me, for you could not be trusted home alone after your last predicament with each other." He stopped, sagging over the left hand side of his chair. "We stayed for four nights and three days, by which time you were all certain you had seen everything you cared to think you could, and yet you had seen nothing but the pretty mirages Jerome set before you.

"I sat up one night, long after you had gone to bed with your brothers, sherry in one hand, the Neko King whispering in my ear on my other side, and by his drunken lips he passed his troubles with the astounding disregard for grace upon which he seemed to conduct himself. He spoke to me clearly, honestly, as if all of his burdens were being absorbed by my ears – not that he could remember in the morning, or likely wanted to. He spoke of three Nekos, although he called them less pleasant names, and he questioned his methods of… I think the appropriate word here would be extermination. None of them had thusly worked, and it seemed he had only fuelled some invisible fire.

"He spoke of rebellions to me then. He was tormented by an elaborate group of runners and workers who called themselves _The Network_. It was not one man, nor was it fifty, but almost the entirety of his underclass, and they were all plotting against him in his eyes. He could not see that what they stole from him they stole because they needed, not wanted, and he could not see that the guards they killed they did out of desperation, not revenge. He was, in an ironic twist I do believe, blind to all that was happening around him. To combat them he was training his own secret twist of interlinked and most definitely corrupted guards, and these he called _The Bright Frontier_, although I'm sure Night Crawler and many others have spat them a thousand other names, most notably _The Faults. _

"And then he spoke of another group – a worse group. These people didn't want food, equality, or fair trade. They wanted crimson and gold, and much of it. He again dubbed to them many names, but as I left that day I heard many a guard whisper the name _The Fades_ under their tongues with worry and inclined fear. They were right to feel that way, it would seem, as murderers and rapists hold no care for honesty or their soul.

"Which brings us to the last worry he gave to me, and the information you seek. Upon the time of our arrival Jerome had been plagued for many a moon by two stalkers in the shadows. He believed he was cursed, that black and white had turned upon him under the Goddess's command, and yet, there was no harm ever inflicted to his person. Yes, his gold was stolen; yes, his strongest encampment was broken apart and robbed blind, but no, never once was an injury dealt to him, though I am sure it didn't go without trying.

"It was here that his insanity began. Locked away for the past seven months, too afraid to venture outside, he had placed a severe tax upon his kingdom in want of a new extension block to the rear of his castle beyond the moat. Unfortunately, the people of the Neko Kingdom had been battered by storms and flood surges that year, and even if they hadn't, I still see no way in which they could attempt to afford such a cost. So, when I met him, and he was drunk beyond all reasoning, he whispered to me of two demons flying around his city.

"You know of the first already, as is common folklore surrounding the fifteen kingdoms. Night Crawler, Jerome said he called himself. Draped in the backhand of moonlight and clothed in the fabric of shadows, there was no barricade the 'winged demon' could not enter, no life he could not take, no amount of gold he could not steal. Although I am sure this is not true, seeing as I have met and spoken with Night Crawler on this issue, I do believe some of what was said had some justice within it. Night Crawler accepts the title of thief, and the other night, when I spoke to him at the Inu wedding, he mentioned times of killing and regret, repentance and remorse, and… darker things. Let it not be said that an easy mind rests upon the shoulders of that Neko, Axel; there is much still locked away in that boy's heart.

"The last Jerome spoke of was a twin of another kind; a white shadow stalking black. Covered in the emblem of white frost, seen only by the stars, The White Shadow and Night Crawler always worked in pairs. There was never a night when one would be seen without his counterpart, and The White Shadow was always the most dangerous, or so he told. Bold, fierce, fearless – these are the characteristics of a man looking to die, which is why Jerome was certain that The White Shadow was a deceased soul come back to haunt him. He had each of these traits, and yet he became darker in his methods. No longer was gold only being taken, but guards were being decapitated along the halls, blood smeared up walls, dogs skinned and ripped of their meat, left hanging by their throat still dripping, maids taken from castles, used, and abandoned by lakesides or soggy marshes whereupon they had been soiled by something dirtier than mud. Are these exaggerations? Perhaps. Although only two people will ever know for certain. It is no wonder The Neko Council is excited to have both Night Crawler and The White Shadow deep within its walls. No doubt they hope they can unleash a monster."

"But Roxas isn't Night Crawler anymore," Axel insisted, growling low in his throat. "And even if he was, he wouldn't do those things. I _know_ him. He wouldn't do it."

"I am not arguing with you, Axel. I do believe we should proceed with caution from here on out, until such a time comes as you have both married and are happily away from your kingdoms."

"Why? What could they possibly do to-"

"They can do much, Reno. You do not think. They clearly grasp command within the Neko Kingdom, no matter how hard Cloud may struggle to take it from them. If they were to cause a rally beneath the names of Cloud, Sora and Zack, their people would flock to them with dangerous vigour and determination. If then you add to that both Night Crawler and The White Shadow there is no doubt in my mind that the Neko Kingdom would charge with power. For us to rest so close to their border is troubling. I will be sure to tighten our defences along it."

"You really think Roxas or his family would start a war? After everything we all did to protect it? There's no way!" Axel shouted. "And besides, Roxas is through with Night Crawler. He'd never go back to that-"

"Wouldn't he, Axel? Tell me, if something were to happen to Cloud or Zack, are you sure Roxas would not adorn his cloak to save them? The Neko people believe they have lost The White Shadow and Night Crawler, both of which were deeply loved saviours in times of poverty and war. If they were to see that both had returned from the dead, do you think they would falter to stand with them? No. They would march. And I am wise enough to know that Night Crawler will turn against us if it comes to a situation where he must save his brothers."

"He wouldn't!" Axel growled, not caring that his father's eyes flashed at the action. Shoving his chair back, he stood, slamming his fists upon the table. "Roxas wouldn't charge against us! And he'd never take that damn throne because nothing is going to happen to Cloud. The Neko Kingdom is looking to rebuild itself-"

"Sit down, Axel!" Titan bellowed. In the room his voice echoed, and Axel sank low with his ears folded back. With a sigh, Titan pinched the bridge of his nose, swallowing heavily. "Axel, I am not saying it is a choice he may wish to make, and indeed I worry for him, but it is not something we can stop in coming unless we sever this monopoly now. How, though? The isolation of the Neko Capital and the hostility is far from accepting. To act against their wishes would be foolish, especially since they have the Neko family within their walls. We do not know to what lengths The Neko Council will go to in their desperation for some control."

"But why would they do it?" Xain asked. "You said yourself that Night Crawler and The White Shadow are valuable, even more so should be Cloud and Zack, and then young Sora, also. Why would they take their own royalty hostage?"

"Because they believe we are too foolish to realise exactly what it is they have done. This aggression has become apparent only after Axel's proposal and Roxas's acceptance. Undoubtedly they were hoping for a better offer."

"Better offer?" Axel sulked. "What, I'm not good enough?"

"I am afraid that is exactly the way they see it, Axel. You are my third son, and therefore they believe you are extremely unlikely to inherit my throne, as they are most probably right. Prince Roxas, on the other hand, is second born, with only Cloud standing between him and an entire kingdom; and then there is the very title Night Crawler, and the undoubtable power that name could give him. How many offers do you think your betrothed has received, Axel?"

"I don't like ta think about it," Axel growled, closing his eyes and wrinkling his nose.

"I am sure. But still, there are many looking to make a name for themselves, and although I am certain what you and Night Crawler possess is real, there are many and more that would manipulate themselves to become king of a kingdom."

"Yeah, Cloud said before that he was worried he'd get knocked off. I didn't think it was so serious-"

"Of course he was serious, Axel. Until Cloud is married, and so are you and Roxas, there is no doubt in my mind that his life is in jeopardy. Do you not think Roxas knows this? Or Sora? They understand that they are trapped, Axel. However I fear we are powerless to help them. I am sorry, but I am unable and unprepared to start a war with the Neko Kingdom to drag them from that castle, and I am sure they would not appreciate the gesture."

"You don't have to start a war," Axel said, smiling slightly. "Zack and Cloud have invited us down."

Titan raised an eyebrow. "Against The Neko Council's wishes?"

"Yep." Smirking, Axel opened his eyes, flashing his canines. "I'm going to see Roxas, dad. He's unwell, and if that Kahn's dangerous then I definitely want to be there while he's snooping around."

"And you think this wise, Axel? The Neko Council will take your visit as an insult-"

"I don't give a damn, dad! I want to see him."

"Prince Axel, it would be unwise-"

"I would thank the Council not to address this matter. Axel, if that invitation is valid then I agree with you. Perhaps it would be best for us to take a first-hand visit into the Neko Kingdom to understand exactly what corruption we face. But we shall have to go alone. To turn up against The Neko Council's wishes is insulting, to turn up with a guard would be foolish and life threatening. I will set the rest of my affairs in order, and we shall depart tonight."

"Aw, do I have to go? C'mon, dad-"

"Hush, Reno. Yes, you have to go, as do you, Xain. I suggest you prepare your wyverns. Axel," he looked over to his youngest son. "I cannot promise you two weeks or two nights within the Neko Kingdom. Whatever Cloud feels he can risk is what you shall receive, be it more or less. Please, keep that in mind." When all three of his sons nodded to him he lifted his chin, the gem on his throat glowing a dangerous red. "Then let us end this meeting now. Go! Let all be done before the hour of darkness. I fear we shall have to travel through rain."

* * *

It was dark in the Neko Kingdom. Outside the rain splashed and splattered, thickening until it became unbearable and difficult to see. The guards had been ordered to see to it that all homes were lit with fires, and that all families had meals waiting for them, by order of Cloud, and he was adamant that his commands were followed – much to the displeasure of the weedy man hunched before him.

Sat bored upon his throne, the rest of his council members all in bed at the ridiculous hour, Cloud slumped back, nodding and dozing, starting occasionally and jumping awake. Sniffling at the chill in the room, he shuffled on the cold throne, his backside aching, and around the room he hated the glowing dimness of the torches upon the cold stone walls, regretting the way the shadows lingered.

"I am only saying that the guards could be placed to much better use, My King. To have them out delivering parcels to the poor is a clear misjudgement on your part-"

"You think it a misjudgement that people should be given food and warmth when outside is freezing cold, Luka?" Cloud snapped, rubbing at his eyes irritably. "Fine. Maybe I should throw you out in the rain, see how long you last without a fire and a meal."

"W-what? No! No, My King has misunderstood me," Luka stammered, tripping up over his words. He was a limp man, gaunt and ragged, hardly shaven with thick clusters of platted blue hair and disturbing silver eyes. He rested down on one knee, the wrinkles lining the side of his eyes as he hit the tender age of forty with malevolence for time.

"I haven't misunderstood anything. Stop skulking and go away already! I won't change my mind."

Luka pursed his lips, standing stiffly. "As My Lord wishes-"

"Cloud!"

The doors burst open. Zack strode in, pushing Luka aside and ignoring the petty mumblings cast his way. Stopping by his brother, soaking wet and dripping with cold drops, he grinned, his eyes shining.

"Guess who just turned up."

"You're kidding?" Cloud laughed, standing from his throne and stretching. "They actually came?"

"All three of 'em. Titan, too."

"Goddess, I was just expecting Axel-"

"What is this, My King?" Luka asked. He slipped up beside them, his aqua ears twitching vividly. "Surely you cannot mean Prince Axel? Sire, The Neko Council made an informed decision that-"

"The Neko Council can go suck a lemon," Cloud groaned. "I'm King, and I invited them."

"But you did not receive the majority of the votes! In this democracy you cannot-"

"It is not in the position of the subject to inform the king on what it is he can and cannot do within his own boundaries and regarding the persons under his charge!" Titan growled from the doorway. Slipping his wet cloak free, he handed it to Xain, stepping into the dark room with overpowering authority.

"K-King Titan-"

"Save your stutters, Luka. A worm like you should not be allowed to address me at so late an hour." Turning his attention to Cloud and Zack, Titan bowed his head, and behind him his three sons followed suit. "Cloud, Zack, we received your letter. I am sorry for the delay, but there were a few kinks within my own kingdom which needed fix-"

"Where's Roxas?" Axel asked, looking about the room and frowning. "I thought-_ow!"_

Titan smacked him upside the head and Axel flinched, rubbing the whacked spot ferociously and glaring at Reno's snigger. With a sigh Titan turned back to Cloud and Zack, smiling at them.

"You must forgive him. He is only concerned for your brother."

"Which is exactly why he was not welcomed by The Tora Council," Luka muttered. "What the young prince needs is rest and relaxation, not a Tora hanging over-"

"Shut up, Luka!" Cloud snapped, snarling so viciously Luka fell silent. "For Goddess's sake, it's just a stomach bug. Roxas will bounce back."

"You are sure that is all it is?" Titan asked, raising an eyebrow curiously. "It is nothing else?"

"What else could it be?" Zack shrugged. "He's had bugs like this before-"

"He has been sick these past two weeks. Having visitors within the castle is extremely reckless-"

"Luka, I swear I'm gonna cut out your damn tongue!" Cloud threatened, reaching for his sword before Zack stopped him.

"Don't, Cloud. As annoying as he is, it'll only cause trouble. King Titan, you said you wanted to see Roxas, right?"

"Yes-"

"Axel, calm down," Titan said, taking a patient breath. "It would be an honour to meet with Roxas, Zack, but only if he is still awake at such an hour, and only if he is feeling well enough to take company. We do not want to be the reason to keep him from his rest."

"You won't be keeping him from anything. He's up."

"He is? At such an hour?!" Luka looked appalled. "Why? He should be in the hospital wing-"

"He's with Raina," Cloud said. "He's perfectly safe-"

"He should be resting-"

"He's our brother," Zack barked.

"Then you should try doing what's right by him, rogue-_eep!"_

With a vicious growl ripping from his throat Zack lifted Luka up by his collar, shaking him roughly until the man was a sobbing mess. Cloud clicked his tongue and left him to it, rolling his shoulders back.

"So, you wanna see Roxas? This way."

"What about him?" Xain asked, motioning towards where Luka was physically crying with snot running down his nose and over his lips.

Cloud shrugged, striding from the hall quickly. Behind him he heard the Toras following, but he didn't care to look back. Over his shoulders the midnight blue cape gleamed brightly against his aqua and gold clothes, swishing against his ankles as he weaved in-between and down corridors, nodding to the guards he recognised and smiling politely at the ones he didn't. Maids moved aside for him with blushes and giggles, clutching their chests, and ladies and lords alike bowed and curtsied low, looking for praise or favour and frowning wickedly when they received none.

Finally Cloud stopped outside a white door buried deep within the castle. Tapping twice on the wood with the back of his knuckle, he opened it and stuck his head through.

Behind him Axel could smell the sweet crisp of cool air, and the freezing wind seemed to take its chance to snatch a way inside the castle. His hair was ruffled and blown back, his heart leapt up eagerly, and he wished he could use his mouth so he could frown in confusion, but his lips were set in a tight line. Flexing his fingers, unsure of what to expect, he waited for Cloud to swing the door wide. His father stepped aside, giving him leave to follow and holding Reno and Xain back.

"We shall wait, Axel. Take your time."

When Axel stepped inside his father reached forward, grabbed the door handle, and closed it softly. Within was freezing cold. By the rafters the upper windows had been opened and thrown wide, letting in small trickles or rain and the sweet fresh air it brought. The room was a kitchen of sorts –it was not used by professional chefs and was in no way linked to the royal kitchens, but was, instead, for private use.

An aged woman with pinned back silver hair, a thick tire of fat around her waist, and chubby cheeks looked up to him. She smiled fondly, her fringe thin in front of her sparkling eyes, and she rubbed her flour covered hands upon her black apron, cleaning between her fingers.

"Cloud, darling, you've brought a guest?"

"Hello, Raina."

Cloud was quick to embrace her, hugging her tight before she batted him away to fluff down his front, sweeping a tea towel over him and fussing. "Dear, dear. Cloud, you've got powder on you. My, and you were the clean one. What ever shall I do with you?"

"It's good to see you too." Grabbing her old hands, he held them together and smiled in a way Axel had never seen before. "Where's-"

"Roxas is through the other room catching some fresh air. You know what he's like. All for the sky and the sea, that one. Who's your friend?"

She peered around Cloud's side curiously, waving at Axel the way a mother would. She pondered over to him, her hands on her hips, and as she stood there, trailing around him and poking and prodding, moaning about him being thin, Axel received the undeniable feeling that he was being examined. Finally she clicked her tongue, throwing her towel over her shoulder and smiling up at him.

"I know who you are, Little Tora."

"Little Tora?" Axel asked. "Listen lady-"

"Don't 'listen lady' me," Raina scolded, wiggling a plump finger in his face. "I've had two boys, and I've raised six. I can put a kitten as big as you over my knee still."

Axel raised an eyebrow. The woman was stout, hardly reaching his upper torso, and yet there was a fire in her well lit eyes. Looking over to Cloud, he pointed down at her. "She for real?"

"Better believe it."

"He should know," Raina chuckled. "Him and Zack still go over my knee when they try to give lip. I will not tolerate attitude nor swearing in my presence, and most certainly not in my household."

"Oh, so that's why you don't curse," Axel grinned.

Cloud blushed, kicking his feet as if embarrassed. Ignoring Axel's cheeky grin, he turned to smell the air, licking his lips hungrily.

"What are you making, Raina? I think I can smell-"

"Cakes," she said, waddling over to an oven and retrieving a tray. The sweet scent had the males' mouths watering, and their bellies grumbled. When Cloud reached a hand out for one she smacked it away. "Not for you, Cloud. They're for Sora."

"Why's Sora get 'em?" Cloud whined, trying to sneak some of the cream she was pouring over the buns before she giggled and pulled the bowl away. Happy at having retrieved a fingertip of filling, Cloud licked his thumb, enjoying the treat as she whacked his arm with a wooden spoon.

"No, Cloud! You and Zack are big enough to cook for yourselves-"

"So is Sora! You've just got a soft spot for him-_ouch!_ That spoon hurts."

"Then hush! Axel, be a dear and fetch me the jam on your left. I would ask Cloud, but unfortunately he'd probably run away with the whole jar. He always was a sweetie monster."

"Sweetie monster?" Axel snickered, grabbing the jam. Loving Cloud's glower, he handed it to the woman, pushing it to her from across the table. "So, you know my name?"

"Oh, yes. Roxas always talks about you. Little chatterbox, that one. Of course, he only ever talks when he feels like it, being the awkward boy he is. But I suppose he wouldn't be Roxas if he wasn't at least a little odd."

"Uh-huh…"

"Speaking of Roxas, I need to see him."

"Tell him there's a cake waiting for him if he wants one, bless him. And ask if he feels like eating anything yet."

"Tch, typical Roxas'd get one," Cloud grumbled. "Favouritism, much-"

"You're not too big to go over my knee, Cloud," the woman sang.

Blushing again, Cloud scampered from the room, leaving through a thick door on the far left. Axel watched with amusement, his canines flashing in the well lit room. Across from him the woman hummed, cutting the buns in half and spreading jam thickly through the middle. Axel drummed his fingers lightly on the wood, looking around the room at the sparkling pots and pans and the small table on the right. A hearth blew heat into the air, but it was cast out by the open windows, much to Axel's displeasure.

"Dear, don't do that. If you want something to be doing there's a pinny on the far wall and a rolling pin in the drawer. You can start rolling the dough."

"E-excuse me? Oh, no. Sorry, I don't cook."

"I'm not asking you to cook, Little Tora. Come on, hurry up. You can have the green apron; I think it'll suit your eyes."

She smiled up at him, still filling the treats with jam as she nodded at the wall. Feeling trapped, the warning of being put over her knee still hanging in the air, Axel reluctantly found himself walking towards the pegs. He took the green apron with the white flowers, tying it around his neck and waist with a grimace.

"There you are," she said, finding the rolling pin for him and laying it out by a large pile of dough. "You have to knead it first, sweetheart. Make sure there's no lumps for me, good boy. Oh, and roll up your sleeves. Don't want you to get them mucky, do we?"

"Erm… sure."

Rolling back his sleeves, he blinked dumbly as she scattered flour on the board in front of him. Taking the bread, he started massaging it, growling when it began to stick to his fingers. Chuckling by his side, she came up behind him, taking his hands and leading him.

"Like this dear. See? You tend the dough. Then you go a little tougher. Yes, that's it. You're a natural." She left him to it, nursing her sweets once more and talking smoothly. "My name's Raina, darling."

"Oh. Sorry, I forgot to ask. I'm-"

"Axel. Yes, Roxas has mentioned you many a time. He's had my ears sore with the amount he gabs about you." She laughed, finishing off the buns with a thick cream topping. "You're quite a strapping young man. A little thin, but that's nothing I won't be able to sort out for you. Of course, Roxas's cooking would be better, but unfortunately he's too sick to spend time in the kitchen-"

"Roxas's cooking?" Axel grunted, still working the dough.

"He hasn't cooked for you?" She asked, her voice high and her eyebrows raised. "Oh, sweetheart, you simply have to get him to make you a meal when he's well again. I've had two boys and raised six, but he's the only one that actually took to making an edible meal. Oh, but where are my manners. You're probably wondering how I met the boys."

"Well-"

"Gareth and Riku are my sons, my treasured little gems. When poor Cloud lost his mother and father at a young age he was left with two hungry kittens. There was a motion put forward in The Network, an advertisement for the job, and it seemed I received the role of looking after them. I was a close friend of their mother's, you know? Yes, I was there at the birth when the poor woman passed. And then to lose their father, too… Gosh, it was terrible. Absolutely terrible. I was the twins' wet-nurse until they were big enough to eat solid food, but by then I fear the poor dears had grown upon my heart, and Cloud and Zack still needed my help, being only children themselves.

"I stayed with them. Zack and Cloud, bless their hearts, they aren't the best of cooks. I made it my job to make sure there was always an edible meal on the table, that all of their clothes were washed properly, that they took their baths and scrubbed behind their ears – motherly things. Not long after that they took hold of my heart. I have six children now. Gareth may be my first born, but he is not my eldest child. I like to think I have an extended family."

Axel flicked his ears, listening contently until she finally paused. With a delicate sigh she was whisked away to fond memories, her heart upon her sleeve.

"I remember this one time Cloud came to me, covered from head to toe in mud and absolutely wriggled with bruises. It took me a whole two hours to get the truth from him before he finally told me that one of the boys had started fighting with him. I forget what for exactly, but I remember going around to that boy's mother's house, dragging her out into the street and teaching her the importance of showing her boy some manners."

She smashed the wooden spoon down against the table so violently Axel flinched. The old lady was frightening, and as she glared at the cupcakes, blaming them for the memory, she wrinkled her pretty nose before she seemed to remember where she was. With a small squeak-like noise she fluttered her eyes, looking to Axel with a smile.

"Sorry about that, dear. I'm not known for having a temper, but to know someone hurt my boys…" She quivered, fluffing herself up. "I can't tell you how hard it was having them all away from me in that horrible war. And then to have that disgusting man take my poor Gareth away…"

She stopped, unable to continue. Holding the back of her hand to her mouth, she hid her trembling lip and closed her eyes. Not daring to breathe, Axel was unsure if he was supposed to comfort the old lady or leave her in her grief. Finally, sucking in a deep breath, Raina dabbed her tears away with the back of her apron, offering him a small smile.

"I'm truly sorry, Little Tora. Even though my first born was returned to me I still find the images painful."

"I know the feeling. It hurts to lose someone you care about. It hurts real bad."

"You're sweet, Axel. But when you're a parent you'll know that this sort of pain only gets worse."

"Oh, no no no no no." He shook his head, laughing nervously and punching the dough. "That won't happen."

"It won't?" She seemed puzzled as she stacked her treats delicately upon a plate, taking the time to alter them by the slightest angle. "Why's that? I must say I'm rather disappointed. I was hoping for grandchildren."

Axel blushed scarlet, gulping dryly and tugging at the collar of his shirt, not caring that he smothered flour over himself. "Well, I'm sure you can still have them from Cloud and the others, but me and Roxas… well, it'd be difficult."

"Difficult? Axel, I have been a mother through pregnancy twice. I think you should take extra caution with your words."

"Huh?"

She smiled, a twinkle in her eyes. "I've been through pregnancy twice, dear. I think-"

"Axel, you can go in if you want."

Axel and Raina glanced over to the far left side of the room where the door was swung wide. Cloud leaned against the frame, looking tired and ready for sleep. He swept a hand back through his blonde hair, kicking from the door and yawning. He stopped short of the table, raising an eyebrow at Axel's apron with a huge canine-showing grin.

"Aw, you bake?"

Axel growled, but before he could think to speak Raina cut across him, her eyes glaring into Cloud as her hands laid upon her wide hips.

"Don't think you've gotten away with it, Mister. There's a spare apron over on the wall just for you."

"What? Aw, c'mon, Raina. I'm tired-"

"If you help, you can have a cake."

"Only one?"

"Cloud, too many cakes is fattening. I'm only looking out for your health."

"I'm king, I should get as many cakes as I want-"

"Get your finger out of that bowl, Mister. You eat all that cream and your teeth will fall out."

Axel didn't hear Cloud's response. As soon as he had been given permission to move he set to escaping, untying and dumping the apron, sweeping around Cloud's attacks on the sugary sweets and sneaking into the room.

The small dining area had been cold, but inside the chamber was freezing. A hearth had been assembled with logs and a poker, but no fire had been lit or smoked. Instead it lay deserted and abandoned on the eastern side of the room, completely alone with an empty chair sat huddled around it. By the back of the room was a double bed draped in violet curtains, but it was bare of all sheets. Frowning, Axel glanced to the floor where the quilt had been left, walking forward to pick it up and throw it over the bed.

The windows of the room had been thrown wide, coating the shelves and sills in thick pelts of rainwater. The freezing bits of ice smacked Axel in the face as he slammed the windows shut, shaking his head to rid himself of water and shivering, grimacing and cursing heavily under his breath until the sound or retching reached his ears.

The noise was harsh and painful, almost choked in the back of the throat and dry. With careful footsteps he approached the adjacent room, listening to the sound of groaning and heavy spitting before there came a clatter. The door squeaked open when he pushed it, revealing the small bathroom within, but Axel was more concerned of the occupant slumped on the floor.

Roxas was sat with his knees tucked up into his chest, his palms pressed down over his eyes, and his ears ragged and uncoordinated; his breaths came in such torn pants they were shivered with hiccups and laced with grunts, and the trembles from his shoulders were either from the deep cold or the sheer terror racing within him. One of his knees buckled and dropped as he gripped his stomach, begging for it to stop squirming and collapsing upon itself so he could try and slow his shredded heartbeat, but his body was loathe to listen. The white shirt was stained and pulled open, as if he'd clawed at it for air, and by his throat the Neko amulet glowed a magnificent blue.

"Roxas? Goddess…"

Axel dropped to his knees beside him, pulling Roxas's hands away so he could hold them. Soft blues looked up to him, the mouth tried to smile, but it was quickly exchanged for a thick wince and Roxas threw his head back. Axel winced to hear it crack, resting his hand back behind the blonde hair and rubbing the sore skin, bringing Roxas into him and rubbing his shoulder.

"Kitten, you look like crap."

"I missed you, too," Roxas murmured, clinging to the front of Axel's shirt and nuzzling himself into his lover's chest. He felt a hand slip up and down his back whilst the other twisted and ruffled his hair, falling into the scent as Axel held him, his chin atop Roxas's head.

"You know I missed you, Kitten. More than anything in the whole world, I did. But Goddess, you really don't look well."

"Just a bug," he moaned, not daring to move in case the ache in his stomach pounded and churned again. "I'll be fine in a few days."

"That what the priests and doctors say?"

"Axel, I'm fine-"

"Roxas," he pulled back, lifting Roxas's chin to look at him. "What did they say?"

"I… I won't…" Sighing, he bit at his healing lip and looked away, the bruises now faded blotches on his neck. "I won't let 'em see me."

"What? Why?"

"It's just a bug-"

"Roxas, you're clearly unwell."

"Don't shout," Roxas whispered, folding his ears back and nestling closer to Axel's chest. "Hurts my ears."

Axel's own ears fell back. With a kiss to the top of Roxas's head, he picked him up gently, setting him down in his lap with soothing strokes up his back. "Sorry, Kitten. I'm just worried…"

Roxas breathed deep, gulping back air and closing his eyes to feel Axel's hand skimming up his front to his heart. There he pushed lightly, his thumb stroking over the rapidly heaving muscle. Roxas held the hand to him, feeling the queasiness dim with time.

"I'm okay, Axel. Just sick."

"How long have you been like this? A few days, or-"

"Only a few days. It'll go soon."

"You're sure?"

"Yeah." He exhaled with a shudder, his heartbeat thrumming in his ears. "I didn't think you was gonna come."

What?" Axel slipped a finger under his chin, raising it so he could see the cobalt eyes glimmer. "Kitten, why on earth would you think that? You're unwell, and I love you. Of course I was coming to see you. Hell, even if Zack and Cloud wouldn't have invited me I'd have still turned up."

"The Neko Council-"

"Can go fuck themselves," Axel said, nuzzling Roxas's nose with his own and lacing a kiss by his cheek. "I'd have come anyway."

"You were so angry," Roxas whispered. "You just left..."

"I'm sorry, Kitten. I was upset, I didn't mean to hurt you." He rubbed a finger over the engagement ring on Roxas's hand. "How are you feeling now?"

"Sick," he grumbled, slumping back by Axel. "'N' tired."

"I'm not surprised. Why were all those windows open? You're gonna catch pneumonia doing that. Were you hot?"

"No. Was cold."

"Then why-"

"I felt sick," Roxas slurred. "Wanted some fresh air."

"What's wrong with the air inside?" Axel asked, laughing lightly and sweeping a kiss over Roxas's forehead, feeling guilty at the half-hearted glare he was given.

"You're supposed to be extra nice to me, Axel. I'm sick"

"Aw, I'm sorry, Kitten. C'mon then."

"Huh?"

He slipped from Axel's lap, taking the hand he was offered. He was pulled upwards, left swaying for a moment before Axel crouched and picked him up, shuffling him up by his chest and chuckling at the yelp Roxas gave out. The arms latched about the Tora's neck before Roxas's stomach jolted and demanded their attention; he wrapped his hands firmly about his gut instead as it knotted irritably.

"Axel? I don't-"

"I can't leave you on the bathroom floor. I'd be a bad boyfriend if I did."

"But I feel sick-"

"Let's just see how you go," he said, closing the door behind him with his foot. "You never know, you might settle."

"Doubt it," he groaned, fiddling with the Neko amulet worriedly.

Cuddled to Axel's chest with one hand, he looked over the Tora's arm to see the covers being straightened out and folded back. His ears drooped and he cradled his stomach when he was placed upon the soft mattress, groaning with his feet tucked back up to his chest.

"You alright?"

"Think I'm gonna throw up…"

"You'll be okay, Kitten. Here," taking hold of Roxas's boots, Axel pulled them off. They fell to the floor with a _thunk_ and Roxas protested about being able to manage.

Sliding Roxas along, ignoring his mutterings, Axel kicked off his own shoes and slid in beside him. He pulled the covers up and tucked them high over Roxas's shoulder, turning the blonde on his side and holding him against his chest.

"What if Cloud walks in?" Roxas asked, cuddling closer despite the growing anxiety settling upon his mind.

"We're not doing anything," Axel whispered, smothering Roxas with another kiss. He slipped a hand beneath the covers, finding Roxas's hand along his stomach and moving it aside. "Is that where it hurts?"

"Doesn't hurt, I just feel sick."

With Roxas tucked into him, Axel rested his hand softly upon the younger male's flat stomach, rubbing his thumb delicately over the flesh and hearing Roxas moan contentedly, his eyes closing softly. Axel waited, looking for any indication that Roxas wanted him to stop and finding none. Settling down, he continued the comforting motion, listening to the rain patter on the panes.

After forty minutes Roxas's breaths had evened out by Axel's chest, and when he dared to look down he saw the eyelids closed in exhaustion, the hand still clamped tight around the glowing blue chain. For an hour and a half more Axel stayed motionless, running his thumb along the soft skin and enjoying the peace of the late hour. When he began to doze himself he twitched his ears to hear the door click open before a thick growl sliced its way through the room.

"What do you think you're doing?"

Peeking an eye open, Axel stared hard at Kahn, holding Roxas tighter. The White Shadow stood with his fists clenched, his jaw tight and rigid, his hood pushed back. With a thick yawn Axel laid his head back down, closing his eyes tiredly.

"What does it look like? I'm sleeping with my fiancé," he whispered.

"He's ill," Kahn snarled, holding his chin up high and looking down his nose on the relaxed couple. "You aren't even supposed to be in here!"

"Lower your voice," Axel commanded.

"Like hell, Tora-"

"If you wake him up I will shred you to pieces with my bare hands, Kahn," he growled, hugging Roxas closer when he whined in his sleep, returning to stroking the Neko's belly with open tenderness. "Go away."

"No. Roxas needs me-"

"He has me. He doesn't need you anymore."

A wicked smirk came to Kahn's lips. Sauntering into the room, he swished his tail and stood by the edge of the bed, his forest-green eyes dark and brooding. "If that's true then why did he tell me his secret, not you?"

"Secret?" Axel opened his eyes again, lifting his head to scowl at Kahn. "I know his secret."

"You do?" Kahn asked. His eyebrows shot up into his hairline. "He actually told you?"

"He actually told you?!" Axel mimicked, disbelief coming across him. "Why would he tell you?"

"I'm his best friend," Kahn shrugged. "The Inu knows as well."

"The Inu? You mean Hayner?"

"I think that was his name."

Looking down to his lover, Axel couldn't understand it. "Why would he tell you two? He won't even tell his brothers about it."

"He's afraid. You're not exactly the easiest person to talk to, are you? He's afraid of what you're going to do to it. To him as well, for that matter."

"Do to it?" Thoroughly confused, Axel stopped his action upon Roxas's belly, wracking his brain for an answer instead. "What do you mean?"

"Well," Kahn stopped for effect, appearing bored and itching the stubble on his jaw. "You're a Tora: brutish, unreliable, rage-filled, and chaotic. Why would he entrust something as precious as this to you? Even if you are 'engaged'," he rolled his eyes, "I don't think he's going to let you have it. He'll probably get rid of it before he'd do that."

"Get rid of it? No, I already have his heart. He loves me."

"His heart?" Kahn snorted. "What the hell are you talking about?"

Axel leaned back on his elbows, flinching to hear Roxas squirm and groan beside him. When the blonde finally settled again Axel ran a hand back through his hair, hating the freezing temperature and the cold stature of Kahn.

"What are you talking about, Kahn?"

"Clearly we're not on the same wavelength. Heh, I didn't think he'd tell you. I hope he does get rid of it."

"Get rid of what?!"

Roxas whimpered beside him in his sleep, rolling over with his hands clutching his gut. Feeling guilty for raising his voice, Axel skimmed his hands back around the blonde's stomach, kissing the back of his neck and spooning him with his hands stroking Roxas's midriff again.

"I don't have a clue what he sees in you," Kahn muttered absentmindedly, watching Roxas intently. "He could do so much better."

"Fuck you, Kahn."

"I'm just being honest-"

"You're being a manipulative little worm, just like usual," a third voice growled.

In the doorway stood Zack and Raina. Furious, Zack stormed into the room with silent grace, snatching Kahn's collar and yanking him back with a rich snarl. The hand slapped over Kahn's mouth, stifling his cry as Zack yanked him to his chest and twisted his neck dangerously close to snapping. Breathing deep by his ear, Zack barked his words with vicious repute, and Axel smiled to see Kahn trembling, tugging hard on the hands that suffocated him.

"We warned you to stay out of here, Kahn. Do you want me to snap your neck?"

Kahn struggled harder, twisting and turning in desperation to be freed. When nothing came of it he stopped, heaving his breaths between sordid shakes of his skin.

"Then start fucking listening," Zack rumbled.

Picking Kahn up, he clamped his hand down harder over his mouth and dragged him from the room, passing Raina with a promise of returning. She nodded to him, shaking her head with her own eyes narrowed dangerously. Closing the door, she slipped into the room with heavy steps.

"I am sorry, Little Tora. Heaven knows how he managed to sneak past us." She glanced worriedly back to the door. "That man is bad news."

"He said something about Roxas having a secret, Raina…" Axel whispered, still holding tight to the warm belly with easing strokes. "Something I don't know about. Do you know what it is?"

She turned her blinking eyes upon him, her heart in her mouth. "I am sure if it is anything Roxas is concerned about then he will speak to you, Axel. Take not a word Kahn says seriously; he only looks to twist the truth for his own gains. Such a horrible, horrible boy."

"You sound like you know him."

"Unfortunately. But enough on him and his ghastly tongue, eh? Tell me, how did you manage to do the impossible?"

"The impossible?" he asked, watching as she waddled around the bed. "I'm afraid I don't understand-"

"Roxas has not slept these past three moons. Not solidly, at any rate. Tossing and turning and throwing up, that's been his life this past week, I'm afraid. I am sure it will pass soon enough, but it's taking its toll upon him. The fact that you have had him asleep for more than an hour is nothing short of a miracle itself."

"You knew he was asleep?"

"Cloud peeped in on you earlier before he went to settle your family. I must say, he's warming up to you quite nicely. He was happy to retire after seeing Roxas napping." Leaning over the bed, she swept a hand by Roxas's cheeks and over his forehead, then around the back of his neck and upon his chest.

Axel restrained his growl, hugging tight to his prize instead and reminding himself that the soft hands were there to help, not to take. When she leaned back she seemed satisfied, her hands upon her hips again and her full lips brimming with a smile.

"Well, he hasn't got a temperature, and he's not throwing up every meal he ever ate anymore, either. I'd like to say we're through the woods, but I have another theory waiting to be tested. I think it is time I retired for the night, and, seeing as my bed is quite clearly taken, I'll be travelling to Roxas's room. Will you keep an eye on him for me?"

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Thank you, dear. I'll be down to check on him in the morning. I pray he can sleep through the night. Goddess knows he'll need it."

She left the room, blowing out the candles as she went. When darkness settled Roxas rolled back over, his face illuminated by the blue gem's soft hue. Puzzled, Axel looked down to it, taking hold of its edges for a moment and running his finger along the clear surface. With the action Roxas clung to his belly, shuffling into Axel with a tender mewl whispered out in a dreamy haze.

"Ax'l…?"

Still holding the amulet, Axel abandoned it to brush the back of his fingers over Roxas's warm cheeks. "Yeah?"

There was a pause – a moment of nothing. Axel held his breath in anticipation, and Roxas sleepily took the Tora's palm away from his face, dragging it down under the silky covers until it came to his stomach again. Shuddering, he felt the easing sweeping motion of the thumb return in his daze, and he let his ears fall flat to his head.

"'M scared…"

"Scared? Scared of what, Kitten?"

Roxas never answered. Instead the breaths evened out upon Axel's chest and the night ticked on in vain silence. He stayed awake until dawn, shushing Roxas when he stirred and keeping his gleaming jade eyes locked upon the door. Holding Roxas tight, Axel refused to let him go, loosening his arms only so Roxas could roll over and wiggle to a cooler side of the pillow.

When sunlight finally snaked its way through the windows the rings under Axel's eyes were an unyielding and sore red. For two nights he had not slept whilst travelling to the Neko Kingdom with his family, and as the light crept in he knew it was going to be another night before the luxury came. With a deep sigh he felt Roxas turn over and back to him, and he leaned into the cushions to watch blue eyes open begrudgingly.

"Axel?" He stopped to yawn, holding the hand to his stomach and wriggling beneath the blankets. "You been up all night?"

"It doesn't matter. How are you feeling?"

Roxas sat up on his elbows before he groaned, closed his eyes, and dropped back to the covers. "Still wobbly."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah… Less tired though," he smiled, laughing when he was rolled onto the Tora's chest. Pushing up from Axel's torso, the Neko amulet dangled between them and Axel played with it, turning it over in his fingers whilst it hung from Roxas's neck.

"You know, you was saying stuff last night."

"I was?" Roxas paled, swallowing nervously. "L-like what?"

Axel shrugged, trailing his fingers up the curves of Roxas's sides before hugging his lower back. "You said you were scared."

"I did? Huh… I, er…" He rubbed the back of his head, no longer smiling. "Crazy dream, I guess."

"Kahn dropped by."

"He did? And Cloud let him in? That's weird; they haven't been letting me see him since I've been sick."

"Roxas, what aren't you telling me?"

"Nothing." He pushed up off Axel's stomach, trying to leave before his wrist was captured tenderly, pulling him back. His mistake was looking into Axel's eyes, and there the honest confusion had him buckling in his will.

"Kahn said you had a secret."

"He did?" Roxas scowled, glaring over his shoulder at the door. "Damn blabbermouth-"

"So there is something? Something you're hiding from me?"

"No."

"Roxas-"

"Axel, I don't feel up to this," Roxas moaned, slinking away from Axel's chest and slinging his legs over the side of the bed. Grabbing tight to his twisting stomach, he covered his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Roxas? You okay-hey!"

As Axel had placed a hand on his shoulder Roxas had bolted from him. Axel only had time to blink before he heard the door being booted wide and Roxas retching over the toilet again. Throwing his ears back, he followed the blonde through, kneeling by his side and rubbing a hand up his back.

Roxas's shoulders shivered and quivered after dry heaving and spewing his empty guts up, his eyes closed painfully tight as he gasped for breath, too tense to move. The Neko amulet slipped from his top again, glowing a faint blue, and Roxas was fast in tucking it back inside. Letting himself be pulled back into Axel's strong chest, he felt the hands snake around his front, one to his heart, the other to his belly, and there they sat and smoothed over the fabric with fraught tenderness.

"Oh, Kitten. I thought you was feeling better?"

"It comes and goes," he complained, easing into the comfortable position with his heart leaping.

"What, all day?"

"Yeah. That's why Cloud and Zack don't want me leavin' the Neko Kingdom."

"I see," Axel said, kissing the side of Roxas's neck. "I love you, Kitten. Please, what are you hiding?"

"Axel, I…It's nothing, really-"

"You love me, don't you, Kitten?"

"More than anything!" Roxas said, turning to face him and holding him firmly, needing to prove his point. "I love you with all my heart, Axel. You know I do."

"Then what aren't you telling me? Please, Roxas, it's hurting me to see you like this. To know something's scaring you and that you won't tell me what it is, so I can't help. And then to know you've told Kahn and your damn Tour-guide-"

"How'd you know Hayner knows?"

"Kahn opened his trap. Please, Roxas," he kissed his cheek, pushing their foreheads against each other and rubbing a hand over the Neko's hot skin. "What's upset you?"

Biting his lip and looking down, Roxas opened his mouth in expectation of the words falling from him in a slurry of unimaginable pace. Instead his tongue stammered upon itself, tripped by its own disbelief, and he shook his head, closing his jaw tight with reproach for himself.

"I can't, Axel. Please, you have to know that I want to tell you, but I can't. I'm still unsure, and if I get it wrong-"

"Get what wrong, Kitten?"

Roxas looked up to him, tears hiding in his eyes and loathe to leave the boundless pools they resided in. "I don't wanna upset you."

"What?" Laughing at the very idea, Axel hugged Roxas tight and cradled him, rubbing his hand back through light blonde hair and straightening the tangles with his fingers. "Kitten, you could never upset me. It's just not possible."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. There's nothing on this earth you could do which would have me mad at you – not for long, anyway. I love you too much to care about little things."

"This isn't a little thing," Roxas mumbled, wincing at his own words with his ears cast out sideways. "Well, it is, but it's gonna get bigger if I don't stop it soon."

"Is it a lie?" Axel asked, thoroughly confused. "Have you said something to someone or promised something? Whatever it is, we can-"

"It's not a lie, Axel. It's something…" He scrunched his face up tight, tasting bile on the back of his throat and shivering. "It's physical, I guess…"

"Huh? So, it's something physical; something small that's only going to get bigger; and you're not sure if you've got it right? Goddess, Kitten, you could rival Xemnas for riddles."

"It's not that hard to figure out, really…"

"You calling me stupid?" Axel teased, nibbling by Roxas's throat as the giggles met his ears with smiles and small pushes of restraint that actually drew him closer. He stopped when Roxas became breathless, looking lovingly upon him with a quirky grin for the lazily drawn smile on the blonde's lips. "Come on, Kitten. You can tell me anything. I'd never judge you."

With his hands cuddling his stomach, still sat on Axel's knees with the jade eyes unblinking in front of him, Roxas slowly nodded. Taking his time, drawing in the sharp ragged pants of air he was desperately becoming deprived of, he felt his cheeks blush and gulped. The tension of the moment lit up, as if suddenly ablaze, and in the wake of the growing embers Roxas dared to speak, knowing Axel's ears were hanging on his every word with gentle anticipation.

"You can't freak out, okay? I can always… get rid." He clutched his belly tighter, and Axel's frown deepened.

Recognition, or the slight hindrance of what recognition might calculate towards with his given clues, spread with warm tingling fingers through Axel's nervous system, zapping him with jolt-like elapses into both conscious and feigned reality; drowning him in the depths of his mind's airless gasps. With wide eyes and a dry gulp his fingers fled down to Roxas's stomach, moving the hands nervously aside so he could brush the skin himself – as if he thought he could prove everything with no more than a few light movements. But no – nothing. No changes to combat his touch, and Roxas averted his gaze.

"Kitten… Please, what aren't you telling me? Please…"

"Axel, I think… I think…"

"You think what, Roxas?"

He rubbed up his arm, the tears now wet on his cheeks and salty as they slipped in a curve to the crook of his mouth. "Axel, I think I'm-"

"LITTLE PRINCE!"

_BOOM_!

The door was booted wide and Xaldin rushed in with wind-swept hair, his cloak on backwards and his eyes wild. In jerked movements of frantic composure he ran into the room, ripping the covers back off the bed and screaming for him again.

In a rush, his misery forgotten in panic, Roxas jumped from Axel's hands and ran to the door, ignoring Axel when he called him back and catching sight of the flushed Kuma racing around the room in such a hyperventilating state as Roxas had never experienced in another being.

"Xaldin? Xaldin, what's-"

"Little Prince!" Xaldin rushed over to him, his arms wide and flapping. "I come! I no know what to do so I come! I come like Loudmouth tell and I… I…GAH!" He grabbed at his head so tightly Roxas stepped back, afraid of the emotional outburst he had never seen from his stone-like friend. Sweeping his hair back Xaldin dropped to his knees by Roxas, grabbing his arms. "Little Prince must come now!"

"I-Ah!"

Roxas yelped as he was pulled back by his collar. Axel pushed him behind him, standing full force in the doorway with his teeth ground together tightly and his body tense with thick muscles and defensive stiffness.

"Don't touch him, Kuma. Go calm down."

Xaldin growled, his teeth flashing in an anxious snarl. "Tora brat move! I speak Little Prince!"

"Axel, move! He's upset."

"I can see that," Axel growled, pushing Roxas back gently with a mindful glance downwards and an unsure twinge in his heart. "But you're sick. The last thing you need is a lunatic in your room."

"Then why the hell did they let you in?" Roxas muttered, ducking under Axel's arms and moving away when the Tora tried to snatch him back. "Xaldin," he looked over to the anxious Kuma, concern overthrowing him. "What's wrong? Why did Hayner send you all this way? I mean, I thought Xion-"

"Little Princess in labour!" Xaldin bellowed, almost on the verge of tears in his state. "I no know where to go! Xaldin meant for war, not woman delivery room. How I help? Loudmouth Inu tell me get Little Prince; Kuma Kingdom too far away. I come, and they no let Xaldin in. Say Little Prince sick. I steal in instead."

"They wouldn't let you in? Did you tell them about Xion?"

Xaldin nodded. "They say no Neko Kingdom concern. Neko rats!" He spat. "No offense to Little Prince, mind."

"Alright," Roxas said, making up his mind. "I'm coming-"

"Like hell, Roxas!" A thick voice said from the doorway.

Glancing up, Roxas spotted Cloud leaning on Zack, both of them completely breathless as Sora peeked around them with interested eyes. Raina dragged his little brother back with a silent scolding, taking him into the kitchen area, and Zack and Cloud stepped into the room in perfect sync.

"Roxas, you're unwell. We'll send some midwives to go see Xion and make sure she's okay, but you can't-"

"She's my friend, Zack," Roxas pleaded, wanting them to understand. "It's a day's ride from here. Xaldin's probably spent hours getting here already! We can't waste any more time-"

"Roxas, you're in no state to be leaving your room, let alone the damn castle or the Neko Kingdom," Cloud said, his arms folded. Together they blocked the exit, refusing to move. "We're only looking out for you. This once we agree with The Neko Council."

"So if Xion's baby's born and there's nobody around that's it? You really think _Hayner_ can deliver a baby? He's probably as bad as Xaldin!"

"And you think you can, Kitten?" Axel asked. "Midwives-"

"Won't make it in time," Roxas moaned. "I want to be there for my friends."

"You was throwing up not ten minutes ago."

"But I feel fine now, Axel. Honest, I do. Please, let me go!" Begging his brothers, he waited impatiently with Xaldin hopping from foot to foot beside him.

"No, Roxas," Cloud insisted, a sorrowful frown left upon his face. "I can't let you go out there knowing you're sick."

"Fine," Roxas growled. Pushing Axel from him – a little more violently than he intended – Roxas strode over to the window on the far side of the room.

"What are you doing?" Axel asked, swishing his tail behind him. "Roxas-"

"Roxas don't you dare even think about it!" Zack barked.

Cloud leaped forward, sprinting across the room with Roxas's name yelled on the tip of his tongue. Yelping, knowing he was caught, Roxas slipped through and out of the window, hanging on the ledge with the rain taking the grip from underneath his shoes. Dripping wet, he almost slipped as he raised his fingers to his mouth, whistling high over the rumbling thunder.

Cloud ducked under the panes, too big to squeeze through. He tried to grasp Roxas, but his younger brother only laughed at his antics, dripping wet from head to foot as he heard Roric screech in the distance. Heavy beaten wings of the blackest scorched night dipped in the morning thunderstorm and Roric soared into view, lining himself up by Roxas with a nip for his hand and a roar up at the sky.

"ROXAS! ROXAS GET BACK HERE NOW!"

"I'll be back later," Roxas called, jumping onto Roric. He paled to see Axel pressed up by the window, Zack smirking on the other side of him with a shake of his head, and he knew he was in deep, deep trouble. With a small wink for his brother he grabbed Roric's mane, his heart pounding frantically in his chest as the droplets obscured his vision and soaked him. "Alright Roric, let's go!"

With a final shriek Roric pounded away, becoming one of the lightening-imbedded clouds flashing in the distance. Cloud remained yelling at the blank air until Zack yanked him back in, slamming the window shut. Sopping wet from the waist up, Cloud turned his glare on Xaldin, trying to intimidate him to no effect.

"Where the hell's he going, Kuma?!"

"See Little Princess. I go too. Go back."

"I'm going with you," Axel whispered, still staring out over the thunder clouds with his heart stumbling in his chest. Fear grabbed him in a way he had never experienced before, and as he turned back to the room dread and terror collapsed upon him until he couldn't breathe.

"How Tora come?" Xaldin asked.

"My wyvern's downstairs. If we hurry we can get there with him before-"

"I think that is a good idea, Axel."

They all looked up to the doorway. Titan stood with a smile, looking out through the window and up at the clouds. Clicking his fingers, he rested his hands in front of himself, taking the time to think before he graced them with an answer.

"Such commotion within this castle. I find it a wonder any of you manage to get any sleep inside these walls. But I am getting off topic; there are four of us within this castle, therefore there are four wyverns, and, so it seems, four passengers needing a ride from this kingdom as soon as they are able. It is perhaps not our place to intrude upon the Inu Princess's private moments, but a visit to the exterior of the building and a heartfelt congratulations are by no means inappropriate. I take it that both of you, Cloud and Zack, will be joining us? And you too, Xaldin. So, whom is the fourth passenger?"

"Raina," Cloud said immediately. "By the sounds of it we'll need her. Sora, Riku, and Gareth can wait at _The Network_ until we get back."

"Very well then. Let us begin getting ready. Axel!"

Axel tore his stare away from the window, his brows furrowed with concern for what Roxas may or may not have been about to tell him. "Yeah, dad?"

"Go get your brothers. We are leaving immediately."

* * *

Such a long chapter... I hope you enjoy this! So, I think it's clear what Roxas was about to tell Axel, and what Kahn was stirring, and now Axel has his own suspicions...

I'm sorry about the introduction of three new OC's guys, but they were, and are, necessary, as you'll later see. For all who don't read the _My Neko Collectables, _Raina is Cloud, Zack, Sora, and Roxas's adoptive mother, but is Riku and Gareth's actual mother - hence why they're so close.

In the next chapter Xion has her baby! Hopefully everything will go okay for the newly weds; I already have a name picked out for the baby, and I think it'll be fun to write the expressions of the 'odd family' welcoming their new arrival. Let's hope there's no complications...

**Stalker - It's okay on the late-night review :) Aw, you're the only person who likes Kahn! And unfortunately things are only going to get rougher for him as he seeks to plot out his revenge... I'm glad you liked the hints at his past, and I hope to reveal more in short sharp bursts, such as with Titan at the beginning. It's okay that the review was short :) I'm so happy you enjoyed the chapter! thanks for the review!**

**mitzi-hindle - I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter! The others are lurking around, but when they will appear is something that has yet to come into play :) Yeah, Roxas was not having a good day. And, by the state of him in this chapter, he most certainly isn't having a good week...**


	5. Revelations

The wind arched the rain and pelted it in the flying wyverns' faces. The scarlet wyvern glided with ease alongside its brothers, hanging close by the tail of the gold and ebony stunted-dragon tackling the storm. Their growls and roars were louder than the thunder, but not near so vicious or threatening. Snapping their heads left and right, dragging their wings through the onyx sky, regal grace had never been so near nor so adventurous against lethal lightening.

"Watch that fucking thing, Reno!" Axel yelled, yanking his wyvern back.

Reno cut across him with a grin, pushing by his brother and rolling his wyvern alongside Xain's albino beast. He flipped his little brother off behind their father's back, giving his wyvern room to flash its fangs and reveal jaws of overpowering strength. Axel's crimson beast bellowed loudly, speeding up to take the challenge, but Axel brought it back down into position with a rough pull of the reins, lowering it from the sky to skim the treeline instead.

"You sure we should be flying this low?" Cloud asked, shouting to be heard over the rain.

Axel rolled his eyes to feel Cloud bind his arms around him restrictively, taking his freedom of movement from him. Jabbing his elbow back, he caught Cloud in the chest and ignored the snarl that was thrown at him.

"We'll be fine. I've been flying since I was ten-"

"Then why the hell are they up there when we're down here? Pull up!"

"I can't!" He growled back. "Reno keeps slamming into me. Unless you want to have the wyverns fighting in the sky it's best to just stay out of the way."

"Well go in front of him then. See what Titan-"

"No way! Dad'd have our heads."

Cloud looked over the wyvern's scaly side. He paled to see trees lashing up at them, scraping by so fast he hardly had chance to blink or think before they were lost to the crackling thunder shimmying up behind and over them, suffocating them under a boxed-in purple sky.

"Pull up, Tora!"

"Oh for fuck's sake, Cloud. You can't be afraid of flying. Besides, we're almost there now."

Behind him his passenger fell silent. The wind's autumn fingers numbed Axel's face, freezing his cheeks and scorching them a puffy red in the unbearable cold. The cloak upon his back would have flown outwards like wings, if it had not caught Cloud's chest first and hung there, drenched from one frame to the other and slipping between them. Over his beast the water fell and occasionally a thick, dominant shiver would course through it and leave Axel fighting for control, cursing fiercely under his breath with his soaked ears thrown back.

True to his word the small house with the burning lights flickering in the wind appeared upon the edge of their vision; staring orange shadows out into a black world. They passed the fall first, and there the crash of water was silent beneath the deeper drops oppressing it, dimming it down from chaos beneath chaos until only disordered perfection stilled the rumpled surface. The open fields had uncut grass swaying in a fit to stay rooted; the wind cut deeper here than in the sky, and along the ground uneven puddles were scattered in open dips of mud, becoming a mushy and polluted brown, faded in colour and ever growing.

Xain's albino wyvern with the scorching red eyes was the first to hit the ground. Mud splayed up the opal scales, coating the cream underbelly and open underside of the wings. Tame to its master, it lowered its body and snout. Xain jumped into the mud, helping Raina down beside him and all but lifting her to the ground. She cared little and less for the puddles, huddled in two cloaks of enormous size and fur.

The ebony wyvern landed faster by white, coming to the ground perfectly. Titan, with less timidity, left his beast, and Zack jumped down behind him. Reno accompanied them next, and Xaldin all but threw himself from the vicious beast, glad to have met the ground once more as he spat a curse under his breath and heaved his brown cloak over his shoulders and face.

Cloud copied these movements when Axel's wyvern crashed downwards ruggedly. Yanking his cloak over his shoulder he grumbled low in his throat, stomping through the mud to Zack.

"When we find Roxas he's dead."

Zack laughed. "You'll have to get in line. I want at him first."

"Neither of you boys will touch him whilst he's sick," Raina scolded. She stomped over to them with her small feet splashing in the deep puddles. Reaching up, she grasped both of their ears tightly, pinching the ends and yanking them down.

With a cry they bent their backs and winced. Around them the three Tora princes restrained laughs and sniggers behind their hands to see her dragging her adopted sons away and towards the household. Xaldin followed her, nervously twiddling his fingers and thumbs before biting at his nails.

"And what, may I ask, do you boys find funny?" Titan said.

Immediately his sons fell silent, and three pairs of eyes fell to the floor. "Nothing, dad," was muttered in unison, and with a grumble Titan herded his brood inside.

As he followed his brothers in a line, feeling very much like a duckling in a pond, Axel swept his eyes out over the land with a frown. He couldn't see Roric. Even through the black pressure of the lost sun the beast should have been visible, but no – nothing. No sign, sight, or sound of the demon beast.

"Axel, if you stand out here much longer I fear we will become drenched and our feet sodden with water. Please, enter the house," Titan said.

With a slow, deliberate nod, Axel tore his eyes away and entered. No sooner had he crossed the threshold than his ears were forced back into his hairline and he tensed. The high-pitched sound of a woman restraining a cry deep down in her throat was ringing through the brick and wood. Occasionally it became too much and a sob would wail down the stairs to greet them, and then a high scream of pain would block the world out.

Axel followed his brothers through to the living room with a gulp lodged in his throat. Xain and Reno looked misplaced, glancing about and shuffling as if they didn't know where to put themselves. Zack and Cloud had disappeared through to the back of the house, as if looking for something (and Axel had a good idea that he knew what). Slumped on the couch, pale and nervous, unable to sit still as he stood, paced, sat, and repeated the process, Xaldin unhooked his cloak and threw it over the back of the seat.

Hayner sat beside him, as white as a sheet and getting whiter. Hyperventilating some, unable to speak and able only to splutter, his chest was rapid and his throat constantly swallowing back down rivets of saliva. His hands ran back through his hair, catching the strands and tugging, and when he looked around the room he met the faces with a blank stare, his leg jumping up and down as his wife's pained gasps and grunts bounced around the walls.

Titan closed the door behind himself, drowning the sound out some and shaking off his cloak. He folded it over his arm and then proceeded into the room, sitting down upon the centre of the couch. Squashed between the Kuma and Inu, he glanced to the fidgeting father to be.

"So, excited?"

"H-huh? Oh, er…"

He never answered. Titan chuckled, stroking the stubble on his chin. "I remember when my wife first went into labour. My heart was in my mouth. Oh, it's a horrible thing to hear the woman you love crying above you, knowing you are unable to help in any way and wanting to be there, but trust me, you will hear another wail soon, and all will be worth it."

Hayner nodded, staring down at the ground as if he thought he could burn a hole through it. Zack and Cloud returned from the kitchen, their faces set with scowls.

"Hayner, where's Roxas?"

"Roxas?" Hayner frowned, looking between them all and shaking his head. "I dunno. I haven't seen him since the wedding. He was supposed to come down with Xaldin, but-"

"He left before us," Axel said, his arms folded over his chest. "He should have been here."

"I don't know what to tell you," Hayner shrugged. "I haven't seen him."

"So he's still out there?" Cloud snapped. In moments him and Zack were across the room. "We'll be back soon."

"I'm going with you-"

"No, Axel," Zack said, stopping the Tora with his hand and pushing him back. "You stay here. We'll find him."

Growling, Axel flicked his tail and wrinkled his nose, smacking the hand away. "No. I'm going with you-"

"No, you're going to stay here and out of our way," Cloud said.

With a deep breath Axel stiffened his shoulders and refused to move on the subject. Squaring off against the two Nekos, he heard his brothers come up behind him begrudgingly, willing to take it to another level if the time called for it, but by no means taking pleasure in it.

Titan leaned back, folding his arms behind his head. "Axel, come away. You two as well."

"But, dad-"

"I said come away, Axel. Do I have to get up or are you going to move?"

With an exasperated sigh and a thick snarl Axel walked away. Xain and Reno relaxed, and with a nod to each other Zack and Cloud left. The door swung shut, and with an annoyed flick of his tail and a twitch of his ears, Axel stole out into the kitchen. Leaning against the counter top, he ran his wet hands over his face, biting his tongue hard in an effort of restraint.

The door opened again and Axel glared at the newcomer. Xain rested his back upon the door, his chin dipped to his chest as a dry frown caught his face.

"You're worried?"

"He's only got half a heart, Xain," Axel growled. "And he's out in that storm! Of course I'm damn worried. What if something happens to him and he gets hurt? Or worse? Then what? I'll have been sat her on my damn arse just waiting idly. I can't do that, Xain. I can't!"

"I'm sure he's fine-"

"Then why isn't he here? He wouldn't miss something like this, Xain. It's the birth of his best friend's baby, it wouldn't make sense that he'd take a detour. Something's happened. It has to have done."

"Then you'd better go find out what, don't you think?"

Axel looked over to his brother, grasping the underside of the unit. "I can't. Dad won't-"

"Since when did you ever listen to dad?" Xain asked, snorting into the back of his hand. "There's a backdoor there."

Axel glanced to it, looking through the small paned window to where the rain hammered on. "You wouldn't tell?"

"Would you care if I did?"

With a grin, Axel pushed away from the counter. "Hell no."

Lifting the hood of his cloak up once more, he ignored the heaviness of the damp fur lining the edges and held it around him. The hinges of the door squeaked as he pulled it open, and with a wink to his brother he slipped back out into the maddening storm.

The wind assaulted his face with a chastising grip, tackling him roughly by the chin and whipping his cloak around. Peering about the side of the house, his back pressed firmly to the wall, he saw Zack and Cloud stealing away into the forest, one east and one west. They both disappeared on foot, looking to search the surrounding woodland.

Axel turned his eyes upon the wyverns that were left in the midst of the field. The old gold wyvern had set off to the stables, but the other three had remained to tussle and play, biting at each other's scales with easing power, never leaving so much as a scratch. With his bronze-coloured cloak lifted over himself, Axel sneaked across the field, stealing up beside the beasts.

Their sharp neon eyes saw him, even though the insiders of the house did not. His scarlet wyvern shook off its brothers with a rough bash of its wings, and it set its snout down to meet him, lowering its body to the ground with a rumble in its throat and a small snort of smoke. Axel gave it a quick pat, grabbing the reins back up and jumping along the smooth saddle.

His brother's wyverns lowered their heads and slinked away, cowering low to the floor in the presence of a master. Looking up to the sky, the drops harsh on his cheeks, he took time to pause, thinking for a moment. East and west was off limits unless he wanted to bump into Cloud or Zack, which left only north and south. Seeing as south led to the Buta Kingdom, Axel decided upon north – back the way he had come.

Bringing his wyvern up into the sky, he let it gain its own comfortable speed, his quick eyes catching sight of any and all moving creatures within the forest. Animals darted and scurried as he lowered the wyvern by the treeline again, letting its thundering beat brush over the rustling leaves in his earnest watch for all below.

For twenty minutes he hunted, listening to the ear-splitting crack of thunder with the odd shake of lightening igniting sparks upon the earth on his far right. Caught between a bruised sky and a banished land, he rubbed at his eyes continuously, spreading the water from his vision with his heart in his mouth. The longer he searched the pricklier the worry became on his skin until finally he feared he couldn't think nor breathe for the desperation clogging his throat.

It was in a clearing through the trees, heading north-west by the back of an open plain, when he saw something. The thick veil of water obscured the image, but he could make out blotches of shapes across the ground.

Harsh, pummelling hooves kicked up earth, foam spread from the mouth of a beast so fast in running it looked to be a blur leaping through weeds that stretched along its sides. The grass had become a marshland, the weeds now reeds poking through the beginnings of a flood, and the beast was struggling to gallop through. The wings – for it had wings – were folded back and beating uselessly, as if something was preventing it from flight, and as something jumped up through the mud the beast reared, shook its great glossy mane, and bolted left. Hot on its trail a pair of riders skulked and stalked, copying every move with stallions of great stamina and golden hue. Draped in rough-spun cloaks with heavy masks about their faces, they pursued their victim, looking to take down the beast that avoided them with great malice.

Unsure for a moment, Axel left his wyvern to hover, narrowing his eyes accusingly. Taking time to think, he saw something cling to the escaping beast's back through the slaughtering rain, but he couldn't see clear enough. It was as the fugitive grabbed up the reins to bank right that something glowed a brilliant blue against their chest, as solid and true as the first split of two shards of lightening imbedded in a rupture of ice.

"Roxas…?"

The figure was back in the treeline with its pursuers gaining speed. Axel grabbed hold of the reins tightly, setting his wyvern off with a vicious roar. The heavy thrums of the beast's wings caught the sky easily, battering back the wind and soaring over the darkness. In seconds Axel was over the forest, looking down again through the rough limbs of the trees, and he saw him then, for sure this time.

Roric leapt another fallen log, heaving breaths through a ragged chest with its knees knocking and its body wracked with shuddered gasps. Atop it, stood up in the saddle with the occasional nervous glance over his shoulder, Roxas was just as breathless as his beast. His mind was feverous for the oxygen he was denied, his mouth so dry he could hardly stammer out a sound through the rain; his heart was pushed beyond its limits, and now he could feel the fire blooming in his chest from where it continued to shred itself over and over, unable to keep up with the pounding beat he forced it to take. Lost in his own momentum, unsure of which way was now right, he led Roric into the thick depths, unwilling to stop.

His hands shook on the reins as he guided Roric through a puddle, and again, for the fifth time, he tried to bring the beast up into the sky. The wings began to flutter and bat, lifting perhaps several inches from the ground before Roric cried out in pain, shrieked agonisingly, and dropped out of the sky, landing hard on its hooves. An arrow flew past them and Roxas cursed, lowering himself back down by the beast's neck with great determination to escape his pursuers.

"Halt!" they called, as they had been doing for the past hour they chased him. "Halt, Night Crawler!"

Closing his eyes tight, kicking down hard in the stirrups, Roxas yanked the reigns up. Roric reared, screeching as high as a beast could, and in their unsuspecting frenzy the riders passed him. Securing himself three sweet seconds as they stopped to turn about, Roxas was preparing to force Roric into another headlong charge when something large, crimson, and made utterly of shredding teeth and ripping claws bellowed out and collapsed through the treeline.

The oaks and willows caved inwards with groans for their splintered trunks from the sheer pressure. Spreading its wings wide the wyvern nudged Roric aside with its snout, and in its exhausted state Roric toppled easily, taking Roxas down with it.

The twin riders turned, their eyes and faces hidden beneath their thick hoods. Sizing up the wyvern, they looked over to Roxas again, saw him stumbling out from under Roric with his leg trapped, and they tried to charge around. The wyvern cut them off with a simpered snarl, blowing easy flames through the rain. The air fizzed and crackled, appealing to the warmth, and as the trees were scorched the wyvern stepped through them, completely undeterred.

With a snarl and a curious look to one another, the two shadows retreated through the woodland, becoming one with the monstrous black the trees cradled. The wyvern snorted thickly, raising its head with a growl in its throat.

His foot still in the stirrup, Roxas felt Roric stand, moaning when the beast walked a few steps before realising he was still attached. Dragged through the wet weeds, Roxas let his hood fall down, his breaths raspy and wheezy in his almost drunken effort to secure some form of regularity. Above him he could hear the thunder, feel the rain, and beside him he could hear the crunch of footsteps along with something much different.

Roric flapped its wings, waiting patiently for Roxas to unhook himself, but he physically couldn't. He didn't have the energy, and even if he could he didn't think he'd want too; the wet ground was surprisingly comfy and cool to the touch, and his skin was unbearably hot after the long chase.

"Roxas?"

The footsteps were louder now. Roric shuffled nervously and Roxas felt someone pry his foot from the stirrup, not that he had to look to know who it was exactly. His foot fell heavily, but he didn't care. Gathering his breath, he brought his hand up to his chest, searching there for a moment. When he felt nothing – no sting of metal, no bite of a gem, no cool glint catching the corner of his eyes – he jumped upright, scratching at his throat like a man possessed.

"Roxas. Roxas, stop!"

Cold hands took hold of his clammy ones, dragging them away from the wounded chest. Glancing up, still panting, Roxas saw the hue of jade eyes glazed with confusion. Lines of worry had spread thickly over Axel's forehead, his ears had fallen flat to his head, and as he knelt beside Roxas he was completely breathless from having seen the blonde almost motionless moments before.

"Axel, let go!"

He struggled, needing to find the amulet before it was too late; before something went wrong. But Axel refused him.

"No, Roxas. Hell you just ran off, and then I find you being chased, and now this? Why are you hurting yourself like this? What's going on?"

Roxas hiccupped, hot tears slipping from the corner of his eyes as he gave up. Slouching forward, still sat on the wet grass and now thoroughly soaked, he shook his head, his voice broken. "It's gone."

"What? What's gone?"

"The amulet," he said. "I can't find it."

"You mean this?"

Still holding both of Roxas's hands with one of his own, ensuring he wouldn't go back to scratching himself, Axel spread his fingers gently over the Neko's throat. There the chain had become entangled just below his chin. The gem had been thrown over his back, and as he turned it around to Roxas's front he smiled to see relief wash over the love of his life. Letting one of Roxas's hands go, he was amused to see it run along the Neko amulet, as if he needed to check it was there himself even though he could feel it on his hot skin.

Axel sighed, brushing a stray strand of hair from Roxas's eyes and hugging him. "Kitten, what the hell happened to you? Who were those riders?"

Roxas fell into his embrace, shuffling closer to him. When he shivered he felt Axel's arms release him. The cloak on the redhead's back was undone, and instead he threw it around the smaller male, covering him up and raising the hood up over his head. It was too big by far, and Axel laughed to see Roxas raise it up over his eyes.

"Axel-"

"You cold?"

"A little," he admitted, taking the edges and wrapping them around Axel. "Axel, I-"

"Who were those riders, Roxas? What were they doing? I mean, how did they know you were Night Crawler?"

"I dunno," he said, shrugging his shoulders uselessly as the rain pattered on around them. "I got tired when I was flying, so I brought Roric down for a rest. Next thing I know there's these two riders showing up and yelling about atrocities to the Neko King." He shook his head. "I ran. I was too tired to bring Roric up into the sky; we couldn't escape."

"The Neko King? That doesn't sound good."

"But he's in prison, right?" Roxas asked, hating the fearful tremble he couldn't hide from his voice. "He can't come back."

"No, Kitten, he can't come back." He kissed him, running his thumb along his cheek. "I promise you, you're safe. He'll never come near you again, and neither will those riders if they know what's good for them."

"Yeah…"

"Why didn't you fight?" Axel asked, still stroking Roxas's cheek with his thumb. "There was only two. I know you could have done it."

Roxas smiled at the small compliment, but his hand subconsciously came to his belly and he hugged himself tight. Although his groggy mind failed to recognise the action, the Tora all but picked up on it, tugging Roxas to him gently with an arm wrapped around his back.

"Roxas-"

"I was too tired to fight," he lied.

"So you thought you'd run miles instead?" Axel shook his head, pulling Roxas onto his lap. "You confuse me sometimes, you know that?"

"It's my speciality," Roxas laughed, wrapping his arms around Axel's neck. The Tora shivered at the wet sleeves dropping water down his warm back, but he never brushed the blonde away; if anything he only held him tighter, kissing him sweetly.

"So, you was going to tell me something. We're alone now, Kitten, no more distractions. No charging Kumas, no brothers, no friends. Please, Roxas. Please tell me. I want to help."

Roxas paled, shuffling back and away from him with his smile gone. He rubbed his cold hands along the back of Axel's warm neck, his breath beginning to frost as he looked down to the wet mud he was leaning in. Ashamed with himself, he closed his eyed and folded his white ears back, lowering his arms to cling tight to his belly.

"Axel, I did something stupid. You're gonna freak out, and I… I just…" He stopped, curling in further with a rough shake of his head. "I can't tell you."

"Why not, Kitten? I swear, I won't freak out-"

"You'll get upset."

"And I won't get upset." He pulled Roxas back. "Roxas, you're my fiancé. I love the damn bones of you. Nothing you or anyone else does will ever change that. Whatever mistake you've made I'm sure we can work through it."

"This isn't just my mistake," Roxas muttered.

"Oh yeah? What, is Sora in on it too?"

"Ew, no! That's sick!"

"Sick?" Axel laughed, shaking his head. "How is it sick? You still haven't told me what it is you've done. For all I know you could have lied to someone, traded something wrong, created some form of new weapon or-"

"It's none of those things," Roxas whispered, clinging to the front of Axel's shirt desperately.

"Then what is it? Who else was involved in it? I mean, that riddle you gave me was tough. I thought about it all the way here and I can't-"

"It wasn't a riddle."

"Maybe not, but I still can't figure it out. Come on, Roxas, what have you done? Did you kill someone? Hurt someone?" A nasty thought came to him and he flinched, turning cold. "You haven't cheated, right-"

"How the hell can you ask me that?!" Roxas growled, shoving away from him hard with all of his tenderness forgotten. "I love you, Axel. How the fuck can you think I'd cheat-"

"You said you had a secret that you did with someone else. What am I supposed to think? If you haven't lied, murdered, hurt, or cheated somebody, then that only leaves-"

"I'm pregnant!"

The words fell from his mouth before he could think about what it was his tongue was trying to give, but as soon as they hit the air and resounded back to his ears he froze, slapping his hands down over his mouth with his eyes wide and horrified. He fell backwards onto his butt, his ears thrown down to his head in expectation of what was to come.

Silence met them for a moment, and Roxas felt the little crumb in his chest that was his heart leap up into his throat. He shivered and shook for a reason other than rain, but instead of what he had predicted there came over the quiet forest a gentle humming sound – a purr of sorts – and calm arms rubbed down his arms to his stomach, tenderly lifting the shirt to feel the warm skin beneath.

Roxas peeked his eyes open. His jaw dropped to see Axel smiling, the grin stretched so far over the Tora's face his canines could be seen flashing in the softest respect. The striped ears flicked attentively, and another warm purr broke from his chest as he looked from the small belly up to Roxas, his eyes alight with the wash of sincere tears glistening sweetly in a glaze.

"You… you are?"

Roxas nodded, his tongue too thick to utter a sound.

"And it's mine?" Axel asked, his voice gently pitched like a child tending something precious with great care.

"Of course it's yours," Roxas whispered, still surprised by Axel's reaction. He sniffled, wiping it away with the back of his hand. "I thought you'd be-_mmff."_

The kiss was sweet and stressed upon his lips. Axel seemed to tremble into it, losing control by the sheer will of feelings extending through him. He swept his arms from Roxas's front to his back, holding him close with scattered kisses along his lips and cheeks and jaw and neck, showering him with affection wherever he could touch. Roxas kissed back hungrily, taking all Axel gave him with tears hot on his cheeks and his fingers buried in red hair.

When Axel finally paused it was because Roxas was breathless. He pressed his hand to the blonde's belly softly, brushing the area lovingly with worry bitten into his heart. Roxas stammered for breath, his face cuddled into Axel's neck. The Tora's hand stroked his cheek, pushing the tears back and away as the purr deepened.

"You're not mad?"

"Mad?" Axel was incredulous. "Kitten, I…I…" He hugged him tight, squeezing him with shaking shoulders, his mouth dry and his voice cracked. "I love you so much."

"I love you too."

"How could you think I'd be mad? How could you possibly think I'd ever be mad at you?"

"I-I dunno. I was just scared, a-and freakin' out, and then… and then…"

"So this is what Hayner and Kahn know?" Axel asked, leaving honest kisses by Roxas's cheek. "They know you're-"

"They were there after you left that day in the Kuma Kingdom. I was so scared-"

"I'm sorry, Kitten. Goddess, I didn't know. I'm sorry. So sorry-"

"It's okay, Axel. Please, please don't cry. I can't bear it-"

"I've really let you down-"

"What? No! No, Axel, you-"

"Roxas, you were so scared you wouldn't come talk to me. You didn't think you were safe enough to tell me what's wrong."

"It wasn't like that, Axel. Honest it wasn't. Kahn just said…" He stopped, biting his tongue at having said too much.

"Kahn said what?" Axel asked, all of the sincerity gone from him. "What did he say, Kitten?"

"Nothing much. Just that he'd seen Toras. He said when a female gets pregnant you guys get…"

"Get what?"

"…Violent."

"What?!"

"I'm sure that's not true-"

"Of course it's not true, Kitten. I'd never so much as think about laying a finger on you. You know I wouldn't."

"I know, I just…" He brought his arms down to cuddle his belly again, curling in on himself before Axel held him strongly. Settling into the embrace, Roxas relaxed, resting by the soaked chest with the rain blowing a gale around him. "Axel, I'm really scared."

"I know, Kitten."

"I mean, Kahn said I could… you now."

Axel raised an eyebrow, a scowl set tight over his face. "Could what?"

"Well, it relies on this," he said, pulling the Neko amulet up and playing with it. "If I get rid of this, I get rid of this," he said, resting his hand on his belly.

"What? Kahn said…?!"

He trembled with rage, too furious to answer. He looked away with his jade eyes ablaze, taking deep, steadying breaths and feeling the rain soak him to his core. When he finally thought himself calm he turned back to Roxas, kissing him deeply and holding him.

"Roxas, I'm not going to lie to you. I love you, and I want this," he rested his hand over Roxas's palm, sweeping it aside to reach the pale flesh beneath and stroking the skin. "I want it, Roxas," he whispered in the Neko's ear. "I know you're scared, but we can work through it."

"Axel, I'd be the first male in history to have a kitten. Think about it for a minute. How many doctors and priests are going to be jabbing and poking me for the next nine months? And then what about what I'll have to go through? It's okay for you," he said, tears stinging his eyes as he balled up his fists with frustration. "You got the damn easy job. All I've done is throw up, and it's only going to get worse. And then what do I tell my brothers? How do I get around The Neko Council? This kitten could kill my brother if they get hold of it. They might take Cloud out because of it. And then labour too and… and… I can't do it, Axel. I can't!" He shook his head fiercely, tears now freely flowing.

"You don't mean that," Axel mumbled. "Roxas, I know it sounds bad, but it won't be like that. I promise you it won't-"

"We're not even married. It's not even born and not only is it cursed but it's already a bastard."

"Don't call it that," Axel said, taking his hand away. "I want it, Roxas. I want my kitten. I want a family."

"Well I don't. Axel, I'm only seventeen. I don't wanna be pregnant on my eighteenth birthday-"

"So what? You're just going to get rid of it?"

"No! Well, actually, I was thinking maybe… I mean, it's hardly there at the moment, right? Kahn said-"

"Oh great, now what's he said? Something else to slag off my race? Or did that coward manage to manipulate you enough for you to-"

"Stop it, Axel!" Roxas growled, shoving away from his lover and landing hard in a puddle. Soaked from head to toe, he shook the droplets from him in a useless motion. "He's my friend-"

"He's telling you to get rid of your own kitten, and you're _listening_ to him. I'm not blind like you, Roxas. I can see what he's doing to you-"

"Blind? How the hell am I blind? He's my friend, and when I was scared he was there to help me."

"He's telling you to get rid of your own kitten," Axel repeated, clenching his jaw hard. "He's telling you to get rid of my kitten. Of our kitten, Roxas. I just… Why are you listening to him?"

"I'm not. I'm thinking for myself," he said. He stood up, but in the wooziness of the chase and the deep cold setting on his shoulders, his head spun. He rubbed at his forehead, closing his eyes with a groan before he yelped to feel his knees buckle beneath him.

"Whoa," Axel said, catching him under the arms, and hugging him tight. Fear lodged itself in his chest and he swept a hand over Roxas's forehead, feeling the clammy skin before he swept the back of his fingers over his pale cheeks. "You okay?"

"Yeah, just shaky. Think it's cuz of the rain."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. Can we go? I need to see Hayner and Xion."

The whispers were soft, and neither had the strength to argue over the issue anymore. Axel kissed his forehead lightly, taking his hand gently and leading him over to the red wyvern. Again the beast lowered down, waiting patiently as Roric stood blinking on the opposite side.

"What about my beast?"

Roxas reached out for Roric, but Axel took him in a stronger hold. "He'll be okay, Kitten. He'll find his own way."

"But-"

"Roxas, you're freezing."

"So are you," Roxas said, straightening out Axel's drenched collar pointlessly. "You're soaked."

"I'm not pregnant."

"Lucky," Roxas sulked, his ears cast out sideways.

"We're both lucky, but we'll talk about it later. Right now I have to get you back. Cloud and Zack are throwing a fit."

"Oh no. They're not out looking, are they?"

Axel smiled. "Come on, let's get you home."

With one last look over his shoulder at Roric, Roxas climbed up onto the wyvern's back. He shuffled in the overly large seat, slipping back before Axel came up behind him with a chuckle. With one hand on the reins, taking control, Axel slipped his other around Roxas's waist, kissing the side of his neck to feel Roxas holding him there.

"It'll be okay, Kitten."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. I promise you, when all this is over we'll find someplace quiet to talk. Just me and you. We'll think about what to do then."

"Axel, I'm really scared." He leaned back, a tear rolling over his cheek to the crook of his mouth. "I can't do this."

* * *

They reached the old house just as the thunder storm was beginning to move on. Still the rain dipped in faded patches, but the vicious nature was gone. Axel helped Roxas down from his wyvern, not that he needed it.

Completely numb in his heart and body, Roxas fell into Axel's chest when the arm was swept over his shoulders. The door was pushed open for him, and as he stepped into the room the overbearing heat from the lit fire was breathtakingly strong. It caught his chest, taking his breath until he was forced to cough into his fist.

The sound had recognition of his appearance thrown into the room. Zack had been hovering over the fire, but at the sight of his little brother he rushed forward, forgetting about warming his clothes as he took him in a rigid embrace.

"Goddess, Roxas! We were so damn worried!"

"'M sorry-"

"Do you have any idea how long you've been gone for? Titan even sent Xain and Reno out looking for you. And Cloud's still out there."

"He is?" Feeling guilty, Roxas clung to Zack, surprising the older male through his sudden show of emotion. "I'm sorry."

"Roxas? Are you alright? Something hasn't happened, has it?"

"No, I just… Zack, I…"

He broke down crying. Zack rubbed a soothing hand up and down his back before he frowned at Axel, mouthing '_what's wrong with him?' _silently. Axel gave no vocal or physical indication to anything that had happened, feeling too sordid and depressed to even approach the topic that had his heart reeling painfully.

"Pass him here, Zack," Raina said. She lifted herself from the couch with a groan, wandering by Titan and taking Roxas from the older male. Pushing his head to her breast, she swept him up in a cuddle of motherly virtue, humming by his ear sweetly. "Zack, sweetheart, maybe you should go find Cloud. Let him know we have him and that he's okay."

"You sure?"

"Of course. I'll keep a tight hold of him. You have my word."

Nodding, Zack snatched up his cloak that had been left to dry in front of the fire. Throwing it around his shoulders, he mumbled his thanks to Axel for bringing him back and left into the dwindling storm. So emotionally brimming it was close to becoming an overload of feelings that would render him emotionless, Axel swept into the room, sat down by his father, and covered his hands with his eyes. For a moment he held every speck of dignity he had been taught to compose himself with, but as the realisation dawned on him about what Roxas wanted, and what he was wanting to do, he broke-down like a man abandoned and alone. His shoulders shook, and Titan took hold of his boy whilst Raina kicked the door shut awkwardly with her foot, encompassing him in a tough one-armed hug.

Raina lifted Roxas's chin so he could see her, sweeping away the tears as tenderly as she dared. "I believe the time for secrets has passed, darling. No more tears. You're a man now, and if I'm not wrong you're soon to be a father, too."

Roxas would have liked to think he was surprised, and indeed he wished for it, but as Raina stood there, her sweet smile half-held without judgement, her eyes shining lightly with the glaze of the fire, he wasn't surprised at all. With a hiccup he shook his head strongly, unable to take back the wave of tears as he buried himself against her again, blocking out the world.

"Oh, Roxas… Sweetheart, you are much too young for this."

"I don't want it, Raina. I don't!" He shook his head, shivering in her arms with his body wracked by coughs from his deep sobs. "I don't-"

"And what does Axel want?" She asked, stroking the back of his head soothingly. "It is Axel's, isn't it, darling?"

He nodded by her breast, feeling six years old again in her arms. She looked over his head to where the Tora sat shaking, his face covered by his arms. Titan met her sorry stare with one of his own, his mouth a tight line as he squeezed his son's shoulder.

"Axel, you must speak. What is it you want? And speak true. No good comes from lies now. You have both done well to cover it up, but I'm afraid-"

"I didn't know," Axel choked out, his eyes still covered. "I only just… and he… I didn't know…"

He shook his head, unable to finish. Titan and Raina both turned upon Roxas, their eyes filled with confusion.

"Roxas, you didn't tell Axel? Why?"

"I was scared, Raina. Kahn said-"

"Oh no. Roxas, please tell me that boy hasn't been filling your head with rumours and disgraceful stories again. I swear that boy needs to be clapped in iron and left in the city cells."

"Raina!"

"I'm sorry, Roxas. I just think that's where he belongs. But enough on him and his stupidity. Roxas, sweetheart, what do you want?"

"I don't… I don't want it."

He sniffled, and Raina drew him from her, holding him at arms' length. "You paused. Roxas, if you do this you have to be sure it is exactly what you want."

"I want it," Axel said again, brushing his sore eyes with wet fingers to no effect. "I want my kitten."

"It's easy for you to say," Roxas shot back. "You had the damn easy part!"

"I'll let that language slip seeing as you are in an extreme condition, Roxas, but let not another curse pass your lips else your backside will meet the back of my hand. Do you understand me?" When he nodded with a blush she smiled, lifting his chin again. "Now, I do not know where you have gotten it in your head that Axel has the easy job in this partnership from here on out. No doubt the vindictive little bug you hang around with has infested your mind again."

"Kahn hasn't-"

"Nonetheless, I can assure you that pregnancy is as hard on a man as it is for… erm…"

"The woman?" Roxas spat.

"Perhaps that is not the correct way to address this situation," Titan said. "Roxas, you must understand that none of us see you as being in any weaker a state for the condition you are in. Tell me, what is it that makes you so scared? This should be a joyous occasion. Yes, you are young, and it can be a daunting task, but surely the fruits of your labour should be welcomed by yourself and Axel. You both love each other, are financially stable, have a home and good friends, family that loves you. What more could you ask for when settling with this child? If you should choose to settle with it, of course."

"It's not that I don't want it," Roxas said. "It's just-"

"Sweetheart, you only just this minute told us-"

"It's difficult, Raina. I want my kitten, of course I do, it's just… I-I'm afraid."

"Of what?"

"The Neko Council?" Titan asked, sighing heavily.

Roxas took a seat opposite them all by the fire, taking the sodden cloak from his shoulders and laying it over the side patiently. Leaning forward, he picked at his nails and frowned.

"You don't know what they'll do."

"They can do nothing to Cloud, if that is your worry, Roxas. I assure you, your brother is in great safety within the Neko Kingdom, as are Zack and Sora. All the while they remain within the public eye The Neko Council can do nothing to touch them without bringing repercussions upon themselves."

"That's not it, dad," Axel said, staring over at Roxas and wanting nothing more than to be sat beside him with his arms wrapped around him. "Roxas will be the first male to have a kitten. He's scared The Neko Council will take advantage of that. And it is a worrying thought, I won't lie, but I don't want to get rid of my kitten just because some idiots at a table decide so."

"That is a worrying thought. I must admit, I did not think of this. The Neko Council would indeed take great pride in the thought of having Night Crawler's offspring so close to its walls. And then, all the while you are pregnant and in labour, they will be fawning over you in an attempt to push and prod and measure and test you. They will want to know everything that happens by this gem's effects, and it will be a very stressful time period for both of you as well as the kitten."

"I wouldn't let them anywhere near him or my kitten," Axel growled.

"Undoubtedly you feel that way, but they will see this as a chance to explore. No doubt they will force an argument upon you, Night Crawler. They will ask demeaning questions to lower your esteem."

"D-demeaning?" Roxas stammered. "What's that mean?"

"It means belittling, sweetheart. To make someone feel bad for something they have said or done."

"Oh."

"It is likely they will ask you questions on your engagement at first. How was the proposal? Where was it given? Morning, noon, or night? Then they will become more private and personal. How did you conduct your sexual activities? What position? To what pace? Timing? Beginning and end? Dates? Fluencies? And then they will target your person before a crowd of scientists and men looking to develop the world. They will ask if you feel your masculinity slipping. They will draw upon you and ask questions to lower your self-esteem such as; do you feel dirty? Do you feel ashamed? Would you care that your kitten is a bastard? Does it hurt anywhere? Where? And then they will bring a doctor to you, with or without your wishes, and they will examine areas both intimate and not. When the labour comes there will be spectators; men looking to see and deliver the child, not women, and they will most likely try to take it for an examination before they place it in your arms. They will take you as you are, because a council always believes that royalty's duty is to its kingdom, and never to one's self."

Roxas paled, hyperventilating in his seat with tears hot on his cheeks. He crushed his arms around his belly, shaking his head suddenly. "I don't want it! I want it out of me! I don't care what anyone says, I'm not ready! I-"

"Roxas, sweetheart, calm down. You're-"

"I can't! No, I want it out! Please, Raina! Please, I can't do this-"

"Night Crawler, calm yourself. You are breathing too fast."

"No!" He yelled. Abandoning his stomach, he reached up for the Neko amulet, going to tug hard before he was tackled from his seat.

The chair toppled back and Axel leaned over him, a knee on either side. He wrestled Roxas's palm open, letting the blue gem fall and hating the way Roxas cried because of it. In a fitful need for Roxas to see he smothered his lips down over him, tasting the salt before he nuzzled their noses together.

"Please don't, Roxas. Please, I won't let them hurt you. I promise I won't. I'd die first-"

"Axel, I don't want it. I can't do it. They're gonna take it-"

"I won't let them."

"You won't have a choice. Please, sometimes you gotta be cruel to be kind."

"No!" He growled, not daring to let go in case Roxas did something stupid.

"Axel, get off him this instant!"

Ignoring his father's bark Axel begged Roxas again, pleading for the first time with the only person he had ever loved. Roxas laid on his back, his mouth open and gaping as tears fled into his hairline. It was as the door pushed open and a beaming Hayner walked in that four pairs of eyes turned on him.

The Inu's smile slowly fell, and with one look around the room he sighed, pinched the bridge of his nose, and gave Roxas a small grin. "I thought I told you not to do anything stupid."

"You knew?" Titan asked. "Who else knows, Night Crawler?"

"That little shit he hangs around with-_ow!_ What the hell, lady?"

"Do not swear! You've just had a new-born. It is time you set an example."

Rubbing the back of his head, Hayner scowled and walked over to his friend. "All Nekos are psychopaths… So, I take it you told him then? I don't think I've ever seen him cry before."

"Fuck you, Inu."

"Axel, mind your manners!"

"Roxas, before you make up your mind I want to show you something," Hayner said.

"What is it?" Roxas sniffled.

"Come see," Hayner grinned.

Axel looked down to Roxas warily, slowly releasing his hands. When they didn't dart up to the Neko amulet he relaxed, but before Roxas could leave he stole a kiss from him, pressing his hand over his heart to hear the rapid beat, knowing Roxas was just as scared as him.

Roxas slipped out from under Axel, taking Hayner's hand and standing uncertainly. When the Inu took hold of his wrist Axel growled, but Hayner only shrugged him off and pulled Roxas from the room. Out in the hallway the cool air was bittersweet and tasty on their tongues, so much easier to swallow than the stuffy heat of the inner room. Hayner guided him up the steps, his grin emphatic and endearing, too wide to slip. Up on the second floor he stopped by the second room – which was once Roxas's room – and pushed his way inside.

Another fire had been lit, though it was smaller and fed only the barest of twigs to keep its flame scorching. On the far side Xaldin sat snoozing, his arms folded as he sagged over his chair, exhausted with slight soft snores escaping him. On the bed numerous blankets had been laid and sorted, some folded back and others tucked tight around the only occupant.

Xion was sat up in bed, freshly washed and bathed with her black hair wet and gleaming. Her skin was pale and soft, tinted pink upon the edges as her black ears lay easily flopped, the fur curled and wavy about them. Propped up by the back of the pillows she looked up and over to them, cuddling something small in her arms. Her eyes glittered to see Hayner return, and the sweet smile was heaven upon her lips. Abandoning Roxas by the door, Hayner walked over to her and leaned down to kiss her, taking his time to look inside the bundle of blankets with a small laugh.

Closing the door, still stood beside it, Roxas waited for an invitation to join them. It was a few personal moments later when Hayner stepped aside, his brow thoughtfully frowned.

"What are you stood there for?" he whispered. "Come here, dude."

"Hayner's told me about what you're going through, Roxas," Xion hushed, watching him walk over and cuddling the blankets closer. "I'm so happy for you and Axel-"

"I'm not keeping it," Roxas said, hardly hearing the words as he fell numbly into a seat by her bedside. "I can't."

"What? No, Roxas, you can't get rid of it," she urged, reaching her palm out over the bed to take hold of his. She squeezed his hand, her ears flicking upwards. "Trust me, you'll only regret it if you do."

"Xion, I…" He shook his head. "How are you? I meant to stop by earlier, but there were a few problems."

"I'm fine. The sweet lady downstairs helped with the delivery, thankfully. Both Hayner and Xaldin were a complete mess. Headless chickens would have had more grace," she laughed.

"We weren't that bad. I like to think we'd have beaten chickens at any rate," Hayner defended, sitting on the edge of the bed.

It dipped with his weight, and inside the blankets something small stirred with a tiny cry before dropping into silence. Hayner reached his arms out eagerly, taking the bundle in his arms as tenderly as if it were made of glass. Rocking it gently when it stirred again, he smiled to see Xion close her eyes tiredly, now fully relaxed as she leaned into the covers. Hayner's eyes lit up with adoration and he sat beside Roxas, catching his friend leaning in to steal a glimpse before he turned the baby upon him, motioning outwards but still cradling it close.

"You wanna hold?"

"Y-you'd let me?" Roxas asked, his ears still twitching as he peeped in on the small face too spooned in covers to be clearly seen.

"Yeah, course I would. Why wouldn't I?"

"I've never held a baby before…"

"Don't you think you should practice seeing as you're gonna have one?"

Roxas wrinkled his nose. "I told you, I'm not having it. I can't."

"Why not? Is it Axel? Doesn't he want-"

"No, he does. He wants it more than anything, I just… Hayner, I can't have this baby. If The Neko Council get word of this they'd never let me do anything. They could hurt Cloud. And I don't want them to take it away from me."

"So you're just gonna do it yourself? Dude…" He sighed, scooting his chair closer before he nodded to Roxas's hands. "You gotta hold 'em like this, okay? You could hurt him if you don't."

"Him?" Roxas smiled, holding his arms as he was shown. "It's a boy?"

"Sure is. My firstborn's my son – my little boy." He almost cried as he placed the baby tenderly in Roxas's arms, taking extra time to ensure his head was supported before he pulled his hand back.

Against Roxas the baby was heavy, warm, and he was surprised to feel it wriggling and kicking its legs out stubbornly even though he could see no movements under the thick blue blankets. The boy was pale, his head topped with jet black hair so thick and flat to his head it was almost ready for styling. His ears were tall and pointed like an Inu's, but again they were pitched in ebony with the odd twinge of blonde showing through. The baby yawned, flailing his fist and rolling into Roxas's chest, the wide brown eyes open and blinking as he swept clumsy fingers over the wet shirt, his mouth open to feel the cold for the very first time.

"He's gorgeous, Hayner."

"Perfect, isn't he? It's a good job he received my looks," Xion teased, peeking an eye open and looking to them. "Goddess knows it would be cruel if he resembled his father."

"Does he have an Inu tail or…?"

"Yeah," Hayner said, reaching over to stroke the baby's cheek tenderly. "Same as mine, just black in colour."

At the motion the baby turned back over, rolling uselessly and gurgling to find his father's finger. He chomped on it with no teeth, holding it to him greedily and capturing it in his soft unused fingers. Roxas laughed, looking to Hayner and catching the smile that was lighting the room.

"So, you got a name for him?" he asked.

"Ajax," Xion said.

As if understanding the baby craned for her voice, no longer needing or wanting his father's finger as he pushed and shoved and kicked up a fuss to be with his mother. A cry bore itself from his lips and he scrunched his face up tight. With a tired sigh Xion sat back up, reaching her arms out for her child and gladly taking him. Ajax cooed against her chest and rested instantly, grasping as tight as a new-born could to his mother's blouse and nuzzling her scent subconsciously.

"Ajax… I like it," Roxas said, leaning back in his seat with a nod of approval. "Not sure what it means, though-"

"It doesn't have to have an actual meaning," Xion said, brushing back the black hair of her son and gently rubbing behind his ears (seeing as they were too delicate to scratch). "My great grandfather was called Ajax. He was a great conqueror of the sea. With a little luck and some hard work my Ajax will be just as brave and strong as him."

"I know he'll be great," Hayner said, puffing his chest out proudly before he turned to his friend. "But there's something we wanted to talk to you about."

"You too? Seems like everyone's been hunting me down lately."

Hayner laughed, clapping his hand to Roxas's shoulder and squeezing. "You know that every royal new-born's supposed to have a Divine Parent, right? Someone to lead them when they're away from home."

Roxas raised an eyebrow curiously. "Where's this going, Hayner?"

"Well," he rubbed the back of his neck. "We love Ajax with all our heart, and we always will, but we know people are going to shun him for being a hybrid. Because he doesn't belong to either of our nations Lexaeus can't be his Divine Parent, but because he has royal blood it has to be someone of royal stance to ensure the Kuma Court is appeased with the decision. I don't have any other family, dude, and seeing as he's king Lexaeus can't do it either. We don't want our baby any more different than-"

"He's not different," Xion defended, hugging Ajax tight. "He's perfect, Hayner."

"I know, Xion. But others-"

"Will have me to deal with if I hear so much as a word in the street," she growled. The vibrations upset baby Ajax and he fussed, beginning to wrinkle his little nose before she shushed him.

"I know, Xion. Anyway, we're kind of stuck for a Divine Parent. We've had offers from lords exclaiming they've got royal blood, but if anything happens to us we don't want Ajax to land with some sleazy idiot trying to climb the social ladder. We were hoping you'd take the position, seeing as you're our best friend and you fit the criteria, but…" He bit his lip. "We don't want you to think you have to. We can always find someone else-"

"No," Roxas whispered, his head tilted sideways as he looked over the baby with a small smile. "I think I'd like it. I'd never turn him away anyway, no matter what he does, so if it'll put your minds at ease you can stick my name down on the history books."

"Axel's would have to go down too."

"Huh?" Roxas turned to Xion, his hands curling around his belly at the mention of the Tora. "Why? I thought-"

"They have to record your partner, too. You'd both go down as his Divine Parents. Would he be up for it?"

"Would he be up for looking after someone else's pup when I can't give him his own kitten? I'm not so sure…" He laughed nervously, curling in on himself. "I mean-"

"What do you mean you can't give him it?" Xion asked, narrowing her eyes carefully. "Why can't you? Would there be problems, or-"

"You mean beside the fact that I'm a guy?" he asked dryly.

"So you don't want it then?" Hayner muttered. "I gotta tell you, Rox, if that's your decision I'll stick by you but things are only gonna get tougher from here on out-"

"It's not that I don't want it, Hayner. I do! Of course I do. I've done nothing but think about this for the past two weeks, and I want to have this kitten, but…"

"But…?" Hayner probed.

"But I can't. The Neko Council would take it away from me. They went mental when they found out I was engaged. Hell, they pulled me into the middle of a room filled with hundreds of scholars and publically humiliated me; they used every trick they could to warn me off Axel. I love him, and I want my kitten, but I'm not giving birth to something just so they can rip it away from me for experimentation. It'd destroy me to have my kitten taken away."

"I told you I'd never let that happen."

Roxas turned to the deep voice, looking back to where the door rested ajar and Axel leaned in the frame. The rings were red under his eyes, and he looked tired beyond belief as he closed the door and stepped into the warm room. Without moving closer, he turned a jealous smile on Hayner and Xion.

"Congratulations."

"Erm, thanks."

"Roxas, can I talk to you alone? Just for a few minutes."

"Sure," Roxas said, lifting himself from his seat. "I'll be back soon – oh! And congratulations."

They grinned, and as soon as Roxas was out of his seat Hayner stole it, sneaking closer to the bed and cuddling up to his family. Shutting the door on his way out, Roxas felt Axel take his hand before he was led to the nearby room. Inside was cool and empty; no fire glittered in the hearth, and as Axel pushed him gently into sitting on the bed he heard the door close. The next thing Roxas knew Axel was on his knees in front of him, grasping tight to his palms as if holding him to the earth.

"Roxas, I know you're scared-"

"Axel-"

"I need you to know that I love you, Roxas. I swear, I'd never let anything happen to you or our kitten. Not ever. But," he bit at his lip, looking down in crushed defeat. "I know you said you're not ready, and I'd never force anything upon you."

"Axel, please-"

"So if you don't want it, I… I…"

Withdrawing a painfully tight breath, Axel reached for the chain about Roxas's throat. Trailing his fingers around the edges, looking for the clasp, he was prepared to unclip it when he felt cold fingers stop him. He looked to Roxas uncertainly, saw the small shake of the head, and his heart leapt as if beating once more. The smaller hands pulled his own down, and Roxas interlinked their fingers in his lap.

"Axel, I am scared. I'm not lying about that."

"Then why-"

"Because I know there's a reason why I haven't ripped the chain off myself yet. There has to be some part of me that knows we can do this. And I want this, Axel. I do want our kitten, it's just… it's hard to think about what's going to happen. We're still not married, and with Xion and Hayner taking this place up there's nowhere for us to go. For weeks and months I'm going to be away from you and I can't fight The Neko Council, Axel. Not on my own. Cloud and Zack have tried, but it's like getting blood from a stone, and I know that as soon as they find out I won't be able to go anywhere without one of them dragging me off for some kind of physical test or something." He paused for breath. "I want it, Axel, I really really do, but I'm not going to put a kitten in that position. I won't."

Axel nodded, gulping without a word. He tried to reach back up, but Roxas recoiled from him.

"You're not listening!"

"I am, Roxas. You're afraid, and you won't put our kitten through this mess. I'm not arguing with you on the matter. Let's just take the chain off and have this whole situation slip away-"

"No!"

"Then what do you want? Roxas, I'm struggling to understand. One minute you want it, then you don't, then you're unsure and now you're acting like this. Tell me now and tell me true before my heart explodes in my damn chest. What do you want?"

"I want to move away," he whispered. "Far away. Away from both our kingdoms."

"What?"

"If we get married then by right of law, seeing as I'm apparently the female in this situation," he grumbled at his own words, crinkling his nose up. "Both me and our kitten go down in your name, right?"

"Yeah, I guess so-"

"So if we get married and you move me away they can't say a damn thing, right? We can go away someplace and forget about them both completely."

"Roxas," Axel shook his head, sitting beside him on the bed and wrapping his arms around him. "Kitten, think for a moment. I could take you away, and in a heartbeat I would, but if I did then The Neko Council would charge an all-out war upon the Tora boundaries. You know they would, and Cloud would be powerless to stop them. Our people are still hurting. They can't afford any more losses."

"So you won't help me?" Roxas asked, wiping away the water from his eyes. "I thought you wanted-"

"I do, Roxas." He lifted his chin, kissing the corner of his mouth and pressing his palm to the Neko's belly. "I'd do anything for you."

"But not this?"

"I can't do this. The Tora Council won't let me cause a war."

"Then I have to get rid of it," Roxas said, reaching for the chain himself.

"Isn't there anything I can do to change your mind," he begged.

"Axel-"

"I'll come stay in the Neko Kingdom with you, Roxas. I promise, nobody'll touch you without me ripping their hearts from their chest. I'll keep you both safe, I promise."

Taken aback, Roxas stopped his hands from unhooking the chain. "You'd come stay? Cloud wouldn't-"

"My dad's explaining everything to them now, Kitten. I'm sure when they understand they won't want me away either. They'll more than likely want another pair of eyes within the Neko Kingdom."

"The Neko Council-"

"I'll be there, Roxas. All the way. Through absolutely everything. You don't have to do any of this alone, I promise."

"Yeah?"

"Of course, Kitten. I'll come with you to the Neko Kingdom, we'll get married within a few months and then we'll sort out some place of our own; someplace new. Xion and your Tour-guide can have this place. We'll go further south near that Buta friend of yours, and we'll be away from all of them. Just me, you, and our kitten," he rubbed his thumb over the small stomach. "I swear. It's just gonna take time, and I need you to stay strong through that. But I need to know now that you want this kitten, Roxas. If you're even the smallest bit unsure, then-"

"You'd stay with me?"

"Through everything. I'll be there by your side through it all, Roxas, I swear."

"Then I want it, Axel." He held the hand to his belly, cuddling up to Axel's chest and enjoying the Tora's contented purr. "If you'll be there with me I think I can do it. I want it."

"You're sure?"

"Yeah."

The sigh of relief fell from Axel in a hot breath down the side of Roxas's throat, taking a laugh from the younger Neko as strong arms cradled him with a gentleness the muscles twitched to contain. Kisses fell upon his skin at his lips, cheeks, head, jaw, neck and chest, devouring him in a crumple of all he wanted as he was pushed sneakily back upon the bed. Running his hands up through red hair, his back hit the mattress and he was brought into a kiss that melted the cold from him. But just as he began to sink into the action, Axel stopped, leaving him raggedly panting.

"You okay?"

"Y-yeah."

"Catch your breath, Kitten."

"'M okay-"

"Please, Roxas," he drew a kiss along his lower lip. "Catch your breath."

His chest heaved upwards, and Axel pressed his hand to Roxas's heart, rubbing his fingers along the coarse fabric and frowning at the damp nature it was left in. With a roll of his eyes and a click of his tongue he set to work undoing the buttons along the front, feeling Roxas shiver.

"A-Axel? What are you doing?"

"You're wet. I don't want you getting sick."

"'M already sick."

"That's morning sickness, Kitten," he chuckled, undoing the last button and peeling the clothes away to reveal beautifully glistening beads of rainwater clinging to the pale torso. Caught in a trance for a moment, he broke from his perverted thoughts only as Roxas whined.

"There's a morning sickness? Great. There an afternoon one too?"

"No, it doesn't quite work like that," he laughed. Dragging the clothes from Roxas's arms, he had to tug twice to get the fabric to relent. When it finally fell away Roxas shivered, feeling bare as Axel left him to grab a towel and a clean shirt.

When he returned Roxas sat up, drying himself off ferociously with the towel, leaving red marks were he rubbed in his eagerness to be warm.

"Hey, hey! Easy, Kitten!"

Pulling the towel away from where he had been drying his stomach with rough, jagged movements, Roxas raised an eyebrow uncertainly. "What?"

"Careful," Axel purred, taking the towel and flattening it over Roxas's head. He laughed to hear him yelp, rubbing the cloth over the blonde hair as Roxas peeked out from underneath it.

"I can do it myself, yanno? I'm not a kitten."

"No, but you keep treating yourself like that and you could hurt our kitten," he said softly.

When Roxas rolled his eyes Axel let the towel fall and wrapped the new shirt around him instead. It was one of his old ones, copper in colour and much too big for Roxas as it fell down to his knees. The front buttoned up easily, and as he turned to roll back the cuffs Roxas huffed, kicking his wet boots off.

"Great, not only is my body acting like a woman's, but now you're dressing me like one too."

"Huh?"

"This thing's practically a dress, Axel."

"Maybe, but all of your clothes are back in your room with Hayner and Xion. You really wanna disturb them again?"

Roxas rubbed the back of his head, suddenly sheepish. "Maybe not."

"That's what I thought. Here," he pulled Roxas up.

For a moment Roxas staggered, leaning into Axel with his stomach fluttering, full of hundreds of little butterflies all flapping their tiny wings in an utter shamble. He groaned with the effort, feeling the swirling sensation bind and twist his gut in a lurching motion. Clapping his hands to his belly, he closed his eyes and winced.

Strong arms wrapped around him and held him up, pulling him into the intoxicating scent of cologne drenched with water and saturated with the underlying smell of smoke. A purr fought its way out of Axel's chest and he trailed his hand downwards, rubbing soothing strokes over Roxas's belly gently.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, just tired."

"It's been a long day, huh?"

"Mmm," he hummed, resting his head by Axel's heart. He smiled to feel the vibrations tingling his skin, letting his ears fall tiredly.

"Hey, if you're gonna fall asleep at least lay down."

"Shhhh…" Roxas whispered, cuddling closer. "Why d'you do that?"

"Do what?"

"That." He pressed a hand lightly to Axel's chest, feeling the delighted tremors beneath. "Why d'you do it?"

"I dunno. I'm just happy," he admitted.

He took the time to kiss Roxas's forehead before he turned his attention on the smaller male's soaked trousers. Ignoring Roxas's whines to be left alone, he took them off and sat Roxas back down on the bed, leaving him to sulk as he went to the drawers. A pair of plain black trousers were taken out and ripped swiftly to create a rough pair of shorts.

"Here, put these on."

"Why?"

"Because I don't have anything else for you to wear, and you're not going to sleep like that. You'll get cold."

"Who said I was going to sleep?" Roxas asked, hiding his yawn behind his hands.

Axel pushed him down gently, not taking no for an answer as he stripped off, redressed in light cotton clothes, and slipped in beside him. When Roxas tried to push down the covers Axel's purr disappeared and he growled subconsciously, frowning and dragging them back up and over the blonde's shoulder.

"Don't."

"Axel, I'm hot-"

"I know, why do you think I'm marrying you?"

"Not like that!" Roxas laughed, whacking Axel playfully when the redhead pulled him in close. He nuzzled under Axel's chin, his heart thumping low as the Tora stroked it soothingly, the purr playing out about them again.

"I love you, Axel."

"I love you too, Kitten."

"Heh, won't be able to call me that soon."

Axel smiled, closing his eyes in preparation for sleep for the first time in days. With a sigh over the top of Roxas's head, he rested his hand on the dip of the blonde's waist, peeking his eye open one last time to check the blue gem was still glowing. When he saw the omniscient hue he settled, kissing Roxas as he dozed.

"I'm so lucky to have found you, Roxas."

"We're going to be okay, right Axel?"

The sleepy question had Axel's heart stuttering to secure a beat. Tucking the covers around Roxas's back, making sure he was completely warm, he pressed him strongly to his chest as if fighting off a world of harmful ghosts only he could see.

"Of course, Kitten. We'll be great parents."

"Urh…" Roxas wiggled closer, poking his tongue out distastefully. "I don't wanna be the mum. You should be."

"We'll see, Kitten," he said. "We'll see."

Axel chuckled whole-heartedly, the sound intermingled with his deep purrs. He knew (with a small secretive smile to himself) that he had no intention of ever letting that happen.

* * *

A very long chapter, but I wanted to get this all done in one go. I know the characters may seem out of place and a bit OOC from My Neko, but this is not a permanent change. They do lapse back into their original characters, but after going through such a stressful day I think they just needed this more than anything, you know? Trust me, it is not crying and whining all the way through. And those riders, even though they only had a small part, they definitely have bigger intentions - and they're not good.

**Stalker - Haha, sorry for the cliff-hanger. And I didn't think it would be surprising that Roxas would jump through a window into a storm atop a demonic beast to go see his best friends lol. I'm actually glad at least one person likes Kahn haha. I know he's a manipulative little bugger, but it can't be easy coming back to find you've been replaced in every which way and form, even if you've only come back for evil intentions haha. I'm so happy you liked the last chapter, and I hope you like this one too! **

**mitzi-hindle - Haha, when is Roxas not causing trouble? Even when he doesn't mean to something goes wrong around him. Yeah, it's still odd to write him as a king to be honest, and it can be hard to see him up in that regal position. I think it's great that you're interested in Kahn, but don't worry, all will reveal itself soon enough! You have no worries there! I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the last! **


	6. Acceptance

The thunderstorm had relented. Morning approached with a sweet dawn, spreading beams of orange light over deep puddles and casting brightness without warmth. A birdcall lingered over the treeline, the wyverns could be heard grumbling and stomping their feet outside, and occasionally Roric would raise his head to snort, toss his mane back, and shriek up at the windows.

Within the household the sound dissolved, and nothing but deep snores could be heard.

In Axel's bed, no longer lulled by the patter of rain on the panes, Roxas rolled over with a groan, his body stifled under his lover's arm. The limb constricted his movement beneath the hot blanket, pulling him close constantly and binding around him when he tried to wriggle away. With his chin poking out he peeked an eye open and flapped his ears. His belly somersaulted against him, threatening to upchuck the empty bile if he dared to aggravate it even slightly. But still, he was hot – incredibly so. He pulled an arm free and pushed the covers back, inhaling the cold air deeply, happy to taste it on his tongue.

The arm wound tighter about his waist and a cold nose was pushed to the back of his warm neck. Axel dragged the covers up, ignoring Roxas's whine and curling around him.

"Morning, Kitten."

The words were groggy. Axel cuddled up against Roxas's back, giving a kiss to the soft flesh and sighing.

"Axel, I'm hot," he moaned. "It's too warm."

"I'm cold," Axel countered. He swept a hand under Roxas's shirt, drawing his cold fingers along the pale flesh and absorbing the heat.

Roxas held the cold digits to his belly, his breaths short in the stuffy air. Again his stomach reeled and he sank into the covers, following Axel's arm back with his adventurous fingers. He met the Tora's sides and frowned to find his fingers poking out into nothing. The cold air brushed against him and he threw his hand out, enjoying the cool kisses.

"Axel, what-"

"You were shivering. I didn't want you to get cold."

Roxas rolled over carefully, paying extra attention to his jolting stomach. The gleeful gem wound around his neck, still an omniscient blue, and Axel's fingers travelled from his front to his back. Grabbing up the blanket, he rolled his eyes and spread it over Axel, happy to share. When the Tora smiled and sank beneath the blankets, still clinging to Roxas with his eyes closed, the purrs returned with soft tremors. Roxas slinked by his chest, his ears twitching under Axel's chin as he listened, the strong hand looped over his waist to hold him close, his belly cuddled between the warmth and protected.

"How long have you been like that?"

"Like what?" Axel grunted, yawning over Roxas's head before he nuzzled the blonde hair.

"Cold. You should have said something. I don't-"

"You were sleeping." A lazy shrug was given and Roxas could feel the large intake of breath. "Raina said you don't sleep well anymore."

"So you thought you'd freeze yourself?" Roxas tucked himself further under Axel's chin with a shake of his head. "You confuse me."

"Mm…" Axel stroked the soft skin of Roxas's tummy, catching the blonde's mewl with a kiss to his forehead. "How are you feeling, Kitten?"

Roxas's belly vaulted with the thumb stroking over it, twisting sickly, and upon his throat the blue gem stole flashes of light from the dawn's glaze. He held Axel's palm still, holding to the front of his shirt.

"Kitten-"

"I don't feel well."

"Here, let me see."

He felt Axel sit up, knew by some default that the Tora was resting on his elbows, and he shuffled closer, looking to disappear into the addictive scent of citrus and spice. The strong and overpowering musk was perfect to dance along his pallet, something he had never noticed before, and it was beyond alluring. Axel tried to manoeuvre for a better inspection of his mate, holding the blonde's shoulder's firmly and raising an eyebrow curiously to have Roxas cling to him.

"Kitten?"

"Yeah?"

"What are you doing?" Axel asked curiously, smiling gently.

"I… I, er…" He snapped from his trance with wide blinking eyes, releasing Axel's shirt with an uncertain smile. "I dunno. You just... Goddess, did you always smell that good?"

"What?" Axel grinned, his canines showing. He lifted his shirt to his nose and sniffed it, frowning oddly and shaking his head. "I don't smell anything."

"You don't? It's such a good smell though."

"Kitten," he let his shirt fall in favour of stroking Roxas's cheek, leaving a tender kiss along his lips. "Are you okay?"

Roxas leaned back into the pillows. Axel's scent fled from him and instead he gulped back indigenous blocks of air. They clogged in his throat and he moaned, his hands lowering down to his stomach to hold it softly whilst it rocked with abhorred passion for his want of comfort.

"Feel sick."

"Yeah?"

Roxas nodded and Axel sat up. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes with the back of his hand. With tender touches he peeled the covers away, folding them about the blonde's waist and nipping in the sides. Resting over him, half leaned-in, he lowered a hand to Roxas's stomach, no longer caring for his own needs as he eased his palm over the flesh, sweeping back and forth with delicate precision. His other hand straightened out the blue gem, laying it flat to Roxas's chest, and he smiled, his striped ears twitching.

"That better?"

"A little," Roxas confessed, wanting to be closer so he could taste the scent but not daring to move his fragile belly.

"Yeah?" He leaned in and kissed him, sweeping a hand back through the gold hair before he brought it around to rest by the thumping heart that quivered in the Neko's laboured chest. "I love you, Roxas."

"I love you too…_Urgh…"_

"Roxas?" Axel paused his motions on the small belly, his eyes alight with worry. "Kitten, you okay-_ah!_"

He was shoved back, the covers were thrown over his head in a tangle and he could hear Roxas sprinting from the room. The door slammed, baby Ajax's sensitive ears picked up on the sound and he wailed through the walls, followed quickly by Hayner falling out of bed with a surprised yelp and a _THUD!_ Downstairs groans and curses could be heard; Xain yelled at Reno to pack it in and Raina scolded Cloud again (for what, Axel could only guess). Retching came from beyond the hall, painful to his ears, and Axel pulled the covers from his head and into his lap. Zack snarled at someone to stop kicking him, then yelled again that he wasn't playing before Titan's voice bellowed through the downstairs hall. The door across from them swung open on the upstairs landing and Xaldin stumbled from the room, almost falling down the steps as he went in search of a hot drink or something stronger with a mutter under his breath.

Axel tugged on his boots, dragging his feet as he followed Roxas. The bathroom door was opposite his own, and as he pushed it open he physically wilted to see Roxas choking over the porcelain bowl. The blonde's eyes were closed tight, smooth unsalted tears had streamed down over his cheeks from the sheer pressure of heaving up all he had eaten (not that he had eaten), and his legs were crumpled out beneath him in a heap. Exhausted, spitting the last of the bile up, Roxas dropped his head and struggled for breath, his shoulders dipping with the movement whilst his heart pounded erratically.

Strong arms encircled his stomach, and as he turned to look back he caught the kisses along his shoulder. Axel's fingers rubbed his belly, cuddling up to him as the purr relapsed from his front into Roxas's back, sending tingling jolts through him and soothing him with some unknown force. Roxas lifted his knees up, grabbing at his stomach as if to stop the choking fit, but as he shook and steadied himself over the bowl nothing came out – nothing could come out; there was nothing left.

"Easy, Kitten. Calm down."

Axel held him close, a hand sweeping back through the blonde hair before stopping to feel his forehead out of sheer habit. There was no temperature, no cause for immediate concern, and as Roxas slowly gulped back the air and fell into him Axel released a worried breath.

"You alright?"

"Y-yeah."

He grabbed the blue gem, sinking into Axel's chest where the rich scent waited. He turned to the fabric, his mouth and nose assaulted pleasantly as he coughed dryly by the purr. The arm turned from his belly to his back, rubbing peacefully to calm him as Roxas nuzzled up to him.

"It's okay, Kitten. I've got you."

"Wow, he's really got it bad, huh?"

Axel glared at the doorway, the purr gone instantly to be replaced by a feral snarl. Hayner backed up, his palms held outwards in defence. Dishevelled, completely bed-swept with his hair a tussled mess and his clothes baggy, he waited out in the corridor instead.

"Chill, dude. I just came to see if he's alright-"

"Back off, Inu."

"Axel, be nice." Roxas rubbed at his eyes and stood. "I'm fine, Hayner."

"You sure? Dude, you don't look so good."

"I'm sure. How's Xion and Ajax, anyway? Sorry I woke you all up."

"Nah, don't worry about it," Hayner grinned, waving the comment away. A goofy smile came to his face and he leaned by the frame. "They're both good. Ajax slept right through the night, same with Xion. Guess they were both knackered from the labour, huh?"

"I heard Xaldin go downstairs," Axel said, standing beside Roxas and holding him close. "He stay in there all night?"

"Yeah, he was hard on. Until Ajax woke up and Xion took to feeding him, that is. I think I was the only one awake up here until then. When you two didn't come back out of that room last night I thought I'd go down and let the others know not to disturb you." He rubbed the back of his head, looking away. "I didn't know if you was… yanno. Gonna keep it or not. I thought you might want some space to talk things through and sort it all out."

"Thanks, Hayner," Roxas smiled, his stomach easing.

"No problem, dude. So what are you going to do? I know you was unsure, but…"

Axel's hands slipped from Roxas's shoulder to around his front, interlinking across his stomach. The purr returned, softer this time with less tingles for the vibrations, and as the kiss landed by his neck Roxas picked up the blue charm and revealed it with a nervous smile. Hayner's ears twitched and he beamed, grinning from ear to ear and kicking from the frame.

"Dude, really? You're really gonna keep it?"

"Yeah." Roxas nodded with a shaky breath. "We er… Well, Axel's gonna come stay in the Neko Kingdom with me and we're gonna try. We're going to keep it."

"Dude, I'm so happy for you!" He went to join the hug with his arms outstretched, but as he took his first step Axel growled. The sound was harsh and rough, coming low from the back of the throat, and as jade eyes came up to meet him Hayner backed away. He pulled on his collar and gulped. "N-nevermind. Ajax has quieted so I better, er… yeah, I'll just…" He pointed back over his shoulder. "I'm gonna go check on 'em. Congrats again, Rox. I suppose you too, eh Axel?"

He disappeared around the corner and the soft click of the door opening and closing met their ears. Roxas sighed and held Axel's arms to his stomach, leaning back to feel the curious rumble upon his back. The kisses returned to his neck, and as the smell became more vivid the sickness eased to nothing but uncomfortable turnings.

"Axel, what are you doing?"

"What do you mean?" The kisses became small nips until Roxas pulled away.

"I mean, why are you acting like this?"

"Like what?" He shrugged his shoulders and followed Roxas from the room, sticking close to him. "Kitten, I-"

"You're so defensive. Hayner was only trynna be nice-"

"He wanted to touch you-"

"To hug me. To say that he was happy for us. He wasn't doing me any harm."

"I know, I just…" Axel stopped at the bedroom door, rubbing up his arm with a thoughtful frown. "I dunno. I saw him coming at you and I just…"

"Freaked?"

Axel smirked, his eyes glittering. "I don't freak out, Kitten."

"Oh yeah?" Roxas smirked and hovered in the doorway, his eyebrow raised. "Then what was all that growling about?"

"I didn't growl-"

"You weren't exactly purring."

"I don't purr, either," Axel said, his arms crossed and his chin bowed. "So I'm a little touchy. Can you blame me?"

"For almost lunging at my best friend? I think I might."

When Roxas grinned cheekily Axel laughed, shaking his head and stepping up to the smaller male so he could wrap his arms around him. Slipping a finger beneath his chin, he gave a kiss to the soft lips. He nibbled teasingly, hoping for more before Roxas broke it with a small laugh and pushed a hand between them.

"You're doing it again."

"Doing what? I'm not doing anything."

"You're purring," Roxas said, slipping a hand up Axel's shirt to touch and squeeze the warm skin.

"I don't purr, Kitten."

"Then what're you doing now?" Roxas asked, stopping his hands by Axel's heart to feel it beat.

"I'm…"

"You're what?"

"I'm…trembling?"

"Trembling?"

"With masculinity," Axel insisted, catching Roxas's open laugh and pushing up against him. "It's a serious thing Toras do, Roxas. Totally not funny."

"Oh, I believe you," he snorted. "I've seen plenty of Toras 'tremble with masculinity'. They were always kinda beefy looking women though-"

"I can assure you I am all male, Roxas," he husked, taking the blonde's hands away from his heart and slipping them down below his waistline. In the tight space he felt Roxas cup and stroke him, teasing him as he gasped and sucked by the blonde's throat.

"Mmm…" Roxas mumbled, loving the feeling of the stuttered breath hot by the corner of his neck. "You've definitely got the right equipment, but I'd be careful if I was you."

"Huh?"

Roxas pulled his hands away, taking a kiss and grinning confidently. "I might be the one pregnant, but you keep acting like this and it's you The Neko Council will be fawning over."

"What? No – H-hey! Kitten, open this door!"

He banged on the wood when it clicked. Behind it he could hear Roxas laughing, and his blush spread further over his cheeks.

"This is not funny, Roxas!"

"I'm getting dressed. Go annoy someone downstairs for a while."

"I don't want to annoy anyone else. And I'm not annoying." He paused, huffing for a moment and trying the handle. It was locked. "Those are my clothes, anyway. They're too big for you."

"So? I'll manage."

"Roxas-"

"Axel, I'll be fine. Just go downstairs and I'll be there soon. I promise."

"But I-"

"Go, Axel."

With a grumble under his breath Axel left Roxas to it. Climbing down the creaking steps, he thrust his hands down into his pockets, pushing open the door to the living room. The fire was no longer alive, and he stood in slight shock for a moment, unsure of what to make of the situation.

Across the floor, still on his back and huddled under a selection of cloaks, Cloud stretched and rolled over, his arms behind his head. Beside him, the cloaks ruffled in his lap, Zack clicked the bones of his body testily, groaning with the effort. At the opposite end of their make-shift bed Reno kicked out, demanding Cloud budge up and receiving a hefty kick in return.

"Knock it off!"

"Fucking space-hogger-_Ow!" _He rubbed the back of his head where Raina had whacked him on her way through to the kitchen. "You can't do that to me, lady! I'm a prince-"

"I'm a king and she still whacks me."

"That's cuz you don't have a backbone."

"Speaking of backbones, mine _aches!_" Xain said, sitting up from where he had been laid beside his brother. With a sigh he let his head loll on a side, his eyes shut tight. "How do you Nekos manage it?"

"You get used to it," Zack answered. He sniffed the air for a moment, caught the scent of baking, and was soon on his feet and through the kitchen. "Raina? Raina, are you cooking?"

"Raina's cooking?" Cloud asked. His ears were bent awkwardly, and with one last kick to Reno he rolled over and woke. "What's she making?"

"Pastries." Zack hollered back.

"Which ones?"

His brother emerged through the doorway, licking honey from his fingers with a grin. "Honey cakes."

"Really? Aw, yes!"

Zack blew a black strand of hair from his face, sweeping it away when it fell back stubbornly. He opened his mouth to answer, but before he could think on the words his eyes trailed over to where Axel stood, and his lips formed a short, tight line. "Oh. You're up."

Cloud frowned, his blonde spiky hair ruffled beyond possible description. He looked over his shoulder to where Zack stared, and his blue eyes hardened irritably. "Tora."

"That my hello?" Axel asked. When neither answered he shrugged, stepped around Xain and sat on the couch. "What's going on? It looks like a badly assembled sleepover."

"What's going on is that this damn kitten won't stop kicking me."

"Don't call me a kitten," Cloud snapped, booting Reno hard.

As an all-out war to scramble for their shabby covers broke out Xain pulled himself free, wincing at his sore muscles. Dropping down beside his brother, he ignored the two on the floor as Zack squashed Axel in on his other side.

"So…where's dad?" Axel asked, feeling extremely nervous as four pairs of eyes turned on him.

"Went out with Xaldin. Said he won't be long."

"Oh…"

"So, we heard the news," Cloud said. He glared at Reno one last time and sat up on his knees, stretching his arms.

"Yeah, Hayner said he'd seen you and-"

"Not sure what to make of it, to be honest," Cloud finished. He itched his nose, flicking his ears out. "At first I think it was mutual that we wanted to kill you."

"Definitely mutual," Zack laughed, landing a tense hand on Axel's shoulder. "We had a very long discussion about it last night."

"And? Look, I don't care what any of you think-"

"Good, because that shouldn't matter," Cloud said.

Axel raised an eyebrow at Cloud's smile, unsure of what to expect as Zack grinned beside him. "It shouldn't? This a trick or something?"

"No trick, Tora. We're a little upset that you did what you did outside of matrimony, but this is Roxas's choice. And yours too, I suppose. We well and truly are stuck with you, aren't we?"

"You're not pissed?" Axel frowned, looking between the two Nekos with suspicion. "I was expecting a broken nose."

"That was the plan," Zack laughed, moving away and leaning back on the couch, his knee up by his chest. "But we took some time to think, and what Roxas is gonna need is our support. He's our brother, and that comes above everything else, including the fact that he's a male."

"This whole conversation is pointless," Reno grumbled. "They probably won't even keep it."

"Actually we are," Axel smiled, holding his chin up proudly.

"Really?" Xain asked. "You are sure that this is what both of you want?"

"More than anything."

"And it is what Roxas wants, isn't it?" Cloud asked, his eyes narrowed dangerously. "You haven't pushed him into this, have you Tora? Cuz if you have-"

"No! I'd never force _anything_ on him. He wants it, Cloud. We both do. We're keeping our kitten."

"Huh… And how's that going to work exactly?" Reno asked, still laid on the floor.

"Well, Roxas has asked me to move in with him-"

"Into the Neko Kingdom?" Cloud asked. He rubbed the back of his neck nervously, exhaling deeply. "For how long?"

"Until we can get our own place sorted. A few months maybe?"

"Months?! Goddess, sometimes I have to wonder if Roxas wants The Neko Council down on my arse."

"Well he can always move into the Tora Kingdom with me-"

"No!" Zack and Cloud growled in unison.

Axel laughed. "Yeah, that's what I thought. As soon as I have him in my name I'll sort out our own place – somewhere different to this. He wants to be away from both our councils."

"I support that," Cloud said. He lowered his eyes to the ground and clenched his fists. "I'm not happy about it, but I support it. He shouldn't be near either kingdom while he's having this kitten. Goddess knows what they'd do to it."

"So he can come stay?"

They all turned to the doorway. Roxas stood in the entrance, freshly dressed in Axel's clothes with the ends of the trousers turned up and the shirt tucked in loosely. The scent of the Tora had his senses reeling with excitement, and he raised an eyebrow over his brothers' faces, his hands upon his hips. In seconds Cloud was up beside him, hugging him tight and sandwiching him between Zack and himself. They held him close, embracing him until they finally pulled away with grins and small claps to his shoulder.

"He can stay, Rox. Heck, we'll need someone to look after you while we keep that bloody council at bay."

"So you're not mad?" Roxas asked, glancing between them both.

"Mad? Maybe a little upset, but no, not mad. Hell, we're gonna be uncles," Zack laughed, leaning on Roxas's shoulder lightly. "That should be fun. Another little Roxas running around."

Cloud shivered. "Goddess, one was more than enough trouble."

"Hey! I wasn't that bad."

"Oh yeah? What about that time you climbed under the fence and got in a scrap six miles out?"

"Or the time you got yourself locked up for climbing over the castle walls?"

"Or when you told Sora if he stayed in the river long enough a fairy would appear and give him three wishes? Then he got pneumonia."

"You make it sound worse than it is," Roxas mumbled, twitching his tail.

"No, I don't think so. You gave poor Miss Sherry a heart attack, remember?"

"Who's Miss Sherry?" Axel asked, smirking to see Roxas blush whilst Reno sniggered on the floor.

"Lovely little old lady," Zack said. "Raina's neighbour. Roxas got the wrong house and entered hers by mistake. She died three days later."

"From the flu! Not heart attack," Roxas defended.

"We just told you that to stop you crying," Cloud laughed, ruffling Roxas's hair. "My point is I can't wait for this kitten to be born. Then you're gonna know exactly what we went through with you and Sora."

"Oh, now I could spin you a yarn about what those two got up to," Raina chuckled, coming in through the kitchen and wiping her fingers on the front of a dress. She turned to the Toras, ignoring Roxas's horrified face. "I remember one time when poor Zack was sleeping after the night shift and Cloud and Gareth had gone to work, I was baking in my kitchen, making their supper, and Riku, Sora, and Roxas were still out playing. Roxas wasn't really allowed out, but bless my heart he could tug my heartstrings something wicked when he put his mind to it. Anyway, him and Riku came back covered from head to toe in mud and crying their eyes out. It took me hours to quiet them both, and when I finally got them to speak sense I was distraught."

"What did they do?" Reno asked.

"They'd been playing hide and seek over on the far west of town – the side of town where no little kitten is ever allowed near, let alone in – and Roxas had taken his turn hiding with Sora. He'd placed Sora somewhere safe, do you remember Roxas? You said you put him someplace Riku would never think of looking. Only thing was Roxas had forgotten as well, and now neither of them could find him."

"You lost Sora?" Axel laughed, completely incredulous.

"I didn't lose him," Roxas said, kicking his feet out. "I misplaced him."

"I had to call Cloud and Gareth home from work early and they lost a whole day's worth of pay because of it. Goddess did those two kittens get a scolding."

"I think that's the only time I purposefully took you out of the house, eh Rox?"

"Yeah, we marched him and Riku all the way to the west side. Searched for hours, we did," Zack said. "It wasn't until dark that Roxas finally remembered where he'd put him."

"Where was he?" Xain asked.

"Down a cracked well filled with infected water. Roxas had lowered him down half-way on a flimsy bucket and promised to come back for him."

"It _was_ a good hiding place though," Roxas stressed, needing to point it out.

"Too good. Poor Sora was so cold and dirty," Raina clicked her tongue. "Roxas and Riku were grounded for weeks when he caught the water sickness, and boy were their backsides red when we were through with them. They couldn't sit for a month straight. To this day neither of them will play hide and seek again."

"Really?" Axel raised an eyebrow and turned to Roxas. "That true?"

"I'm too big to play."

"Liar. You weren't too big to play when you were six."

"I didn't want to then," Roxas defended, sticking his tongue out at Cloud.

"Whatever. My point is that this kitten is going to be half of you. You know exactly how much of a little pain you were, and I can't wait for you to suffer like we did."

"So you are keeping this kitten, sweetheart?" Raina asked, taking a seat on the arm of the chair.

Roxas curled his arms around his stomach, nodding his head with a small smile. "Yeah. Axel's gonna come back to the Neko Kingdom with me and we're gonna keep it. We both want it."

"Oh, darling!" She waddled across the room to him, her arms out wide before she buried him in a hug by her bosom. "I'm going to be a grandmother! I have waited a long time for this. I never wanted to force anything upon any of you boys, but I had secretly hoped Axel would change your mind. I didn't think I'd be able to count on Cloud and Zack for grandchildren."

Cloud and Zack looked between each other. "Huh?"

"Oh, one can't keep his pants on and the other struggles to know when to take them off," she laughed. "Of course, I would much rather you and Axel were married before this kitten is born. It would do no good for you both to birth a bastard."

"I am marrying him, Raina," Axel said, leaning forward on the couch with watchful eyes. "As soon as we can we're tying the knot, but we have to be careful with The Neko Council and The Tora Council hanging over our heads."

"I understand," she said, releasing Roxas and brushing pretend dust from his shoulders. "Now, I have been given strict instructions from King Titan. He will be back with Xaldin soon, and he wants you boys," she looked over Reno, Xain, Cloud, and Zack, "back in your own kingdoms before then."

"What? No way! I'm not rushing home to clean up the stupid war's mess," Reno growled.

"You will do as you're told or have your father to deal with when he gets back, young man. Now, Cloud, Zack, Reno and Xain are to give you lifts to the Neko Kingdom before they backtrack to the Tora Kingdom."

"Why? Why can't we stay?"

"Because there are some private matters to be discussed with the parents-to-be, and it would be better if they could ask them in confidence without a whole household hanging over their shoulders. I am sure you all mean well by wanting to stay, but it would be much better if we could meet you back in your own kingdoms. We will not be from you boys long, so there is no need to worry. Besides, I am sure the councils are running rampant without royal guidance to judge their actions."

"What do you think, Roxas? You want us to go?" Zack asked, his hand on his little brother's shoulder.

"I guess we're still getting used to things," Roxas mumbled. "We just need a little more time, Zack. Yanno, cuz we still don't know what to… to, er…"

"Sweetheart," Raina pinched Roxas's cheeks, "you don't have to be embarrassed. It's natural that you boys will have questions, and to be quite frank I think I have some to ask you both myself."

"O-oh."

"So," she clapped her hands together. "Seeing as none of you boys have any spare clothes available here and there is only one bathroom, I would suggest you aim to leave as soon as you are ready. I've made you all some breakfast on the table, and you're welcome to take as much as you want. Don't forget to pack something for the road, too. Just in case you get hungry."

Zack and Cloud brightened. "You mean it? We can have what we want?"

"This once," she smiled.

They were through the kitchen doors within the blink of an eye.

"Wow, your cooking must be very good," Xain said, craning his neck to look through the door.

"It's delicious," Roxas said. "You don't know what you've missed until you try it."

Curious, both Xain and Reno wandered through to the kitchen. As they left Roxas let loose a shaky breath, sitting down by Axel. The Tora's arm swept around him, pulling him in close and sweeping his hair back.

"You alright?"

"Yeah. Just weary, I guess."

"Roxas, when did you last eat?"

"Huh?" He looked up to Raina, leaning further into Axel when she frowned thoughtfully. "I don't, er…"

"Roxas, tell the truth. When did you last eat?"

"Actually, these past two days I don't think I've seen you touch any food," Axel said. He pushed his ears back and turned his full attention on Roxas. "Kitten, I-"

"I just haven't felt like eating," he confessed. "Between the sickness and the nerves I guess I just…" He shrugged. "I dunno. I walk into a kitchen and I end up running for the bathroom. It's scary. I am hungry, but I don't want to eat. I can't."

"It's natural, Roxas," Raina said, taking the seat opposite them. "This is why Titan and I wished to talk with you boys privately. You are both going to undergo dramatic changes in your lifestyles to accommodate this kitten, and we think it is important that if you have any questions you should feel confident in asking them."

"Why is my lifestyle going to change?" Axel asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, he's not the one that's gonna get fat and moody."

"Sounds like it's already taking effect, Kitten-ow! That hurt."

Axel rubbed at his arm and Roxas smirked. "Serves you right for teasing."

Raina shook her head. "Goddess help us, we have a lot of work to do."

* * *

It was mid-afternoon. Small showers had been and gone, but now the sun was aglow in the sky and preparing its last bout of light before it sank. Axel sat at the table, a piece of parchment in front of him as he wrote fluently and accurately in a looped fashion. Stretching up, he finished it and looked across the room.

Raina was back through the kitchen, clearing away all of the pots and pans, and the four Tora and Neko brothers had left. Xion was in a bath upstairs, preparing for the long road ahead, and Hayner had gone to check on her. Sat on the couch, holding tight to baby Ajax and stroking the hybrid's cheek, Roxas closed his eyes in the heat, happy with babysitting the quiet new-born.

Axel watched him for a moment, catching the way the ears twitched and the baby rolled over in mimic of Roxas's movements, snoozing with a rapid heartbeat. He was almost loathe to disturb them, but he was finished.

"Roxas," he whispered, putting the quill away.

"Mm?" Roxas peeked an eye open, lifting his head from the back of the couch.

"It's done. You just have to sign it."

"Already?" Roxas looked out of the window. "How long was I-"

"A few hours. You were so still I didn't wanna wake you up."

"I was only dozing. I wouldn't have minded."

"Still…"

Shushing Ajax, Roxas wrapped the small blue blankets further around him and cradled him. He walked softly, stopping by Axel's shoulder. The blue chain dangled from his neck, and as he woke Ajax's brown eyes saw it as if in a trance. He reached his podgy fingers outwards, caught it in his mouth, and proceeded to slobber all over it.

"Cute," Roxas mumbled, wrinkling his nose distastefully.

"Aw, he doesn't mean it, Kitten. Here, you want me to read this for you, or…?"

"No, I trust you. You got the quill?"

Axel gave it to him and Roxas signed the awaiting line with practiced ease. With everything concluded Axel stamped the letter and placed it into an envelope, leaving Roxas to try and wrestle his necklace back from Ajax (who was refusing to release his newfound treasure).

The door creaked open and Xion and Hayner stood by the frame. Freshly washed and still plush around the middle, Xion held her arms out and scooped her little boy from Roxas, kissing him twice on his cheek and taking the gem from him. She gave it back to Roxas with a small smile, tucking her hair behind her ear and beaming to have Hayner come up behind her. He kissed her softly, swept a hand over the top of his son's head, and looked over at Roxas with a wink.

"Thanks, Rox. I dunno how we're gonna cope when we take him to go see his uncle Lexaeus and his cousin."

"Nurses and maids are going to be fawning over him," Xion whispered, giving her son her finger to chew on. "He's so handsome."

"Hayner, there's something I want to give you," Roxas said.

Axel stood from the table and cuddled Roxas from behind, handing him the envelope. A kiss was placed to the blonde's cheek before he handed the envelope over. Hayner took it cautiously, rotating it with curious fingers.

"What is it?"

"Open it and find out," Axel said, his hands hugging Roxas's stomach as the blonde wiped the spit from the Neko amulet.

Xion frowned, peering over Hayner's shoulder as he pulled two pieces of parchment free, and read aloud:

_For the Personal & Private Records to be withheld both within and without Kingdom & Country, _

_It is recorded by I, Prince Axel Flint, 3__rd__ to inherit the Royal Tora Throne, that the birth of Ajax Venya was at 14:49 pm, on the sixth day of the third season. _

_Both birth Parents are wed, and are to be noted as Princess Xion Venya, 2__nd__ to inherit the Royal Kuma Throne, and Hayner Venya (without title). _

_The chosen Divine Parents listed to this child are as follows: Prince Roxas Strife (Night Crawler), 2__nd__ to inherit the Royal Neko Throne, and Prince Axel Flint, 3__rd__ to inherit the Royal Tora Throne. It is under legal law across the Fifteen Kingdoms that if any act, wrongdoing, mishap, or otherwise, should befall both rightful birth parents that care of Ajax Venya should pass to these two written individuals unless both are deemed unworthy beneath a Divine Court of Law._

_If such unfortunate circumstances should arise it is important to note amongst all Fifteen Royal Councils and the Divine Court that any and all decisions made on behalf of Ajax Venya's future are made in his best interest, and are not to be appeased in any which way or form. _

_Signed,_

_Prince Axel Flint, _

_3__rd__ To Inherit the Royal Tora Throne. _

_Prince Roxas Strife aka. Night Crawler, _

_2__nd__ To inherit the Royal Neko Throne. _

"Dude…" Hayner grinned up at them both, careful not to approach in case Axel flipped out again. "I dunno what to say-"

"Thank you," Xion whispered, tears in her eyes. "Thank you both so much!"

"Read the other one," Roxas said, his eyes sparkling.

Xion took the parental letter, folding it carefully and shushing Ajax when he cooed. Hayner unfolded the final letter, looking down on it with curious eyes and a frown. It was in Axel's lopped handwriting again, and the letters were so smooth and perfect they seemed almost artificial on the page.

_To whomever this should regard, _

_I, Prince Roxas Strife (Night Crawler), 2__nd__ to inherit the Royal Neko Throne, own the property known to be coordinated north-east of the Tora Kingdom and south-east of the Neko Kingdom. The property owns the title: _Eshnar Vark_, given so by King Pete of the Buta Kingdom. _

_It is in my wishes that this estate, all of its titles, land, ownerships, value, and wealth is to be transferred from my own assets to that of one Hayner Venya of the Inu Kingdom. I sign to him all ownership of this plot of land, and deny any access of claim to this region. _

_Signed, _

_Prince Roxas Strife aka. Night Crawler, _

_2__nd__ To Inherit the Royal Neko Throne._

"Roxas… Roxas, you're serious? This place – this whole place – you're giving me it?"

"I never got to repay you for sticking by me in the war," Roxas shrugged, his smile infectious. "Besides, I remember you saying before that you both felt like you couldn't see each other in the Kuma Kingdom. Ajax is going to want to see both his parents all the time, and he's going to need a home. This place is yours, Hayner. You can raise your family here."

"Dude…" Hayner's eyes swam and he gripped the paper tightly. "Roxas, I… I…"

"Hayner, I-_ah!"_

Hayner bowled into him, squashing him between himself and Axel and squeezing him so tight he feared he was on the verge of popping. He yelped to feel the air constricted in his lungs, unable to breathe, his stomach knotting painfully as Hayner crushed him under a thick hug. A savage growl pushed out behind him but Hayner was too overjoyed to care until Axel shoved him away and pulled Roxas back.

"Down, puppy!"

Roxas's shoulders heaved, but still he smiled, ducking under Axel's arm to escape before the Tora grabbed him and held him strongly around his chest. Grasped in the overprotective hug, he gave up and listened to the soft growls by the side of his ear. Hayner still stood with a lopsided smile, holding the piece of paper as if it was a lifeline.

"Roxas, I don't know how to repay you. Honestly dude, I really don't. This is too much."

"It's not enough," Roxas countered. "You did so much for me in that war, Hayner."

"Thank you, Roxas. You too, Axel," Xion said, going to sit on the couch with Ajax held to her chest. "You don't know how much this will help us both out. We were so miserable in the Kuma Kingdom. I know Lexaeus loves me, and he only wants to protect me, but he can be so smothering at times. I hardly ever got to see Hayner, and Ajax is going to need his daddy around him. To have this place… All I can do is thank you."

"You don't have to thank me. So long as you're all happy that's all I care about."

"Extraordinary. Not many would give up such a gift."

Roxas looked over to the doorway. Titan stood with his hands on his hips, Xaldin beside him. The Kuma peered around the door, caught sight of Xion with Ajax, and he smiled contentedly. Axel straightened up, keeping Roxas in his grasp.

"Where'd you go, dad?"

"There were some things to be sorted at home, and Xaldin wished to explore the road to the Kuma Kingdom before he dared to escort the princess down the path with her new-born. I take it your brothers have left?"

"A few hours ago."

"Is time Little Princes and Loudmouth Inu take cub to Kuma Kingdom. Lexaeus look forward to seeing nephew. We leave now. Make out of forest before camp. Make good progress. Good start."

"Let me just wrap him up some more. I don't want him getting cold on the way," Xion said. She huddled her baby up tighter, wrapping him until his podgy arms flailed in a bid to be free. She nuzzled and kissed him, standing with Hayner's arm wrapped around her waist. He kissed her and turned to the large Kuma.

"Okay, Muscles, let's go get this over with."

"Oh, one more thing!" Xion said. She handed Hayner his son, strode over to Roxas and flung her arms around him, shoving Axel away and clinging tight to his neck. A kiss was placed to each of the blushing Neko's cheeks and he returned the embrace, struggling to get around the baby-fat that still bloated her stomach.

"Thank you, Roxas. You have to promise me that you'll come back to visit at least once a fortnight."

"I'll try."

"Good." She released him and squeezed his hand. "We're going to be here for you, Roxas. No matter what happens, you can always count on us."

"Thanks."

"Come Little Princess. Darkness come soon. Must go. Serpents saddled. Ready to ride. Little Prince," Xaldin turned a smile on him and bowed. "Many thanks. Will see soon, no? Come visit many time. Xaldin make sure!"

Pounding his fist on his chest he dragged Hayner away when the Inu swept Roxas in for another hug. He was mindful of baby Ajax, pushing his brood out the door as they all waved farewell for the time being, promising to see each other soon and not knowing if they would be able to keep it due to their busy lifestyles.

The door closed behind them and Roxas watched them leave through the window. It was as Axel pulled him away and over to the couch that he sighed, letting himself be led and sitting down by the Tora's side. He didn't protest the arm that was brought about his waist, but he shuffled uncomfortably when Titan turned a smile on them, returning it shyly. The old king wandered over and sat in the chair opposite them, crossing one leg over the other and stroking the rich white stubble of his beard.

"Raina? Are you perhaps free?" he asked, leaning towards the closed door.

"Is that King Titan back already?" She pushed through the door, spotted him, and smiled sadly, taking the only seat left on his other side. "I suppose the young Kuma princess and her infant have left? Oh, it's a shame. I very much enjoyed having a child around again."

"I share your feelings. It is good to have fresh blood around old."

"Speak for yourself," she chuckled.

"My apologies. Now, Axel and Roxas, I must know your decision. I have said nothing on your situation to The Tora Council. I want there to be no pressure on either of you."

"Well," Axel looked to Roxas and smiled, pressing his hand tenderly to the Neko's belly. "We're keeping it."

"Splendid!" Titan laughed, leaning back in his chair and beaming. "I was worried for a time. You are sure it is what you both want?" When they nodded he looked over to Raina, and she bowed her head to him politely. "Well then," he continued, "you will undoubtedly have questions. We have both had our children," he motioned again to Raina. "We are here now to help you with what you may be struggling to understand. Although we cannot know everything – this is a very unique circumstance – we will help you with any and all we can. You are both going to experience changes in your bodies and mind. So, who would like to begin?"

Roxas and Axel blinked blankly, looking between each other nervously. Neither spoke for a moment, and as the two elders waited patiently in the empty house the awkwardness bit at them. Roxas brought his hands up to fiddle with the Neko amulet, letting out a shaky breath.

"Okay, I'll start. What's going to happen to me?"

"Darling, your body is adapting to a marvellous change. We are unsure if your body has created or is in the process of creating a womb, but it is there that your kitten is going to be harboured for nine months. In those months you will experience plenty of changes."

"Like getting fat?"

"Not fat, sweetheart. You will gain additional weight as your kitten develops. You must remember that you will be eating for two now. Any nutrients your body absorbs will be divided between both of you, so it is vital you get the recommended amount."

"But he isn't eating," Axel said worriedly, his hand loose on Roxas's waist. "All he's got is morning sickness."

"I've been throwing up at night, too. Is that normal, or…?"

"It's perfectly normal, sweetheart. The name 'morning sickness' is just a term used by mothers because it is the most common timeframe when a woman is sick. However, you may experience queasiness throughout the day at any time; morning, noon, or night. Your body is being filled with extreme levels of oestrogen and is unused to the developing hormones. Because of this, even the slightest scent or taste could have you running for a bathroom. Certain smells will be desirable, others that you used to like will no longer appeal to you. When I was pregnant with Gareth I could not stand the smell of coffee. But when I was heavy with Riku it was all I could think about; I loved the stuff. So you see, sweetheart, it is perfectly normal. Sickness normally lasts for a few weeks, sometimes up until six, but it should fade by then unless more than one kitten is to be expected."

"Six weeks? Six whole weeks?!" Roxas groaned. "That's too long."

"Darling, you've already done two."

"That still leaves four."

"It'll be okay, Kitten. We'll get through it."

"That's easy for you to say. There are seven days in a week and four weeks left. That's what? Twenty eight days at least."

"Your body is not the only one going through changes, Night Crawler," Titan said. "Axel will face changes as well, but whereas yours will be more physical, his will be more psychological."

"You mean I'm gonna go nuts?" Axel frowned. "That doesn't sound right."

"Actually, that would make sense," Roxas smiled. "You freaked earlier, remember?"

"I did not freak."

"Axel, you must understand that your body is responding to the changes within Roxas's. When your mother was first pregnant with Xain I was a new father-to-be. I regret to say that I was unprepared. My hormones raged and I am afraid that to this day the doctor that tended her only has three fingers…"

They all stared at him, completely shocked and stupefied. Titan only laughed at his own story.

"I can still remember the taste of his blood. Still, I pay the man twenty gold pieces a year for each finger. I regret biting him, of course, and I see now that I was being foolish, but at the time I saw nothing other than him heading for your mother and your unborn brother. Nothing more mattered. I attacked as an animal. You must be very careful to keep your emotions in check, Axel. I know you struggle with this already, so perhaps it would be wise if you underwent some form of counselling."

"You mean like a shrink?" Beside him Roxas snorted and Axel glared at him. "Not funny, Kitten."

"I do indeed mean like a therapist, Axel."

"You know, I actually think that's a good idea," Roxas inputted, ignoring Axel's wrinkled nose. "You almost attacked Hayner for trying to hug me."

"You were sick. He was in the way-"

"He came to see if I was alright."

"This is exactly what I am talking about," Titan said. "Axel, you may think that what you are doing is right, undoubtedly you believe it to be so, but you must understand that there is a reason males are not allowed to work in our kingdom if the female is pregnant. It is too dangerous to have them around when their own hormones are raging. You will become protective, and it seems this is already taking effect. But this is to be expected no matter the sex or nature of your mate. It is known in Tora culture, and so we can deal with this issue."

"I didn't know that," Roxas said, frowning between them. "Nekos don't get like that."

"You must understand that there is going to be cultural clashes between you and Axel here, sweetheart. There is a reason Toras and Nekos never normally mix. Yes, it is true that we are perhaps not so protective of our young, but this is because we very much appreciate our freedom. Neko mothers-to-be are left to roam and journey as they please, so long as they stay within sight of the community, and although you may not like to think it, I see no other way of portraying you at this moment in time, dear. You are a mother-to-be, and this is where I fear our problems may arise. I know you treasure your freedom, Roxas, but you must understand that an agreement is going to have to be formed between you boys. Tora mothers often stay at home with their husband's eyes upon them until the kitten is born. I-"

"No way! I'm not staying cooped up in some house," Roxas growled. "I'm pregnant, not ill. I don't need a bodyguard and I don't need locking away like I'm going to shatter."

"Undoubtedly you feel that way, Night Crawler, but again you must try and understand," Titan interrupted. "It is our tradition that female royalty expecting a kitten should stay locked within the castle and its grounds until such a time as the kitten is born. From then the mother is given freedom of the city for one year. After that she may roam where she pleases as long as her husband is near to look after her. The kitten will stay within the castle walls and grounds until it is six years old, and even then it is only to be let out of the castle with an extreme escort. This is what The Tora Council will expect of you."

Roxas paled. "N-no. No, I don't want to be-"

"And in Neko tradition the opposite is almost required and expected. A mother-to-be is left to roam the city and world as she pleases without her mate, so long as she stays within eyes of the community and never ventures alone with another male. The kitten is to be celebrated and intermingled at its birth and shown off to the kingdom that it would guide. These two cultures clash most viciously," Raina mumbled. "The Neko Council will expect you to stay within their sight, darling, but I will be very surprised if they should forbid you from entering the city."

"So no matter what happens I'm going to be trapped?" Roxas cuddled his arms around his stomach. "But we won't be staying in the Neko Kingdom long, right Axel? Just a few months, right?"

"Right. Just a few months and then we'll get our own place, Kitten."

"And where would this place be?" Raina asked, her eyebrow raised. "You never said before-"

"South," Roxas said. "Down near Pete. I don't wanna be near either kingdom."

"And you think that either council will allow this?" Titan asked. "Night crawler-"

"I don't care what either council thinks. This isn't their choice. I'm having this kitten, and I'm not sitting on either throne. They can't say a damn thing about this."

"Watch your language, young man," Raina said, pointing a finger at him.

"I'm taking him away, dad. Once we're married both him and our kitten go in my name. I'm moving them."

"I think that perhaps that would be a wise decision. But you understand the repercussions you are bringing down upon yourself, do you not, Axel?"

"I do."

"Wait, what repercussions?" Roxas asked, glancing between them both. "I don't-"

"The Tora Council views its royalty as property, Night Crawler. If for more than six months a member of royalty has not made their presence clear within the courtroom then they sacrifice all titles, honours, names, and claims they once held, unless we are in times of war. The council views that they have not made a tribute of any kind to their kingdom, and are in fact leeching from it, therefore the condemned party will lose everything. For Axel to be with you in the Neko Kingdom and then to take you south to the Buta territories would mean he would be away for nine months. He would lose everything."

"What?" Roxas turned his stare on Axel, catching the small smile and frowning. "You never said-"

"It's not important, Roxas. I don't care about what The Tora Council wants from me. I care about you and our kitten. If you wouldn't feel safe in either kingdom then it's my job to take you someplace where you will feel safe. If that means I have to leave the Tora Kingdom, then fine."

"But you'd lose _everything_…"

"I'd still have you," Axel shrugged. "I don't need anything after that."

"Axel-"

"So once the morning sickness has stopped what else should we expect?" Axel asked, turning his attention on the two elders.

"Once the morning sickness has stopped Roxas's appetite will pick up, sweetheart. Until then it may be best to stick to bland foods that you know you can keep in your stomach. Nutrients and minerals can be provided in other ways-"

"Other ways?" Roxas scowled. "I don't like the sound of that."

"Shots, tablets, medicines, liquids – there are ways to make sure your kitten stays healthy. Of course, this would mean regular check-ups. But we shall cross each bridge as we come to it. There is still much to be discussed about labour and feeding afterwards, but we shall talk on them with medical professionals to ensure we get the correct information," she said. "But for now I think that all there is to do is to return to the Neko Kingdom. King Titan, would you be joining us?"

"Just to see my son settled and well, Raina, then I must be off. I hate to think what mischief Reno and Xain have caused in my absence. I am still unsure how to deliver the news of this pregnancy to The Tora Council. It will be… shocking, I should think."

"Likewise with our own," she said. "Right, let's make a start then. No point hanging around any longer, I suppose. We still have my boys and poor Sora to tell. My, I wonder how they should deal with it…"

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

There you have it, guys! Another nice warm chapter. Though I don't want anyone thinking that this is how every character is going to react to the news. I'm sure Larxene, Kahn, The Neko Council, and others are going to be less accepting and will probably have something to say on the matter that will put Roxas off. And then how is Sora going to deal with the issue? For now I thought I'd give the guys a rest and have the big brothers supportive of their little siblings.

But now they're going home, and things are most definitely about to change...

**Miitu - Aw, I'm so happy the last chapter was touching for you. I think poor Axel would have a bit of a meltdown over the thought of not being able to keep his kitten. I think it was the one issue he stressed in My Neko other than the fact that he wanted to marry Roxas. I hope you like this chapter just as much!**

**Guest - Thank you! It took me a while to write the last chapter because it was such a sensitive issue, and I definitely didn't want it rushed. I think open debate and discussion is the most important factor to consider when tackling such a gentle topic. I do agree with you that pushing down on a couple to either keep or get rid of a baby can be horrific. Different circumstances, customs, traditions and so much more must always be taken into account, and in the end I think only the parents-to-be should ever have the right to choose, and nobody should force a decision upon them. As for Twilight, I've never read the books or watched the movies :) So I wouldn't be able to comment. I hope you like this chapter! **

**Stalker - Lol, you most definitely had me giggling with your three-post review :) I'm so happy you enjoyed the chapter! I think that seeing as we have a Goddess and a Divine Court, there should be Divine Parents, and who was Hayner going to choose other than Roxas, really? The Divine Parents have to have a partner and be of royal blood, so Xaldin was most definitely out of the picture :( At least they got it sorted though. I'm so glad you like the small touches as well as Axel's reaction. I figured that him and Roxas should have the biggest reactions, and they should weave within each other as to what each person wants, and not just what one side thinks should happen. I definitely didn't want Axel forcing a kitten upon Roxas, but I didn't want him to be prepared with letting the kitten go so easily either. I'm happy that this came across well :) I'm so glad you liked baby Ajax, too! No problem on the three reviews :) I'm just happy that these reviews are so important to you, because they're most definitely important to me! I hope you like this chapter as well! Thanks again XD **


	7. A Terrifying Accident

The morning was not so cold. They had ridden hard for the best part of the night, wandering through darkened forests and following measly foot trails with their eyes shining. For Titan it had been hard to convince Axel to leave Roxas to the woods, but when he had given him position of lookout he had brightened, taking to searching the forest for riders instead.

There were none. The night had been quiet, peaceful even, and now they approached the looming Neko gates with their beasts sluggish and ready to retire. The two wyverns landed close by the gateway, Raina high up behind Titan, and they waited patiently for Roric to skulk from the bushes.

Wings dropped, hooves dragged, head sunk and rider yawning, both beast and man were ready to seek out their beds. Torches gleamed overhead and moved in the pink haze, soldiers squinted above the barracks, a commander looked over to his men and held up his arm – the signal to wait – and here they listened calmly. Roxas pulled his hood down, raised his fingers to his lips and whistled. The sound was harsh and high pitched, a screech to the ears, and the commander nodded.

"Open the gates! Prince Roxas has returned!"

The great iron chains clinked and groaned, the wood splintered and the heavy gates were yanked apart. Soldiers waited for them, dressed in iron and steel armour like rows of gargoyles holding passage, their gazes stiff and staring straight ahead – never directly at royalty.

Roxas jumped down from Roric and rubbed his eyes. The demonic beast shook its head, snorted a puff of frost from its nostrils, and took to nibbling at the bottom of his cloak. The crunch of boots had them both looking over to where the dismounted wyverns set to the forest in want of hunting, leaving their passengers behind.

The steps themselves belonged to Axel. The Tora shoved Roric's head away in slight annoyance and pulled Roxas close, slipping a hand around the blonde's waist. Red eyes glared upwards and Roric snapped its jaws, flicking its ragged ears back until Roxas set his numb hand upon the ebony snout and shushed him.

"It's alright, Roric. He doesn't mean it."

"Damn thing," Axel muttered, smiling despite himself. "Needs putting out of its misery."

"You don't stop picking on him and I'll put you out of your misery," Roxas laughed, moving his hand aside as Axel stroked the beast's mane roughly. Roric mewled, sniffing the palm and nibbling it.

"Sure you would, Kitten. How are you feeling, anyway? How's–"

"Fine, Axel," he said, pushing the hand from his stomach with a nervous glance for the smiling soldiers. "Stop worrying."

Axel wrinkled his nose but didn't push the subject. Instead he took Roxas's hand and followed after Raina and Titan, passing the soldiers swiftly. The gates closed behind Roric, locking the wyverns outside, and upon entry the noise and sound surrounded and buffeted them with mighty clamours and deafening chatters.

It was the first time Axel had been back to the Neko Kingdom's capital since his twenty first birthday (bar the day he had seen Roxas when he was sick, but he'd only had time to view the castle and its grounds. He could hardly consider that a visit). Cloud had made a strict policy refusing guests from the city whilst it was recovering (bar from trade merchants), and The Neko Council had fully supported his decision, opting to secure the Neko nation's economic safety before tackling public relations. Even royalty had been banned from the vicinity, with the exception of a few special situations (Axel was sure Tifa and Aerith had visited the great city at least more than once), and he had seen public letters that other royal councils had shown his father with outrage; all of them of the Neko Kingdom's denial and exclusion of any obligation to others outside of its kingdom for the time being.

Other councils, in response to this, had wanted to shut their own gates from the Neko Kingdom, claiming banishment and abandonment, but the royal houses had each refused upon the greatest respect and repayment for what Night Crawler had done for them – they were each eager in trying to win the young prince's favour, though Roxas had refused them all his presence, claiming he was needed at home more than abroad. Small steps had been taken since then to try and impress the Neko Kingdom, but the solitary walls had been built large, and no kingdom had dared to try and send a spy against the nation that seemed to breed them as a speciality. Instead they had held their peace, bitten at their tongues, and waited with anxious eyes for the day they could finally visit and see the glorification of the Neko Kingdom rebuilt beyond its surpassing years when Jerome had led the state.

In spring, when he had first visited, Axel had seen little and less. It had been dark, nobody was around, and Zack had made a strict point of his visit being brief whilst Cloud was (for want of a better term) "thoroughly engaged" with Tifa. But now, as he looked around with Roxas squeezing his palm and the gates slamming shut, he could do nothing but smile at the great improvements made.

The Centre Front of the city was large and open, made for space and movement rather than the close confinements and narrow passageways one would find in the other occupying kingdoms. The streets were newly paved with smoothed out stone and brick, the nearby market stalls of the simplest and sturdiest wood, made for endurance rather than ornamentation, but most importantly (and perhaps most impressively) the street was _used._ People of all ages, sizes, status, and birth walked at ease and comfortably, some leading horses, some atop them, others yelling prices, exchanging goods; children chased each other with laughter, men fished over the small stream that trickled through the eastern side, traders came from across continents to exchange their goods in this very market and now people had the coin to bargain with them.

The houses, what few there were so close to the gates, were newly built. They stood three stories tall, had glass windows on each level, and hovered directly above the market place. Across from them the gate continued to encircle around the vicinity; slipped into the heavy barrier were small stations were the soldiers stood attentive and waiting – no longer watching within, but always without. It was with strange, mingled curiosity that Axel saw a young boy boot a worn leather ball hard from one end of the centre fountain, over his friends heads, and (to Axel's flinching heart) the back of a rough guard's head. The man yelped, turned with lance in hand and saw the small toy, picking it up with a mailed fist and frowning.

"Roxas," Axel said, nodding in the direction of the guard.

Looking over with a small noise in his throat, Roxas let it go and laughed, shaking his head and squeezing Axel's hand again. "Watch."

The command was given, and so Axel watched. The soldier rubbed the back of his head, searching the bustling area before he spied the small boy. Then he placed the ball to the floor, yelled at his comrade to step aside, and kicked it back. No more was said on the matter.

"Wait a minute…" Axel muttered, his brows furrowed. "Did I just see right?"

"A lot has changed since you were last here, Axel," Raina said, her hands upon her hips. "You did not think all would be the same, did you?"

"It is hard to change corruption, but I must admit with my own surprise that you boys have each done a marvellous job. Tell me, Night Crawler, is the rest of your nation like this? Or merely the front border?" Titan asked.

Roxas shrugged. "We're working on it a little bit at a time. Cloud still has the kingdom on lockdown, so the only people we allow in are the traders who come down by ship. They dock on the western front and undergo strict procedures before they're allowed in. They can't work whilst they're here, only trade. Once their goods are sold and they're ready to depart we set them up with enough food for a two week passage and send them out. Because of this there's never a shortage of work within the kingdom, so our own people always have enough to do to earn some coin to put food in their bellies. If they have enough coin left over they come here; they trade, they exchange, some of them with special skills sell excess cloth or wool, sometimes grain and vegetables. It helps keep them busy and sociable, giving them a lifestyle. It's not extravagant, but people are living now. We're not just surviving anymore."

"I see," Titan said, still staring around at the happy faces and bubbling din of noise. "And what of the guards? Are they all from Jerome's rule?"

"No, hardly any of them are. Zack works down in The Network so he's been training up some of the men from down there. Some of The Fades have turned a new leaf too. When Marshal left with his daughter a lot of them lost faith in their own society and tried to join The Network. We gave them places here instead."

"And you believe that they can conform to justice?"

"Maybe. They're on a trial run at the moment, but we're giving everyone a second chance. They still make people anxious so we don't place them straight out in the open, and it would be stupid to have them in the castle with The Neko Council, so we scatter them and place them where they're needed. Sometimes we use them a lot, other times we don't need them for weeks on end – no matter what they get a wage so they don't have to resort to their old lifestyles. But if they do we don't just sit back and accept it. If any man or woman should commit a crime within this city they follow the justice system, no matter their age or title, but the only men that are allowed to give judgement on an act of crime is me or my brothers; The Neko Council has no input. That way if a crime is trivial and the accused has proven himself to be committing the action for a reason he can be excused with manual labour. Murder is not allowed under any circumstance, but other crimes, depending on the reason they were committed, can be appealed and overthrown."

"So only four of you make the decision?"

"It makes for a more concentrated verdict. We've lived on the streets so we know how hard it can be. We don't hand out harsh punishments if we can help it, but sometimes they have to be dealt. Cloud gets the final say, but we each add our input and weight. It's a long system, but–"

"Roxas!"

"Huh?" He glanced over his shoulder.

Zack strode through the hoard, squeezing by people. He was on his own, dressed in simple navy blue clothes, his trousers baggy and lined with pockets, his shirt ripped and ruffled, half-tucked in at the back; across his left cheek was a deep black smudge of soot, his hair was a mess of tussled spikes, and he grinned lazily.

"Took you long enough to get here, Squirt. Hi, Raina."

"Hello, darling. You been busy?"

"Very," he smiled. "We got company then?"

"Just for a little while, Zack. I will only be staying to see my son settled, then I must make my way to the Tora Kingdom. I have a very big announcement to make."

"Yeah, we made a pretty big announcement here ourselves–"

"What?!" Roxas growled. He broke away from Axel, his fists clenched as he rounded on Zack. "You told?!"

Zack raised an eyebrow, his arms folded. "Well, yeah. Cloud made the announcement when we got b–"

"Why? What the heck made you think you had the right to do that? It's my…" He stopped, looking around at the curious faces staring at him, and he blushed. "You had no right."

"We had no choice. What do you think The Neko Council would have done when they discovered you were pregnant with a Tora's kitten? You think they would have accepted it? If they would have overruled Cloud in that court room it wouldn't have mattered what you or Axel said. By telling the people first and sending out messengers to alert the kingdoms we protected what you wanted. You may not like people knowing, and you're going to grow very popular very fast, but we had to do it, Rox. We were just looking out for you."

"Night Crawler, I think your brothers are correct in their actions. By telling people before The Neko Council they have effectively outdone them at their own game. If they were to touch you or your kitten now, after all of your kingdom and the royal families of the world have been informed of your situation, there would be no saving them. You are much loved, as is clear from your sheer effect and presence upon the places you rule and reside within. These people will protect you, as you have protected them."

Roxas looked back to the soldiers lining the gate. They were from The Network, friends one and all, and they smiled as they watched over the small party, too far back to hear their conversation. Roxas cast his ears downwards, falling back into Axel's chest when the Tora hugged his arms around him. The fingers came by his belly, a kiss was planted upon his neck, and Roxas fixed his attention on Zack.

"What'd you tell 'em?"

"We span some rubbish about Neko Royalty being blessed."

"They believed you?"

"They ate it up, Rox. They're all really eager, actually. Most of them remember you as Night Crawler, so they can't wait to see. And then The Neko Council," he wrinkled his nose in disgust, "they want to see you soon."

"They can go fuck themselves-"

"Language, Axel!" Raina scolded. "Zack, dear, how are Gareth, Riku, and Sora taking to the news?"

"They're okay with it. Sora is… confused," he laughed, rubbing the back of his head. "I think you should go speak with him, Roxas. He's down in The Network with Riku."

"He's not upset?"

"It's Sora, Roxas. He's more baffled than anything else."

"This Network…" Titan stroked the stubble on his chin. "It still exists? I had thought it to have been abandoned many years ago."

"The Network? Of course it still exists," Zack beamed.

"I had thought when Night Crawler mentioned it he was speaking of it in a fond light; perhaps after naming a training yard after it. I did not think the actual place still existed. Would it perhaps be too much for me to ask to see such a place?"

"W-what? Oh, er… Well, you see, King Titan, I, er…" He looked away, suddenly uncomfortable. "It's not a place royalty's really allowed in, yanno? It, er… Well it's for regular folk, really, so–"

"I'll take him, Zack. I've gotta go that way anyway, and he is going to be my kitten's grandfather."

"Grandfather," Titan chuckled. "Now that makes me feel old."

"Yeah, but–"

"I think it's time the rules of The Network changed, sweetheart. Surely you must understand how important Titan and Axel are going to become to our family. If they are to be joined fully to our own familiar circle it is important that they are shown everything, including The Network. Come, Zack. I need help locating Gareth. Roxas, tell Riku I'm home won't you? He tends to worry."

She took Zack by the arm and dragged him through the crowd, ignoring his whines of protest. Holding tight to his treasure, Axel rubbed his thumb over the Neko's belly and kissed his cheek, catching the anxious fidgeting as people looked their way until Roxas took his hand and turned.

"So you wanna see The Network?"

"It would be an honour, Roxas. Truly, I have heard much and more about this elaborate place, yet, no matter how many men I would send to search for it, they always came back empty. Some never came back at all."

"I'm not surprised. The Network's designed to keep intruders out; you need a guide to show you the way in. I'm guessing you wouldn't quite be up for the shortcut, so we'll have to take the long way around. We probably won't get there until lunch though. That okay with you?"

"I am so eager in setting my eyes to feast upon this mystic place that I would wait until my body withered. Please, Night Crawler, no more delays. Push on, and let me see where this trove hides."

Roxas nodded his head. "I hope you don't mind getting dirty."

* * *

Axel's feet ached. They had been walking for hours; uphill and down, around corners and bends, through tunnels underground and then suddenly beneath a blank sky, then back down into the grooves of the earth. Twists, bends, turns, left, right, up, down, back three paces, jump up onto the next ledge, down this slope – mind the bump – across a deep channel and over an island of ice deep under the frost of the subversive web.

Needless to say he was confused as well. They had followed Roxas down into the pits of darkness, and still they followed him ever deeper. The blonde had struck a torch long ago and now its dull embers bounced and flickered along the walls, dragging them down through hollowed out tunnels into great trenches of mud and worse. Feeling lost, still holding tight to Roxas's hand, he had to wonder how the blonde knew exactly where he was going without tripping.

Finally they stopped before a large brass door made of coiling mechanisms, a ticking sound, and deep iron engravings curved simply around the edges. There was no handle.

"Night Crawler, what is this?" Titan asked, stepping up beside them both.

"This?" Roxas smirked, reaching behind his ear and slipping a grip free. He pushed it into the smallest hole to be found, turning it half a centimetre to the left. The door groaned, a large chunking _clunk! _could be heard, and it swung open. Roxas held his arm out handsomely.

"Welcome to The Network."

The two Toras stepped inside, Axel taking Roxas's waist as he went and leading the blonde before him. Behind them the door swung closed, trapping them in, but they were beyond breathless – too unsure in their own minds to question something so simple. Roxas looked up and around proudly.

Out of the gloom stood a hollowed out room so large and smooth and flat and round it was bigger than the Neko castle, buried leagues underground and hidden away. Across the floor was dusty rock, clinging to the ceiling were thousands of small glowing bugs they remembered so fondly, and along the walls were huge basins of oil smothered with different coloured flames, casting out illuminating light of all varieties. Across the magnificent hall thousands of Nekos made their journeys, some carting horses, others leading groups, a few setting up stalls and more heading deeper within, all of them processing a manner of business of some vital importance to the inner working of the city.

In its mere presence they stood as specs undefined, un-wavered, and unhinged – no longer identified as an entity but as a piece of something much greater. Over the hall music sounded; drums pounded down, a violin played sharply, and a low bass thrummed over the ground, giving the world a sense of joyous fabrication. On their left and right were small pods of secret endeavour, shuttered away with drapes; a large opal lake of white water stayed solid in the centre, hard in places but soft in others; down a treaded path the people marched and prayed and helped and sang, chattering and fumbling and playing and working, all of them holding some form of purpose within this one sanctuary they had formed.

No eyes passed over them when they walked. Roxas led the two Toras through the swarm, smirking as he was waved to, hollered of, called for, pulled, hugged, kissed on the cheek, swamped into huddles of teens, and offered food of all kinds and shapes. He pulled from them all kindly, letting Axel squeeze a possessive arm around him. They passed old men playing chess, a marching band, a queue of strong lads helping an elderly with his cart, maidens giggling by the stream with young men courting them and women smacking their husbands with the back of rolling pins for looking. The scent of heavily cooked spices caught them, all of them delicious and mouth-watering, like soup on a cold day sliding down the back of their throats, warming their inner core until they were fuzzy inside.

It was oddly harmonious.

"I am amazed," Titan said, his eyes sparkling to see a grandmother telling fifteen small children a story of enormous satisfaction about a dragon, a winged shadow, and a demonic god. He smiled at Roxas, catching the young Neko's puffed out chest. "This place is a miracle."

"This place is home," Roxas corrected, nodding politely to the people that waved and leading them around the lake. "Nekos like to think they have community. When the False Neko King ruled we were supressed beyond belief. Not a day passed when people weren't executed in the square. This place has been around since the old days – since before Cloud and Zack were even born. We know we can always come here."

"Who knows about this place, Kitten? I mean, heck, I don't think I've ever been-"

"You haven't. Even The Neko Council don't know where _this_ place is. This place is for the Neko people. The court can't have it."

"Uh-huh. So where are we going? This place is _huge_! And you still haven't eaten," Axel mumbled, nuzzling by Roxas's cheek.

He was rewarded with a laugh and a light push on his chest before Roxas turned right and took them deeper within The Network. He threw his hands down deep into his pockets, pushing his striped ears back and staying hot on the blonde's heels.

For a few more minutes they walked through the puzzling undergrowth of an aged new world until finally Roxas swept aside a series of purple drapes. He batted them away in annoyance, rolling his shoulders back and sneezing at the growing accumulation of dust.

"Goddess, Sora! Don't you ever clean?"

"Yikes! R-Roxas?"

The room inside was very plain. In the centre was a table (short to the floor), and over on the far side was a collection of beds and clumped blankets squashed into a pile. In one of these beds, the covers pulled high up to his chest in shock, Sora yelped and hid his naked frame, pushing Riku's head down under the covers.

"Don't you ever knock?!"

Roxas stopped, his foot half in the air, and he sniggered at his little brother. Titan stayed outside, too busy looking around the workings of The Network, and Roxas felt Axel creep up behind him, cuddling him tight with a devouring grin for Sora.

"How am I supposed to knock on cloth, Sora?" Roxas asked. He stepped into the room, leaving Axel to sit on the small table. "Why're you naked, anyway?"

Sora's cheeks burned scarlet and he fingered the cloth tucked up under his chin. "'M not naked."

"Yeah?"

"Y-yeah-_mngh. F-fuck…"_

"Riku, leave him alone a minute, will ya?" Roxas teased. He sat on Axel's lap, wriggling up comfortably with a kiss for his lover before he turned his eyes back on his breathless little brother. "Maybe I should tell Cloud that Riku's givin' you a 'workout' in The Network."

"What?! No, Rox, you can't tell!"

"So Riku is here?"

"Riku-_mmmm…" _He blushed again, holding a lump over the sheets and biting his bottom lip, his ears sideways on and his chest heaving.

"It's like a damn Neko porno in here," Axel grumbled. "Wanna join in, Kitten?"

"Ew, no! I saw Sora butt naked when he was little. It almost scared me straight."

"Tch, like you were a pretty picture," Sora growled. He sighed heavily, pulling the lump away with a low moan. "R-Riku, they – _ah! –_ Knock it off. They know."

There came a breathy laugh before a puff of tangled silver hair became evident over the covers. Riku groaned, stretched outwards, hooped an arm around Sora and beamed, half-hanging over the flushed brunette with a hand still exploring beneath the covers. Turquoise eyes glimmered with a cheeky grin set upon the lips.

"Hands were I can see 'em, Riku," Roxas growled, wrinkling up his nose.

"Easy, Kitten, you sound like Cloud."

"Yeah, Roxas. Stop being a damn prune."

"I don't care. I mean it, Riku. Hands were I can see 'em."

With a roll of his eyes Riku showed both his hands. "Happy?"

"You're a damn hypocrite, Roxas, you know that?" Sora muttered, his hands behind his head and the covers unbearably hot. "I hear you're knocked up. You gonna try and tell me Axel did it with his damn fingers? Tch. I know he fucked you."

"Shurrup, Sora."

"What? It's nothing to be bothered about," Sora shrugged, loving his brother's blush. "So you bottom. So what? You'll be glad to know that just cuz you take it doesn't mean I do. I-"

"Too much information, Sora!" Roxas yelled, clamping his hands down over his ears. "Goddess, I don't wanna know! You're my damn brother, and Riku…" He looked over to the older male. "Goddess, I need a drink. Something strong."

"No way, Roxas. No alcohol," Axel said firmly, holding tight to the blonde's belly when he tried to move. "You could hurt our kitten."

"What? No, I don't want lots, just a little-"

"It doesn't matter," Riku said. "It can still effect the unborn kitten. From now on there's no more drinking, smoking, vigorous exercise, you can't eat certain foods-"

"Oh fuck me," Roxas whined.

"I thought Axel already did that?"

"Shut up, Sora."

"You shut up, Roxas."

"Goddess, are you two always like this?" Axel laughed, pulling Roxas back onto his knees when he began to slip.

"This is them being nice to each other," Riku said, dipping a hand back beneath the covers fondly when Roxas wasn't looking. He snaked a hand by Sora's thigh, slipping down between and catching the weeping muscle in the soft crutch of his palm. Biting hard at his inner cheek, Sora rolled into his mate, turning his back to the newcomers in hopes he could hide his excited breaths.

Axel's keen eyes picked up on the action and he smirked, giving Riku a sly wink. "C'mon, Kitten, let's go."

"Huh? But I-"

"Roxas," Axel kissed him, nipping lightly at his bottom lip and pushing up against him. "They're busy. We'll catch up with 'em later."

"Wha'?"

Roxas glanced over to Sora with a roll of his eyes, wrinkling his nose at the snogging couple. "Axel, close your eyes for a minute please."

"Why?"

"Please," Roxas turned a pout on him, so innocent and perfect it was irresistible. "For me?"

"Anything for you."

"Thank you."

Roxas leaned into the thumb stroking over his cheek, enjoying the touch before Axel closed his eyes. Placing a soft kiss to the Tora's lips he stood from his lap.

Axel waited patiently, his brow creased and his ears twitching. There came a loud _THWAK!_ Followed by an insufferable pair of yelps and a heavy grunt. Something was dragged, there came the slapping of bare feet, Sora cursed heavily and a door was slammed.

"Damn Strife," Riku cursed. "You can open your eyes now. They're gone."

"They?" Axel blinked twice. Riku was alone, the covers ruffled over his lap, and he looked beyond upset.

"Yeah, 'they'. I fucking hate older brothers. They're so damn protective. It's suffocating."

"Suffocating? You talking about Roxas?"

Riku pointed at a door and Axel glanced over. The brown wood was shut solid, and beyond it he could hear the beginnings of hushed whispers. Turning back to Riku, he expected an explanation, and, loathe to disappoint, Riku delivered.

"They're all like that. Always have been, I guess. Damn hypocrites one and all."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. Cloud and Zack ain't married, but they aren't exactly virgins, you know? Same goes for Roxas and Sora. They know this, but the way they act…" He shook his head. "Once they're married they'll settle down. Hopefully anyway."

Axel laughed, flashing his canines and staring at the door. "Don't worry. I'll settle Roxas down."

"Oh yeah? You like setting yourself challenges, do you?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Roxas isn't one for settling," Riku shrugged. "But hey, you never know, right? I hear you and him are expecting a kitten. Congratulations."

"Thanks."

"How's that going to work then? I mean I know how you got him pregnant, Cloud explained that, but I mean, like, how's it going to work out? What's going to happen to him? How's he going to deliver?"

"We're still working through the kinks."

"Kinks?" Riku sat up a little further. "Doesn't sound good."

"_Ouch! _Roxas, let go!"

"You let go!"

"I'm not playing, Roxas-"

"And I am?"

"That's it!"

_CRASH!_

Axel was on his feet in seconds. The door was smashed in, Riku staggered for his pants, heaved them up and ran after him. The Tora stood in the doorway at a loss for words, his snarl so fierce and thick it had all occupants within flinching beneath him.

Axel's blood ran cold at the sight of Sora sat on Roxas's stomach. He was beside them in three quick strides, his body twitching with untamed fury as he snatched the brunette's cloak (which Roxas had given to his naked brother), yanked him up, and threw him clear across the room. The Neko yelped, fell back into the dust with a string of apologies, and Axel sank to his knees by his fiancé.

Roxas peeked an eye open to hear the purr return and have gentle fingers smooth out the chain around his neck, clinging to the wrist strongly with his belly vaulting sickly in a flurry of sparked pain and shooting aches. Axel shushed him, soothed him, held him gently against his chest and tried to place his hand upon the aching belly, but no sooner did he try the action than Roxas started and whimpered, holding the hand away with his teeth ground tight together. The pain intensified and he snapped his eyes shut, swallowing hard through deep, rigid breaths whilst his heart pounded in his ears. He gasped back a lungful of air, tried to release it steadily, but it came out shaky, and when he moved the spasm had him curling inwards in a foetal position of deep agony.

"I'm sorry, Roxas! I'm sorry, I didn't think-"

"Shut your fucking mouth, Neko!" Axel snarled, the voice so dark it was brutal.

"I'm sorry-"

"It'll be okay, Sora," Riku whispered, sitting beside him and wiping at his boyfriend's forehead. "It'll be-"

"I h-hurt him," Sora sobbed. He pushed Riku away and sat up. "Roxas, I'm so sorry. I just-"

"I told you to shut your bastard mouth!"

"Roxas, please, I really am sorry. Please, I didn't mean it."

He tried to reach out for his brother, getting up onto his knees and stretching his arm out, but Axel stiffened, holding the blonde tighter when he whimpered and snarling viciously. Riku dragged Sora away, shaking his head solemnly.

"Don't, Sora."

"But, Riku-"

"'S okay, Sora. 'M okay," Roxas ground out, his arms cuddled around his belly so tightly he couldn't think to breathe.

"I'm sorry, Roxas," Sora cried again, wriggling to be out of Riku's arms and by his brother's side, the tears hot on his face. "I just forgot. I-I mean, you're not even showin'-"

"Of course he's not showing," Axel roared. "It's only been two weeks!"

Sora folded his ears back, shaking his head. "I'm so sorry."

"Get the fuck out of here, Strife."

"But I-"

Axel barred his fangs threateningly. "I said out!"

Riku helped Sora to his feet and led him from the room, muttering about finding his mum as they both vanished. With his tail swishing and his anger replaced with deep worry Axel laid Roxas down, straightening out the chain again and catching the slight wince.

"Kitten, I-"

"You shouldn't have yelled," Roxas moaned, taking hold of Axel's hand and linking his fingers through it. "It was an accident."

"I don't care if it was an accident or not. He hurt you."

"He was leaving. He tripped on the cloak and fell. It was an accident-_ow! Ow, stop. Stop!"_

Axel pulled his fingers back as if burned, cringing to hear the cry. "Kitten, I only brushed you."

"It hurts," he whimpered.

"Axel, what…?"

Titan stopped in the doorway, his mouth open. In half a heartbeat he was across the room and by the young couple's side, ignoring his son's growl as if he were nothing but a toddler.

"What has happened?"

"The damn Neko went and-"

"It was an accident!"

"He hurt you-"

"He fell."

"Night Crawler, where exactly are you in pain? Speak truthfully."

Roxas winced, propping himself up on his elbows and sagging. "'M fine-"

"Don't lie, Kitten. This is important!"

"Stop yelling, Axel."

"That is enough from both of you," Titan scolded. "Night Crawler, understand me now that the first trimester of a pregnancy is _the_ most dangerous time for an unborn kitten and the carrying parent. If you have been knocked, have been hurt, eaten a wrong food or feel even the slightest twinge in your midriff, it is vital that you get it checked. Even if it evolves to nothing it is still better to be safe than sorry. You could very much endanger your kitten and yourself otherwise. Now, where are you in pain?"

Roxas turned into Axel, hiding by the Tora's chest. The arms cuddled around him, touching tenderly for fear of hurting the kitten within.

"Please, Roxas-"

"He landed hard on my stomach," Roxas admitted. "It hurts."

"Let me see-"

"Back off!"

Titan recoiled his fingers, startled at his son's aggression. Axel brought Roxas closer, avoiding the blonde's confused stare.

"Axel, your fiancé is hurt. Move aside so I may see else I shall make you step away. Do not challenge me. You cannot and will not win."

Axel had the sense to look down to where Roxas leaned against him. Stroking a hand back through the golden hair, he slowly lessened his grip and slackened, taking his role as watchful defender rather than overbearing protector. He growled low, but it was battered down by his father's intimidation. He could do nothing but sit by and watch. Titan's cold fingers pushed up Roxas's shirt and the Neko flinched, crying out to have them press upon his belly. In different places Titan eased and created pressure, listening to the winces from the Neko's mouth.

"Well?" Axel asked.

"Not much is to be said. The area is tender, as is expected, and when it was knocked it was damaged."

"But my kitten-"

"I am unsure, Night Crawler. You must understand that normally when a woman is preparing to lose an unborn she will bleed, however you have no such way of performing a task. We may have to wait and see."

"No-"

"Isn't there anyway to tell, dad? Anyway at all?"

"I know a way."

They turned to the doorway. Zack was back, his chest heaving insanely. Beside him was Cloud, mimicking Zack's breathless status, and between them both stood Sora, now fully dressed with tearstains dried on his cheeks. Gasping, their throats dry from running down to The Network, both Cloud and Zack sank by their brother. Titan stepped aside to give them room, and Axel glared over their heads at Sora, causing the Neko to spill fresh tears.

"Hey, Rox," Cloud said, grabbing his brother's hand. "I hear you're not feeling well."

"That damn brother of yours-"

"It was an a-acident!" Sora sobbed, pleading to be heard over Axel. "I'm sorry."

"We'll sort that out later," Zack cut across. "Roxas, do you remember when you ran out of the Buta Kingdom that time?"

Roxas laughed weakly, still clinging to his gut. "Which time?"

"When you went to go save Luxord. You remember? I saved you from falling in the lake."

"I remember."

"You did something pretty special to break into that capital. You remember what it was?"

Roxas paled, looking at Zack incredulously. "You can't be serious?"

"What are you talking about?" Axel asked.

"You said you wanted to know, Rox. This could be the only way to find out-"

"No, Zack. Not like that," Roxas growled. "Goddess, I'll just wait-"

"What is it?" Cloud asked, dressed from head to foot in rich garb of the finest white silk and fur. "Roxas, if it's going to help then no matter what it is I think we should try. We can't move you until we know."

"But-"

"Please, Kitten. If there's any way we can be sure then we should try it," Axel said, taking hold of Roxas's hand to squeeze it tightly.

Roxas wrinkled up his nose, still propped up on his elbows. "Fine. But you all have to close your eyes. None of you can look in case it goes wrong."

"In case what goes wrong? Roxas-"

"Just close your eyes, Cloud."

They did as they were bid. Roxas waited a moment, checking them all before he sucked in a breath, pressed his palm gently to his belly and bit at his lip. The tingling sensation returned, the Neko amulet glowed brightly, and he examined himself first for a moment, shuffling uncomfortably in a room full of males.

"'Kay. You can look."

The voice was soft and noted at a higher pitch. Axel opened his eyes first, almost falling backwards in his shock at the female form before him. Roxas was scowling, but it was so half-hearted and overridden by a painful grimace that it still came across as something sweet and unique. The body had changed its form; the eyes were still the deepest of blues, the ears still white, but now the small appendages were rounded off and made softer. The hair was spiked at the front, pushed up and over the right eye, and it hung down to Roxas's waist in small untamed waves that were only half-way to becoming mature curls. His jaw had become thinner, more precise, and the skin was only a tint paler – hardly even noticeable. The real change came across his chest where two moulds had sprouted and proceeded to try and push their way through the fabric of his shirt, and down below his legs rubbed together in memory of the missing weight that used to hang there.

"Holy fucking shit," Cloud whispered, falling back. "You're a girl?!"

"Language," Roxas whispered, trying to smile up at his brother's astonished face.

Stammering like a goldfish, Cloud swallowed hard and turned to Zack. "What the heck did you ask him to do?"

"It's not permanent," Zack shrugged. "Gotta say, Rox, for a pregnant teenager you look pretty damn hot."

"Thanks, I think."

"I don't… I don't…" Axel shook his head, his heart bumping unevenly in his chest. Unsure of what to think, his trousers (and a certain body part) suddenly hard at the new sight, Axel looked over Roxas again and again, still baffled. "I don't understand."

Roxas's smile fell. "I never wanted you to see me like this."

"Why? Kitten," Axel pressed a finger under Roxas's chin, guiding him to keeping his stare. "You're gorgeous no matter what form you're in. This just makes things easier."

"Easier? How-"

"Night Crawler, I think it is common belief that we were each wondering to how you would give birth to this kitten. This form makes things much simpler, and should make the delivery easier upon yourself."

"You mean give birth like this? No way! This form's too uncomfortable-_ah!"_

"Don't move, Roxas," Cloud said, pushing him back down. "Okay, so who's gonna check this?"

"Wh-what?! No, none of you-_Ouch!"_

"Kitten, please, just sit still."

"No! I won't have you all hanging over me like this. It's damn embarrassing."

"Roxas-"

"No, Cloud. I don't feel comfortable," he sniffled.

"I'll do it," Axel said. "The rest of you can get out."

"What? No way, Tora-"

"He's my fiancé, it's my kitten, and I know what I'm looking for. Get out."

"Cloud, he has a point," Zack said, resting a hand on his brother's shoulder. "We can't do anything for him. We'll wait outside for a minute," he said, dragging Cloud up with him. "Let us know."

Titan was the first to leave them, and Zack pulled Cloud behind him as he nudged Sora along. Axel kept his eyes fixed on the open doorway, making sure they all left the small den completely before he turned his attention upon Roxas. The flushed cheeks had his heart racing, and he carefully swept his arms around the blonde's back and knees. When he went to lift Roxas stopped him, his jaw clenched tight.

"Axel, it hurts."

"I know, Kitten," he murmured, kissing his cheek. "But I have to move you. I won't have you sat on the floor."

"But-"

"No buts. Grit your teeth. I'll try and make this fast, okay?"

Roxas nodded. "'Kay."

In one fluid motion Axel stood, stepped into the adjoining room, and laid Roxas down on the bed. The blonde's hands cuddled his stomach and Axel broke a little to hear the soft whimper. The Tora reached down, brought the covers up to Roxas's waist, and shushed him.

"It's okay, Kitten-"

"No it's not, Axel. It really hurts."

"I know, Kitten. I'm just gonna check, alright?"

"Ch-check what?"

Axel slid his hands under the blankets, undoing the blonde's zipper and slipping his hands inside. Roxas tensed immediately, stiffening with wide eyes.

"Axel! No, I-"

"I'm not going to touch you, Roxas, I swear. You look fucking gorgeous," he smiled, his eyes feasting on the slender frame, "but I only want to make sure our kitten's okay."

"Then why are you in my pants?" Roxas frowned, wriggling awkwardly to feel the cold fingers sliding smoothly and moulding against the bare flesh.

Axel purred, slipped his fingers further down, caught the flush on Roxas's face and moaned. He pushed gently, caught the wince and stopped, taking his fingers back and buttoning the trousers back up.

"W-well?"

Axel swept Roxas's fringe back and kissed the pale forehead. "No blood."

"So it's okay?"

"I dunno. I hope so, but you have to calm down. You're breathing too fast, Kitten."

"I am?"

Axel pressed a hand to the heaving chest, swallowing hard to feel the soft breast pivot up beneath his fingers.

"Axel? You're starin'."

"Can you blame me?"

"You're also pitching."

"Mmm," Axel hummed, leaning in to take Roxas's lips with his own.

"My, and they told me this was an emergency." Raina clicked her tongue in the doorway, a hand upon her hip as she waddled into the room. "Dear, if you don't mind will you please take your hand off Roxas's breast. It gives for a rather uncomfortable atmosphere."

"You're not surprised?" Roxas asked, smiling to see Axel loathe to take his hand away, but still complying.

"Your brothers filled me in outside. Riku was an utter mess when he found me. They really thought they had hurt you and your kitten."

"It was an accident. Sora tripped."

"So he told me, sweetheart. He also said that Axel seemed to become rather aggressive."

"So?" Axel snapped, not caring at the glower Roxas sent his way. "He hurt them."

"But we're okay. At least, I think we are," Roxas said, resting a hand gently upon his belly. "Axel said there's no blood."

"That's good news, but I would have been very surprised to hear if there was any in the first place."

"Huh?"

"Darling, you are only two weeks pregnant. Yes the first trimester is a delicate time, but you must understand that your kitten is well protected within your womb. If there was anything that concerned me it would have been the state of your placenta."

"My what?"

She smiled, sitting on the bed. "A placenta lines the inside of a womb, sweetheart. Its job is to protect and feed the kitten. If for whatever reason this would have been punctured or a bleed had started your kitten could have been in dire need of help. In fact there may have been nothing we could do to prevent the worst from happening. As it happens there is no blood, and you did well to check," she nodded at Axel. "I think you are safe to revert to your original form, sweetheart. Your kitten is well."

"You sure?"

"I'm sure."

She turned away and fixed her eyes upon Axel, a curious eyebrow raised. "I think you should find yourself a cold shower, Axel."

"What? Oh. Maybe later."

Roxas groaned, sagging back down by the covers, happy to have the weight gone from his chest and back between his legs. "Goddess, I feel better. Still hurts though."

"It may hurt for a time, darling. You had a nasty fall. Here, let me feel." She pressed a hand to the blonde's belly, hearing him wince with a thoughtful frown. "It's tender. I think a good night's sleep, some food, and something warm to ease the pain should help though. You'll be right as rain come tomorrow."

"Yeah?"

"Yes. Now, I'll go get you some food and disperse the crowd outside-"

"Crowd?"

"Then I'll send poor Sora in to see you and Axel can go take a cold shower."

"What? No way, lady. I'm not leaving him on his own-"

"I think you'll find that he'll be with his brother, Axel, and you need to release some steam before you explode. I'm sure Roxas doesn't feel up to any sexual activities-"

"Raina!"

"It's nothing to be embarrassed about, sweetheart. Come on, Axel, we'd best be off."

"Kitten, I-"

"It'll be okay, Axel," Roxas whispered, feeling Raina's weight leave the bed as the Tora leaned over him. "To be honest I'm really tired. I just wanna go to sleep."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"You'll both be okay if I go, right?" he asked, ghosting his thumb over Roxas's cheek.

"We'll be fine."

"I love you, Roxas. Please, don't do anything while I'm not here, okay?"

Roxas smiled. "I love you too."

Axel kissed him, clinging to the front of Roxas's shirt for as long as possible before Raina pinched his ears and dragged him away. When he yelped he heard Roxas giggle, knew by some off chance that the blonde was smiling, and he felt slightly at ease despite the panic still flooding through him. He was taken from the room into the outside and there she released him, leaving him to blink in the open brightness of his surroundings. He tensed and sucked in a deep breath to see hundreds of Nekos peering over each other for a chance to glimpse within, all of them holding their breath with glimmering eyes and anxious fidgets.

"False alarm," Raina called. "You can all go back to your business."

Sound returned to the world in a rich hubbub. Cloud and Zack kicked off the rock-face, turning to the new pair with curious eyes, Sora grasped between them firmly whilst Titan hovered close by.

"Is he okay?"

"He's fine, Cloud. Just a nasty shock and a bit of a bruise."

"I'm sorry," Sora hiccupped, still awash with tears. "I am, I swear. I fell."

"You're a bleeding klutz, Sora," Cloud smiled, ruffling his little brother's hair. "But there's no harm done so you can stop crying."

"But-"

"Cloud, sweetheart, aren't you supposed to be in a council meeting? I heard that you were not to be disturbed."

"Sora came and found me."

She clicked her tongue. "And you, Zack, I thought you were busy on the far west of town?"

"Yeah, but when I saw Cloud rushing off I thought I'd join in. I was overdue a break anyway."

"Well I think you had both best return to your posts. Sora, you can go in. Roxas wants to see you."

"H-he does? He mad at me?"

"He damn well should be," Axel snarled, ducking from the swipe Raina aimed at him. "Watch yourself in there, Neko. If I come back and he's hurt again I'll-"

"I'd never hurt him!" Sora barked, wiping his tears away viciously and growling. "It was an accident!"

"Your accident almost cost my kitten its life!"

"Axel stop being dramatic. There is no longer a need to linger on the past, so I suggest we should each move on to what is most important. We all have much to be doing," Titan said. "I think it best we leave Night Crawler to rest for the time being. I myself must return to my kingdom. It was good to see you all again, and I will be visiting soon enough to check up on my family, but if someone would be so kind as to show me the way out of this sanctuary I would be most grateful."

They split into small groups. Raina and Cloud left with Titan whilst Zack turned to working back within The Network. Sora stood still by the drapes, gulping back a solid gasp of air and catching the way a few of the stragglers watched him. He folded his ears and entered.

Inside Sora saw his brother scooting further under the covers, a yawn heavy behind his hand before he rubbed at his eyes, heard soft footsteps, and looked up. Roxas smiled bravely, twitching his ears to see Sora kick the ground nervously.

"R-Rox? Rox, I'm so sorry-"

"You're an idiot," Roxas laughed, but he soon groaned when his stomach lurched.

Sora was on his knees in an instant, grasping the sheets of his brother's bedside. "I'm sorry. Goddess, I didn't think. It was an accident-"

"I know," Roxas said, smiling with his teeth ground tight together. "It's okay."

"You're really hurt. What if I-"

"We're fine, Sora."

"W-we?"

"Yeah." He cuddled a hand to his aching belly, taking comfort in the action. "We're okay."

"Rox, you gotta know I wouldn't do nout to hurt you-"

"Where's Riku?" Roxas asked, wrinkling his nose and trying to look outside. When he couldn't see he huffed.

"He stayed with Gareth. I told him not to come."

"I'm sorry, Sora. Guess I overreacted."

"What? No, don't apologise, Rox. I should be sorry-"

"Will you shut up about that already?" Roxas grinned, pulling back the covers. "Get in."

"H-huh?"

Roxas ruffled and straightened the blankets, backing into the wall and surrendering half the pillow. He patted the mattress, Sora beamed, and Roxas could only think to grin as his little brother clambered in beside him. Together they lay huddled and nestled between each other, the covers high up and over their shoulders with the warmth glorified between them in a soft cocoon.

Sora sniffled, reaching out for the fabric of his brother's shirt. He lifted the cloth, intruding on the private area as he poked the belly gently, taking the time to run his fingers alongside it whilst Roxas leaned back to let him explore. Finally Sora's quizzical stare lessened and he smiled.

"What's it feel like?"

"Like a belly full of custard."

"What?" Sora pulled away, half-snorting at Roxas's lopsided grin. "You're not supposed to say that!"

"What am I supposed to say?"

"I dunno. Lady-stuff. Feels like a belly full of smiles and all that crap."

"'All that crap'? Real lady-like, Sora."

"You know what I mean! C'mon, who says being pregnant is like a belly full of custard, really?"

"I do."

Sora rolled his eyes, tucking his head back beneath his brother's chin. Roxas looped a hand around him, holding him close with the hot breaths tingling his skin. It was a while before either of them spoke, but it was finally Sora who destroyed the comfort, still twisting and fiddling with the collar of his brother's shirt, smelling Axel on it and grimacing.

"You mad at me?"

"Why would I be mad at you?"

Sora shrugged. "Dunno. Axel was mad."

"Axel's temperamental. If I wouldn't have seen his dick I'd have been sure he was a woman. He acts like he's on his period half the time."

"Ew," Sora mumbled, wrinkling his nose. "Yuck. Just what I needed. An image of Tora cock."

"It's actually not that bad."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. I'd say try it, but then I would be mad. Axel's mine."

"You can have him. I'm curious, but not _that _curious. Besides, I've got Riku."

"You still make him bottom?"

"That'd be tellin'. You shouldn't be asking me these sorts of questions, anyway. I don't go asking questions about you and Axel-"

"Sora, I'm pregnant. Do you think I top?"

"Maybe not. But you never know, right?"

"I wish I topped," Roxas muttered, scrunching up his face in distaste. "Axel won't have it. He refuses."

"Refuses. That sounds bad."

"Not bad, but it's damn irritating after a while."

"I can believe… So how big is it?"

"What?" Roxas laughed incredulously, feeling Sora chuckle against him. "I thought you didn't wanna know?"

"I didn't, but now I'm curious. Like, how big is he? Is he tiny? I can totally see Axel being small. Maybe three inches – possibly three and a bit."

"Try six."

"Six?!"

"Six," Roxas repeated firmly. "I wish he was three inches. Would make my part a hell of a lot easier."

"Goddess, how the hell do you manage it? I mean… How?" He shook his head in stunned awe. "You must have an arse like a yawning hippo-_ouch!"_

Roxas whacked him. "My butt is not big!"

"I never said it was. I said your butthole-_ouch!_ Stop hitting me-"

"Stop talking about my arse."

"I was only teasing. So… when did he knock you up?"

"Hayner's wedding night."

"The same night he proposed?"

"Yep."

"He doesn't muck around does he? Straight to the point."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean people know you as the saviour of this whole world. If you were both just engaged people would have tried to split you up, but now…" He smiled, looking at the glowing blue gem. "Now you're taken. He really did claim you."

"I never really thought about it like that. It was just an accident, yanno? I only told him the other day. Heck, I only told any of you the other day."

Sora hummed, tucking his chin beneath his brother's. He felt a hand stroke the back of his head and blinked, his eyelashes tickling Roxas's neck.

"Hey, Rox?"

"Yeah?"

"You scared?"

Roxas shuffled, clinging tight to his brother, his voice small and hardly a whisper upon their pillow.

"Terrified."

"It'll be okay, yanno? I'll be here to help."

"I think that's enough mush," a deep voice said.

Sora yelped, springing free and landing hard on his butt in the middle of the den. He looked back and over his shoulder, catching the sound of brooding chuckles and heavy steps. Axel stood in the doorway, smirking with a hand on his hip and a twitch of his regal ears, dripping wet from head to toe with his clothes sticking and clinging to him, every drop greedy for his cold skin.

"What the hell happened to you?" Sora asked, tilting his head on a side. "You get dunked?"

"It looks like you jumped in the shower and straight back out again."

"I did," Axel muttered, stepping into the room and around Sora. He sat on the edge of the bed, placed a hand on Roxas's leg and smiled softly - just for him. "I was worried. I couldn't finish without you there."

"Gross," Sora complained, sticking out his tongue.

"Oh please, you were just talking about me. I heard everything."

Sora blushed and Roxas sat up, wincing at the sharp tug in his belly and closing his eyes tight. When firm hands took hold of his shoulders and eased him down he didn't struggle. The soft blankets were tucked around him and Axel kept one hand tight to the blonde's shoulder, holding him still.

"Rox, you okay? Want me to get help?"

"'M fine, Sora."

"It still hurts?" Axel asked.

"It will hurt for a while, dear," Raina said, appearing through the curtains with a plate in hand and a strong thatched bundle in the other. "But we'll have you good as new yet. Sora, I believe you're wanted up at the castle. Poor Cloud is struggling to contain The Neko Council on his own and he would very much appreciate your help."

"Okay. I'll see you soon, right Rox? You'll be coming home soon?"

"Soon as I can."

Sora brightened. With a nod of his head he squeezed Raina tight in a quick hug, waved back to them all, and disappeared through the flap. Raina shook her head, sitting on the table and refusing to acknowledge the groan it gave beneath her weight.

"Right, get comfortable then. You're not going anywhere today, Roxas. Axel, was you hopping in?"

"Hopping in?"

Roxas pushed the covers back. "She means are you getting in bed?

Without another word Axel kicked off his boots and slipped in beside the blonde. Still wet and cold, he hugged Roxas close, laying down with his Neko leaning upon his chest.

"Here, put this where it hurts."

Axel took the bag, holding it for a moment and frowning to feel the insistent warmth. Something inside clinked together, like rocks banging and folding over one another. He turned a raised eyebrow on Raina, catching her smile with a small frown.

"What's this?"

"Heating stones. They're a speciality found in the Neko Kingdom down deep under The Network. Essentially they're just special rocks that are imbedded with a source of heat, which they then give off faintly. They only last a few hours or so, so I had to go collect some fresh. They'll soothe the area, Axel, I swear they will do no harm."

"You're sure?"

"I have used these stones many times before, Axel. I am sure."

Axel lifted the covers, peeling Roxas's shirt back and pressing the bag gently against the skin. Roxas laughed, shaking his head against Axel's damp torso and taking hold of the Tora's hand. He moved the palm lower, stopping down by the ache and moaning pleasurably to have it dulled under the sweet warmth, breathing peacefully at last.

"That better, sweetheart?"

"Yeah." He smiled shyly with a fistful of Axel's shirt. The scent was back again, so intoxicating and invigorating he wanted to drown himself in it and forget the world; his stomach eased itself completely between the warmth, the touch, and the scent, until at last he could finally sigh with relief.

"Good. I've got some food here for you so you can nibble at it when you feel like eating. For now I think you should get as much rest as possible. There'll be plenty of time for you to eat when you wake. Take good care of him for me, Axel."

"You're not staying?"

She smiled, brushing down her dress. "I have much work to be doing, as does the rest of this kingdom. I have spoken with Cloud, Roxas. He's going to insist upon four days leave from your workload."

"What?! No. I won't have any of you putting him to work."

"It's not like that, Axel," Roxas mumbled, his eyelids heavy in his comfort. "I just do renovations. I don't do any heavy lifting or nout."

"I don't care. I said no!"

"It would be good for him, Axel. It would keep him away from the castle, and therefore away from The Neko Council. No doubt you are going to receive a lot of guests soon. I should think you would want to start preparing for how you are going to break the news to them, dear. But that is a matter for another time. I will be back to check on you both later."

Axel grunted, watching her leave with a scowl. It was when he turned his eyes downwards to discuss the issue that his frown slipped, and he found himself smiling instead.

Roxas was asleep. Cuddled up to Axel with a hand on the Tora's palm, holding it close to his belly, he had drifted away with soft, even breaths and a content smile, his ears drooped and his cheeks flushed ever so slightly. Axel swept a hand over Roxas's cheek, leaning his head back on the pillow with an unstable breath. The events of the day had shaken him badly, and even though he'd never admit it he shared Roxas's feelings.

He was terrified too.

* * *

Namine sat upon the stone bench in the Raion Gardens. Her pale pink dress was swept and ruffled by the wind as it kissed and played with her golden hair, sweeping bronze leaves by her feet and twirling flowers beneath the pale sky. She took a deep breath, holding it within before releasing it steadily to the world, her eyes closed tight and her ears flown back.

"Namine?"

"Mm?"

She turned, her blue eyes open and blinking sweetly for the steps that crunched over the pebbled path. Ventus strode towards her, dressed in dull training armour, leather straps, and the ever present sword. He smiled softly, stopping nearby with a lump in his throat.

"Are you okay? You've been out here a long time."

"I'm just thinking," she whispered, turning back to the surrounding blossom trees. "A messenger came. From the Neko Kingdom, father said."

"I heard. Your sister has been in a foul mood all afternoon. I'm not sure what was said, but to have a messenger… It's the first time I've heard from the Neko Kingdom since the war. It must have been something important."

"It was," she said, patting the seat beside her.

He sat, and for a moment they waited in the sublime quiet of their own world. Their fingers brushed lightly, not deliberately, and both blushed, not wanting to pull away. He squeezed her fingers, looked down to the floor with red cheeks and a nervous gulp, and waited for her to pull away.

She didn't. Instead she rolled her palm over, took hold of his hand with her own and smiled. "I believe the news was of Night Crawler."

"Is he okay?"

"The messenger told he was well. Beyond well, in fact. He and Prince Axel are expecting a kitten."

"A what?" He turned to her, unable to believe his ears. "A kitten? How-"

"I believe the Neko amulet played an important part, but not much else was said. The messenger told that the Neko Kingdom was demanding its privacy and protection over Night Crawler and the unborn kitten, but would be looking to allow royal guests to visit the couple within the following fortnight when they have settled. I do believe the Neko Kingdom's defences are going to become even more isolated and destructive. They will not accept any form of threatening behaviour close to their walls now."

"Uh-huh… Is that why the council is so upset?"

She sighed. "They feel they have been cheated. Night Crawler was, in a sense, a prize to be competed over. Even after his public engagement it was still thought that he could be wooed and won. But now matters have changed. Night Crawler has been claimed completely and thoroughly by Prince Axel. No amount of gifts, bribes, threats or promises can change that now; effectively, the Neko and Tora Kingdoms are to be wed to one another through the birth of this kitten."

"I can see why this would upset Princess Larxene."

Namine wrinkled her nose. "My father has given her away to a young knight – a lord of sorts – but what consolation is this after all she has been through to secure Prince Axel? I love my sister, but I do agree that her actions were beyond rash. Even if she will not accept me as her flesh and blood any longer I cannot allow my father to wed her so cruelly when she is so clearly unhappy. This news has destroyed her. I am fearful to think what it is she might do if she is allowed close to Night Crawler within the Neko Kingdom. But how are we to stop her? King Cloud must know that he has to invite equal members of royalty from each kingdom to see this miracle in its bloom and birth, but there are many enemies Night Crawler has made. Undoubtedly the Kuma, Buta, Tora, Tori, Hitsuji, and Nezumi will fight to protect what they feel they have an interest in, but what of the others? The Uma? The Ushi? The Kitsunes? Larxene herself, and the Saru? For a time they will be within the Neko Kingdom, and I hate to think that they could pose a threat to something so precious and special."

"I think Night Crawler will be fine, Namine. He has more than proved capability of looking after himself."

"Perhaps, but this is not war, this is politics. It is much harder. Yes, Night Crawler can look after himself, I would be foolish to argue this issue, but it is not himself that he is looking after is it? It is his kitten, something so delicate nature only deemed women fit to carry. There are many that would see Night Crawler and this kitten harmed. How is he to stop them? If the Neko amulet is pulled from his chest the womb within will fade and die, giving immense pain and taking life. It is that simple, and so very, very frightening. A snag, a pull, a weary tug, rolling the wrong way in a sleepless dream, or a weak break in the links – all of these can cause death. Then there is the threats King Cloud has been forced to allow into his border. We ourselves depart in the morning to make our journey south; my father is keen to be one of the first to speak with Night Crawler on this miracle, and then others will follow. With so many people within one kingdom, how is Night Crawler going to survive? This is not war. He cannot run from this without being found out. The councils hope to have a gathering within the Neko Kingdom to decide upon…"

"Upon what?"

She heaved a heavy breath. "They wish to decide upon who should take firm control over the birthing process. They do not believe it practical or morally correct that Night Crawler should stay with his brothers. They believe a female presence should be around to give good influence and help with the pregnancy, so they are eager to take Night Crawler away from the sight of King Cloud, Lord Zack, and Prince Sora. He cannot go to the Tora Kingdom, either, seeing as all of King Titan's heirs are male. It poses a huge problem, and my father wishes to be first in extending his invitation for Night Crawler to stay here."

"Here? With Princess Larxene?" Ventus shook his head. "I think he'd rather die first."

"But how would he refuse? If he should my father would take it as an insult; a lack of forgiveness, in a way, and a deep blow to his pride. As would the other kingdoms, I am sure. Princess Xion and Hayner have both had their child, and will not be staying in the Kuma Kingdom, therefore he cannot retreat there, nor can he reside in the Buta Kingdom where King Pete has neither a wife nor an heir. The same goes for the Hitsuji. He could, quite possibly, take to refuge on the far coast with the Nezumi or Tori, but it would take him so far away and out of sight of the other kingdoms that no other council would allow such a matter. What options does this leave? He could come here and face the wrath of Larxene, or he could go to the Saru and hide under the guidance of Princess Olette. He cannot go to the Ookami, as only King Leonardo and Prince Demyx reside as royalty there. He could take care to venture into the Kitsune Kingdom, but I know he has made enemies with Aqua and Kairi." She shook her head, squeezing Ventus's palm. "I am afraid for this kitten, Ventus. Night Crawler may not know of the position he has landed himself in, but I am sure Prince Axel knows. He cannot protect them from thirteen squabbling kingdoms. He is strong, but no man is that powerful."

Ventus nodded. He lifted her hand to his lips and kissed it, standing from the bench and lifting her to her feet. "Well I'm sure they're going to need a few friends in every kingdom. How about we be their Raion lookouts? We could help keep that sister of yours in check."

She smiled, wrapping her hands around his neck as he pinched her waist tightly. "Ventus, you are too good. Those were my thoughts exactly."

"There's a reason I'm being knighted," he laughed, lifting her chin with his finger.

"Oh?" Her eyes sparkled. "I should expect nothing less from you."

He placed his lips upon hers, his heart aflutter with imaginary butterflies soaring upwards. The lips beneath his pivoted, moulding to him with the softest of touches, stealing breath as he swept a hand into her hair and held her close.

In that moment the wind stilled, the world picked up, and the air seemed a little less cold.

He ended the kiss with a light follow-up peck, his nose pressed to hers. "I love you, Namine."

She smiled, squeezed him tight and giggled. "And I love you, Ventus. Forever and always, as long as the sun will rise-"

"And the moon will fall," he finished and kissed her again.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

I just want to be clear that when Roxas is in his female form I am aware that I still refer to him as a "he" and a "him" because I don't want to confuse people. If there is any confusion please don't hesitate to pm me :)

So, next chapter things explode. Everyone is going to want to see this miracle, and I don't think poor Roxas is up to it :/ They had a pretty nasty scare thanks to Sora, not that he meant it, bless him.

Please forgive any mistakes guys! I can't seem to find my beta reader and I'm not the best at editing my own work ^_^'

** mitzi-hindle- I'm so glad you liked it! I agree, this can either go one way or the other. Either they'll cope well or the whole thing will flop and become too much. I wonder which it will be ;) I wouldn't worry about the antagonists. They make more than enough of an appearance in later chapters, and they definitely stress out the new parents-to-be. I hope you enjoyed this chapter too!**

**Stalker - I'm so glad you liked this chapter! I agree, my favourite chapters are the explanation chapters, but I try to make them scarce so that they don't overwhelm people. I don't want information overload :) Aw, I'm so glad you like Raina, she's one of my favourite OC's, but she's going to take a bit of a back step after this chapter, I'm afraid. And I thought it was only fitting that if Roxas was changing, so too should Axel :) I think Toras, like Ookami' and other domineering nations, would have much different views and cultures to nations such as Neko's and Ushi :)**


	8. The Arrival of Guests, Part One

"Just one more bite. Please, for me."

"I physically can't, Axel. I'm gonna throw up if I do," Roxas moaned, staring at the last cracker as if it were solidified poison. He was sat on the bed with Axel laid down and watching him keenly, still dressed in the clothes from the day before. Again he turned the bland food over, picking at it and letting it crumble. "It tastes disgusting."

"It's a cracker, Roxas. It doesn't taste like anything," Axel laughed, turning on his side and stroking the blonde's lower back. "C'mon, Kitten, one more bite."

"Urgh." He leaned on Axel with his feet on the table, mushing his face up thoughtfully before he shook his head in defiance. "No. I can't do it. It's too much."

"Are you seriously going to let a biscuit beat you?"

"It didn't beat me," Roxas muttered, poking Axel in objection. "I let it win."

"Then finish it," Axel smiled, grabbing Roxas's offensive finger and holding it tight.

"I've had six-"

"In two whole days, Roxas," he murmured. "I'm worried."

"You shouldn't be. Raina said I'm probably not gonna feel up to eating, and to be honest she's right. I really don't wanna eat this, Axel. I really, really don't."

"Just one more bite."

"Axel-"

"One more bite and I won't say another word on it."

Roxas swished his tail, staring at Axel with narrowed eyes. "You promise? One more bite and you'll shut up?"

"I promise."

The blonde heaved a heavy breath, wrinkling his nose and taking the smallest nibble from the corner. "There. One bite-"

"What was that?" Axel sat up and snatched Roxas's waist, pulling him onto his lap. "Nu-uh, Kitten. That was a Nezumi bite."

"You said _a_ bite," he laughed. "You never said how big it had to be."

"I had thought my point was clear. One big bite, Roxas, else I'm going to make you eat the whole thing. Your choice."

"Going to make me? How exactly would you manage that?"

"Easy. I'll strap you to the bed and force-feed you."

Roxas blinked dumbly, still holding tight to the cracker and Axel's shoulders. "That doesn't sound like you'd be force-feeding me. Not food, at any rate."

"Oh-ho, now who's being perverted?"

"That's not fair," Roxas blushed. "You were being purposefully perverse this morning."

"I was being honest. I could fill you up, but I think I've done a good enough job of that already," he whispered, resting a hand on Roxas's belly and kissing his shoulder.

Roxas held his hand there, flicking his ears attentively. "That's not my point. My point is you made Cloud feel uncomfortable when he came to see me."

"He's just sour he can't knock Tifa up. Probably firing blanks-"

"Axel!"

"What?" he chuckled and took the time to sweep Roxas's fringe from his eyes, sighing happily and placing a sweet kiss to the blonde's lips.

Roxas abandoned the hand at his stomach to hug Axel's neck, kissing back hungrily with the rough lips rugged upon his own. Axel growled steadily but didn't push, opting to sneak a hand around Roxas's waist and hold him up, giving the blonde the leverage he so desired and pressing against the insistent heat. To his surprise it was Roxas that trailed his tongue teasingly along his bottom lip, and without chance to think Axel's mouth had opened and he was losing the fight Roxas threw upon him.

The Neko's small growl startled him and he submitted, loving the feeling of the fingers drawing back through his hair and clinging tight. It was when they tugged lightly and he winced that Roxas took full advantage and pushed him down. For a moment Axel held back, trying to overtake the advantage he had given and failing miserably at the tongue that overtook and defied his own, sweeping him under luscious kisses of savage content until his arms buckled and he fell back.

_CRUNCH!_

Roxas pulled away with a triumphant laugh. "One nil to Roxas."

"Huh?" Axel lifted up and looked back to the powdered remains of the cracker. With a groan he leaned back in the mess, holding Roxas to him when the Neko tried to escape. "You little tease. You were just using me?"

"Aw, it wasn't like that, Axel," Roxas smiled, laying down on the Tora's chest. "But that cracker had to go."

"You crushed it under me. There is effectively cracker residue stuck to my shirt, and I can't move with you on top of me."

"You calling me fat?"

Axel rolled his eyes and draped his hands loosely over Roxas's back. "You're not fat, Kitten. You look like a damn stick."

"Gonna get fat though," he whispered, his head set down by the Tora's thumping heart. He listened to the easing purr, feeling it tingle the side of his cheek whilst Axel swept a hand through his hair over and over again, flattening it back. "You gonna be okay with that?"

"Roxas, I love you. A little extra weight is nothing to me. You're going to give me a kitten, my kitten," his purr deepened. "What more could I ask of you? Two kittens?"

"Let's see how one goes, eh?" Roxas said nervously, gripping tight to Axel's shirt.

"It'll be okay. I promise."

"I know, I just…" He stopped and exhaled deeply, picking at one of the buttons and nuzzling Axel's scent on the fabric. "Guess I'm a little worried myself."

"About you or the kitten?"

"What do you mean?"

"Are you worried about the changes you're going to go through or the kitten afterwards? I mean it's understandable, of course. I'm just curious about what has you upset."

Roxas took his time to pause before he spoke, his words slow and clear. "I guess both in a way. I'm not worried for me, but for us. What if you stop liking me and I have to get rid of-"

"Roxas, that will never happen. I swear to you, I will love you until the end of time. I'm still looking for a way to break you from that curse."

"There isn't a way to break it," Roxas muttered, his ears drooped. "I just have to stay alive for as long as possible and make the most of every second."

"There has to be some way. I'll find it."

"Mmm…"

"Is there anything else that's worrying you? Anything at all? I'm here for you if you need to talk."

Roxas glanced up, a small smile playing on his lips. "Look at you getting all sensitive."

Axel smiled, stroking his love's cheek. "I mean it, Roxas. If you're worried I need you to tell me. I want to help and put your mind at ease. Stress isn't good for you or the kitten."

"I'm not stressed, just a little worried."

"And I'm here to help, Kitten. I promise I'll be here for you through this and forever afterwards so don't ever worry about that again, okay?"

Roxas nodded, cuddling down on Axel's chest. "Okay."

"So what else is upsetting you?"

"W-well…"

He blushed, dipping his head. The warm hands brushed over his shoulders and down his back, sketching small circles smoothly.

"You can tell me anything, Kitten."

"I guess it's just… the other day, being female, everyone said that's the form I should be using. I don't like it. I don't wanna be a girl for nine months."

"You don't have to be."

"But they said-"

"I don't care what they said. If you're not comfortable then they can't make you do it. I won't have it. For certain things you might have to use that form, like check-ups and the actual birth, but then it'll be just me, you, and some midwife. Nobody else will see from here on out."

"Yeah?"

"Yes. I won't have you uneasy through this. It's our kitten so we get first and final say on everything from here on out. I won't have it any other way."

Roxas closed his eyes with an easy breath. "I love you, Axel."

"I love you too. Are you okay now? No more worrying?"

"No more worrying. Not yet, anyway. Ask me again in eight months and I might have a different answer."

Axel laughed, pulling Roxas further up his chest. "Deal. How are you feeling now? No more pain, right?"

"I don't feel anything," he shrugged. He flicked his ears and listened to the healthy thrum of Axel's heartbeat, reaching a hand out to tug on the fabric of the Tora's sleeve. "I suppose we'd best get up, huh?"

"Don't have to. We could just stay like this."

"Lazy."

"It's not lazy," Axel laughed, watching Roxas pick at a thread on his shirt. "It's-"

"Roxas, are you in there?"

The drapes were thrown aside. Kahn stood in the doorway, his signature white cloak heavy on his left shoulder. He stopped at the sight of Axel and tensed to hear the growl, catching the way Roxas was squeezed tighter with a tight frown of his own.

"Oh, you're busy. I'll come back another time-"

"No it's okay. We was getting up anyway, right Axel?"

"No."

Roxas rolled his eyes, pushing up from the Tora's chest. When Axel grabbed his hand Roxas let him hold it and stood, dragging the Tora up. With a grunt the redhead complied, standing behind with a hand around Roxas's waist and another across his chest, hugging his heart.

"Did you want me for something?"

Kahn let his wrinkled nose drop. "Yeah. I hear you're keeping it. Should I congratulate you or ask if you're insane?"

"I'd prefer a congratulations," Roxas muttered. "C'mon Kahn, what's up?"

"It's mid-afternoon and you two haven't surfaced for hours. Royalty's been filing in all morning, and-"

"Royalty?" Roxas placed his hand over Axel's and held it to his belly. "Already? Why?"

"Did you think you could be the first male heir to have a kitten and they wouldn't jump at the chance to poke their noses in?" He scoffed. "They're using you as a reason to come down and explore the Neko Kingdom, of course. They're all sat up at the castle demanding you speak with them."

"Who's 'them'?" Axel asked.

"The Raions, Hitsuji, Saru, and Ushi have made an appearance. The others will probably show up in the next few days."

"Oh no." Roxas's ears sagged. "I don't want to go up there yet."

"Well I was thinking…"

"Thinking what?"

Kahn shrugged. "Why doesn't Axel go appease them for a while and me and you can go hang out. We can go down by the old pond like we used to when we were little. Hide out there for a bit."

"No way, Neko!"

"Axel!"

"No, Roxas. If Larxene and Rai are snooping around I don't want you out of my sight."

"I'll be fine." He pushed out of Axel's grip and smiled at his friend. "I think that's a great idea. I'll go get changed and we can go."

"Roxas-"

"Axel please, you have to trust me and let me breathe. Besides, I think you should be the one to explain it to the Raions and the Ushi."

"Why me? We both did this-"

"You should be the one to explain why Roxas got pregnant since from what I can tell he was drunk out of his mind and you was stone cold sober. Kinda odd that you wouldn't check that amulet was off first, huh? Almost like you planned trapping him-"

"Shut your fucking mouth, Neko, or I'll shut it for you."

"Wow, threats. So unlike a Tora. But you didn't say I was wrong."

"I never trapped him."

"Sure you didn't. He isn't even eighteen and you've got him notched firmly on your belt."

"That is it!"

"Axel, don't!"

When Axel started forward Roxas knocked into him, shoving him hard on his side as the Tora raised his fist. There came an almighty crash and Axel landed hard on the table, his ribs knocking against it jaggedly so the wood dug deep under the bones to bruise. He winced, refused to yelp, and when Roxas dropped down to his side with a thousand muttered apologies he could only turn his head and shut his eyes. He bit down on his tongue, swallowed a shaky breath, and pulled Roxas into him.

"It's okay."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to push you that hard."

"It's okay," he repeated, one hand on his tender ribs as he swallowed back a cry. "It's fine."

"Axel-"

"It's okay, Roxas. I'm alright."

"Let me see."

Ignoring Axel's protests and Kahn's heavy sigh Roxas lifted the shirt and winced. The skin had become an inflamed red, sore to touch. Axel took Roxas's fingers away, pulled his top down and kissed him, standing with a grunt.

"I've had worse."

"I'm sorry, Axel. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean it."

"Roxas, are you…are you crying?" Kahn asked, disbelief sewn onto his brow.

"No," the blonde hiccupped, rubbing at his eyes. "I just… J-just-"

"Come here, Kitten," Axel lifted Roxas up and swept him into another hug. "You're not really crying over knocking me over are you? You've punched me before and you didn't cry then. With that in mind, do you think this is maybe something to do with your changing hormones instead?"

Roxas grimaced. "Maybe."

Axel pulled his sleeve over his hand and swept it under Roxas's eyes. "I think you should go out. Go have some fun for a bit."

"But you said-"

"Maybe I'm a little strung up as well," he admitted. "We could both use a break. I'll go entertain everyone up at the castle and you can go chill out with your friend, but please," he kissed Roxas's forehead, rubbing a hand along his belly. "Please be careful. I want you back before sunset so you can help me explain to the latecomers. And take Sora with you."

"Sora?" Roxas pulled back, his head tilted curiously. "Why?"

"Please," he cast a glance Kahn's way and tensed. "Just take him with you."

"Thank you, Axel. I know it's hard for you."

"You have no idea, Kitten. Now go on. Get out of here before I change my mind."

Roxas laughed, his eyes still puffy as he gave Axel a salty kiss, snatched up his black cloak and chased after Kahn. Axel smiled faintly until the curtains drooped back in place. When Roxas was safely out of sight he yelped softly, threw his ears back and sank down onto the bed, lifting up his shirt to examine the injury.

The red skin had transformed into a growing purple bruise with black spots thrown in, catching just beneath and over his lower ribs. He winced to skim a finger along it, catching the bone with a grimace and a heavy gulp.

"Damn Kitten… that fucking hurt."

* * *

It took Axel half an hour to find someone willing to help him out of The Network, another hour to make it to the fresh air, and a following two and a half hours to limp his way to the castle.

The streets that had been bustling only the day before were now quiet and hushed. No guards patrolled the area, but the people seemed to have depleted and taken to hiding underground and away from the gathering commotion, as if they feared some larger uprising to which they would be called and were now waiting below to prepare their armaments, listening for their summons. The soldiers had taken to surrounding the castle gates, parting to give him entrance with mistrustful glances and bitten tongues.

Axel crossed the bridged moat and entered the inner gardens, taking his time to pass the gold and bronze flora spectacles. The gravel crunched under his feet and he stopped to gather breath, his lower abdomen increasingly painful. Taking his time, he leaned beside an overhanging willow tree, slinking down its thick trunk in the shade with the dying petals flipping in tip-tails over the ground.

His ears flicked to hear crunching gravel. When he looked up he frowned, blinking for half a moment at the piercing light before the shapes merged to form a figure.

She was beautifully dangerous, so perfect in her deluded state that she could only smile in a pompous manner that seemed so incredulously safe. Her dress was golden and thin to her frame, nipping in at her waist and holding her breasts up so they could bask in attained attention; her shoulders were bare, her neck ornamented by a thick coat of emeralds rocked by diamond links. Her hair, perfectly curled for the occasion with enamelled gold roses spun into her locks, was tied back into a loose ponytail that flowed over her smooth skin.

Axel rolled his eyes when Larxene knelt to the ground, turning himself away defensively.

"What do you want?"

"Rude, Axel," she said, forgiving him instantly. "You look hurt."

"I'm fine. Just resting."

"I see…" Her hands fell into her lap and she smoothed the golden creases. "I heard of the Neko. I am so very sorry."

"Sorry?" He shook his head and stood, holding an arm around his waist. "Shouldn't you be with your fiancé, Larxene?"

"Shouldn't you be with yours?" she countered, and her eyes scanned the empty yard. "Where is the Neko, anyway? I want to see-"

"You'll see nothing," he snarled, shoving her aside and striding up the path.

She was quick to follow. Her teeth nibbled her bottom lip as if she thought the action attractive. In his bruised, sleep-deprived state Axel had not the energy nor the means to escape from her, and he would rather walk beside vermin than let the public see him run from it.

"So you're serious about keeping this thing? Axel-_eep!"_

His hands were at her throat so fast she scarce had time to suck in a panicked breath. With a ragged growl he tightened his hold, squeezing her windpipe when she gulped.

"Don't ever call my kitten a thing, Larxene. I won't think twice about ending your pathetic existence."

"So cruel," she whispered, unable to manage more. "But what else would you have me call it? It is unnatural, flawed, imperfect. It will make you a laughing stock and tie you to that freak for-_ah!"_

She was smashed up against a willow tree. Her back throbbed painfully and her head cracked, forcing a wince from her as he snarled threateningly by her ear.

"You listen to me, Larxene, and you listen fucking good. If I ever hear you speak of my kitten or Roxas in that way again there will be no saving you. Your pitiful life means nothing to me or anyone else with a shred of dignity; I think it's about time you got that message."

"I would ask you to unhand the princess, Prince Axel, else I should be forced to take action I would very much hate to pursue."

Axel turned his head at the deep voice. "Stay out of this, Luxord."

"I am afraid that as much as I would like to turn my head it is not my place to ignore my duty." Luxord begrudgingly set his hand upon his sword, his eyes closed. "I ask again that you help me avoid this conflict. Unhand the princess."

With a grunt Axel threw Larxene down, letting her fall to the ground and rounding on the Raion General. Luxord was dressed in loose leather armour, his chin bowed in relief as he relaxed his grip on his weapon.

"Thank you, Prince Axel-"

"You better keep hold of her whilst she's here, Luxord. If I have any reason to think the worst I won't think twice on acting."

"You think yourself fool enough to take me on?"

Axel hardened. "If someone slandered Ventus would you stand for it?"

"It is not the same-"

"If someone slandered Ventus would you stand for it?!" Axel snapped, utterly tense.

Luxord sighed and helped Larxene to her feet. "I understand your anger. No, I would not stand for any attack aimed towards or upon my son. I do infact think I would side with you, and I would become hostile. But that is not to say that an attack on a princess for a few thoughtless words is excusable."

"She's a bitch, Luxord. A heartless coward if ever there was one."

"You're so crude, Axel," she said, her smile obnoxious. "You are only angry because you know I speak the truth. That boy is a freak, a murderer, a thief, a-"

"Perhaps the princess should mind her tongue when speaking about the saviour of the world," Luxord muttered, his grip sharp on her arm.

"Perhaps the subject should obey his superior and take his hands off her," she said, yanking her arm free. "That boy saved nothing. He himself was one of the main causes for the war."

"How the hell did your twisted mind spin that lie?" Axel stepped away from them both and started up the steps again. He heard Larxene follow, and knew Luxord was behind her.

"Come, Axel, I know that runt has trapped you. He and his spawn have taken you from me in the most unnatural and inhumane way possible. Tell me, Axel, did he make you? Is there some secret he is blackmailing you with? Are you-"

"Oh Goddess," Axel could only laugh. "You sick, deluded woman. No. I – you'll really like this – LOVE him! L-O-V-E. Do you know what that word means, Larxene?" He span around and faced her. "No, of course you don't. That 'runt' you talk of is my fiancé. The 'spawn' you titled is _my_ kitten. The only one deserving titles as vile as that is you!"

Her smile never faded. "So he did force you. I knew it-"

"The only person that has ever dared to force themself upon me is you, Larxene," he hissed. Over her shoulder he saw Luxord's raised brow and looked away in shame. "You completely degraded me for your own selfish desires-"

"For our desires." She tried to touch him but he recoiled. "I know you enjoyed it, Axel. You moaned just as much as me."

"You disgust me."

"What is this?" Luxord asked. "What is it you both speak of?"

Larxene held her head high and smirked. "Axel claimed me in the Buta Kingdom. He took me in the most intimate way a man and woman can-"

"You ra…" Axel stopped, his words catching in his throat. His cheeks burned an unbearable red and he swallowed hard.

"She what, Prince Axel? This is a very serious accusation. If you have both willingly lain together then-"

"She…" He placed a hand over his mouth and shook, wrestling with his masculinity and pride as the vomit coiled in his gut.

"She what?"

His hands flew to his pockets. "I don't have to explain myself. Keep her away from me or I swear there will only be one Raion heir leaving this kingdom."

"Axel-"

"Stay the fuck away from my family, Larxene."

She screamed after him but Luxord held her back. When the redhead flipped her off she snarled, dragged herself from Luxord's arms and sped down the courtyard path towards the city. Her heels clicked beneath her and she picked up the hem of her dress, shoving by Neko guards with Luxord yelling orders for her to stay within the castle grounds.

With a roll of her eyes she ignored him and marched down the city. She did not know precisely where it was she was going, nor did she understand for what true purpose, but her mind was set and her heart was racing unevenly at Axel's harsh words. She coiled her nose up at the empty streets and listened for the sounds, her ears twitching, when at last she thought she saw something.

Roric stilled in the centre of the city streets, its black head raised and its sharp fangs shown. It flicked its tail, seemed to look her up and down testily, and then proceeded to trot away with its wings tightly folded to its back. With a dangerous shriek it picked up its pace with her chasing after it, flapping its wings wide.

Larxene's breath was tight in her chest when the demonic beast finally rounded a corner and took up to the sky. It snorted above her, flew high over the distance, and for a moment she felt lost to see it dip and fade upon the horizon until at last, to her great relief, she saw it land. Picking up her pace she all but ran to the open location, heading deep downhill on an uneven slope and almost losing her footing.

She grimaced and came to rest at the bottom of a staggering hill that was lifted on all sides by row upon row of damaged and abandoned houses; houses that had been neglected long before the war. The area slowly became darker and overshadowed until hardly any light could enter, the surrounding ground turned from paved stone to that of thick mud which splattered up and over her dress and she could not move for the rubble and wreckage of houses demolished like gingerbread about her. But then she heard a sound – an unusual sound to be so deep in the groves of empty landscape where no Nekos or guards entered or tread near.

The laughter was wild and rough, thick and fierce as it sailed through the air. She peered around the corner of an old house, standing on the wreckage and covered in dust.

Nestled between the houses was an open area that dipped inwards like a basin. Sand covered the banks (dirty brown in colour), and in the centre was a small island overgrown with tangled bushes and a well that had long since burst and spilled its contents. The water was not clear, but was not so tainted it could not be seen through; instead it was murky brown and misty, as if something darker had taken to spoiling it.

Roric waded into the water and laid in the centre with its wings outstretched. On the bank were two cloaks, one black and one white, the lighter thrown over the darker. In the water, wrinkling his nose at the splashes that crashed around his knees, Kahn laughed again and jumped over Roric, thoroughly soaked as he dived into Roxas and tackled the legs out from under the blonde.

Roxas snorted, kicked out when he was submerged and landed flat on his back. He rolled his friend from him, broke the water with a gasp and flicked his hair from his face, his hand reaching for the chain about his neck and clasping to it. Then his tail swished, he smirked in the cold, his eyes grew darker and he dived on Kahn.

There was a moment of tussling – a secret invention of play – and in the crisp autumn air with the sun bright overhead Larxene couldn't stomach the audacity of the white eared Neko. She puffed out her chest and strode from behind the corner, clearing her throat loudly and sweeping down the front of her dress.

The two Nekos stopped and Kahn held tight to Roxas's shoulders in a breathless fit to gain the upper hand. Beneath him Roxas struggled and gasped for breath, his heart aching painfully to the point where he could see black dips hanging on the edge of his vision, but he had been having such fun the sharp pains had only surfaced when he spotted the golden haired Raion, and his smile slipped. He gulped heavily and rolled Kahn away, the water suddenly freezing around him, and as she smirked confidently he could only look away.

"So this is how the great saviour of the world decides to spend his time? Playing around in a pool of filthy water." She clicked her tongue. "I expected so much more, Night Crawler. Is this how you honestly think royalty should behave? Tch. I came to speak with you on your abomination."

Roxas growled, his hand curling around his belly. "Don't, Larxene."

"I am merely identifying the thing you have in your stomach as to what others would associate it as," she smiled sweetly, taking a seat upon a large mound of rocks. "Think for a moment, Night Crawler. It is an abomination, isn't it? It is unholy and unjustified and in so many ways very, very wrong. That thing inside of you is a leech that must be purged from this world and thrown into the next. Look at you! Still a kitten yourself."

He flinched and squeezed his hand about the Neko amulet. "Don't call me a kitten!"

"Roxas, calm down," Kahn muttered, standing straight and tall. "She has a point-"

"What?!" He pulled from his friend, horror in his eyes. "How can you-"

"I'm just saying this kitten growing in you _is_ unholy; you aren't married. It is an abomination, Roxas, because a guy shouldn't be able to get knocked up. And then to want to keep it?" He shook his head. "I can't help thinking that this isn't what you want. I know you-"

"You _knew_ me," Roxas scowled, smacking Kahn's hand away. "You're supposed to be my friend-"

"I am your friend, Roxy, but maybe you should think about this-"

"I have thought about it!"

"Clearly not enough," Larxene interjected. "You know that when you have this kitten your life is going to change, don't you, Night Crawler? You really think Axel will stay with you?" She snorted. "Let me explain what's going to happen. You are going to be moved from the Neko Kingdom-"

"What?!" Both Kahn and Roxas snapped, but she ignored them.

"You will be torn from your brothers and taken to a kingdom where there is female royalty to wait on you. Examiners will come to see you every day and they will force you to do things against your will to ensure the monster within you is safe. Then you will get fat, repugnant, ugly, immobile, inexcusably lazy, and you will moan and whine all hours of the day and night. Axel will become less attracted to you physically and as you nag in his ear he will lose all interest in you mentally. You will repulse him and he will no longer love you. When he is done with you and you have birthed this atrocity he will sweep you aside. Others will take this bastard first and examine every inch of it. It will become a clown of sorts; a jester for us to tease from its first breath. Then Axel will discard of it and you because he will not want his name shunned by such insults as yourself. You will be alone. Nobody will want anything to do with the parasite within you; your brothers will be unable to help you, your friends will turn from you, and you will be forced to abandon this thing if you ever wish to have a normal life. That is your next ten months planned, Night Crawler. Do you still think I am wrong?"

He had fallen silent. Roxas's lower lip quivered and his shoulders shook, his heart an uneven lump within his chest. Kahn's hand settled heavily on his shoulder but he didn't have the strength to shrug it off. When Kahn turned him into a strong hug and held him tight he didn't fight. A hand swept back through his hair and came to rest down by the Neko amulet, tugging insistently.

"You can still escape this, Roxy. Just take it off and I can save you."

"But I want it," Roxas whispered. "I want my kitten."

"I know you think you do, Roxy, but you're just confused. Are you sure you're doing this because you want to and not just to keep Axel happy? That Tora is going to leave you. All fun and games aside, that's the bottom line. I don't want to see you hurt."

Roxas hated to think he sniffled. "But I want it."

"It's not worth it, Roxy. Here, I'll do it."

He took hold of the clasp, his fingers going to click the link before Roxas reached his hand up and stopped him, his fingers squeezing so tight to Kahn's wrist that the brunette had to wince. Forest green eyes caught cold sapphires and Roxas shook his head, his mouth open and dry.

"Roxy, it's for the best."

"No-"

"Roxy-"

"No!"

"If you wish to live the rest of your life you will take your hand away from Night Crawler's throat and step aside," a new voice threatened.

Roxas and Kahn looked over. Larxene had been surrounded by a thick pair of guards and was being restrained; archers had their arrows notched and ready to loose, aiming them upon Kahn, and stood before them all with regal conduct was an aged man with Ookami ears, and beside him was Prince Demyx.

The old man hooked a thumb through his belt and pulled his furs further around him, his eyes closed and his chin bowed to his chest.

"I will not give my orders again, Neko. Release Night Crawler this instant."

"You should probably do what he says," Demyx growled.

Kahn slowly released the chain, letting it fall back to Roxas's chest. The blonde swallowed hard, releasing a shaky breath and pulling away. When his name was called Roxas turned his head, looking over to the Ookami King and Demyx.

The king seemed to soften, his eyes sparkling as he bowed his head. "Night Crawler, it is with humbe greetings that we have brought ourselves before you and your brothers. You must pardon us for the intrusion. I am afraid I heard the commotion from up the city streets and was unable to resist understanding whom it was you were conversing with. I see now," he growled at Larxene. "You must forgive her, Night Crawler-"

"Do not beg pardon on my part King Leonardo."

"I pity you, Larxene, but I pity Ansem more," Leonardo said, and the archers lowered their arrows at last. "He did not deserve so foul an offspring when he tried so hard for you."

"Don't speak of my father!"

"Don't speak to my dad that way, Larxene!" Demyx barked back, his fists clenched. "You always was poison."

"Oh shut up, Demyx. Axel isn't here now. You can stop acting like his lapdog for a change and stand on your own two feet-"

"That is enough!" Leonardo bellowed. "We are making our way to the castle and you will be joining us, Larxene."

"But-"

"No buts! I have overheard enough of your conversation to know you should not be without escort all the time you are within this kingdom. Night Crawler, will you be joining us? I hate to think you should be left in bad company," he fixed his eyes upon Kahn warningly.

Roxas shook his head and bridged the connection with Roric. As the beast waded towards him he jumped high atop its back, giving it its head so it could shake it vigorously.

"You won't come with us?" Demyx asked. "What about Axel?"

"I just really need some time on my own…"

King Leonardo frowned. "Let not what these two misfits think impact upon yours and Prince Axel's happiness, Night Crawler."

"Do not title me a misfit, Leonardo!"

"I will title you as I see fit, Larxene."

"And what right does a wolf have to name a lion?" she snarled. "It was not the lions that started this war."

"And you think it was the wolves?" Demyx barked.

"What would you call Sephiroth?"

"I'd call him insane and nothing more. He was no wolf!"

"He most certainly seemed so."

"I-"

"That is enough from the pair of you! I am tired of hearing children squabble on matters that are too complex for them to understand, and you two most certainly have much growing to do. Women and men indeed," he growled. "I have seen puppies and kittens with more grace!"

Demyx bowed his head in shame, but Larxene only lifted her chin higher. With a shake of his head Leonardo turned back to the pool, but he stood shocked with his eyes wide and his ears twitching.

Both Night Crawler and The White Shadow were gone. It had been that easy; he had turned his head for a moment and without so much as breaking the water they had both fled from the sights of royalty and guards. Leonardo could only chuckle under his breath and shake his head again.

"I think we have scared off our host. Come, there is still much to be said and done up at the castle. Make sure you keep your tongue in check, Larxene. You may find it being cut out by the end of the day if you're not careful."

Her lips curled and his men dragged her away, followed closely by the Ookami royalty.

* * *

Axel had a headache, so he took another large mouthful of his whisky and leaned back in his chair. Cloud raised an eyebrow at him from the head of the table, but he only shrugged it off and took another gulp, looking to drown the ache as the babbling chorus of mixed royalty yelled and growled about him.

On Cloud's right was Zack (given the high seat of honour), beside him was Sora and following the brunette was The Neko Council. By Axel sat King Ansem and his daughter Namine; Larxene's seat was empty. Luxord sat with Ventus by the bare chair and on their other side was The Raion Council. Then there came the Hitsuji King, The Hitsuji Council and Seifer (who had been brought along due to his efforts within the war). The Saru King, his daughter Princess Olette, and The Saru Council stayed emotionless but outraged on the far end of the table and Xehanort and Rai spat curses of hate as loud as they could, ignoring Vexen and The Ushi Councils' advice. All in all there were seventy babbling voices at the table, and they were each eager to have their voice heard over their neighbours'.

Axel poured himself another drink and downed it, throwing his ears back and clenching hard to the neck of the crystal bottle in an effort to keep his temper in check. The liquid was sour and unbearably strong, numbing his tongue.

"I think you should slow down, Tora."

Axel laughed and poured another drink. "This is exactly why I didn't want Roxas here. Bunch of clucking chickens, the lot of them."

Zack smirked. "You sound like you've been through this before."

"I was fifteen. They tried to force me to marry his daughter," he nodded at Ansem and ignored the scowl the Raion gave him. "You should have heard The Tora Council and The Raion Council go at it. They were almost ready to murder each other."

"And it was your fault," Ansem snarled. "You willingly took to laying with my firstborn because you couldn't keep your cock inside your trousers."

Axel shrugged and nursed his drink. "She was willing to open her legs and I was drunk off my face. What do you want me to say?"

"I cannot believe Night Crawler would think of laying down with you. Your attitude is another reason why this kitten must not be allowed to enter this world. What kind of a father would you be, really?"

"As much as I hate him I think he'd be a damn good father, Ansem," Cloud snapped, slamming his fist down on the table. "If Roxas wants this then nothing you or any of these idiots say can stop him. I won't have it!"

"You think he is a good enough mate for Night Crawler?" Ansem shook his head sadly. "I disagree."

"We don't care for your opinion, Ansem," Zack growled. "We invited you all so you would each know what was happening, not so you could debate whether it should happen. And for what little its worth I agree that Axel would be a good dad. At least he isn't a damn nutcase."

"What is _that_ supposed to mean?" Ansem snarled, rising from his seat.

Zack rose with him, both males tense and stiff. Across the other end of the table Rai and Seifer were strangling each other whilst Xehanort egged them on and Princess Olette cowered back humbly. Cloud yanked Zack down and left the councils to bicker, resting his head in his hands.

"This is exactly why I shut the kingdom off from the world in the first place. Too many self-righteous people think they know what's best for everyone. Well I'm not letting _any_ of you have a say in my brother's personal affairs!"

The door slammed open and King Leonardo, Demyx, and Larxene entered the room, the latter still held tightly between a pair of guards. In a moment of shock the roar of noise dimmed to whisperings. Larxene was shoved into her seat with all eyes upon her and Axel stood, frowning at Demyx with a small nod of the head for Leonardo.

"Demyx, what-"

"We found her down in the city. Axel-"

"Explain why you had my daughter in the arms of your soldiers, Leonardo! There had best be good reason, else I-"

"You are a fool, Ansem! Letting that girl roam these grounds was the worst thing you could have possibly done."

Ansem looked down to his daughter's growing blush and felt his pride slip. "What could she have done? She has promised to turn a new leaf. We have all been given fresh starts! I had thought the Ookami would know this better than anyone else."

"Leave my kingdom out of this, Ansem. I am old, but not so old that I cannot drag you out to the yard and see to it that you go wailing back to your lion's den. We located your daughter down in the depths of the city on the far western side-"

"The western side?" Cloud pushed his chair back and stood. "Why was she there? Nobody goes to the western side. It hasn't even begun reconstruction yet."

"As we suspected from the empty streets," Leonardo said. "Yet there we found her by an abandoned water-well that had overflown its banks and created a small wading pool. She was conversing with Night Crawler and one other rogue-"

"Roxas?" Axel bristled, his drink forgotten as he rounded his snarl on Larxene. "I warned you!"

Ansem shoved Axel back and Cloud held him there. When the Tora struggled Cloud threw him back to Zack, effectively passing over responsibility for restraint.

"THAT IS ENOUGH!" Cloud bellowed. "Ansem, I want Larxene out of my city and out of my kingdom by tomorrow morning."

"What? You cannot be serious-"

"Father!" she yelled, grabbing Ansem's shirt. "Father, they're lying. I've done nothing!"

"I want her out, Ansem!" Cloud roared. "I gave you each an invitation but if any one of you dares to think you can threaten or manipulate any of my brothers whilst you are here I will not hesitate to cast you out. Let her be my example and have her gone from my sight now!"

"My King, let me escort the princess home," Luxord said, standing from his seat and purposefully avoiding his son's stare. "Your place is here by Namine's side."

"Thank you my friend. We will speak of this when I return home, Larxene. But for now I ask that you respect King Cloud's wishes and leave this room. I will see you sent off safely on the morrow."

"What? But father I don't want to go!" She cried and held him tighter.

"I don't care what you do or don't want," Cloud growled, striding around the table. "Where was Roxas last?"

"He was on the western side of town," Demyx muttered, still glaring darkly into the back of Larxene's head. "He was really upset. Looked to be in trouble when we got there-"

"Trouble?" Axel shoved Zack away and straightened up, standing by Cloud with clenched jaw and a heavy breath. He was tense, his mind slightly slurred by the drink and his side aching, but there came a rigid violence which settled on his shoulders and had Cloud glancing back twice.

"He was indeed upset," Leonardo took one of the empty chairs and sank into it. "I am ashamed to say that he fled from us when we turned our backs. I did not see where he ran."

"Great. Sora you see if you can find him back home. I'll take the inner city. Zack, you okay checking The Network?" When they both nodded and headed for the door he followed. "The rest of you can stay here till we get back."

"What about me?"

"What about you, Tora?"

"He's my fiancé-"

"And you don't know this city," Cloud said. "Just stay in the castle. We'll find him."

"Cloud-"

"Stay, Tora."

Axel snarled and followed them out, slamming the doors behind him. "I'm not an Inu, Cloud! You can't command me to stay-"

"It's my kingdom, Tora. I think you'll find I can do what I want."

As soon as they hit the main doors Cloud pushed them wide and the three Nekos separated. Zack turned out to the main gates and sprinted for them, Sora sped right and headed around the back, and Cloud signalled to a guard to fetch him a horse. No sooner was it brought to him than he was mounted and ready to go, pulling the reins about and pointing at Axel.

"Stay."

"Bite me, Cloud."

"I mean it, Tora. If you get lost I won't be going out to look for you. Why don't you go back inside and appease those blathering idiots?"

"Because I might kill Larxene. Possibly Ansem too."

Cloud was startled at the brutal honesty. He pulled his finger back and gulped, twitching his ears at the Tora's smile. "How much have you had to drink?"

"Not enough for you to keep me here."

Cloud sighed. "Do what you want. You have a habit of doing that anyway so why should I bother stopping you, right?"

Axel grinned but Cloud didn't see. Instead the Neko turned the horse about and galloped off for the inner city. With a scowl for the castle Axel stayed still, completely lost for a moment as he stuttered and stammered for a place to begin his search. Cloud was right; he didn't know the city. How was he supposed to find Roxas without getting lost himself?

It was as he was contemplating this thought that a piercing shriek broke out on his far left. He stared at the source of the noise, blinking for a moment before his clogged mind recognised a rider-less Roric. The beast pawed the ground and began to leave, stopping after twenty steps and looking back to him. Axel looked about at the stoic soldiers before he gave chase, forcing himself to calm down and walk so he wouldn't startle the beast into fleeing like its master.

For an hour he followed through the backstreets of the city and out into the surrounding towns. The smooth stone beneath his feet turned to mud and slush, slapping up his boots, and the houses that had been repaired slowly became deformed ruins that had been battered down by the war. There was no population here; the people had been moved and the streets deserted, so quiet and empty it was unnerving to walk a road so full of ghosts. His feet scuffed and every few steps Roric would stop and look back as if wondering if the sheep was still following until finally they left the town and wandered across simple meadows and open plains. The wheat here was so large and free it reached up to Axel's elbows. He left trails behind him where he walked before he jumped into Roric's shadow, finding it easier to follow the beast's steps rather than make his own.

Finally Roric stopped at the bridge of a cliff looking out onto the far sea. The Neko capital was a looming object on the distance, and Axel's mind registered with a chilling thought just how far out into the wilderness he had wandered when following a beast of burden. He was alone, unarmed, slightly drunk and surrounded on all sides by feral forest, the open sea, and ever stretching grassland. If an attack was to come he would be at the mercy of mercenaries.

It was with these thoughts bubbling in his mind that he bumped into Roric. The beast snapped at him, ruffling its large wings and snorting thickly. He shushed it with a mutter and patted its side.

"So you've led me to the end of the world. I thought you was supposed to be smart?"

Roric snorted again, pawed the ground twice and nudged him.

He pushed it away. "I thought you was taking me to Roxas. I don't know who's stupider. Me for following a beast or you for leading me out here." He leaned against Roric and inhaled the sea air deeply. "Damn… been a while since I tasted the ocean."

Roric shook its mane and whacked its wings out, pawing the ground before it lowered its head and began tearing at the undergrowth. Axel watched in stupefied amazement.

"No, it's you. Meat-eaters don't eat grass, stupid… Wait a minute."

He knelt in the weeds and shoved Roric away. Ripping up the plants and mud with his fists, he frowned to find a tangled length of rope half-buried under the earth. A ladder emerged, flowing under him and down the rock-face, twisting some when the roaring tide smashed up against the bricks. Holding tight to the rope Axel gave it a firm tug and looked to Roric.

"He's down there?"

The beast tried to nod, though it was more jerky and insistent than confirming.

"Can't you just give me a lift?" he asked, but when he reached out for Roric the beast reared and galloped from him, jumping back into the field. "I must need a shower," Axel muttered, lowering himself down onto the ladder.

He climbed down fearlessly, clinging to the rocks when a fierce gust of wind tried to carter him off. Halfway down he was on the verge of giving up and heading back when he heard something other than the surf and the breeze.

Small cries met his ears and he frowned, looking down to where an open mouth lay nestled into the rock like a cave without a path. He lowered himself further until he was on a level with the ground, peering around the side with the sun heavy on his back.

In the centre of the mouth was a mattress laid flat on the floor (though how it had ever managed to get in there Axel could only guess), a pile of logs lay protected by a cover on the far right and blankets had been folded by the end of the self-made bed. Sat on the bundle of blankets, his head in his hands as he tried to control a fit of rapid breaths under a heaving chest, Roxas rubbed at his sore eyes and hiccupped.

"Kitten?"

Roxas tensed, looking across with wide eyes. He was on his feet in a heartbeat, sweeping his sleeves over his face to dry his tears and rushing over.

"Axel, what are you playing at?"

He climbed down the last few steps. "Came to see you."

"You didn't think to use the footpath?" Roxas asked, his heart in his mouth as he grabbed Axel's shirt and pulled him into the cave.

"Footpath?"

Roxas pointed out the narrow path and Axel folded his ears back, wrinkling his nose.

"Damn beast. I should shoot it. Make a better barbeque than a mount."

"What?"

"Nothing." He let his thoughts of grilled Roric slip and fixed his attention on Roxas.

His thumbs stroked either side of the blonde's cheeks, holding him steady and sweeping over the wet skin. The strong hold was enough for both of them and Axel smiled, pushing a piece of hair out of Roxas's eyes and pressing their noses together softly.

"Kitten, what's wrong? I left you alone for a few hours and you're crying your eyes out again. It's not healthy."

"I'm not crying my eyes out," Roxas muttered.

He pulled from Axel's grip and sank down onto the bed, rubbing at his nose and fiddling with the Neko amulet. Axel's blood ran cold to see him bring the chain up to his mouth, as if contemplating whether to kiss the gem or rip it free and sling it into the ocean. The cold fingers travelled over the blue amulet's surface, dipping into the chipped exterior, and he swallowed hard. At the mouth of the cave Axel stiffened, his eyes hard.

"Roxas, what are you doing?"

"Thinking," was the whispered reply.

Axel refused to shift from the mouth of the cave. His heart leapt and bounded in his chest and he narrowed his eyes, his knuckles white as his hands tensed into strong fists.

"About what?"

His voice was hoarse and he didn't like it. He stepped before Roxas, placed a hand on his shoulder, but refused to smile. When Roxas shrugged and sniffled again he broke and knelt down by his fiancé, still clinging tight to his shoulder with the gem now up to Roxas's nose, so close to being lifted free and gone. His breath caught in that instant and Axel's eyes glistened. Gently, with extra care not to startle him in any way, he placed his hand over Roxas's and lowered the gem down, looking for any sign of resistance or indication of hurt.

There was none.

When the amulet finally hit his chest Axel undid the pale fingers and interlinked them with his own, lifting Roxas's chin with his other hand.

"I thought you wanted this?"

"I do, but I was out with Kahn and…" The blonde's ears fell back and he shook his head. "People aren't going to accept this kitten, Axel."

"So what if they don't? It's our kitten. It only needs us. And your brothers and my family will stick by us no matter what. And then Pete too, and Seifer was pretty open about being happy for us."

"He was?"

"He strangled Rai for saying otherwise," Axel laughed, kissing Roxas's forehead. "And then Hayner and Xion, Xaldin and Lexaeus, Raina and Riku and all these other bloody Nekos that I'm going to have to learn the names of." He felt proud when Roxas laughed. "And there's more too, Kitten. Namine and Luxord think we're doing what's right, and I'm sure Demyx will feel the same too, and then the Tori and the Nezumi will side with us and everything's gonna be fine. I promised you, didn't I? We have great friends, Kitten. They'll support our decision."

"Yeah?"

"Yes. And if they don't I'll sort them out." He kissed Roxas's forehead and held tight to his hand. "Leo dragged Larxene back."

"W-who?"

"Oh, you probably know him as King Leonardo of the Ookami Kingdom; Demyx's dad. I lived there for a while when I was a kid so I just call him Leo."

"You used to live in the Ookami Kingdom?"

"Only for a few months." He pushed Roxas's hair back and his smile fell. "I hear Larxene found you."

Roxas picked the amulet back up. "She said some truthful stuff."

"Careful, Kitten. Just because royalty says something it doesn't make it true. Especially if the royalty that's saying it is Larxene."

"She said I have to move away," he whispered, the words so light on his tongue he could scarcely hear them. "Somewhere females can keep an eye on me. She said I'm gonna get big and lazy and horrible and whiney, and that you're not going to want to be with me anymore. She said nobody's going to want anything to do with it, Axel, and it's scary to think that I'm going to be on my own. I can't do this on my own. I can save a world from a demonic god but I can't raise and keep a kitten without you, and it's frightening to know you're going to leave me when it's here. I-I-"

"You're rambling utter nonsense," Axel smiled, sitting on the bed beside Roxas and drawing the Neko into a solid hug, squeezing him tight. "I'm never leaving you, Kitten. How many times do I have to tell you that I love you? I want you forever and I'm never leaving you. You mean so much more to me than anything I can think of, and I want our family," he pressed a hand to Roxas's belly. "Why do you keep thinking I'm going to leave?"

Roxas sagged in on himself. "You could do so much better."

"Oh no. No, I'm not having that." He made Roxas look at him, his grip firm. "Roxas Strife I am damn lucky to have you."

"But-"

"There's no buts about it. How many people have fought to be with you? Come on, you can tell me. How many offers did you get?"

Roxas raised an eyebrow carefully. "You sure you wanna know?"

"Yep. Lay it on me."

"Two hundred and thirty one."

Axel froze, his mind unable to comprehend it. He blinked dumbly at Roxas's small smile. "Really? Two hundred and thirty one?"

"Yep."

"You actually counted?"

"Why not?"

Axel shook his head. "Alright, so there are two hundred and thirty one people out to steal you from me and you don't think I'm lucky to have you?"

"But it's not the same," Roxas protested, turning on his side and tucking his legs up. "Those people only want me so they can have the name Night Crawler. They don't want me for me."

"I do. Do the others matter after that?"

"I guess not-"

"You guess not?" Axel faked a growl and set his hands about Roxas's waist, pushing him down into the mattress with fingers flying over the soft skin. Roxas laughed aloud and tried to shove the intrusive fingers away as they tingled his sensitive belly with rapid scurrying motions, leaving him breathless and giggling uncontrollably with his feet kicking out until Axel sat on his legs.

"A-Axel! Axel, I give! I give!" He snorted breathlessly, his chest bumping unevenly with a lopsided grin stuck to the corner of his mouth. With a final laugh he wrapped his arms around Axel's neck, playing with the red hair and tugging gently.

Axel swept the back of his fingers over the Neko's cheeks before he skimmed a hand down to the erratic heart.

"Easy, Kitten. Calm down."

The wheezes came too fast, but Roxas didn't care. He pulled Axel down to him and took a heavy kiss, his eyes closed. The Tora's hand left his heart and the nails travelled carefully over the blonde's neck, scratching ever so gently before they swept around the back of his head and buried themselves in his hair, stroking back and forth. It was as he felt Roxas wrinkle his nose and push him back that he stopped his movements, looking down with puzzled eyes to see Roxas frowning.

"You been drinking?"

He chuckled, pushed himself upon the Nekos chest and licked at the side of his neck, smoothing the skin with a kiss and smothering a playful nip upon him. When Roxas moaned and arched upwards Axel caught him, sat back, and lifted the Neko with him.

"Tease," Roxas whimpered, cuddling up to him. "You have been drinking."

"Only a little. Unlike a certain white eared Neko I can handle my alcohol."

"Cloud can handle his drink," Roxas laughed, hiding under Axel's chin and smiling to feel the thrumming purr beneath his fingertips.

"Oh I wasn't talking about Cloud, Kitten."

"Then I don't know who you could possibly be referring to."

"Really? Hmm, let me see. He's about your height, roughly the same build, and he's got blue eyes. His blonde hair is _always_ a mess, no matter how many times I tell him to brush it-"

"I brush it! This is natural."

"And he has this nasty habit of running away. But if you can catch him and get him in your bed he's so damn tight-"

"Axel!" Roxas blushed crimson. "Not so loud."

"There's only us here, Kitten. And who cares if someone hears anyway? You are good in bed. Isn't that something to be proud of?"

Roxas scoffed. "Remind me to add it to my list of accomplishments. Roxas Strife: infamous Night Crawler, saviour of the world, prince of the Neko Kingdom… also good in bed."

"Makes you sound so much more appetising."

"Now I'm food?"

"I could eat you all day long, Kitten."

Roxas stilled in the Tora's lap, lowering his hands without looking and gasping to feel the bulge tight to the Tora's trousers. At the foreign contact Axel bucked his hips and moaned, grabbing Roxas's hand and pushing it down harder to his erection.

"I thought you jerked off the other day?"

"I couldn't finish, remember? You weren't there."

"Oh."

"Mmmm… Hey, Kitten?"

"Yeah?"

Axel ghosted his lips by Roxas's ears, his voice a charming husk of something dark. "You're wet."

"I'm what?"

Axel tugged on the blonde's soaked shirt. "Take it off."

"What if I get cold?" Roxas teased, poking out his tongue only to have Axel push it back into his mouth with his own, startling him under a vigorous kiss. A hand was pressed to the back of his neck, holding him firm, and as the sour taste intruded upon him Roxas lifted himself up and pushed back eagerly, losing himself under Axel's rough touches.

When Axel finally released him he was on his back, his heart in his mouth with fingers undoing the buttons of his shirt. He gasped to have his chest exposed and the Tora's mouth back on his skin, placing hot lips by cool flesh and sucking the cold droplets away as if starved with rugged need. The bites bit lower until they became eased kissed just above his belly button, and there they stopped completely; Axel purred, and Roxas smiled fondly to see him pressing his nose to the damp skin, nuzzling his tummy softly.

"Axel?"

"Mm?"

"You okay?" He ran his fingers through Axel's hair, tugging at a few lumps.

"I'm fine, Kitten. What about you?" He slipped a thumb over his belly and smiled.

"Was you talking to me or my newfound lodger?"

"Do I get bonus points for saying both?"

Roxas pulled his hands back and snorted. "Good job you're cute."

"Cute?" Axel's ears twitched and he grinned devilishly, sitting up and pulling Roxas to him. "Is that how you see me?"

"Yeah," Roxas whispered, his lips ghosting over Axel's own with temptation, slipping so close to almost touch before he pulled back mischievously. "You try too hard. It's cute."

"Tora's aren't cute, Kitten," he whispered back, hearing the roaring surf just outside the mouth of the cave and biting down on Roxas's lower lip.

The nip was gentle, just enough to put Roxas back in his place and have him moaning under the pleasurably strong hands that gripped and held his shoulders. Axel took hold of Roxas's collar and dragged it down, peeling the shirt away and throwing it on the floor. When his Neko shivered Axel reached back and grabbed the blankets, feeling the soft fabric with a smirk.

"Take your clothes off."

"Excuse me? You want it you have to earn it, Axel," he grinned.

Axel leaned in, lifted Roxas's chin, pressed it firmly between his thumb and forefinger with a devouring grin and spoke again, clearly, determinedly, his voice so low and tasteful it evolved under lust.

"Take them off, Roxas. Now."

"H-huh? You're serious?"

"Do I look like I'm joking?" He gave Roxas a gentle push to stand and leaned back, enjoying the view. "Take them off."

"What about you?"

"I'm not wet."

With a grumble under his breath Roxas kicked his boots off and threw them to the other side of the cave, turning his attention to his belt. The metal links clinked and slipped away, dropping to the floor, but as he reached for the button he stilled to feel Axel pressed up behind him. The Tora moaned and gave a kiss to Roxas's neck, hugging the blonde's waist and undoing the button with controlling hands. Roxas gulped to hear his zipper give way and leaned back, his excitement abandoning him in drawled pants as he raised an arm up and pressed Axel eagerly to his throat, his fingers twisting in the red hair at the sensuous bite given.

The rough palms glided into his pants, sneaking beneath his boxers and reaching lower, cupping him firmly with soft strokes and another kiss for the leaking pre-cum trailing over his thumb. Roxas's breath caught and he sank further into Axel's chest, his eyes closed from the glare of the sun before he was released with one last squeeze and turned.

Jade eyes were alight with starvation. Again Roxas's chin was gripped and a rough kiss was taken, but as he relaxed into the burrowed depths of the moist warmth Axel smirked, released him, and sank lower, trailing delightful kisses in tripped upheaval along the blonde's throat and down his collar bone. He stopped to nip at the delicate skin, leaving an honest claim that had Roxas whimpering by his ears with Axel's hair wrapped around his knuckles.

The Tora smirked, falling to his knees and taking hold of Roxas's wet trousers. He grabbed them, placed a playful kiss to the blonde's left hip that left him bucking in unappeased want, and dragged them down, lacing caresses down Roxas's inner thigh that had him shivering, his hands pressing Axel closer to him, wanting him, needing him, the wind freezing the cold to him until Axel smothered heat wherever his mouth touched.

When the trousers were down by Roxas's ankles and he was left blushing and panting in the open glint of the sunset Axel stood again, guiding Roxas to step out of his clothes and pushing him to sit on the bed with coarse kisses and a hand playing with the blonde's deep ache. Roxas moaned, clinging harder until he landed on the mattress, falling back with an "_oomph" _and a sheepish smile. He tried to drag Axel down with him but the redhead resisted, leaning over Roxas instead and reaching behind him for something else.

Roxas frowned, going to look before the blankets were dumped over his head and wrapped around his shoulders. Axel laughed, brought them around the front and cocooned his treasure tight until Roxas was but a floating head in a mass of cotton and cloth. He tried to wriggle his arms free but Axel refused to relent.

"Axel, what-"

"You're wet. If you get cold you'll get sick."

"But I thought…" He blushed, shaking his head with a small smirk. "Never mind."

"I know exactly what you thought, Kitten," he purred, running a hand under the covers to grasp Roxas's thigh. He heard the restrained gasp, leaned in for a sweet kiss and trailed his nails further up the Neko's legs, stopping with a tight grip to his thigh. "But I didn't think you'd feel up to it. What with the other day and you being sick as well…"

Roxas rolled his eyes, shrugged the blanket free and dragged Axel close. "I want it, Axel. I want you."

"Yeah? You sure you can manage?"

"I'm sure."

Axel sat on the bed and pulled Roxas into his lap, kissing him feverishly, loathe to relax when Roxas pulled away. The blue eyes shimmered darkly and Roxas swished his tail.

"Hey, Axel?"

"Yeah?" he asked apprehensively, an eyebrow raised. "You've got that look again. That twinkle in your eye, it's never a good thing."

Roxas laughed and raised himself up, pushing down on Axel's crotch teasingly and moaning pleasurably in his ear. "I wanna top."

"I don't bottom, Kitten."

"C'mon, Axel, what are you afraid of?" he whispered.

"I'm not afraid of anything, I just…"

"You love me, right?"

"More than anything."

"And you trust me, don't you?"

"With my life."

"Then lay down and relax. I want a turn."

He pushed Axel's shoulders down, hearing the solid gulp with a kiss to the redhead's neck.

"Roxas, I…"

"You what?" He felt the Tora tense beneath him and sighed in frustration, pulling back with a small smile. "It's okay. I'll wait."

"No. Kitten, come here." He pulled Roxas back to him, leaning him on his chest with a nervous kiss, pushing their noses together and closing his eyes. When the kiss ended it took him a moment to calm his rapid heart, but with a few deep breaths he managed. "I just… I've never taken before, yanno? Always given."

"Wait," Roxas raised up onto his elbows, frowning in confusion. "You've never bottomed? I thought you'd done everything?"

"Almost. I guess I never found someone I trusted enough, and even if I did, I'm a prince, Roxas. I didn't have to lay down for people. I clicked my fingers and I could have anyone I wanted on their back."

Roxas wrinkled his nose. "I didn't need to know that."

"Sorry."

"It's okay. Is that why you're scared? You're a virgin?"

"I wouldn't go so far as to call me a virgin," he muttered. "But I haven't been a uke before."

"A what?"

"You know. I'm seme, you're uke."

"I don't understand."

Axel smiled, brushing his hand back through Roxas's hair. "A seme gives, a uke takes. I'm seme, you're uke."

"O-oh. Well I want a turn at seme," Roxas said, blushing furiously. "But only if you're ready. I don't wanna force you or anything-"

"Kitten, I'm not going to lie, I am nervous." He saw Roxas's ears droop and lifted the blonde's chin back up. "But I think I'm ready."

"Yeah? I don't want you to feel you have to-"

Axel laughed and held him tighter, bucking his hips upwards and throwing his head back with a deep moan. "Roxas, this is torture. Shut up babbling and fuck me."

* * *

On the outskirts of the Neko capital the forest was overgrown and thick, too fierce for the sun to fight and completely feral within. Only a select few could follow the footpath; even fewer survived it.

Kahn knew the forest like the back of his hand. He patrolled on foot, his white hood high over his head as he slid and manoeuvred it around and over bushes, missing the snags and stalking the shadows until they moved for him. In the heart of the wilderness he travelled, his eyes alight with the sparking shadows of black and grey, lost to the emptiness of cawing sounds and scratching beasts.

With a deep breath for the fresh scent of wet mud he turned inwards and stopped by a small opening of clustered twigs and sharpened points. He didn't take a seat, but rather he leaned against a tree with his hand upon his sword and his ears flicked sideways.

For an hour he waited, his breaths even and steady whilst the darkness dipped in faded gasps, tiptoeing over the earth with uneasy glimpses for the rustling breeze. It was in the haze of the twilight world that five riders appeared on black beasts, cloaked in ebony and drawn up high. They dismounted and drew down their hoods.

The moon peaked between raw branches overhead and Kahn saw them. The first was spindly and thin, once handsome but now beaten and ragged with chunks of skin scarred over missing teeth and fingers gone from each hand. His hair colour was that of a washed out rose too long in the rain, his eyes withered from the wait for revenge.

Beside Marluxia was a fat man of greasy birth, sagging stance, flaxen hair and sallow skin. He was the old Neko King, but now his only title was that of Jerome, and he stood beside the pink-haired Hitsuji with clenched fists and cracked skin. On his other side was Fuu, the banished Shika Queen; her lower lip was curled distastefully.

Behind them both, swelling with untapped rage waiting to be spilled, their muscles tense with the agony of being unable to grasp and strangle the life from the one they sought, was the Tora knight Vanitas and the Ookami Saix.

Kahn kicked off from the tree and glowered at the ragged band, a sneer fierce on his lips. Throwing his hood back he snarled at them, his eyes shining in a devoid light.

"What went wrong?"

They stiffened before him. Jerome wandered to a fallen log with Marluxia, resting his wilted frame whilst the others stiffened under such a foul tongue. Fuu placed a soft hand on her hip and wrinkled her nose.

"We split up to search more ground. We expected Night Crawler to pass through the forest so we laid an ambush in wait. We didn't expect him to take the plains."

Kahn shook his head. "You're all stupid. I placed you by the grasslands for a reason. I left you with strict instructions-"

"Well we didn't think it'd work," Vanitas snapped. "No offense, kiddo, but look at you. You really think we was going to listen to you? Tch. What a joke-_"_

_THWACK!_

"_AHHHH!"_

Vanitas's screams scared the nearby wildlife. Kahn had thrown the knife so hard it had sunk through Vanitas's palm and burrowed itself into the tree beyond, skewering the Tora to it. Fuu and Saix stepped away, their chests capturing surprised breaths that shushed them in the sudden act of cruelty.

Crimson bled over the wound and Vanitas yelped, tugging lightly before he stopped, his nerves aflame and his body spasaming with the action. Soft footsteps crushed the leafs on the ground. Kahn stopped by Vanitas, grabbed the hilt of the knife and twisted it sickeningly.

"_AHHH! FUCK!" _

Kahn's ears twitched. He dug deeper. "Shut your mouth and listen to me, Tora. I placed you at that post. If you would have listened to me we wouldn't be having this conversation. As it happens you retards failed and now I have to do things the hard way. Roxas and that prince are in the Neko Kingdom, and I still haven't moved any further along."

"You might as well give up," Marluxia whispered, his voice stuttered over a permanent lisp. "If he's in the Neko Kingdom with Axel you won't be able to get to him. Look at me," he extended his hand over his body. "That Tora is insane."

Kahn stood firm. "I want Roxas. To what purpose and ends are my own secrets, all you have to know is that you will each be greatly rewarded when I have him. But if you disobey me," he turned his gleaming eyes upon the crying Tora," know that there will be no force on this continent that can save you. Am I clear?"

"Yes. Yes, for Goddess's sake just get this thing out of my hand!"

Kahn yanked the blade free. The flesh swallowed and spat fresh blood; Vanitas cried and cuddled it, sinking to his knees upon the floor with his teeth ground tight together.

"Now," he wiped the blade clean and twirled it between his fingers, "because you've failed we have to do things the hard way. You are right, there's no way I can get to what I want now that Roxas is firmly surrounded. What we have to do is bring down a few walls and shatter a few hearts. It's not that hard to do, but it can be a tiring process. Jerome, you and I are going to take a seat upon The Neko Council first thing in the morning."

"What?" Jerome shook his head, staring uselessly at the floor. "I would die before I neared the gates. Thank the Goddess they still think I be in that horrifying cell. If they knew I was out…" He stopped and shuddered.

Kahn scoffed and flipped something. It landed with a soft _ping_ in the grass by Jerome's feet, and as the fat fingers picked it up and ran a smooth finger along it he grinned.

"Recognise that, fatso?"

"Do not address me in-"

"Do you know what it is?" Kahn growled.

"A transformation ring. From the Neko Keep, I do believe."

"That's right. You'll wear that and accompany me to the court. Cloud won't dare refuse me what I want; he'll just see it as two more idiots on a council of babbling tongues. He won't fully comprehend what has happened until it is too late, and by then he won't be able to stop us."

"What do you hope to achieve with only two of you on the council?" Fuu asked. "It takes a vote of fifty percent to have an action or law passed within the Neko Kingdom. How would you accomplish anything?"

"There is a time and a place for democracy, Fuu," Kahn said. "This is not it. Like I said there are walls to be bringing down, and I think we should start with the simplest first of all."

"Why not attack the runt directly?" Saix muttered. "Night Crawler is pregnant, so snatch the chain and ram a blade through his heart. Quick. Effective. Permanent."

"I want more than blood from Night Crawler," he whispered, and looked away into the darkness. "It would be foolish to try attacking Roxas openly now. That Tora is always there, and when he's not you can guarantee a brother or a friend is. To get to him in this manner would be impossible; royalty from across the continent is filing in and it would be death to try and come within a few feet of him, let alone to try and snatch that damn trinket. No. We have to be clever now. First thing's first; the beast must go."

"The beast?" Marluxia leaned back upon the log. "You mean the demon beast? The one Night Crawler rides?"

"It's too much of a risk to have that thing around, and much too easy to dispose of. I don't want there to be any route of escape, so let's take that out first."

"How?"

"Easy. Horses are fickle things – easy to spook, easy to break, easy to dispose of. I'm sure a flying one is not much different."

"Night Crawler will not get rid of that beast under any circumstances," Jerome said, placing the ring upon his finger but refusing to change. "He relies on it too much. Their bond is unnatural."

"Who said Roxas was going to be given a choice?" Kahn laughed, resting against a tree. "But let me worry on the details. For now this is what I want of you; Jerome you'll be coming with me. Vanitas and Saix will head down south by the old house and await me there. I'll be coming down towards the end of the month to give you your instructions. Fuu, I need you and Marluxia to take a place hiding on the outskirts of the Tora Kingdom."

"The Tora Kingdom?" she asked, looking to her new partner in bafflement. "Why?"

"I think King Titan has lived long enough, don't you?" Kahn smirked wickedly. "That poor fool is long overdue an accident."

* * *

**Author's Notes**:

Wow, that was a long chapter... Sorry about that guys. Anyway, I'm sorry if there are any mistakes and I am unsure if I have used the terms uke and seme correctly, so please let me know if they're wrong!

As for Axel's first night bottoming... well, I can write it if you want to see it. Let me know!

On that note I have a question for you all: would you like to see intimate scenes between other couples in this fic? I can include them, though they will not be as frequent as Axel and Roxas. I won't do an intimate scene with an OC character, but if, for instance, you want to see Cloud x Tifa, Zack x Aerith, Riku x Sora, Ventus x Namine etc. I can put that in for you. Let me know!

I think that's it... I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I hope you enjoy the next one!

Oh, and _please_ do not worry about Roxas's character. After the initial shock he will calm down and progress back to his usual self in this fic, but he will get there don't worry :) He just needs to overcome the toxic words of the people trying to manipulate him into getting rid of his kitten (such as Larxene, who I'm sure Axel will be dealing with).

**mitzi-hindle - Haha sorry I get carried away when it comes to drama :) Yeah, this is what Titan was trying to warn Axel about. He is going to become very protective, and although he means well he can't see that what he was doing was only preventing Roxas from getting help. I wouldn't worry for Roxas; his family and friends have more than got his back against any royals that would dare to tell him to take the chain off :) Thank you so much for your offer at beta reading for me! I am currently between worlds with my beta reader at the moment, but if it doesn't work out I'll be sure to ask for help! :) I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as the last!**

**Stalker - I'm glad you liked the last chapter! I think I had to have some comical aspects in there to prevent the atmosphere becoming too depressing and too great, otherwise it would have been smothering. I'm trying hard to keep all of the characters in this fic, but it's proving difficult, so I'm bringing in a few at a time (as you can probably tell with this chapter). I'm so happy you're enjoying this so far though, and I hope you like the next chapter! **


	9. Peanut

**WARNING! Intimate Scene Beginning!**

* * *

Roxas dipped his head to Axel's neck and sucked the skin between his teeth, nipping softly, licking gently, taking extra care to stroke his fingers by the redhead's cheek as the cool flesh tingled under him. He felt Axel's rough hands sneak up his bare back, the nails dragging deep lines that had him shivering and biting pleasurably on the skin, looking to drown his own moan so Axel's would become more prominent in the air.

"_Mngh… Oh, f-fuck."_

"Like that?" Roxas asked, kissing the base of Axel's neck and slowly running his tongue upwards, stealing small mouthfuls of sweet taste just beneath his lover's jaw.

Axel coiled his hands in blond hair and sucked in a beautiful gasp, pressing him closer, forcing him to bite harder, to leave a bruise in a desperate want of closeness that drew one being as far into another as could be forced. Obeying, Roxas drew a hand beneath the Tora's neck and held it up, sucking the skin nimbly and leaving precious marks implanted on the soft, white flesh. Axel brought the blond's shoulders down and clung to them, digging his nails in deep and refusing to acknowledge the wince in his tended state.

With a brush of clambered uncertainty and deep lust Roxas abandoned the throat and brought his lips across Axel's own, pushing down hard, feeling the pressure returned with a rumble in the stronger chest until he pressed his own down upon it, suffocating and stilling the growl in its stead and throwing his own out around their world. He licked lightly by the Tora's bottom lip, his heart stammering when the mouth opened; he slipped his tongue inside and battled Axel's into submission, warning him away with a rich growl when the Tora tried to take control and tasting the sweet enrichment of bitter alcohol saturating his tongue, replenished from Axel's own.

Rougher, faster, harsher kisses were pressed desperately against Axel's lips until Roxas forced himself away, his fingers clumsily fumbling for the buttons lining the shirt. When the Tora's hands slipped from Roxas's back to his front and slithered down by his chest and into the unbearable heat of his boxers Roxas almost buckled and fell onto him, unable to prevent the guttural moan as he bit down by the Tora's collar bone, feeling the redhead buck with throbbing want as the blond left a tenacious crimson mark.

The hands greedily slid the buttons away, almost ripping the shirt in the sheer passion and mis-matched logic hiding away all rational thoughts. Axel chuckled, the sound deep, dark, and brooding. His hands tugged and fondled Roxas's length, drawing a finger up along him and sliding over the slit before disappearing altogether and neglecting him to grip the bucking waist instead, amused momentarily until Roxas ripped the shirt apart and set his tongue to work on the cool skin.

Lash-like licks, daunting kisses, heavy bites, succulent bruises, whimpered marks used to tease, heavenly high-pitched moans, coarse scratches going lower, lower, almost there, then stopping completely with a wicked grin that left Axel crying with disjointed, wheezing breaths and a furious blush – these were the completed creations of Roxas's revenge. He took his time to run his hands up the quivering Tora's sides, giving light kisses down by the heaving pecs and smothering a bite just above the euphoric heart, leaving it with a kiss and turning to take a nipple between his teeth, playful teasing it with his tongue and sweet, undisturbed sucks.

Axel threw his head back and moaned, his hands buried in Roxas's hair and his mouth open, his hips wildly thrusting upwards only to have Roxas rub a knee up against him. With a miniscule cry of absolute delight he turned his intense stare down on Roxas, catching the way the tongue relaxed and the mouth shifted over to his other side, taking his other nipple with the same taunting treatment whilst bringing a thumb and forefinger up to pinch the one he had left.

"Roxas – _oh f-fuck_ – K-Kitten, I swear, you don't stop teasin' and I'm gonna flip you right now and pound you."

Roxas eased a hum over the captured skin, smirked, and slipped away from the flesh, landing hefty kisses down the centre of Axel's chest, his own cheeks blushing to know the starved stare was drawing its hungry gaze upon him.

"As tempting as that sounds, it's my turn," he whispered, feeling Axel's hands scratch down the centre of his back.

In a subconscious effort Roxas arched his back and purred, moaning deeply and pushing up in an effort to deepen the scratches to him and have them last longer. With a curious twitch of his striped ears Axel frowned charmingly, drawing his hands up the blond's spine and scratching harder, feeling deeply satisfied to have Roxas repeat his actions with an unheard mewl and a small cry of contentment, his post as leader subdued under one simple action.

"You like that?"

"_Mmmmm… Y-yeah."_

Axel grinned devilishly, bringing his hands about and holding Roxas's jaw firmly, forcing him back up to him with a confident drawl of his tongue and a determined tug.

"Who'd have thought it? My Neko likes to be scratched."

Roxas's cheeks turned a beetroot red and he arched his back up again to have the nails claw down his spine, crying pleasurably with his eyes closed tight. When Axel's lips took hold of his own and demanded he open Roxas willingly gave up, settling into submission momentarily and faltering under the sweet assault of the experienced tongue. He tried to overtake the Tora, but Axel growled low and pushed Roxas back, sitting up with him and drawing the blond into his lap, his eyes feasting on the slender frame that panted and flushed a vibrant red just for him. Again he grabbed his treasure tight, his shirt hanging from his shoulders as he leaned in to skim kisses by the corner of Roxas's mouth, loving the euphoric mess he was turning his Neko into.

"N-no fair, Axel. It's my turn!"

"Earn it, then."

"You said I could have it," Roxas muttered, slipping Axel's shirt from his shoulders and throwing it away from the mattress.

"That was before," Axel husked. "This is now. I want you, Roxas. I want you on all fours with your mouth open and your legs spread."

"Yeah?"

"Better fucking believe it, Kitten. Bend over."

Roxas smiled cheekily. "No."

"Huh?" Axel stopped, his movements freezing instantly. With a tight swallow and a ragged breath he pulled away, his confusion clearly set by an impenetrable frown lining his upper brow. "Kitten, I didn't mean – _Ngh! K-Kitten, I… I – Mngh!"_

"Why don't you be my kitten for a change?" Roxas hushed, rocking his hips back into the Tora's hard erection, gripping hard to the redhead's shoulders and tightening the heat in Axel's pants. "I'm in charge, Axel. You're mine for the night."

"Little minx – _Mnnngh!"_

"Uh-uh," Roxas teased, grabbing tight to the Tora's cock through the rough fabric. "Kittens are supposed to play nice."

"You're not serious? Kitten, I –_ f-fuck! – _please, p-please, Roxas."

"Please what?"

He took his time leisurely undoing the belt, peeling away the notches and jerking it free, his hips collapsing into Axel's again until the Tora was a bucking mess.

"Please, Roxas. Please, don't make me wait. I swear if you don't hurry up I won't be responsible for what I do. I can't… I can't… _Mmmm!"_

Roxas undid the button and opened the pants, pulling the boxers down and blowing hot, heavy pants over Axel's throbbing cock without actually touching. Axel tried to push his head down, but Roxas refused to move, hovering over the Tora with nothing but his boxers and the small, blue chain. With a tentative nip to his bottom lip (always for show), Roxas trailed his tongue outwards and licked along the throbbing tip, sucking the pre-cum from the slit with a triumphant grin when Axel tried uselessly to push him further onto the cock.

"Uh-uh," Roxas said again, giving the member a swift kiss that had Axel trembling. "You've gotta earn it, remember?" he mocked.

"E-earn it?"

"Mmm." He reached down and pulled his own cock from his boxers, keeping his hand along the bottom of the length and sitting back. "Me first."

Axel blinked, grinning with his chest still staggering under stricken gasps. "Yeah?"

Roxas's smile faltered some from lack of confidence. "U-unless you don't want to. I mean, only if you're sure-_mmff!"_

He was pulled into a strong kiss, but was forced to break it when a coarse hand pulled his own from his length and pumped him hard. With a cry he landed his head by the redhead's neck, his heart blissfully painful in his chest and hurting with every hard fought gasp. The kisses landed hastily on the blond's chest and waist, dragging heavy moans from him until Axel was finally face to face with the aching muscle.

"You'll have to tell me what to do. I've never done this before."

"'Kay." Roxas swallowed hard and dipped his fingers in the red hair. "You start slow. Take the tip and work your way down. I'll try not to buck."

"Yeah?"

"Y-yeah – _Ngh! Ah, y-yeah, l-like that. J-just – _Ouch! No teeth," he winced, peeking an eye open to glare at the Tora in mock-scolding.

Axel laughed, dragged his mouth up the weeping cock deliberately slow and kissed the end apologetically, finding the salty taste overpowering, yet oddly satisfying. "You do it."

"I've had practice. I know what I'm doing."

"You calling me a noob?"

Roxas rolled his eyes playfully, pushing Axel's head back down. "Just suck it."

With a smile hanging at the corner of his mouth Axel did as he was bid and took half of the hard muscle into his mouth, moving slowly, dragging his tongue up along the side and feeling Roxas tremble to contain his agonizing hips from thrusting. As Axel picked up his pace he gained his confidence, slipping a hand between the blond's legs to slide a thumb over his balls in experimentation. His reward was an honest moan and fingers that wound tighter in his hair, wanting to push him down but forcing restraint.

When Roxas couldn't take any more he pulled Axel up and kissed him deeply, tasting himself clinging to the back of his lover's throat and dancing along the tongue. He pushed Axel back, leaning him down and turning his attention to the trousers preventing him from taking what he wanted, tugging them away with rough, jerky motions.

Axel placed his hands behind his head and relaxed. When Roxas slid between his legs and their lengths locked together both moaned, Axel hugging tight to Roxas's lower back and rubbing against him dryly in a want to dig deeper in search of the swathing heat and suffocating silky inner walls he lusted for.

Resting up on his elbows Roxas reached down and pressed his length by Axel's entrance, drawing a thin grimace above him. When he was aligned he came back to the Tora's chest, hanging over him with the small blue gem twinkling between them.

"Axel, you're sure, right? I mean-"

"Kitten," he stopped to stroke a hand over Roxas's cheek. "I'm sure."

Roxas smiled. "Deep breath then."

He went to push but Axel stopped him. The Tora forced a nervous smile and sucked in a trembling breath, swallowing hard to have Roxas's questioning eyes upon him.

"You'll go slow, right?"

"Slow?" He blinked and nodded, giving Axel a reassuring smile. "If that's what you want."

"I told you what I want," Axel muttered, shuffling a little with his eyes closed tight.

"You did?"

"Mm. I want you on all fours with your mouth open and your legs spr-_ah! Ngh…" _

Axel hissed inwards through clenched teeth when Roxas pushed in, tensing every muscle at the harsh intrusion and squeezing his eyes shut. He grabbed the blond's shoulders to stop him, but it was unneeded; Roxas stopped with merely the tip deep within the suffocating heat, feeling Axel constrict painfully around him and swallowing hard. He dropped his head to the Tora's chest and kissed along the throat, wincing at the sharp nails biting into his shoulders.

"_R-Roxas! Ngh… _I can't."

"Just… _Mmmm… _Deep breaths, alright? It gets easier, I promise. J-just relax."

"I can't, Kitten-"

"Yeah, you can. Here," he pushed his lips onto Axel's deepening the kiss and snaking a hand lower to the Tora's hard cock. He grabbed the never-ending length and stroked it softly, his body quivering in a want to buck and thrust and push and take all that Axel was, but he was nervous, and Axel was tense. It hurt too much to go any further.

"_Ngh, f-fuck! Mmm… Roxas…"_

"Yeah?"

Axel sucked in a heavy breath, opened his eyes, and smiled, wrapping his arms around the blond's back and pulling him closer to his chest. He forced himself to relax, brought Roxas's lips up to ghost over his own and shuddered pleasurably, his lower back aflame with agonising tingles that ached pleasantly.

"Just do it. One thrust."

The hot whisper was tantalising and Roxas flicked his ears, his will wavering. "You have to relax. Tensing hurts."

"Sorry. I-_Ah! Fuck."_

Roxas purred to have his throbbing member fully inside, kissing lightly by Axel's neck and murmuring for him to relax, to calm down, that it would get easier. With a stiff nod Axel complied, forcing his body to ease and clinging tight to the blond's back, as if it was keeping him rooted to the very earth. He winced to feel Roxas pull out, hearing the satisfied purr above him with something akin to pride before the slick cock was pushed back in to the brim, rolling their hips up against each other in a sweet rocking motion that had Axel pushing his chest up and dragging Roxas's down.

Roxas gave a breathy laugh, kissing the redhead's neck. "You like that?"

"Y-yeah."

Roxas pulled out and pushed in slowly, moaning deeply with his nose pushed to the corner of the Tora's throat as he created a steady rhythm. "F-fuck, Axel. _Ngh…"_

"_Mmmm… Ah! Yes! Yes! Oh, fuck, Kitten, there! R-right there!"_

Roxas smirked when Axel pushed down to pierce himself harder upon him, rocking his hips slowly in an agonizing taunt for the Tora's crying want. "There?"

"Yeah. Yeah, it felt good."

With a small moan Roxas struck the sensitive spot again, still held tight to the Tora's chest whilst Axel placed heavy bites along his shoulder, grunting as Roxas quickened the pace and increased his rhythm, pounding harder and harder until Axel could only grab the cool flesh and take the assaulting pleasure under waves of pure ecstasy. He threw his head back and moaned, dragging Roxas's lips to his and kissing him clumsily, crying out at the rough rhythm whilst Roxas grunted, his heart thrumming violently and desperately in want to stop, but his mind and body refused to allow it.

He thrusted harder, lowering a hand to nurse Axel's length between their two bodies and pump faster, feeling the Tora buck up into him as the rough scratch of the cold engagement ring left the redhead's member painfully tended. Axel's lower back was a throb of angry twinges leaving his senses and nerves alight, and Roxas's flushed cheeks, heavy pants, closed eyes and sweaty frame had him falling over the edge of brimmed passion and unevolved lust.

"_Ngh! R-Roxas, I can't! I can't, I'm gonna… gonna… Ah!"_

Roxas kissed him to swallow the cry, giving Axel a series of punishing thrusts and feeling the Tora tense around him. The heat became insufferable and Axel bucked up into him, drenching the blond's chest with cum, taking him over the edge as Roxas cried against his lips and came hard into the tightened walls with one last thrust.

Axel shuddered to be filled, feeling the pace slow until Roxas finally stopped with a small mewl. The touches became less passionate and more tender when the blond pulled out, leaving the cum to trail down his lover's thighs as he rested on Axel's chest with desperate breaths, feeling the heart beneath the ribcage pounding perfectly.

"I love you, Roxas."

"Love you too…" he whispered, nuzzling by the Tora's chest and running his fingers over the skin so lightly they seemed to give the touch of feathers. "How-"

"Was amazing," he said, lifting Roxas's chin to kiss him lightly.

"You don't… yanno?"

"You know?"

"Well, normally you want two or three goes. Don't get me wrong, I'd love to, but I'm damn knackered, Axel."

Axel laughed, running his fingers back through the light hair. "Once is more than enough, Kitten. How the hell do you keep up with me? I mean… How?"

Roxas shrugged, closing his eyes tiredly with a smile to feel strong hands brushing down the scratches on his back. "I dunno. Just do."

"You'd tell me if you ever wanted to stop, wouldn't you?"

"Yeah."

"I mean it, Kitten."

"I know. I'd tell you, Axel, don't worry." He brought his hands up to fiddle with the small Neko Amulet. "I'm sorry, Axel."

"For what?" he grunted, resting back with one hand behind his head and the other stroking Roxas's shoulder.

"For not listening. I should have taken Sora with me."

"He was in the meeting with us," Axel said, closing his eyes tiredly whilst Roxas shuffled on his chest. "And it's okay, anyway. I don't blame you for anything."

"Yeah?"

"Of course not. I blame Larxene and Kahn. When I get my hands on them-"

"Don't hurt him, Axel. Please, he just-"

"You were crying because of that little rat-"

"He… he…"

"See, you can't even defend him."

"Please, let me talk with him first."

Axel sighed. "Not on your own. I don't want you on your own with him anymore."

"I can look after myself, Axel. I'll be fine-"

"I don't care. You can stay where I can see you for a little while; just until all this royalty packs up and moves on."

Roxas wrinkled his nose and pushed himself up, staring at Axel with a scowl. "I won't be put on a leash, Axel."

"I'm not saying you should go on a leash. I'm saying I want to be there to look after you-"

"I can look after myself."

"Running away isn't a way to deal with things anymore, Kitten. You have to understand that now-"

"I don't run away-"

"You ran here. Please, Roxas, I just want to make sure our kitten stays safe."

Roxas pushed up completely, sitting back with a frown. "Wait, what? You saying you don't think I can look after it?"

"No, you're twisting my words-"

"You want to keep an eye on me to make sure this kitten stays safe. You don't trust me."

"Roxas-"

"No," he smacked the hand away. "Why don't you think I can do this? What makes you think I need watching twenty four hours a day? You and this whole damn world seem to think I need a wet-nurse there to look after me. I can go out on my own, you know? Nothing-"

"Look at what happened the last time you went out on your own," Axel countered, sitting up on his elbows with a scowl. "Who knows what those riders would have done."

"I could have handled it! I was doing just fine until you turned up, and-"

"You know that's not true, Kitten. You were a heaving mess." He sat up and swept a hand back through his hair. "And then today… Goddess strike me down, I worry, Roxas! I do. You've only got half a heart and if something happens I'll never get to see you again. Add to that the fact that you're carrying my kitten-"

"_Our_ kitten."

"Our kitten, then. If something happens I lose everything I love, Roxas. I'm petrified to let you out of my sight because I don't trust this world; it's always trying to take you from me. I trust _you_, I just don't trust them. What if they take you from me? What then? How am I supposed to go on knowing I lost everything because I was too damn lenient and didn't say no? I can't let that happen, Roxas. I can't."

"But…" Roxas softened, looking outside to the dimming embers of the sunset. "I want my freedom. I worked so hard for it…"

"Why can't you have your freedom with me?" Axel asked, wincing when he got to his knees, pulling Roxas forwards. "Why can't we have our freedom, instead of you having yours or me having mine?"

"Because that's not true freedom. I love you, but I need my space to breathe. Being cooped up and always being watched just isn't who I am. I don't know how to handle it."

"I'm sorry, Roxas. I'm not moving on this issue."

"You can't control me, Axel."

"I don't want to control you-"

"Liar."

Axel snarled. "Why are you being like this? Because of him? Because of Kahn? Why? Why are you defending him?"

"I'm not-"

"Then let me rid this world of him and Larxene and I'll let you do whatever you want."

"No!"

"That's the price, Roxas. I don't trust him. Until he's gone I can't let you out of my sight."

"I won't let you hurt him. He's my friend-"

"And I'm your fiancé and the father of your kitten. I should come before him."

"You do! You always do-"

"Then why are you arguing with me?"

"I'm not!"

"Yes, you are."

Roxas grimaced and threw his ears back, lowering his hand to his belly with his eyes closed tight. "I don't…"

"Don't what, Roxas? What's your excuse this time?"

Roxas's shoulders dinted inwards and he wilted, grabbing tight to the bed and shuddering. "I don't feel well."

Axel was by his side in seconds, all of the blame and pain gone from his mind, the pleasure dimmed down with the ache in his lower back as he pressed his warm hand to Roxas's belly, his heart surging with worry. "Is it-"

"No. No, it's my heart." He rubbed his hand against the covered muscle and winced. "It hurts. Like a sharp sting. Like it's being torn again."

"Again?"

"Mm… When the Goddess ripped it I could feel it. It hurt."

"And it's like that now?"

"Yeah. I didn't think it would happen again, though."

Axel pulled Roxas's fingers away and replaced them with his own, rubbing soothing circles over the skin. He turned him into his lap and held him by his chest, one hand stroking through the blond hair and the other nullifying the ache. The Tora's own heart reeled sorely to hear Roxas wince from time to time as the smaller frame tensed, bit hard on his shoulder as if escaping some unquenchable form of torture, and then relaxed, spasaming continuously for three minutes. Axel stayed still and lulled him, quieting him gently with soft kisses laced to Roxas's forehead. After another five minutes the harsh breaths had evened out and Roxas swallowed hard, now a useless wreck of shivers and dry sobs caused by the agonizing squeeze and the scorching fire clenching around his meagre heart.

"You okay?"

"Yeah. I think it's gone."

Axel continued to hold him, refusing to let go. "What caused it, do you think? Us fighting-"

"No, it was like… like…" He scrunched up his nose. "I could feel the rest of my heart. I could hear it beating, but I couldn't find it. And then the rip and the fire…" He shivered, cuddling up under Axel's chin and closing his eyes.

"I wonder what it could have been. You think it'll happen again?"

"I hope not."

"I'm sorry, Kitten."

"Sorry?" Roxas pulled away and stared at him. "What for? It wasn't your fault."

"No, but I shouldn't have shouted. I'm sorry. I guess I'm just scared of losing you."

Roxas smiled, all of the hostility gone. "You won't lose me, Axel. I promise."

Axel sighed, relaxing his grip and looking out to the rising moon. "I guess I should listen to dad and go see a shrink, huh?"

"You don't have to-"

"But I should do. Being this controlling isn't fair on you. When we get back I'll start looking to sort myself out."

"Yeah?" Roxas brightened. "Thank you, Axel. I know it's Tora tradition to stay with you all the time, but I-"

"It's okay, Roxas. I trust you. But please, if you're going out with Kahn, Larxene, Rai, or any other nutter, _please_ take someone with you. Even if it's not me. Deal?"

"Deal."

"Good. Now c'mere."

"Huh-ah!"

He fell onto the bed with a giggle, pushed down by Axel's warm chest whilst the Tora rained kisses down on him and held him tight under the moon.

"I love you, Roxas."

"I love you too."

Axel smiled, dipped lower, and kissed Roxas's belly lightly. "And I love you too, kitten." He nuzzled his nose on the soft skin. "My little family."

* * *

**WARNING! Intimate Scene End!**

* * *

Outside the Neko castle Cloud paced nervously. Sora bit at his lip and looked around the growing darkness, his hand tightly clamped in Riku's whilst Raina took a seat on a chair she had dragged from inside. Zack and Gareth walked up the yard, their shoulders slumped as they shook their heads slowly, their ears drooped and miserable.

"Any luck?" Cloud asked.

"None," Gareth said, running a hand back through his silver hair. "I checked everywhere before I sent Marie down to the far river. There's no sign of him."

"And I've got everyone looking in The Network," Zack muttered, his arms folded again. "He's not here, Cloud. We've been searching all night."

"And where is Axel, dear?" Raina asked, looking between her boys with puzzlement. "That black horse returned a while ago. I'd have thought Roxas wouldn't be far. Are you sure he's not in the castle?"

"He's not there, mum," Riku said, sweeping an arm around Sora's waist. "We checked there after we checked home. And he's not in the stables, either."

"Well, I wonder where they could have gone," she mumbled, her small round ears flicking tiredly. "Cloud, sweetheart, shouldn't you be seeing to your guests?"

"They can wait. I'm not in a rush to go speak with a ton of self-righteous idiots. Especially not royal self-righteous idiots."

"At least you've got your toast sorted," Zack laughed, leaning on Gareth's shoulder. "I'm sure he'll be fine. It's that little fleabag Kahn that bothers me. He's been gone a while, too…"

"What is it with you all and Kahn?" Sora asked, relaxing into Riku with a small frown. "I mean, he seems okay to me."

"Just stay away from him," Cloud growled.

Sora rolled his eyes. "You don't tell Roxas to stay away."

"All I do is tell Roxas, he just never listens to me."

"Well can you blame me really, Cloud? You've got a voice like a soggy preacher."

"Roxas?!" Cloud yelled, turning to catch the sight of his little brother and sighing with relief.

He was at Roxas's side in two quick strides, shoving Axel away roughly and swamping him in a tight hug which Sora jumped in on. Under the mass of flailing limbs Roxas laughed, feeling squashed but loved in his damp clothes until Cloud held him firmly by the shoulders.

"Roxas, what the hell are you playing at? Do you have any idea what time it is? People have been arriving at this castle all day and we've been too busy looking for you to do anything about it. The council's going to be down on my butt faster than you can say boo. Where the hell have you been?!"

"Take your hands off him," Axel snapped. He shoved Cloud away and pulled Roxas back to him, wrapping his arms around the blond's waist with his ears flown back and jade eyes gleaming beneath the moon.

Cloud growled and straightened up, hearing Gareth and Zack step up on either side behind him and tensing until Raina pushed her way through them. She poked and prodded at their waists sharply to get them to move, clicking her tongue all the while and turning her harsh stare between them all.

"Now that is enough. Cloud, go inside and wash up. You'll be expected to hold council with the new kings and queens that have arrived. Zack, you had best alert The Network that we've found him, don't you think? And you," she turned on Gareth. Her mighty son wilted under her scolding stare. "You had best go find your woman before she gets in trouble. Sora, Riku, you're staying at home with me tonight."

"What? Aw, mum, come on-"

"Don't take that tone with me, Riku. It won't wash. Now hurry up and get to it. All of you. Goddess help you if I have to fetch my wooden spoon."

They paled and Axel was sure he could see them wincing; beneath his fingers he thought he felt Roxas tense so he kissed his neck softly, giving him a reassuring squeeze. Cloud gave one last grumble, promised to catch up with Roxas later and headed for the castle; Zack smiled, nodded his head to Axel, and headed off into the darkness where there was no gate and no door, yet still he disappeared. Raina smiled when her firstborn bent low to kiss her cheek, giving him a brief hug before she set him off down the long walkway to the castle gates.

Roxas sighed and leaned into Axel's chest, looking around the ornate yard with a wrinkled nose. He twitched his ears back, caught the way the stars above glimmered, and his smile fell when Raina turned her inquisitive glare his way, her creased hands soft upon her hips.

"Sweetheart, what's going on?"

"Nothin'. I just needed some space."

"Roxas, don't lie to me." Her glare hardened and she pointed a plump finger at him. "You're not too big to go over my knee. Now tell me the truth; what happened?"

Swallowing hard, Roxas went to speak before Axel ran his fingers through the blond hair and swept it back, giving a surprising kiss to the Neko's cheek with extreme tenderness.

"We're both really tired, Raina," Axel said, turning Roxas into him so he could press him to his chest. "It's too late to talk to the guests now, so we'll have to be up early tomorrow to deal with them. I think a hot bath and an early night is going to do wonders more than an intense Q and A."

She softened some, holding her breath for a moment and turning to the two Nekos behind her. Sora and Riku shrugged, unsure of what to make or do with the situation and offering no judgement on any part. So, with a lifted heart and a small nod, she smiled at Axel and offered her arms out.

"Come here, Roxas."

With twitching ears and a quirky grin Roxas pushed from Axel and fell into her arms, burrowing himself in the rich scent of concocted spices and heavy flavourings often used to dress a kitchen, but that so commonly lingered faintly on her shoulders. She squeezed him tight to her breast, opened her arms, and scooped his twin and her own child in close to her, cuddling her three babies close as if they were kittens she wanted to protect from the harsher world. A kiss was given to each of their heads and their tails curled, their ears folded back contently.

"Nekos," Axel grumbled, one hand on his hip and his smile half-hanging on his lips. "I'll never understand you as long as I live. How you won the war I'll never know. You're all just mush."

"Hush, Little Tora. You act as if you grew up with a heart of stone. Did never your father hug you?" She turned her stare on him, holding tight to her kittens in the growing darkness as above them a bird swooped low and cawed by the shadow of the moon.

Axel rubbed the back of his head, his smirk falling and his head bowed. "I lost my mother when I was young… Dad was too busy for us."

She smiled sadly, her eyes crinkling. "I'm sorry to hear that. Too many kittens grow up without mothers. Come here."

Her arms opened up and she offered him her hand. With an inner stiffness he turned away, shaking his head with an opaque laugh.

"No thanks."

"Don't make me get my spoon, dear."

Sora snorted. "Yeah, she brandishes it like a sword-_ow! _Raina!"

"Hush, Sora. You jibber jabber too much."

"Not jibber jabber," the brunet grumbled. "Damn wooden spoon-_ow!"_

"Language! Good kittens don't swear."

"I'm not a kitten though. I'm seventeen, same as Roxas," Sora said, ignoring his brother's snigger and Riku's grin.

By her chest Roxas turned his head to spy Axel, holding his hand out and feeling the redhead slip his fingers into his palm. With an insistent tug he drew Axel to them, feeling the Tora tense as the fat woman secured her arms around her thin brood and squeezed tight.

"This is extremely uncomfortable," Axel said, wondering just where to put his hands.

With a quick click of her tongue Raina released them. "Well, I think it's clear that you two," she gestured to Axel and Roxas, "need a bath."

"Yeah, you reek of sex-"

"Riku!" She clouted him, glaring at him as he yelped and covered his head with his arms. With a heavy scowl she turned back to a blushing Roxas and a grinning Axel. "As rude as he is, he's also right. No wonder Cloud was upset, bless him. He still hasn't gotten quite used to having a Tora in the family, I'm afraid. Same with Zack and Gareth. They're too old and set in their ways to be changing overnight, but you never know. Perhaps a few good deeds and the birth of their nephew will change their minds."

"N-nephew?" Roxas stammered, his hands cuddling around his belly. "We don't know if-"

"Roxas, sweetheart," she lifted his chin with a motherly smile and warm eyes. "Your mother had three boys, your grandfather's firstborn was his son, though he tragically passed away at birth; your mother came a few years later. Your great grandfather had a son, your great great grandfather had twin boys. Do you not see a pattern, dear?"

Roxas gulped and looked down to his belly, flicking his ears outwards quizzically. "You think…?"

"I've placed money on it," she chuckled.

"Money?" Roxas frowned. "What do you-"

"Down in The Network there's a poll going for what you're going to have, darling. It seems a girl is rather popular, and there are a few voting twins, but I placed my gold piece on you having a little boy. My first grandson is going to earn me a few weeks off work, I think."

"You sound confident," Axel grinned, looping his hands around Roxas's waist and stroking his thumb by the Neko's belly.

"I think it's a girl," Sora chirped, leaning on Riku with a toothy smirk and ignoring his lover's roll of the eyes. "Think about it, we're well overdue a female in the family."

"I'm not even three weeks and you're all betting on what I'm gonna have?" Roxas's mouth was open in astonishment and mild irritation.

"You're gonna have a girl. I can feel it," Sora nodded, assured by his mismatched logic. "There's too many blokes in this family."

"Thank you for dictating the sex of my unborn kitten, Sora," Roxas growled, his fists clenched. "I never knew the Goddess and you were so pally."

"We have our moments," Sora winked. "So what are you gonna name her?"

"Oh, jeez!" Roxas clamped his hands down over his ears. "I am not having this conversation yet. Not with you."

"I think you should name her Katelyn. You know, cuz then you could call her Kat, and she'd be a Neko."

"Neko-hybrid," Axel corrected, laughing lightly as he pulled Roxas's hands gently from his ears. "And no kitten of mine is going to be named just so her uncle can call her Kat."

"I think it'd be pretty cool," Sora muttered, sticking out his tongue. "If it's a boy you gotta call it something natural."

"Why's that?" Riku asked, poking his lover's side. "Your logic is all messed up, Sora."

"Is not! Think about it. We've got Cloud, Sora, and Rock-sas. All natural."

"My name is _Roxas_. It's got an 'X' in it."

"So? Still sounds natural. So you'd have to call your son Treebert or…" He looked around for more items. "Brixton, maybe? Oooh, I know! What about Gravelon? Sounds classy, right?"

"I'm going to punch you," Roxas whispered. "Sora, let me make myself clear. I am _never_ letting you name my kitten Gravelon. In fact, when I'm having this kitten, until I've signed its name on the birth certificate, you cannot come near it. I don't put it past you to sneak in and name it River or Boulder."

"River would be nice-_eep!"_

Sora dived behind Riku when Roxas lunged forward. With a laugh Axel grabbed the furious blond by his hips, pulling him back and saving Sora's life, but the brunet was not to be deterred. He poked his head over Riku's shoulders and clung to Raina's arm, bringing them both in front of him like a shield.

"You're so mean, Roxas."

"I am not naming my kitten River. In fact, I'm not having this conversation with you. When I'm eight months gone maybe, but two and a bit weeks?! No. No, no, no!"

"Calm down, Kitten."

"But, Axel-"

Axel kissed his cheek, refusing to let him go. "Calm down and stop stressing out. It's not good for the kitten-"

"But he-"

"Roxas." Axel paused for extra weight, his jade eyes gleaming. "Calm down."

"It seems we know who the father is in this family," Raina chuckled.

"I'm not the mum, Raina," Roxas scowled. "I should get first pick on if I wanna be the dad or not. And I do! Axel should be the mum."

"Roxas, dear, you sound very childish."

"I do not," he whimpered, hating the very sound and glaring at his brother's hidden snigger. "But I'm not the mum."

"Sweetheart, I don't know if you've taken the time to absorb this properly, but your kitten is growing inside of you. You are the one giving birth to it, and so it is you this kitten will naturally see as its mother."

"Damn lodger labelling me a woman," Roxas muttered, kicking out at the ground and holding Axel's hands to his waist.

"Language, young man," Raina scolded. "And your kitten is not a lodger. It does not pay rent."

"Tell me about it! Living off me and questioning my sexuality, then it doesn't even pay? I feel like I'm being scammed. There's a demanding little peanut living in my stomach and it's driving my hormones nuts!"

Sora snorted. "That was the lamest joke ever."

Roxas blinked in confusion as Raina and Riku's smiles stretched from ear to ear. "What joke?"

"You know, there's a peanut in your belly driving you nuts. Lamest joke of all time, Rox," Sora laughed, ignoring his brother's blank stare.

"Who was joking? It's the size of a nut, right Raina?"

"Yes, dear," she grinned, hiding bubbles of laughter. "But there is not a peanut living in your stomach. I would be very concerned if there was."

"But it _is_ peanut size!"

"Roxas… Kitten…" Axel's chest heaved with laughter. "I think you're overtired. Our kitten is not a peanut-"

"No, a peanut would behave better," Roxas muttered, glaring daggers at his belly as if he thought his unborn kitten could hear.

"Axel, please, take him to bed before he decides there are peas in his ears and vegetables in his trousers," Raina giggled.

"What?" Roxas was baffled. "Where the heck did peas come from?"

"Come on, Kitten," Axel smirked, taking Roxas's hand and leading him away. When he took his first step he winced at the shooting ache in his back, groaning low in his throat and biting his tongue as Roxas dragged his feet behind him.

With a confident smirk Roxas puffed out his chest proudly and poked his tongue out at Sora, winking mischievously until Axel saw him. With a grunt Axel caught Sora's astonished stare and the brunet's open mouth before he tugged his lover along with a small growl, limping with every step whilst Roxas beamed up at him cheekily.

"You sure you haven't had a drink, Roxas?"

"Can't drink. It'll hurt Peanut."

Axel rolled his eyes. "Don't call it a peanut."

"It is a peanut though. A naughty peanut," he mumbled, poking his belly softly. When he yawned it was loud and heavy, lasting a long length of seconds until he finally rubbed at his eyes and allowed Axel to lead him.

"Bedtime, Kitten."

"Hear that, Peanut? Mummy's telling daddy what to do again."

"I think you'll find daddy is telling mummy what to do," Axel said, squeezing Roxas's hand. "Bath and bed, Roxas."

"I don't want a bath."

"You're having a bath. You're covered in…"

"Cum," Roxas supplied, yawning thickly behind his hand. "I'm too tired, Axel."

"Just a wash then, but you have to get a bath in morning."

"Gotta get a bath anyways," Roxas grumbled. "Check-up tomorrow."

"Check-up?" He stopped, a frown harsh on his face and his mouth a tight line. "Nobody told me."

"You were sleeping. Cloud came to tell me in The Network before you woke up and scared him off. They wanna make sure me and Peanut are okay."

Axel wrinkled his nose and nodded, continuing on to the castle with Roxas pulled tight to him, an arm now secured around the blond's shoulders.

"What time?"

"Early. Eight-ish, I think. I dunno. You'll come with me, right?"

"What?" Axel stopped again at the hurt tone, lifting Roxas's chin and giving him a feathery kiss beneath the moon, feeling the blond's hands cling tight to his shoulders. "Of course I'm coming with you. I told you I'll be there through everything; check-ups, mood swings, cravings, and funny tantrums included. I'll be there Roxas."

Roxas smiled, pressing his nose to Axel's lovingly. "I love you, Axel."

"I love you too. Now let's get you and Peanut in bed before you fall asleep on me."

* * *

Roxas woke to insistent knocking upon his door. With a small whine he rolled under the hot covers and turned into Axel, burying his head in the Tora's chest and folding his ears back. Dressed in only shorts, the stuffy heat beneath the blankets had Roxas's belly reeling uncomfortably and twisting upon itself.

The knocking came again and Axel groaned, clinging tight to the blond's back and turning his head from the Neko's sensitive ears.

"Who is it?"

"General Luxord," was the deep reply. "I wish to speak with Prince Roxas, Tora."

Axel grunted, rolling over and burying the covers over his head. "Roxas, you've gotta guest."

"Ngh… can't you go see?"

"He wants to see you."

"Yeah but I don't wanna get up. Please, Axel."

With a heavy sigh Axel pushed the covers back and swung his legs over the side. He took his time to sweep his hair back, pulling on a pair of trousers and grimacing to have the knocking sound again.

"Alright, alright! We hear you!" He yanked the door wide, slipping into the gap. "What, Luxord?"

Luxord placed a hand on his hip at the dishevelled Tora's angry stare, trying to peek around his shoulder. "I came to speak with Night Crawler, not you."

"He's sleeping."

"At such an hour?" Luxord looked outside to the bright sunrise. "But it is seven thirty a.m. He should be up and awake by now. Goddess knows the rest of the castle is."

Axel's irritated glare deepened. "He's asleep, Luxord. Just leave a message and get lost."

"Crude, Axel, but very well." He coughed, raised his voice, and spoke clearly. "I wish to give you my congratulations, Night Crawler! I must escort Princess Larxene back home so I am afraid I must depart without seeing you! Still, I hope to see you within the coming months! I wish you all the best of luck!"

"Thank you!" was Roxas's muffled shout.

Luxord chuckled. "Good luck to you as well, Tora. I shall see you soon. Farewell."

"Sure. See ya."

Axel closed the door as Luxord left, smiling softly to see Roxas up and stretching in bed, his chest bare and his eyelids heavy. With a small wince at the dull ache in his lower back Axel sat on the bed, crawling across it and sitting down by Roxas with his hand laid flat to the blond's calf.

"How are you feeling?"

"Tired," Roxas whispered. "Sick too. 'S all Peanut's fault."

Axel rolled his eyes and scooted closer. "Stop calling it Peanut. It's our kitten-"

"You called it Peanut." Roxas grinned, going to sit up before his gut lurched queasily and he sank back.

"Kitten? You okay?"

"'M fine. Just…" He moaned, biting on his tongue before he jumped from the bed and ran to the bathroom.

Axel winced in preparation again, his ears thrown back as he heard the harsh sound of dry retching and phlegmy coughs. He scooted from the bed and followed the blond through, coming up behind him and sinking to his knees, stroking a hand up his bare back and feeling the skin shiver.

"Easy, Kitten. You alright?"

"Y-yeah. Yeah, just…" He coughed lightly and cuddled into Axel, nuzzling his nose by the dreamy scent and feeling the sickness ease. "I don't like this."

"I know, Kitten, I know. It'll be okay though. Just a few more weeks."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. You've nearly done three, so it should ease soon. You'll be okay." He felt Roxas's hot breath on his skin and held him tighter on the bathroom floor, kissing his head gently. "How about that bath, eh Kitten?"

"'Kay." He went to stand but Axel pulled him down with a small laugh and a kiss to his cheek.

"No, you stay here. I'll do it."

"You sure? I can do it-"

"It's alright, I don't mind."

He gave Roxas's hand a soft squeeze and stood, walking into the adjoining room and stilling instantly. The room was large and bright; frosted glass windows let in the light without releasing an image to the outside world, the floor was ornate black marble, the walls were supported by white pillars intricately detailed and the room was beyond large. In the centre, dipping into the floor like a large basin, the bath was large enough for two grown men to stand, swim, and lay in without having to stress about knocking or even touching each other.

"Erm… Roxas?"

"Yeah?"

"Is this just your bathroom, or...?"

"Yeah, just mine. All the bathrooms in this castle are like it; all the beds are king size too. The old Neko King was fat, remember? And nobody knew which room he'd be in or which maid he'd want in his bed, so he just made everything extra-large. Kinda freaky being in a room that he stayed in…"

"I can believe," Axel said, walking into the room and leaning down by the taps. He ran the water at a warm, but not hot, temperature.

With a quick stretch upwards he walked back through to the smaller room, picking Roxas up off the floor with a small smile.

"Go on, Kitten. Bath."

Roxas held tight to Axel's hand. "Hey, Axel?"

"Mm?"

"Do you… I mean, you need a bath too and, well, Luka will be here soon, a-and…"

"Kitten," Axel grinned, lifting Roxas's chin and clinging to the smaller hand. "Are you asking me to bathe with you?"

"Maybe…"

"Roxas, as much as I'd jump at the chance to get in with you," he brought his lips to Roxas's ear and nipped lightly, earning a tender mewl. "I don't think I could hold myself back."

"Who said you had to hold back?" Roxas whispered, grabbing Axel's hips and tugging him closer.

"Don't tease me, Kitten."

"Aw, you're no fun. Well, if you change your mind you know where I'll be," Roxas winked, biting on his lower lip lightly and heading through the door.

A heavy breath left Axel's chest and he brought his hands down to his tight pants, undoing the button and slipping them off quickly. "Damn-it. Hey, wait for me!"

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

There you go guys :) A smaller (perhaps not entirely innocent) chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed! And I am extremely nervous about the intimate scene; please go easy on me, I've never written an intimate scene with Axel as uke before; it was... odd.

Anyway, next chapter is Roxas and Peanut's check-up and the arrival of more guests! Plus Kahn comes back with his newest friend and they discuss the issue of Roxas being forced away. It seems like the poor couple will never get any peace :/

**Stalker - I'm glad you liked the last chapter :) I'm glad I got the pacing right, as there are so many characters it can be hard to keep them all in check whilst moving the story along ^_^ I hope you like this chapter too! **

**Guest - I'm glad you like it, and sorry about the suspence ^_^' It's what I'm known for lol I hope you continue enjoying the story though! Thanks for the review! **


	10. The Arrival of Guests, Part Two

Axel pushed Roxas to the edge of the bath, feeling the warm water froth about his hips as the blond's thin arms looped around his neck and drew him closer. His breath was hot on Roxas's throat and when he twisted his hands in the damp hair Roxas could only shiver and pull greedily.

The shiny bubbles popped over Axel's wet skin and Roxas fought hard to resist the small nips placed to his collar bone. Ever pleasing touches kept him close and he slid his hands down Axel's torso teasingly, leaving a trail of melting foam.

"Axel?"

"Yeah?"

_Splash!"_

Axel yelped, stumbled back, dipped under the water for a moment and sprang back up with a loud gasp. His drenched ears twitched and he flicked his hair from his eyes; Roxas was beside himself with laughter, his hand covering his mouth whilst the blue gem gleamed through the suds.

"Not funny. C'mere, Kitten!"

"_Ah!"_

Axel dunked him playfully, submerging him for one brief second before he pulled him up close by his chest and pushed him to the water's edge. Roxas laughed breathlessly, felt the wet nose push upon his own, and smiled. A knee slipped between his legs and the Neko moaned, guiding Axel's hand beneath the waves and pressing it by his crotch.

"Turn around, Kitten. I want you."

Roxas shivered and obeyed. He grabbed the sides, his arms out of the water and soaking the floor, pushing back on Axel lasciviously. The Tora's damp chest pressed to his back and Axel slipped a hand around his belly, kissing the base of his neck.

"Axel, stop teasin'. I want… I want… _Ngh-ah!" _He coiled his hands in the red hair until his knuckles turned white. "Please, Axel, I want you."

"You never used to moan like that for me," a sour voice hissed.

Roxas yelped, jerked back, head-butted Axel by accident and caused the Tora to bite hard on his tongue. The immediate grunt had the Neko wincing, but nothing horrified him more than the sight of Kahn leaning leisurely against the doorframe with a hairgrip swirling between his fingers.

The brunet closed his eyes and shook his head distastefully, pocketing the pin. "And here I was thinking it was just a phase. If I knew you was getting regular Tora sex I'd have found myself a brothel by now."

"Kahn, you have to understand, I'm engaged," he blushed, ducking into the bubbles.

"Don't explain yourself to him, Kitten," Axel growled, driving Roxas to the edge and hiding him between himself and the glossy surface. "Get out, Kahn."

Kahn scoffed and crouched to be level with Roxas's dropped gaze.

"Aw, is Roxy shy? I don't see why. It's nothing I haven't already seen–"

"Out, Kahn!" Axel snarled, feeling Roxas shiver in the cooling water.

"I came to tell you the councils want to see you, but I can see you're busy. Where was my invite, Roxy? I thought we were friends."

"We are friends," Roxas whispered," but it's not like that anymore–"

"Not like what, Kitten?" Axel asked, his arms tensing on either side of his Neko.

"Roxy didn't tell you?" Kahn mocked fake hurt and smiled. "Are you ashamed of me, Roxy?"

"No. No, it's not like that, honest. It's just…"

"Just what?" Kahn asked, raising an eyebrow. He shook his head and turned his manipulative glare on Axel, loving the way the Tora clenched his jaw tight with confused hints towards jealousy. "I'm surprised he didn't tell you about me. No doubt you guys have done… other stuff," he wrinkled his nose. "But where do you think Roxy learned it all? Poor kitten needed a teacher, didn't you, Roxy? He needed me to help him–"

"Kahn, stop it! Why are you doing this?" Roxas asked, quivering to feel Axel's uneven breaths hot on his back.

"Doing what? If you're gonna marry him don't you think he has a right to know who you've been with? I mean, I'm clean, but what about the others?"

Roxas bristled. "There were no others. Will you never let that go?!"

"I saw what I saw, Roxy."

Roxas tried to get out of the water, but Axel's hand gripped tight to his shoulder and dragged him back. Roxas winced, gulping hard when Axel made his way to the edge. Before Kahn could think Axel slammed him to the floor, smashing his head on the marble.

The brunet laughed stubbornly. "You don't take well to competition, do you?"

Axel seethed, choking him slowly. "Leave now, Kahn, and you can have your life."

"What? No way–"

"Leave," Axel growled, every muscle aflame with searing twitches. "And you can have your life."

"Axel, let him go!"

"Stay out of this, Roxas," Axel barked, his body stiffening to unbearable levels.

"But I–"

"I said stay out of it, Strife! Kahn, get out of my sight or I swear I will end you right now. Do you understand me?"

Kahn winced, nodded, got to his knees, and stared over the panting Tora to where Roxas's gulped nervously. The brunet's heart sank and he tugged on his shirt, heaving for air.

"Roxy, you gonna be okay?"

"Please, Kahn, just go," Roxas murmured.

"But I–"

"Out, Kahn!" Axel roared.

Kahn paled and disappeared on soft footsteps. They heard the door close and Axel pulled himself out of the water, slipping a towel round his waist. Without a word to Roxas he stepped from the bathroom, locking the front door. For a moment he stayed by the wood, his palm pressed to it and his heart racing. There came the patter of gentle droplets and he knew Roxas had left the tub, but with a fierce frown he refused to turn back.

"Axel?"

The voice was soft, barely more than a whisper.

"Axel, please say something."

Axel tried hard to fight the anger, but the smug grin on the brunet's face had sprouted something darker with him, and he couldn't let it go. In disturbed rage he smashed his fist against the door, shivering the walls and turning his glare on Roxas, hating the blond's cringe but not knowing how to stop.

"You fucking slept with him? That's why you was defending him?"

"No! No, Axel, you've got it wrong. It wasn't–"

"So he was lying? You never fucked him?"

"W-well, maybe not exactly–"

"Well which is it, Strife?! Stop stuttering and spit it out!"

Roxas winced, his eyes glittering. "I'm not proud of it, alright? I was seven years old, I didn't know what I was doing. Kahn…" He grimaced. "We were such good friends; we did _everything_ together. Things got intense and I… We…"

He closed his eyes and sat on the bed. The amulet dared to shine and Roxas pulled on the loose threads of the towel over his waist, hanging his head.

"We were just kids."

"Kids don't fuck each other, Strife–"

"It never went that far."

"Oh yeah? Well how far did it go? Because I gotta tell you this places a whole new light on why you want that fucking fleabag around." He fell into the door, glaring at the Neko amulet with a sudden sprout of dread ripping his soul. "Is this kitten mine, Roxas?"

"What?" Roxas choked. "How the fuck can you ask me that?!"

"It's just funny that Kahn's back on the scene, alone with you for two weeks, and now you're pregnant. Add to that the fact that you hid this from me and I–"

"It's your kitten, Axel," Roxas snarled, snatching up his clothes.

"What are you doing? Strife–"

"My name is Roxas, so stop calling me Strife like you're a damn preacher. And if you think I'm hanging around here so you can question me or my kitten then you can go fuck yourself. I've had it!"

He threw on his clothes, rummaging around for his boots. When Axel grabbed his upper arm Roxas stopped, glaring at him and tugging harshly.

"Get off me, Tora."

"Sit down."

"Bite me."

"I said _sit_ down. We are sorting this now."

"Like fuck I am." He wrenched his arm free and pulled on his boots, heading for the door.

"Don't turn your back on me, Strife!"

Roxas ignored him and tried the handle, but it refused to budge. He reached up to his ear before he hunched inwards; the clip was somewhere in the room, and when Axel went to grab him he knew he couldn't wait. He shoved by Axel and climbed onto the windowsill, whistling low. A shriek resounded in the distance and Axel paled, stilling to see Roxas half-hanging out of the room.

"Roxas, get in here before you hurt yourself!"

"When you cool off come find me," Roxas said, spying Roric charging across the ground. The hard ebony wings with the translucent webbing began to beat and the beast took to the sky.

"This issue isn't going to go away until you open up that broken heart of yours and let me in! What is it with you and Kahn? What's the big fucking deal?"

"The deal is you keep pushing and I'm not ready. Sort your damn head out and I'll think about opening my heart, but until then you're too wild." He grabbed a fistful of Roric's mane when the beast pulled up by the window. "It's your kitten, Axel, but if you keep acting like this I don't think I can handle it."

"Roxas–"

Roxas jumped on Roric, pulling away when Axel reached for him. The winged beast snapped at the redhead's fingers before Roxas brought it down over the courtyard. Axel stayed by the window, his heart a thundering mess to see Roxas clinging tight to the black beast until the blond dismounted and was dragged away by a cluster of old Nekos with wrinkled skin and liver spots.

For a time he watched the empty space, trying hard to stop the blistering ache in his veins that came with each breath. He saw Roric coil its head around and nip under its wings below him; it pawed at the ground until a fat man came to lead it away around the back of the castle. The beast willingly went.

_Knock knock! _

"Tora? You in there?"

Axel dropped his head. "What do you want, Zack?"

The door opened unwillingly and Zack entered, wearing charming silver thread and black leather boots. He gave the room a quick scan, clipped the pin behind his ear, and raised an eyebrow at Axel.

"Roxas isn't here," Zack stated. Axel nodded, his mouth a thin line.

"Hence why I'm stood at the window."

Zack sat upon the plush bed, sinking into it. "You guys have a fight?"

"Something like that," Axel whispered. "Zack, can I ask you something?"

The ebony-haired Neko scratched under his chin thoughtfully. "Depends what it is you'd be asking."

Axel stayed staring out the window, his eyes set high on the horizon as the cool air brushed him. "What happened between Kahn and Roxas?"

Zack choked. "What? Why would you think–"

"Don't patronise me, Neko! I know something happened. Kahn said Roxas never moaned like that for him; that Roxas had others; that he thought we were a fling; then Roxas admitted it, but wouldn't go into details. I need to know now. How do I know Roxas was pregnant when I left him in that Kuma castle? How do I know he's pregnant now and not just sick? And if he is pregnant how am I supposed to believe it's mine when he's had his lover strolling about the place?"

Zack growled low in his throat. "Careful, Tora. It sounds like you're calling my little brother a cheat."

"I'm saying nothing, but I need to know. Roxas admits something used to happen…" He grabbed tight to the sill, his knuckles white and his heart aching. "Am I setting myself up for the fall of a fool, Zack? Tell me true."

"I can tell you what I know, if that's what you want, but it won't do much good to help unless you speak to Roxas–"

"Roxas won't speak to me. He said they were just kids, that he was seven years old." He laughed sarcastically. "Like a seven year old could–"

"He was seven, Tora."

Axel turned with disbelief. "What? How is that even possible? Seven year old kids don't–"

Zack got up to close the door, locking it with the pin and jamming it. "You're forgetting that Neko culture is different to Tora, and you're also forgetting that we're talking about the years when Jerome ruled. Close the window; this isn't something other people should hear."

Axel did as he was bid, his eyes intent on the Neko. Zack sat again, sucked in a nervous breath, and gulped.

"Roxas can't know I told you. Nobody can know."

"Not even Cloud?"

"Cloud knows as much as me, but even we don't think it's all of it. Sora doesn't know any of it."

"What?" Axel sat in the chair by the window. "How is that possible?"

"He was never home. But if this story is to make any sense I have to start from the beginning. It might take a while, so if you wanna get dressed–"

"No. I want to hear it now. Tell me about Roxas's past."

Zack shook his head. "It's not that simple, but I'll try. When Cloud was seven his mother died in child birth and his father followed soon after. He was left alone to bring up two kittens, and–"

"I know this part," Axel snapped.

"And it's important, so shut up and listen. I met Cloud when he was seven and I lived with him. Raina was the twins' wet nurse and she came as often as she could to help, but she had her own kittens to look after too. I'm oldest, so I turned ten before Cloud. I tried looking for work, but the only thing I could get was in The Network; I had a bit of a past, you see, and people didn't like it. I worked nights; long nights. When Cloud turned ten The Network refused to put him to work; we never understood why, but when we grew up we began to comprehend that there was more than we originally thought in colourings. Cloud refused to mooch off people and got himself a job in the mines. Back when his parents were alive he worked in a smith, so he knew how to swing a tool and he had the muscle to put some strength behind it."

"What does this have to do with Roxas?"

"I'm getting to that. You have to understand that I was working nights and Cloud was working days. They were long shifts, Tora, and we were knackered when we came home. The twins were only three – they couldn't do much or go far – but they had no fear of the world like us. Between ourselves, The Network, and Raina, we had safely swathed them in a cotton world. After a while Raina saw it was too much for us and started taking the twins for a few nights a week so we could get some decent sleep. Sora wasn't much hassle; he'd taken a huge shining to Riku and spent his days following him around in the back garden on pretend adventures.

"Roxas was… different. He couldn't go out, not even back-way in case some nosy neighbour oversaw. We had to be careful; not everyone was on our side. We sneaked him out under darkness and rushed him to Raina's when we could. She told us he'd sit for days on end pressed up by the window with his ears covered and his head down – that's not healthy for a kitten, Axel. You have to understand that."

"But I still don't see what this has to do with him and Kahn."

Zack sighed. "It was when he was six, I think, that they met. It was the middle of the day, Cloud was working, I was asleep, Sora was at Raina's and Roxas was upstairs in our home. I should have been watching him, I admit, but I'd just done twelve hours' worth of labour and I was exhausted. I fell asleep, and when I woke up I couldn't find him. I had to think the worst had happened, and in a way it did. We searched high and low for him with only one solution left; the guards had him. We had no way of getting into the castle; no way to get him out before Jerome got his grubby paws on him. We were damn heartbroken, and The Network was in uproar over our slipup. Then something strange happened, I guess…"

"Where was he?" Axel asked, leaning forward with interest.

"The guards did have him," Zack confessed. "He'd wandered outside to the market and been taken in for causing trouble. We didn't know that of course, but he did come back to The Network… with Kahn. Turns out that little scumbag set Roxas free and helped him escape, then he'd sorted him out and brought him home before Jerome saw. I don't think he knew Roxas was a prince, and Roxas was adamant that this boy had saved his life."

"You say he sorted Roxas out. What do you mean?"

"Roxas had twisted his ankle. The castle gates are on the other side of town, Axel; that's a long way for one kitten to carry another, especially since Kahn didn't have a motive to help."

"So he did one thing right when he was a kitten," Axel grunted. "What does that matter now?"

"You don't understand. Roxas and Kahn became… close." Zack shuffled uncomfortably. "We became worried on his seventh birthday when he wanted to go live with Kahn instead. We put our foot down right then and said he had no chance, but Roxas couldn't see why he had to stay away. Kahn became intense. He was always there; hugging, touching, whispering, giggling, cuddling. It was odd. At first we brushed it off as them being kittens, but sometime between that and the next part of my story something changed.

"You know Kahn's The White Shadow, right? Well nobody knew that until the day he 'died', and nobody knew Roxas was Night Crawler until he went to war, not even us. So you can imagine our surprise when we caught Roxas hanging down the backstreets on the wrong side of town with The White Shadow on his knees in front of him. I don't think I need to tell you what they were doing, and we were too horrified to act at first. I mean, for Goddess's sake, he was _ten_. It was when The White Shadow tried to turn Roxas around that we snapped."

"You mean–"

"It was never full intercourse, Tora. At least, that's what Roxas has always told us. When we stopped it from going any further that night Roxas was shoving back and struggling. We could hear him saying no, and we were at the other end of the bloody alley. When we sprinted for them The White Shadow fled. Roxas was petrified when we caught him, and boy did we let him have it. We sent Sora to Raina's for the night and took him home."

"What did you do to him?"

"Sat him on the couch, snarled and growled and shouted at him until he was a crying mess of hiccups. It was the worst thing I've ever had to do. We effectively broke a little piece of him that night, and he still wouldn't tell us who The White Shadow was. All he'd say was that he was sorry; that it would never happen again; that he didn't want to have actual sex and hadn't ever had sex; that he'd try and be good and try to be straight and he'd let us punish him however we wanted because he knew he'd been bad.

That wasn't what worried us though. We both knew Sora and Roxas were gay; Sora used to follow Riku around so much it was obvious, and Roxas used to stare at the males through the window. And he wasn't bad for wanting what he wanted, it was how he went about getting it that bothered us; the lying, the hiding, the sneaking and the shadows. We thought we had taught them to confide in us about anything and everything, so to know Roxas couldn't was heart-breaking, and then to think someone had manipulated him enough to try and take him against his will… It was hard."

Axel had gone quite, and his breaths were sparsely paced. "So Roxas and Kahn were romantically involved?"

"It wasn't romance, Tora. It was suppressed lust and domination. There was nothing loving about anything Roxas and Kahn went through."

"But there has to be more," Axel growled. "There has to be. Roxas defends that scumbag to death, and if Kahn really did try and force–"

"We know, Tora, but trying to get Roxas to open up is like asking a stone to speak. Something else has definitely happened, but Roxas just won't talk about it. Not even to us."

"I'll get him to open up," he promised, nodding his head determinedly. "Maybe not straight away, but soon. I need to know."

"Good luck with that," Zack grumbled. "We've been trying for years."

"You aren't me. I have ways of getting answers."

"You better not be thinking of hurting him, Tora."

"I'd _never_ hurt Roxas!"

"Still… Just be careful. Roxas has a bad habit of running when he doesn't like something. Then again, if anyone has a chance at figuring this mess out I guess it's you. We'll be there to help you as best we can. Both of you."

"Thanks… So, what happened next? Did Roxas tell you Kahn was The White Shadow?"

"No. Whatever that scum said it stuck fear in his heart and he refused to talk. A year later we caught The White Shadow ourselves – away from Night Crawler, for once – and we unmasked him. But he begged and cried so much he could only be seen as the pathetic kitten he was."

"So you let him go?"

"In a sense," Zack whispered. "But that's a story for another time. My point is Roxas _was_ sexually active at seven, but I wouldn't put it all on his head. For crying out loud, he was _seven_! Kahn was beyond manipulative, and nothing has changed."

"I know."

"No you don't, Tora. Think for a second and listen to me very carefully. Kahn doesn't say anything without thinking, re-thinking, and thinking it through again. We were damn lucky to have caught him that night, and we haven't had that luck since. Kahn is slime; you'll only hear what he wants you to hear; you'll only see what he wants you to see; and you'll only think what he wants you to think. There isn't anything I wouldn't put past that boy. Take today as your example. What happened exactly?"

Axel took his time to breathe and absorb the warning, speaking slowly. "We were in the bath and Kahn unlocked the door. He helped himself inside, said a few things, and I freaked out. When he left we argued. I actually asked if it was my kitten," he scoffed sourly and covered his eyes. "I'm such an idiot! Then Roxas ran away."

"Right, now think about it like this, because I'm disappointed a man of your learning couldn't see this. Kahn came into the bathroom where you and Roxas were… let's say busy. He didn't wait outside because he wanted Roxas to feel uncomfortable; he knew you'd flip at seeing Roxas like that because you're overprotective. Add to that the fact that he probably knew you didn't know about him and Roxas and he had the perfect fuel to start an inferno in your heart. He knew you'd fight, and he knows Roxas well enough to know he'd run away. Now why do you think he'd want Roxas to run from you?"

Axel shrugged. "He's trying to split us up."

"Yes, but also no. You're thinking too big. What was supposed to happen this morning?"

"This morning? Erm…"

"Come on, Tora, you're wasting time."

"Wasting time? What do you… oh no. The check-up!"

"Exactly. Why do you think I came to find you? There are thirty angry old men pulling him to pieces and you're sat here half-naked contemplating why that slime-ball is trying to break you up."

Axel snatched up his clothes and ran to the bathroom, yanking them on.

"I thought you'd have had more brains than that, Tora. I really did. You're gonna have to be a lot smarter if you wanna beat Kahn."

"Shut up, Zack." He opened the door, his collar stuck up, his shirt untucked, his pants hanging off one hip and holding a boot. "Where's Roxas now?"

"Downstairs last I saw. Cloud was outvoted by the councils."

"What's that mean?"

"It means he tried to arrange it so only Roxas, you, and a midwife would be present, but they insisted on two male council members from all nations to evaluate the process and determine the kitten's worthiness. So you're looking at you, Roxas, and thirty males in a room. Or, as it seems to be, just Roxas and thirty males in a room. And guess who our newest council members are."

"Do I want to know?"

"Kahn and some bug called Darren. The Neko Council thinks it's fitting that Luka and The White Shadow go forward as representatives to watch Night Crawler's pregnancy. So in a way Kahn was hoping you'd kick him out; then he'd have an excuse to leave. You played right into his hands, Tora."

"I didn't do anything," Axel snapped. "There is no way I'm letting thirty males around Roxas while he's having my kitten. Especially not Kahn!"

"So you've finally seen the light," Zack smiled. "Well, what are you waiting for? Go find him already!"

"You're not coming?"

"Roxas needs you right now, not me. They've been in there a good fifteen, twenty minutes."

"Crap. Alright, I'm going. Do you know where he is?"

"Not a clue."

"Great."

Axel tugged on his boot, ran out the door, tucked in his shirt and sprinted for the steps. He jumped down them three at a time, knocking maids and knights aside in his quest to reach the Great Hall. The light gleamed through the panes and he swallowed hard, his hair still damp and drying in a mess of frizz atop his head. When he finally reached the bottom another five minutes had passed and he hated himself completely. His gut lurched uncomfortably and his chest heaved as he scoured the open room, seeing nothing but nobility and new guests.

He ignored Ansem, pushed Demyx aside, ran by Hayner, ducked under a flying Leon and found his father stood beside a snarling Cloud. The Neko and Tora kings turned to him and Axel flinched at the incredibly hard stares, feeling all eyes in the hall upon him.

"You!" Cloud barked, his fists clenched. "Where were you?!"

"I was–"

"Axel," Titan took over, his ears thrown back. "I am severely disappointed. Where have you been this past half hour?"

"Where's Roxas?" Axel stammered. "Is he okay? I–"

"No he's not okay," Cloud snarled again. "You promised you'd be there and you weren't!"

"I'm here now–"

"It's too late, Axel," Titan said. "The doors have shut and the councils are refusing to allow anyone inside until they are finished, and you were not here. I am very, very disappointed. I thought I had raised you better."

"But I… Dad, Kahn–"

"Kahn is in there with him, Tora," Cloud said, feeling Tifa cling to his arm with a small frown of her own. "Of all the things you've screwed up I thought you'd at least had the decency to try and see this one through."

"Harsh," Reno muttered, standing with Xain just behind their father. "He's here now, isn't he?"

"It's too late now," Titan said again, shaking his head.

Axel looked over to the doors, his heart sinking. "I'll make them let me in. I–"

"You think we have not already tried, Axel?" Titan asked. "They are refusing to open the doors, and from this side they remain locked. The only way to open them is from within, and I do not know if Night Crawler has the strength to withstand thirty squabbling men. They seemed rather keen to treat him as they saw fit–"

_BOOM! _

The front doors collapsed inwards and Pete walked in, his large shoulders slack and his smile lopsided. On his left was Xemnas, looking as bitter as ever, and on his right was Merlin, humbly bowing his head. The large Buta King wandered into the hall with a tenacious grin, but as he looked upon the angry faces he let his smile fall and shrugged his pink cloak back.

"What the bloody hell's wrong with yer? You all look like you've had sour grapes."

None of them answered, so with a heavy grunt Pete waddled in and stood just beneath the glazed light dwindling at his feet. The dust sparked around him and he peered at their faces with his hand set over his eyes to block out the light. "Well now, where's Night Crawler gone off to? I come all the way down here to see the little bugger and he's hiding. Blumming Neko's."

"King Pete, it is good to see you again," Titan nodded, and the other families of grace followed his example. "But I am afraid your journey must wait to meet its end. Night Crawler is currently occupied with a Grand Council."

"Grand Council?" Pete scoffed. "That can't be so. I've only just turned up, and my council members are standing on my left and right."

Cloud shrugged. "You weren't around so they divided your share with the other nations. They sent in an extra Raion and a damn Hitsuji."

"They think a Raion or a Hitsuji could so much as wipe a Buta's backside?" Pete chuckled, waving away Ansem's enraged comment. "I'd like to see the day. We kicked your butts in the war."

"Yes, but it wasn't under your command, was it fatso?" Xehanort spat back. "You and that little runt were–"

"You call him a runt again and I'll sever you limb from limb!" Axel roared, feeling Cloud bristle beside him.

"Don't talk to my uncle like that, Tora!" Rai barked back, and Axel flipped him off.

Titan rolled his eyes and smacked his son upside the head, content with Axel's yelp. "That is enough. This is not the time for squabbling when there are much more important things to be giving our attention to. I would suggest–"

_Bumph…_

They all turned at the small sound, staring at the large door in anticipation as muffled voices raged within.

"It is a standard exam, my prince–"

"I don't give two fucks what it is, I said no."

"Roxy–"

"You can fucking bite me, Kahn. Let go!"

There came the sound of struggling and Pete frowned. "That isn't right. Move."

He threw them out of his way and rolled up his sleeves, striding to the door with his heavy fists clenched. He sized the solid wood up and down, twitching his squashed Buta ears, turning to Xaldin who was stood on the far left beside Hayner.

"Would you mind giving me your assistance, Xaldin?"

"Is no problem."

Pete lined himself up on one side of the door, Xaldin on the other. Together they counted to three, holding their breaths solidly in their chests before they charged with their shoulders, battering the wood and hearing it groan. Again they smashed into it until finally it caved and the door splintered down the middle.

The Buta would have fallen inwards if it were not for the small blond blur that shot outwards and collided with his midriff, hugging him so tightly he fell backwards onto his butt and shook the whole world. Xaldin blocked the council members from leaving the room with a rich war-cry.

Pete looked at the shaking mess hugging his middle and hummed, rubbing his podgy hand over the top of Roxas's head. He took into account the light bruises and pinch marks were appliances and fingers had been placed too thickly and with too much pressure upon the blond's skin.

"It's okay, Neko, I've got you."

Roxas's ears flicked in recognition of the voice and he buried his head in the ruffles of Pete's shirt, blocking out the royal audience. The thick hands curled around him and he listened to Pete snarl over him, warning the council members away as they scrambled around Xaldin.

"That is enough! What makes the councils of fifteen nations think they have any right to govern in such a pathetic order of disrespect? I will not stand for it! This ends now with my words and my voice staking claim to the responsibility and wellbeing of this Neko. None of you shall dare present yourself to this boy without my say so from this moment forth. Am I clear?!"

The words echoed in distraught silence and fear exploded in the room. Pete stood and kept Roxas close to his chest, glaring at the flabbergasted councils as they stuttered and broke out in fierce argumentation.

Pete disregarded them all with a wave of his hand. "I said none! This boy is my adopted flesh, and as such–"

"Huh?" Roxas looked up. "What?"

"Oh, I didn't tell yer? I'm adopting you. You're coming with me so I can keep you away from these misfits. Aint nobody gonna hurtcha while I'm here. That bloke o' yours might be a useless tool, but I'll take care of ya."

Axel's heart broke to see Roxas smile and cling tight to the Buta. The blond's arms didn't quite fit around Pete's waist, but he gave it a good go and clung to the clothes. Outrage met the proposition and Pete bellowed over them. Cloud came up on his other side, begrudgingly supporting the decision with a sad grimace as Titan insisted on the release of Night Crawler from the castle and its grounds.

The world turned deaf to Axel's ears; he saw Xain's hand on his shoulder, but couldn't feel it. The other nobility began to make their voices clear, staking their claims, but Axel could only stay rooted to the spot, his eyes looking over the heads of squabbling nobility to where Kahn leaned by the back wall, his smile a deviant smirk and his stare for Roxas alone.

"Axel!"

Axel snapped from his daze and looked to where Pete's hand was outstretched to him. The Buta King clicked his tongue and flexed his fingers.

"Axel, for the last time, will you please come take your fiancé or I swear I will clout you over the head and leave you here."

Axel moved on numb feet, reaching out for Roxas and folding his ears sadly when the blond shrank from him. The big brother's growl caught him and Axel shifted from Cloud, taking Roxas gently from Pete's arms and hating the reluctant tug the Neko gave at leaving his friend. He cuddled Roxas to his chest, feeling the stiff shoulders and stroking a hand carefully up his back; the action was enough and Roxas calmed, letting himself relax in the strong arms.

Pete smiled. "Get him out of here, Tora. We'll take care of these idiots."

Axel nodded, taking Roxas's palm and pulling him through the crowd. Roxas had to jog to keep up and the grip on his fingers was lax at best, offering only the softest of squeezes as he was led from the Grand Hall and up the steps.

Zack was gone when they made it to their room. Axel helped Roxas inside and closed the door, not bothering to lock it as he sat Roxas down on the bed and took his place beside him. An awkward silence settled around them for the first time and neither knew how to cope until Axel slowly slid his hand over to Roxas's, holding the Neko's fingers and looking at the floor.

"I'm sorry, Kitten."

"I asked you for one thing," Roxas whispered, a tear hot on his cheek. "Not a lot, just one thing. I just wanted you to be there."

"I'm sorry."

"You keep saying that, Axel. You keep saying you're sorry, but you keep fighting with me. This kitten _is_ yours–"

"I know, Roxas, I just… I'm sorry. I was jealous." He swallowed rigidly. "I'm so sorry, Kitten."

Roxas moved his hand away and pressed it to his chest, wincing with the action. He rubbed his hands against his shirt, closing his eyes tiredly before he felt Axel pull them away. The Tora frowned and lifted the shirt, sucking in a deep breath to see the heavy black marks fading into the skin.

"What the fuck happened?"

Roxas pulled his shirt down and looked away. "There were thirty of them, Axel, and only one of me. They all wanted to test or measure something different, and I just couldn't cope." He wrapped his knuckles around his hair and pulled hard, refusing to cry. "They were hurting Peanut and I just couldn't stop them. When I tried to leave they protested and I hit my back against the wall. Next thing I know Pete's on the other side and I… I… Where were you?"

"I'm sorry, Kitten," Axel whispered, his shoulders shaking as he pulled Roxas into his lap. "I'm so sorry. I've let you and our kitten down, and I…" He pressed his forehead to Roxas's shoulder, his hand resting lightly on the blond's stomach.

"I just wish you'd calm down and listen to me every once in a while. I wasn't lying about Kahn; we never had sex–"

"Not that you didn't want it, eh Roxy?"

Axel snarled viciously, hating the smug grin Kahn gave. The brunet stepped into the room, looking around distastefully before he set his eyes on Roxas.

"What's wrong, Roxy? We were only trying to help–"

"You were pushing me into things I didn't wanna do," Roxas said.

"It's a common part of the procedure. You have to understand–"

"No, I think _you_ have to understand, Kahn; you're my friend, not my lover. Stay out of my love-life."

Axel laughed to see Kahn's mouth flop open. With his striped ears folded the Tora stole a light peck from Roxas's cheek, hugging him closer to Kahn's great annoyance. The brown-eared Neko shook his head and stepped up to them, daring to push buttons.

"Roxy, I'm not interfering in your love life. It was the Tora that abandoned you, I was just trying to be there for you by sitting on the council. You know he's no good. He kicked you out and–"

"I never kicked him out," Axel snarled.

"That is it," Roxas growled, holding onto his churning stomach. He wrenched from Axel's grip and stood between them both, his heart thumping weakly in his chest. "You two are driving me crazy!"

"Roxy–"

"No, Kahn. I mean it; keep your nose out of my love-life."

Kahn chuckled, standing a mere foot from Roxas. Axel growled and tried to stand, but Roxas pushed him down stubbornly with a hand on his shoulder, leaving Kahn feeling supreme with power. "Roxy, you don't mean – _Youch!"_

The heavy blow battered him back and Kahn covered his busted nose, trying to stop the flowing red river. Roxas hissed and pulled his knuckles back to his chest, flexing them to rid himself of the sting. Axel laughed healthily and pulled Roxas back to his lap, glaring at an open-jawed Kahn and kissing away the pain in Roxas's hand.

Kahn winced, his white cloak stained red. "Roxy, what–"

"I warned you, Kahn. Stay out of my love-life."

"I thought we were friends."

"We are, but if you try and get in the way of me and Axel again I'll deal with you. I'm engaged, Kahn, and I'm going to have my kitten. _You_ are not a part of that. We're done."

"What are you saying? Roxy, I–"

"He's saying he doesn't love you so stop trying," Axel smirked, hugging his Neko tight. "You might have had him once, but he's mine now."

"It's not what you want, Roxy."

"Don't tell me what I do and don't want, Kahn."

"I know it, though," Kahn growled. "We used to fool around–"

"That's all it was, Kahn. We never had sex and we never kissed. It was lust, not love."

"I wanted love," Kahn whispered. "I tried–"

"I wasn't ready," Roxas blushed. "Not for you. I don't love you, Kahn. Please, just accept that and leave me alone. I want your friendship but that's it."

"I think he's made his point clear, Kahn. Get out," Axel said, tensing when he felt Roxas shudder.

Kahn's eyes narrowed and with his nose still bleeding he hissed, ground his teeth tight together, and stomped from the room. The door slammed shut and Roxas winced, folding his delicate ears back and covering his face with his palms. His body trembled and his hands were pulled away. When he looked up jade eyes gleamed for him; Axel was knelt in front of him, smoothing the back of his fingers over Roxas's cheek tenderly.

"I'm sorry, Roxas."

"He's my friend–"

"Kitten, he isn't a friend. I heard…" He stopped, remembering Zack's plea to remain nameless. Instead Axel bit his bottom lip and sucked in a deliberate breath. "I heard about you and Kahn. You two were pretty close, huh?"

"Yeah."

Axel swept Roxas's tear away sadly. "I heard he saved you, but when you got a little older he tried to force you into something. That true?"

Roxas brushed the back of his hand by his nose and sniffled. "We never had sex, Axel, I swear. We never kissed or nothing either."

"I believe you, Kitten."

Roxas leaned forward to press his forehead by Axel's. "I swear Peanut's yours. I'd never cheat on you. I wouldn't dream of it."

"I know, Kitten." He kissed Roxas's cheek and pressed the back of his hand to the Neko's belly, purring softly with his ears gently dipped. "I just freaked out to hear you used to have someone else. I guess I always thought you were mine, and the idea of you belonging to someone other than me…"

"I never belonged to Kahn. We just fooled around. It was natural–"

"Doing that sort of stuff at the age of seven through ten isn't natural, Roxas. You wouldn't want our kitten doing stuff like that, would you?"

"If Peanut does anything like that I'll hit the roof."

"Exactly, Kitten. But we'll talk about you and Kahn when you feel ready for it. You will tell me eventually, won't you?"

"It's difficult, Axel."

"Which is why I need to know, but I won't push the issue. I want to know what happened in that check-up."

"You should have been there then."

Axel rolled his eyes and pushed Roxas's tongue back into his mouth with his thumb. "Don't play games, Kitten. I'm serious. Why are you covered in bruises?"

"They were poking Peanut and when I tried to move they got persistent. Those old men are feistier then they look, yanno? They've got bony fingers, too. Really cold bony fingers."

"Well they won't be poking you or our kitten anymore, I promise."

He tried to kiss him but Roxas turned his cheek, refusing to look at him. With an irritated frown Axel set his kiss on Roxas's cheek and became content with holding him, trying to sweep him closer until Roxas gripped his arms.

"Don't, Axel. I'm still mad at you."

"But I thought–"

"I whacked Kahn; if you don't watch yourself I'll be punching you too. You broke your promise. I can't let that go. Me and Peanut are mad at you."

"Peanut too?"

"Especially Peanut. You weren't there."

The white ears fell back and Axel brought his hands down by the blond's belly, lifting his shirt so he could stroke the creamy skin. "I think I should apologise to Peanut; I'm sorry kitten," he said, lowering himself down to lace a light kiss on Roxas's belly.

Roxas wriggled to feel the lips kissing upwards, pushing back determinedly but still faltering with a small laugh and a desperate smile. "Axel, stop it–"

"I'm saying sorry to my kitten. But I think I should say sorry to Peanut's mummy too."

"I am not the mum, Axel. Stop trying to be cute."

"I'm not trying to be cute. I'm saying sorry."

He pulled Roxas's shirt down and secured a kiss by the blond's jaw. When Roxas tried to turn Axel brought his chin back, giving him a soft kiss and feeling his gut flutter with butterflies to have Roxas finally returning it. The pressure was light, just enough for both of them, and when Roxas's hands slipped around the back of his neck Axel could only smile and hold them there, feeling the light twists in his hair.

"Goddess, I love you, Roxas."

"I love you too. But please, Axel, see a councillor. I can't handle you accusing me of stuff all the time. Especially stuff I haven't done."

"I will, Kitten. I swear."

Behind them the door opened and Axel growled, flattening his ears to his head in expectation of Kahn, but as he turned his glare dropped. Titan was the first through the door with Cloud, followed closely by Pete, Zack, Merlin, and Xemnas. The latter closed the door and smirked when Cloud shoved Axel out of the way to sweep Roxas into a firm hug.

"Are you okay?"

"'M fine, Cloud."

"You sure you're okay, Squirt?" Zack asked.

"I'm fine," Roxas insisted. "I really am. But you're squishing me, Cloud."

The older Neko slowly lessened his grip with a heavy breath. "You drive me crazy, you know that? The councils are damn furious, and nothing anyone says can appease them."

Roxas took Axel's outstretched hand with his ears folded, cuddling up by the Tora's chest at his brother's words. Axel rubbed a hand up his back, holding him tighter than Cloud, but with a delicacy that could only come with extreme restraint of supreme strength. The smaller blond turned in his lover's arms so the hands hugged his belly instead.

"I'm really sorry, Cloud. I panicked. I didn't mean–"

"Don't apologise," Zack said, laying down on the bed with his legs crossed. "They had no right to do what they did without one of us present. And thirty is a ridiculous number by any nation's standards. Which is why we've come to talk to you."

"Night Crawler," Titan began, "it has come to our attention that you are unhappy with foreign hands examining you. So, against the nations' wishes, we have a proposal for you."

"A proposal?" Roxas looked between them. "What kind of a proposal?"

Cloud sat on Zack's legs, ignoring his brother's protests. "I've been talking with King Pete, Rox. It's not healthy for you to stay here anymore, so we're sending you away."

"What? I thought I was staying longer? My work isn't finished yet–"

"Neko, you don't understand," Pete mumbled, one large hand holding his hip. "If we don't getcha out now we might not get you out at all. These stubborn little buggers are set on your blood, and all the while you're here it's like a lake of piranhas. So I'm gonna adopt you. I know you're supposed to be 'round female nobility and all that rubbish, so I'm gonna take three princesses with us as well. You know Merlin and Xemnas pretty well seeing as you commanded their butts for the best part of half a year, so they're the ones that'll be lookin' after you and your kitten."

"You mean the check-ups?" Roxas asked.

"Roxas, if we might be so bold," Merlin started, bowing his head. "We understand that this is a challenging time for you. I myself have delivered twenty nine children, many of them nobility, Xemnas has delivered seven. It would be a great honour for us to help you with this timeframe."

"But what about my brothers?" Roxas looked over to Cloud and Zack. "I didn't wanna leave this early."

"And we don't want you to go, Squirt, but it's for the best, and we'll be dropping in to see you all the time. We're not happy about it, but we want what's best for you. We're sending you off at the end of the week–"

"The week?! That's too soon," Roxas moaned. "I still wanna help."

"The best way for you to help the people here is by having this kitten safely," Cloud said. "Me and Zack are going with Pete and Titan, and we're signing all power and responsibility of you over to them."

Axel looked to his father. "Why do you both need to sign? I mean, won't it make things look weird in the history books?"

"He does not mean that I will claim ownership of Roxas's guardian status, Axel," Titan said softly, his frayed ears swept back. "It means that if something should befall King Pete, Night Crawler will be brought to us before he is summoned here. The Neko Council will have no claim to him until something happens to both my bloodline and Pete's. Under the history books I have no right of parenthood to Night Crawler, so no, it will not make things 'weird'."

"The Toras…" Roxas shivered and squeezed Axel's hand. "I'm not so sure. The Tora Kingdom makes me nervous."

"I can imagine," Pete laughed. "Nonetheless you'll be safe, Neko. If anything happens to Titan then Xain will take the throne."

"And what if something happens to Xain?" Roxas muttered.

"Then it goes straight to me, Kitten," Axel reassured him, kissing the side of his head. "One of the conditions dad gave for Reno returning was that he couldn't have any claim to the Tora throne. If anything happened to Xain then I'd rule, and I wouldn't let anybody take you from me."

"Cloud…" Roxas stared over at his older brother, his eyes shining. "You're really kicking me out? I can't stay?"

"No, Roxas, it's not like that!" He was on his feet in a heartbeat, hugging Roxas to him. The tears fell stubbornly and Roxas could feel them land in his hair. "I'd never kick you out. You're always welcome here, but we have to think about what's best for you now, and we don't think you staying here is healthy anymore. The Neko Council is going insane, and I'm really struggling. I don't want them to hurt your kitten because I couldn't snap them in line."

"But I don't wanna go yet."

"I know, and we don't want you to go, but we have to think about this kitten," Cloud whispered, holding Roxas's shoulder and pulling him away. He swept the wet trails from his little brother's cheeks and sniffled. "I'm gonna go sign this now while the council's busy. Zack's gonna co-sign, alright? That way they can't claim you back through him, either. You're gonna stay here with Axel. Merlin and Xemnas are gonna give you that check-up properly."

"Now?" Roxas rubbed at his eyes. "But Cloud–"

"I'll see you real soon, Rox, okay? Make sure you take care of him, Tora."

Cloud gave Roxas one last hug, stepping aside only so Zack could take him for a cuddle before they were forced to leave after Titan and Pete. The door closed and Xemnas locked it before he rummaged through the side-units and found himself a long piece of parchment, a quill, and a pot of ink.

Roxas twitched his nose and shuffled, still wiping at his eyes. "What you writing?"

"A report," Xemnas replied in a flat tone. He pulled a chair up by the bed, crossed one leg over the other, and rested his supplies against them. "Whatever is said about your health will be written and given to the other councils to appease them, but, no matter the circumstances, they will not touch you or this kitten unless you wish it."

Axel took hold of Roxas's hand and led him to the bed, sitting him down upon it with a tender squeeze. "It'll be okay, Kitten."

"Actually, Axel, it would be much more comfortable for myself if you would sit over there." Merlin indicated to the chair by the window. "Tora's have a reputation, and the further you are from Roxas the more clearly you will see that I am doing him no harm. If you are upon him you may become… let us say obstructive. Please, take a seat."

Axel turned to Roxas. "What do you want, Kitten? Do you want me to sit here?"

Roxas stared blankly at the chair. "It's only a few feet. I can deal with that, I think."

With a nod and a light kiss Axel took his position by the window, leaning in to close the gap as much as possible. Merlin rubbed the whiskers of his white beard and rolled up his sleeves, reaching out to the top of Roxas's head. With an anxious frown Roxas folded his ears back and jerked away, ducking out of the way.

"What are you doing?" he asked, wary of the hands reaching for him.

Merlin gave a twitchy smile that was overdone with creased lines. "My apologies. I should perhaps inform you of what I am doing when I am doing it. I am firstly checking your appendages."

"Appendages?" Roxas sighed and turned to Axel, catching the Tora's small smile. "You see why I wanted you here? What the heck does he mean by that?"

Axel laughed, resting his chin on his palm. "He wants to check your senses and limbs to make sure they're working."

"My apologies again, Roxas, I should have explained myself better. In my old age I am sometimes liable to forget that you had a base education."

"I didn't have any education," Roxas muttered. "Only what my family taught me."

"Very good," Merlin said. "But I must check your ears to start with."

"Why?"

"To ensure there are no defects effecting the status of your body or your capacity to carry your kitten."

"My ears are fine."

Axel's smile broadened. "Roxas, do what the nice man says and let him have a look. He's only trying to help."

"I know my ears are fine," the Neko defended, flicking them back and forth rapidly. "See?"

"Night Crawler, please, we must conduct this report as soon as possible to appease the growing racket."

With a heavy mutter under his breath Roxas came back to the edge of the bed, clinging tight to the sheets. The hands that held his ears were soft and pruned, and as they pinched the fur and ruffled it back Roxas tried to flap his ears out of Merlin's grasp. The act was useless; Merlin held one ear and softly stroked the back, feeling the base and struggling to recapture the flicking fur when Roxas batted it in annoyance. When he caught it again Merlin spoke in a whisper to Xemnas, inspecting the inside with a bony finger.

"Left ear is fine. The fur is smooth, clean, free of knots and trimmed. The inner lobe appears to be undamaged but the skin is sensitive. Right ear is identic."

Xemnas scribbled away and Merlin ran his fingers back through the blond hair, massaging small circles into the skin. Roxas bit his tongue and waited until Merlin was finished before fluffing himself up like a chicken; the fingers had felt cold and too skinny for his liking.

"The cranium appears fine in shape and regularities. The neck is," he trailed his fingers down the side and pressed lightly. "Perfectly fine, though sensitivity seems to occur on the left side." He muttered this with an oddness for Roxas's tender mewl, pressing lightly upon the spot.

"Don't," Axel growled, digging his nails into the arm of the chair.

"I am only looking for the stimulus that causes this to occur, Axel. I am doing no harm."

He pressed a little harder and Roxas grabbed the sheets, closing his eyes with a small moan.

"I said don't," Axel snarled, rising from his seat. "That's mine."

"Yours?" Merlin appeared confused before he spied Roxas up and down, catching the intense blush, the bitten lip, the drooped ears, and the soft sounds; he released the boy's neck. "Ah, I see. Xemnas, do you think it important to document all actions, reactions, medical concerns and perfections?"

"I should think so."

"Then make note; Night Crawler is known to sexual stimulation if the area five centimetres above the collar bone is pressed upon."

"W-what?" Roxas yanked back, catching Axel's furious growl with his own small bark. "You can't put that!"

"But it is true," Merlin countered. "I must document all things true to appease the councils, unless you would have them examine you themselves?"

"No!"

"Then hush, and allow me to complete my task. Xemnas, please keep your fluent pen in time with my words."

"Of course."

Merlin continued with his inspection. "Both eyes are clear, free of discharge, easily follow a moving target, and are without wounds. The jaw is firm, the bite solid, the teeth fine but needing some work – particularly the front teeth, which seem to be chipped. I wonder what could have done that…"

"I bite pins," Roxas muttered, wiping his mouth with the back of his hands and hating the taste of the old man's fingers.

"Pins? To what cause?"

"To open locks," Roxas shrugged. "I bite the pin to bend it."

"Ah, I see. This is not an immediate concern; we may deal with it at a later date when we are closer to our own kingdom and able to put you safely into a sound sleep."

"What? No, I–"

"Take off your shirt."

"What?" Roxas recoiled, grabbing the buttons of his top as if fighting a perverted demon. "No, I don't want to."

"Roxas, it's okay," Axel said, forcing himself to lean back and breathe calmly. "They're just helping."

"You trying to convince yourself or me? I don't want to do this."

"They just want to check our kitten. You want to make sure Peanut's okay, don't you?"

Merlin and Xemnas looked across at the nickname. Roxas remained unsure, and as he slackened his grip he felt the heat rush to his cheeks. With slow movements and numb fingers he slipped each button away and waited, taking a deep breath before he pulled his shirt off. Axel's chest puffed outwards to see dark bruises, and when Merlin touched them the wince drawn from his Neko's lips had him seeing red.

"Don't fucking hurt him."

"I am merely looking at the damage. These bruises are minor and mainly cover the ribcage, not the belly, but we shall see. Xemnas, are you ready?"

"As always."

"The shoulders are perfect. The arms are slightly muscled; there is no damage or scars other than one burned mark upon the wrist. All fingers are fine, the wrists themselves are without breaks. The collar bones are visible but healthy, the pectorals are – Axel, stop growling; I am merely feeling the muscle – again, the pectorals are firm and undamaged. The back is," he ran his fingers down the spine. "Scratched, but I should think myself foolish to note any less from a Tora. Now, Roxas, if you would be so bold as to remove your pants we can–"

"What?! No! Nu-uh. No way. I'm drawing the line here; you haven't even checked Peanut, you've just been running your hands all over me like a spider."

"I am waiting until after your physical exam to conduct your kitten's, Night Crawler. I still have your chest and lower body to check. This is merely to examine your muscle and bone structure. Now, please, take off your pants."

"Why do you need to see anything down there? You can feel my damn leg muscles through my trousers if you want."

"He has to check your genitalia is functioning," Axel supplied, now adamant in tearing the stuffing from the chair to stop himself from ripping Merlin's head from his shoulders.

Roxas turned very, very white. "N-no. No, I don't want–"

"It will only take a second, Roxas. Here, allow me–"

"No!"

"I'll do it," Axel said, standing from the chair. He sat on the opposite side of the bed and turned Roxas around, kneeling down in front of him and parting his legs, refusing to take no for an answer. "What am I looking for?"

"Axel, I'm not comfortable–"

"Shush, Kitten, I'll be quick. Merlin, what am I looking for?"

"I think it would be better if I gave the young prince a look–"

"What am I looking for?" Axel repeated, undoing the blond's zipper. Roxas held his shoulders tightly, gulping nervously with a searing blush for their audience.

Merlin looked to Xemnas, giving in with a sigh. "Lumps, deformities, the inability to use the genitalia to its complete purpose and function."

"We already know it functions fine, right Kitten?" Axel gave Roxas a quick wink and pulled the soft member from the blond's trousers.

"A-Axel, I'm really uncomfortable–"

"They can't see."

Roxas took no pleasure in their spectators, only managing to swallow dryly with his head bowed and his nerves aflame. His legs jutted wildly, his thighs quivered, and Axel stayed true to his word. No sooner had a quick, but thorough, inspection been given than Roxas was tucked away and the pants zipped back up.

"Perfectly fine, Kitten."

They kissed softly for a moment, Axel rubbing his love's legs to calm him before he returned to his seat.

Merlin walked around to meet Roxas, crouching low with a groan for his aching back and feeling his way up the Neko's legs.

"The legs are well toned; both thigh and calf muscles are fine. Right, lay down and let's have a better inspection of you."

"Better inspection? You mean we're not done?"

Merlin pushed his shoulders down. "You might want to get comfortable, this bit might be stressful."

"Stressful? What are you gonna do?" Roxas asked, sitting up on his elbows and refusing to lie back. Across from him he saw Axel sit up straighter, the calculating look piercing and powerful as it locked upon him.

Merlin pushed him back to the covers. "Calm down, Roxas. We don't want any additional stress to be performed on your kitten."

"There won't be any additional stress if you just tell me what's going on!" Roxas snapped, refusing to lay still. "Let me up. I don't wanna lay down."

"Roxas, please, it is medical practice that–"

"I said no!"

"Kitten–"

"No, Axel," Roxas whined. "They did this to me downstairs. I don't like it; I can't move if I'm laid down."

Axel nodded, stood from his seat, and pulled Roxas up, scooting behind him with a leg on either side. He brought Roxas up between his legs, sat him down gently, and leaned him back upon his chest so he was half-sat and half-laid across the Tora's torso.

"There," Axel kissed the back of his head and swept his arms down Roxas's side. "Better?"

"A little," Roxas admitted. "But you can't flip out like your dad," he warned. "I don't have twenty gold pieces to be giving out a year."

"I'll try, Kitten."

"I must say this makes me rather nervous," Merlin said.

"Please, Merlin. I really don't like this as it is," Roxas whispered.

The Buta softened, pulling a thin instrument from his pocket. The end was split into two ear-plug like shapes of soft material, followed down by intertwined metal tubes before it ended in a large disc-like pad made of smoothed steel. The end was pinned with holes, the metal glinted with a sneaky shimmer, and as Axel interlinked his fingers through Roxas's to hold him still he could feel the anxious twitches jutting through the blond's muscles. The Neko pushed back to see Merlin warming the cold metal in his hand.

"What's that?"

"This is merely a device invented to measure the thrum of your atriums and ventricles. It will do no harm."

"What's an atrium and a venticle?"

"Ven-tri-cle," Axel said, kissing the side of his head and holding tighter to his hands. "They're chambers in your heart, Kitten–"

"What?" Roxas tried to jump up but Axel held him down. "No, it's fine. I don't want you to hear it; just leave it alone. "

"Kitten, they need to know–"

"No! Let go."

"Roxas, stop!" Axel growled, the sound vicious by the corner of his ear and leaving Roxas wincing. With a loaded breath Axel swallowed hard and held the blond's wrists, keeping him steady. "They need to know."

"But–"

"It could affect our kitten. You know you don't have the same limitations anymore, and if there's any chance this could hurt our kitten then I want it checked out. It might not even be safe for you to carry a kitten, and I'd die before I'd put you at risk again. Now please, sit still and tell them true. They need to know."

The white ears drooped and Roxas interlinked their fingers, closing his eyes tight. "I only have… half a heart. It doesn't have the usual beat because I gave half of it away to the Goddess for my sacrifice." He sucked in a suffocating breath. "This is _my_ secret. If it passes either of your lips I swear I'll deny it and cut you down. I don't want people knowing."

"Half a heart…" Merlin sat on the end of the bed in awe, his eyes wide like saucers and his hands twisting his device. "Such a miracle if it is true. But how is such a thing possible? Did the Goddess perhaps give an explanation as to her reasons to take such a gift?"

"No."

Xemnas cleared his throat, setting down his quill and parchment. "You do understand the miracles you could help science achieve and understand if you were to give us access to such an item, don't you, Night Crawler?"

"That item you're talking about is his heart," Axel snapped. "And neither of you will get your hands on it until I'm buried six feet under. Understand me now that this secret stays exactly that. If so much as a hint of a word etching towards lack of normality is found in your report regarding this muscle I'll come for you." His eyes glittered dangerously. "Both of you. Now let's get this over with. Lean back, Kitten. It'll be okay."

Merlin warmed the device and placed it by Roxas's heart, plugging the ends into his ears. There came a soft flinch on Roxas's part for the cold on his bare flesh, and the nails digging into Axel's hands were unbearable.

"I must admit I am very curious," Merlin pondered, listening intently. "To what does this affect your body? Surely the ripping of the most important muscle must have had some impact; I can see that there is only half a beat." He clicked his tongue. "Deep breath, Night Crawler. See if you can't hold it for eight seconds."

Roxas did as he was bid, biting on his tongue before he was able to release it from his chest.

"And again," Merlin said. "Very good. This is… troubling. Pregnancy and the preparation of a kitten can be stressful for a woman, and as such it places huge stress on her internal organs; the heart, the lungs, the liver etc. There is no way I can go into great details on your body's inner-working without my utensils, so it will have to wait until a later date when we have you safely transported away from this place, but for now I am content that you can go through the early stages of pregnancy without great strain on your muscles. But there is still much to be done. This is only an examination of your first form. If you please, Night Crawler, I wish to inspect your female form."

Roxas tensed and Axel squeezed his hand.

"It's okay, Kitten. It's not your real form anyway, so what does it matter if they touch this one?"

"Because it is me, Axel; just a different gender of me." He sighed, utterly miserable. "Can I at least put my shirt back on?"

"It would be a useless action," Merlin answered. "I would have to ask you to remove it again."

The nod Roxas gave was weak, his tongue too thick in his mouth to speak and his mind slowly processing all that was happening. He closed his eyes and thought hard, concentrating on the form and feeling the tingling sparks dance along his nerves, slowly changing his structure to that of his wishes. When he was sure he had his female frame Roxas heard Merlin stop breathing momentarily, heard Xemnas's quill drop from his hand; behind him Axel moaned deeply, abandoning Roxas's hands to cover the plump breasts with his own palms and hide them, cupping them to keep their grace.

"Ow," Roxas murmured, his voice pitched at a higher note. He pulled forward as far as Axel allowed, the blond curls drifting over his shoulder as he looked back. "Axel, you're poking me."

"Sorry," was the rasped reply. The hands pressed Roxas back to his chest and the Tora buried his nose in the soft hair, his arms trembling to contain his overriding energy and the want to take the unmarked flesh. "You smell amazing."

"That would be the pheromones," Merlin said, taking his time to rub at his eyes, a small tint of red applying itself to his sallow cheeks. "Every mammal has its own distinct scent, and it is thought that when a mate finds another the smell is one of the first primal responses that draws them close. Although I myself cannot smell it, as I'm sure Xemnas cannot too, you may both be able to sense it on each other. It is only small, but can make a mate more desirable, especially when it is thought they could be pregnant. It is this that causes the reaction in Axel's own body, hence the extra aggression and the primitive behaviour Tora males show when a female is pregnant."

"So that's what does it," Roxas muttered, stroking the top of Axel's head to hear him purring tenderly. He scratched behind the redhead's ear, feeling the hands clamp down harder over his breast as the Tora bucked lightly behind him. "Aw, poor Axel has no self-control."

"You know not what you are teasing," Merlin warned. "You see how he is not responding logically? His eyes and thoughts are for you alone. This is what I fear may make my task difficult; if I approach you now he may become… aggressive. I wouldn't wish to place you or your kitten in that position."

"Axel won't get violent. I won't let him."

Merlin shook his head sadly. "Allow me to prove my point, Night Crawler."

He sat on the edge of the bed and slowly pressed his wrinkled hand to Roxas's lower leg. The action went unnoticed for a moment, but as the soft jade eyes looked over they darkened and the pupils dilated. The striped ears were thrown back and Roxas winced to have the nails dig deep into his breasts, drawing him back into the Tora's stiffened chest where the threatening growl snarled low from his throat; the striped tail twitched; the breaths became diabolically hard and the snarl vicious.

"Axel, behave. He's only trying to help."

Axel mewled tenderly – a sound Roxas had never heard from him before – and turned his attention to the blond's neck, nuzzling under the hair to kiss and nip the beautiful skin. Roxas blushed a furious red, loath to pull away, but as Merlin and Xemnas watched the interesting behaviour he coughed lightly, pushed Axel from him, and covered his breasts with his arm. His heart broke to see Axel's utter loss when he moved from him, and as he sat by the left of the bed the Tora frowned, his ears precariously perched.

"I'm sorry, Axel, but he's only trying to help. What is it you need to check, Merlin?"

The old Buta gave Axel a mistrustful glance. "Your breasts would perhaps be a good starting position. We must know if you are capable of making milk."

Roxas wrinkled his nose, feeling ashamed as he pulled his hands away to reveal the dark tips atop white buds. He picked up his shirt and swung it on, ready to button it back up as he nodded to Merlin, his hands pressed to his lap.

"Okay. Let's get it over with."

Axel sat with his nose wrinkled and his hormones raging uncontrollably. With a small noise in the back of his throat he turned a smile on Roxas, puffing out his chest in pride at the thought of the blond's growing belly, but when he saw timid hands reach out for his lover something in him snapped. His ears pressed down by his head and he snarled, flashing his canines and warning the male away from what was his.

The hands ignored his threat. When Roxas's nipples were pinched he lunged for the old Buta, growling brutally with his fist high and ready to strike. With a swift curse Roxas pushed Merlin away; the hand met the soft confines of the mattress and Roxas tugged Axel down to him, holding him against his chest and refusing to let go.

"Axel, look at me. Look at me!"

The green eyes stared and Roxas smiled, running a hand back through the red hair and kissing his lips softly. He stroked his thumb gently over Axel's jaw, feeling the strong arms relax and wrap around him instead, drawing over Roxas's shoulders and around his belly. The blond was pulled forcefully onto the Tora's lap, where he was held protectively with an extreme gentleness and reluctance to let go.

He gave Axel one last kiss and pressed the redhead's hand further to his belly. "We're okay, Axel. Me and Peanut are fine. You have to snap out of this; you have to listen and think rationally, okay? I need you to control these emotions."

Axel wasn't listening. Instead he purred softly with a smile for Roxas, running his thumb along the belly and kissing him, his heart overthrown with lovesickness.

"Night Crawler," Xemnas whispered at a deliberately low tone, hoping not to startle or enrage the Tora further. "I do not think we can continue with a Tora in the room without suitable sedatives to calm him. Would it be too much to ask that this once he sits outside? All the while you are in your female form his mind is going to be overrun by hormones, and they are telling him to protect you."

"But he isn't always like this," Roxas said, stroking the back of Axel's head with one eye closed for the soft spring of kisses being scattered over his cheeks. "He's normally a little protective, sure, but not this much."

"That is because his male hormones are programmed genetically to react to a female pregnancy," Merlin muttered, still startled and breathless. "When you are in your original form your male pheromones scramble his system, creating a much tamer version of this."

"But I was in my female form the other day; there was an accident and I had to switch. Axel was acting a little different, but not like this. He could speak at least, and he didn't _attack_ anybody."

"No, but I am sure it is a thought that crossed his mind," Merlin whispered. "You are only early in your pregnancy, Night Crawler. It could be that you were not secreting pheromones in your previous female form as your body was still confirming the change within yourself, however now we can be certain; you are three weeks pregnant, your body knows this, and in your female form your scent instinctively calls for protection, to which Axel is answering. You must remember now that Axel is a Tora; essentially he is a descendant of something far superior than yourself, and his instincts are monstrously strong. As your pregnancy progresses these urges are only going to grow, however you are lucky."

"Lucky?"

"Yes. You have the option to revert to your original form and scramble his system. To do this would be to snap him from a trance, effectively, though he may remain dazed for a time. Look at him, Night Crawler; his language alone cries to cradle you. Now you must understand that Tora females are much hardier and prone to be trained by their mothers to behave in specific ways in order to cope with a male's changes. You yourself have no such way of knowing how to behave or perform, so it is vital that both you and Axel undergo some challenging training to ensure neither of you hurts the other."

"We wouldn't hurt each other," Roxas said, outraged at the very suggestion.

"I do not mean physical violence, Roxas, but this is his behaviour at a pregnancy of three weeks. In nine months' time you will be in your female form almost constantly to ensure you are prepared for labour, at such a time Axel will become restrictive, which may crush your Neko nature. We have to be very careful to protect your mental state at this time; your body is going to be stretched to new limits and we must be very careful to watch for signs of depression, especially if Axel is going to be so… intense. But that is a matter to be discussed at a later time when we can sit with both of you in a calm environment. Please, take him outside and we will be finished within ten minutes."

Roxas sighed and glared at Axel, blushing to feel the Tora's hands run up and down his front with breathless pants and small nudges for him to lay down and accept the throbbing length between the Tora's legs. Roxas ignored the suggestive body language and grabbed Axel's palm. "You're a damn pain in the arse, you know that?"

Axel hummed, following Roxas outside. The cold air caught him and he saw Roxas fasten the two buttons over his breasts, hiding them from view as he yelled down the corridor.

"Hey, Xaldin!"

"Little Prince?" The large Kuma stopped, looking back with Hayner and Xion on either side of him; baby Ajax was held securely in his mother's arms. They walked back to meet him, both Hayner and Xaldin with dropped jaws whilst Xion smiled and smacked her husband for staring.

"Little Prince different. Bonny not bold. Is… confusing."

"Yeah, tell me about it," Roxas muttered. "Look, I'll explain later, but I'm in a bit of a situation–"

"I can believe," Hayner winked, earning himself another smack from Xion that had baby Ajax giggling.

Xion clicked her tongue and handed Hayner his son, raising an eyebrow at Axel when the Tora tried to slip his hands up Roxas's top. Roxas smacked his hands down and Axel cried, the sound surprising all of them as he attacked Roxas's neck with swift kisses and luscious bites.

"Axel, stop. Damn-it, I said stop – _Ngh…_ L-look, just do me a favour," he took hold of Axel's hands and sat him comfortably on a mahogany bench, giving his lover a light kiss. "I love you, Axel. Please, fight these hormones a minute and listen to me. I want you to sit on your hands, okay? Can you do that for me?"

Axel obeyed, leaning up to take Roxas's lips and kiss him deeply.

"Oh jeez. I've got my kid here, dude. Not cool."

"Sorry, Hayner," Roxas whispered, still staring at Axel with an enormous smile. "Xaldin, can you do me a favour?"

"Always. What Little Prince ask? It be done."

Roxas's smile darkened to a smirk. "Sit on him."

"Huh?" Axel's heart thrummed and he yelped to have the large Kuma land his heavy arse on his knees. He bucked uselessly, thrashing wildly, but his arms were trapped beneath him and the Kuma refused to move.

Roxas ignored the vicious snarls of his lover and turned to his friends. "Thanks. You don't know how intense he was getting."

"Oh, I think we can guess. I did ask you if you knew what you were getting into on my wedding day, remember? " Xion laughed. "You'd better get back in there. No doubt you're in the middle of a check-up, huh?"

"Unfortunately. What room are you staying in? I'll come see you when I'm finished."

"We're on the third floor, room three hundred and eight," Hayner said, bouncing Ajax up and down and tickling him. "But we'll more than likely wait here for you. Heck, we wouldn't want to leave Xaldin alone with your lunatic bloke."

"Night Crawler," Merlin poked his head through the door, standing confidently to see Axel thoroughly restrained. "We are ready for you. Let us proceed."

Roxas wilted. "Okay, I'm coming."

"Hang on." Xion caught his arm and hooked her own through it. "I'll go with you."

"You don't have to–"

"It's okay. Come on, let's go in. I'll talk you through what they're doing."

He managed a weak smile. "Thank you."

"No problem. Ajax, keep an eye on your daddy for me; mummy will be right back, baby."

She took Roxas's hands and led him into the room, hearing Axel growl behind them as they locked him outside.

* * *

Titan turned the corridor with Pete, Zack, and Cloud, following the two Neko's closely as they made their journey back with their hearts low. But as they turned the corner the sound of heavy grunts and familiar curses caught their ears, and as they looked up it was with huge surprise that they saw Axel struggling beneath Xaldin.

"Xaldin!" Titan roared, picking up his pace with his ears cast down, taking lead of their small group. "What is the meaning of this?"

Xaldin looked over with folded arms. "Little Prince ask Xaldin sit on angry Tora. Stop him biting Buta guests. Little Prince is Little Princess."

"What?" Cloud looked to the wooden door. "You mean Roxas…?"

"He was a girl, dude," Hayner said, holding a sleeping Ajax tight to his chest as he hovered away from the snarling Tora. "Xion's gone in with him because Axel turned into this."

Titan turned a raised eyebrow on his youngest child. Axel had stilled, staring intently at Xaldin's back, his ears skimming back and forth quickly without a care for any of the newcomers.

"He has been like this for how long?" Titan asked.

"Well, they said they'd be ten minutes," Hayner said, leaning back by the wall. "But it's been half an hour."

"Half an hour…" Titan repeated slowly, his eyes still trained on his changed son. "Axel, can you find your tongue enough to answer my questions or are you still struck dumb beneath your emotions?"

Axel's ear twitched outwards and he gave his dad a sour scowl. "Not dumb."

Titan grunted, sitting down on the bench beside him. "Yet you are not able to string a sentence together rationally? Axel, why are you in such a fit of rage? Tell me true and we may think on releasing you."

Axel bit his tongue for a moment, uselessly pulling on his hands before he gave up. His shoulders caved inwards and he whimpered, shocking them all when his shoulders began quivering.

"My kittens are in there," he whispered. "They're in there and I can't… I can't…" He growled viciously, yanking back and smashing his head into the wall, not caring for the heavy crack. "Let me go! Let me go now!"

"Your kittens…" Titan pondered on the words with astonishment. "You are speaking of your nickname for Night Crawler and your unborn, are you not, Axel?"

Axel struggled desperately. "He needs me. Roxas is in there with those damn men and he needs me to help look after our kittens. My kittens need me! Let me go!"

"Axel, Merlin and Xemnas will do Roxas no harm," Titan assured him, but Axel wasn't listening.

"I promised him. I promised I'd be there and you idiots have locked me out. Get this fat Kuma off me!"

"Axel watch your tone this instant or I will see you sleeping against your will," Titan warned. "Now, are you speaking true?"

Axel glared hard at his father, throwing his ears back. "Let. Me. Go."

Titan sighed and stood. "There is no talking sense with you when you are like this, but I believe you have given us some important information without knowing. Normally it would be much too early to tell, however I think we have our answer."

"Answer to what?" Cloud asked.

"It is known that we Toras act and react in accordance to a female's pregnancy if we find the mate desirable, the same with Ookamis and Raions. The more kittens that are to be expected, the more violent the male counterpart is to outsiders when protecting the female." He looked back to Axel raging in his seat and smiled. "We often use this before a heartbeat can be secured to determine how many kittens are to be expected, giving us an instinctive, yet dangerous, edge above the other nations when it comes to childbirth. Tell me, Zack, is the poll still going on in The Network?"

"The Network?" Zack kicked off the wall and looked nervously between Titan and Cloud. "They're gathering all bets until the end of the moon's turn. The sooner you get your bet down the better the odds, though."

"Good." Titan rummaged in his pocket and pulled a gold piece free, flicking it over to the adopted Neko with a full smile. "See to it my bet goes down tonight. Night Crawler is having twins."

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Wow, this chapter gave me some trouble, but it's okay now! A lot happens in this chapter, so if there is any confusion I will be more than happy to clear it up, but I hope to explain it all within the following chapters!

**mitzi-hindle** - I'm so glad this chapter had you laughing! I like the nickname Peanut, and I think Roxas does too; as a nickname it's golden and definitely hanging around ;). I was really nervous about the intimate scene, so I'm glad you thought I pulled it off! I was worried I hadn't gotten Axel's character right. I hope you liked this chapter!

**Stalker **- No problem on the short review, it's just great to hear from you! I'm happy you liked the last chapter and to hear it made your day was fantastic! I hope you enjoyed this chapter just as much :)

**Dragonish Guest** - I'm glad the intimate scene worked, I was very worried about it, so to know you liked it is a relief :) I hope you liked this chapter just as much! Cheers for the review! :)


End file.
